


11 powodów

by Jora_Calltrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Buddo miej w opiece tych biednych siatkarzy, Hinata i Kageyama na drugim roku, Kageyama dochodzi do ciekawych wniosków, M/M, Natsu wprowadza trochę zamieszania, POV Kageyama, całkiem sporo przeklinania, czytacie to na własną odpowiedzialność, mama Kageyamy, rodzące się uczucie, sprzeczki Kagehiny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 67,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise
Summary: Hinata i Kageyama zaczynają drugi rok w Karasuno! Nowa drużyna pod wodzą kapitana Ennoshity jest silna i zgrana - wydaje się, że nie ma niczego, co mogłoby zakłócić przygotowania do Zawodów Międzyszkolnych. Ale... czy na pewno? Podczas wizyty w Parku Rozrywki, Kageyama usłyszy przepowiednię, która zmieni WSZYSTKO. - KageHIna





	1. Przypadek czy przeznaczenie?

**Author's Note:**

> Prawa autorskie do Haikyuu!! należą do Furudate Haruichiego :)  
> Akcja fanfika rozgrywa się na drugim roku Hinaty i Kageyamy w Karasuno. Ponieważ manga wciąż wychodzi (w momencie publikacji fanfika, wydany został 163 rozdział), musiałam wymyślić, jak zakończył się pierwszy rok Szybkiego Duo. Jest też duża szansa na pojawienie się spojlerów. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
> Jeśli chodzi o relację między bohaterami, rating fanfika to T, ale nie mogę zagwarantować, że w miarę powstawania kolejnych rozdziałów, nie pojawią się elementy M. Będę o tym uprzedzać w notkach :) Ale do tego momentu jeszcze bardzo długa droga... Uprzedzam też, że w każdym rozdziale będą przekleństwa - umówmy się: Kageyama spokojnym człowiekiem NIE JEST :) Ze względu na wulgaryzmy, oficjalny rating fanfika to M.  
> Poprawiam tekst po przeczytaniu, ale - jak to bywa - nie zawsze wszystko wyłapię, za co przepraszam. 
> 
> Dla tych, którzy się nie domyślili - TAK, to będzie KageHina :) :) :)

 

**11 powodów**

**Rozdział 01 – Przypadek czy przeznaczenie?**

\- Niedobrze mi. – jęknął Hinata.

            Tanaka zarechotał.

\- Dziwisz się? Zjadłeś tyle, że brzuch zaczął Ci sterczeć. Wyglądasz, jakbyś był w ciąży.

\- Żeby wpakować w siebie dwadzieścia tłustych hamburgerów. – burknął Tsukishima – Co za ohyda!

\- Ja nie zjadłbym nawet jednego. – dodał Yamaguchi.

            Nishinoya wyszczerzył zęby i uniósł kciuk.

\- Byłeś dzielny, Shoyo! – krzyknął.

            Hinata zmusił się do nieśmiałego uśmiechu. Z dłonią na brzuchu, powoli odzyskiwał oddech.

\- Grunt… - wydyszał – Grunt, że zjadłem… więcej niż Kageyama.

            Siedzący obok niego na ławce czarnowłosy chłopak gwałtownie się wyprostował. Do tej pory wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, ale słysząc stwierdzenie rudzielca, w cudowny sposób ozdrowiał.

\- Że niby ty zjadłeś więcej, _baranie?!_ – wycedził z mordem w oczach – Nie byłeś nawet w _połowie_ , gdy ja skończyłem swoją miskę.

\- W mojej misce było więcej hamburgerów, głupku! – odszczeknął Hinata – A poza tym, na wypadek gdybyś zapomniał, przypominam Ci, że zjadłem też całą masę hamburgerów z _Twojej_ miski!

\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia! _Liczyłem,_ ile zjedliśmy i wiem, że zjadłem więcej.

\- Policzyłeś źle! Czasami pakowałem sobie do ust dwa hamburgery za jednym zamachem… na pewno to przeoczyłeś!

\- Zdurniałeś?! Nie ma szans, bym przeoczył, że niechluj obok mnie wysmarował sobie cały ryj keczupem!

            Szybkie duo kontynuowało swoją kłótnie, a pozostali chłopcy obserwowali to ze zrezygnowanymi minami.

\- Ale oni wiedzą, że to był konkurs drużynowy, tak? – Ennoshita szepnął do Tanaki.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedzą. Inaczej nie posyłaliby tylu nienawistnych spojrzeń w kierunku przeciwników. To jednak nie przeszkodziło im w rywalizowaniu ze sobą nawzajem…

            Hinata i Kageyama złapali się za koszulki i właśnie mieli obrzucić się nową serią wyzwisk, gdy nagle zamarli i przyłożyli dłonie do ust. Ich policzki były spuchnięte jak u pary chomików. Sekundę później obaj zniknęli za drzwiami łazienki.

\- A więc w końcu jedzonko znalazło ujście. – zachichotał Ennoshita.

\- Było jasne, że tak to się skończy. – mruknął Tsukishima – Trzeba było zabronić im udziału w tym konkursie.

            Nishinoya mocno poklepał go po plecach.

\- Uszy do góry Tsukishima! Kiedy skończą haftować, będziemy mogli wziąć się za zrealizowanie nagrody, którą wygrali!

\- Właśnie! – zawtórował mu Tanaka, wymachując złotymi kuponami – Nieograniczony dostęp do _wszystkich_ atrakcji w parku! Ale będzie ekstra!

\- Innymi słowy, moją nagrodą będzie patrzenie, jak Ci kretyni zakładają się, kto dłużej wytrzyma na rollercoasterze i znowu puszczają pawia, tym razem na chodnik. – zakpił Tsukishima – Wprost _nie mogę się doczekać._

            Yamaguchi położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Park Rozrywki Daikiki to nie tylko rollercoastery, Tsukki. – powiedział łagodnie – Tu jest cała masa innych, zupełnie nieekstremalnych atrakcji. A ponieważ Hinata i Kageyama wygrali kilka kuponów, będziemy mogli się rozdzielić i każdy wybierze coś dla siebie.

\- Dobrze powiedziane, Yamaguchi! – krzyknął Tanaka – Ja i Noya nie zamierzamy tracić czasu na rollercoastery.

            Tsukishima uniósł brew.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał zdumionym tonem – Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Kto jak kto, ale wy dwaj raczej nie jesteście typami, którzy wybraliby wesołą karuzelę zamiast kolejki górskiej.

\- Karuzelę? – powtórzył ze śmiechem Nishinoya – Chyba żartujesz. O, nie, mój drogi przyjacielu. Ja i Ryu pójdziemy do jedynego miejsca w tym parku, odpowiedniego dla prawdziwych mężczyzn…

            Nieopodal stała tablica z mapą parku. Tanaka i Nishinoya jednocześnie wskazali na narysowany na samym środku mały domek.

\- Meido Cafe! – ryknęli.  

            Tsukishima miał taką minę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie popsuł sobie okularów. Zbliżył twarz do mapy. Po trzykrotnym przeczytaniu napisu, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć.

\- Meido Cafe? – wydusił – Meido Cafe w Parku Rozrywki?!

\- Nieprawdopodobne. – wyszeptał Yamaguchi.

\- Boże chroń te kelnerki… - jęknął Ennoshita.   

            Libero i łysy już nie zwracali na nich uwagi.

\- Pomyśl Ryu, piękne kobiet w krótkich spódniczkach!

\- Piękne kobiety na każde Twoje skinienie!

\- Piękne kobiety w słodkich strojach pokojówek!

\- Piękne kobiety…

            W tym momencie rozległo się skrzypnięcie drzwi. Kageyama i Hinata wreszcie wyszli z łazienki. Obaj byli w idealnym stanie, jakby wcześniejsze problemy żołądkowe w ogóle nie miały miejsca.

\- No dobra! – krzyknął Hinata – Teraz czas na rollercoastery! Żeby tylko nie zrobiło Ci się słabo, Kageyama-kuuuun….

\- Chyba Tobie! – odburknął Kageyama - Kto ostatni przy Zabójczej Pętli, ten frajer!

            Rudowłosy środkowy i czarnowłosy rozgrywający zerwali się do biegu, ale zanim zdążyli zniknąć z oczu, Ennoshita złapał ich za kołnierze.

\- Chwila.. chwila! Po pierwsze, nie wzięliście kuponów, a po drugie mam wam wszystkim coś do powiedzenia.

            Hinata i Kageyama niechętnie usiedli na ławce. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima i Yamaguchi wkrótce do nich dołączyli. Ennoshita przebiegł wzrokiem po twarzach kolegów i odchrząknął.

\- Jak doskonale wiecie, za tydzień zaczyna się rok szkolny, a wraz z nim nowy sezon siatkarski…

\- Z Tobą jako kapitanem! – odezwali się Tanaka i Nishoya – Absolutnie w Ciebie wierzymy!

\- Nie przerywać, teraz ja mówię! – syknął Ennoshita.

            Libero i łysy pokiwali głowami. Wyglądali jak rodzice dumni ze swojego dziecka.

\- Wczuwa się w rolę. - wyszeptali z namaszczeniem.

\- Co prawda nie wszyscy mogli tu dzisiaj przyjechać… - ciągnął Ennoshita – Yachi-san się przeziębiła, a pozostali członkowie klubu nadal są na wakacjach z rodzicami… a mimo to cieszę się, że naszej siódemce udało się spotkać. Jesteśmy w końcu nową Drużyną Karasuno, prawda?

            Nikt nie odpowiedział. Szóstka chłopców po prostu siedziała na ławce i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

\- Cóż… tego… nie jestem tak dobry w przemowach jak Daichi. Wiem, że nie jestem, ale… Próbuję wam powiedzieć… że chociaż za chwilę rozdzielimy się i będziemy się bawić w różnych częściach parku, to chciałbym… chciałbym, żebyśmy przynajmniej część tego czasu spędzili wszyscy razem. Jako drużyna. Dlatego proponuję, byśmy spotkali się tutaj o osiemnastej. Możemy wtedy wspólnie pójść na Diabelski Młyn i coś razem porobić. Co wy na to?

\- Jasne! – krzyknął Tanaka.

\- Ennoshita, jesteś super! – zawtórował mu Nishinoya.

            Kageyama, Hinata i Yamaguchi wydali z siebie entuzjastyczne „okej!”. Tsukishima oglądał swoje paznokcie, z miną mówiącą „wszystko mi jedno”.  

\- To świetnie. – kapitan uśmiechnął się – W takim razie widzimy się o osiemnastej. Mam jeszcze do was ostatnią prośbę. Chciałbym, żeby wszyscy stawili się na miejsce zbiórki w miarę przyzwoitym stanie. A szczególnie Ci, którzy zamierzają jeździć na rollercoasterach – zerknął przelotnie na Hinatę i Kageyamę – i Ci, którzy planują zaglądać kelnerkom pod spódnice. – posłał wymowne spojrzenie Tanace i Nishinoi – Czy to jasne?!

            Jego mroczna, obiecująca zemstę, mina była godna samego Sawamury Daichiego. Czwórka chłopaków, o których była mowa, przełknęła ślinę i energicznie pokiwała głowami.

            Chwilę później rozdzieli się. Kageyama i Hinata pognali w kierunku rollercoasterów, Nishinoya i Tanaka ruszyli na podbój Meido Cafe, zaś Tsukishima, Yamaguchi i Ennoshita skierowali się w stronę Gabinetu Iluzji.

            Czas minął w zastraszającym tempie. Kapitan, okularnik i piegowaty środkowy jako pierwsi przyszli na miejsce zbiórki. Jedząc lody, siedzieli na ławce i czekali na resztę. Zegar wybił osiemnastą… i nikt się nie zjawił.

\- Trzeba było umówić się na siedemnastą trzydzieści. – rzucił Tsukishima znudzonym tonem – Wiedziałem, że na tych czterech idiotów trzeba brać pół-godziny poprawki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic im nie jest. – odezwał się Yamaguchi.

            Osiemnasta dziesięć. Osiemnasta piętnaście. Osiemnasta dwadzieścia…

            Wreszcie o osiemnastej trzydzieści zza zakrętu wyłonili się Tanaka i Nishinoya. 

\- Wiecie, która jest godzina?!

            Ennoshita uniósł oskarżycielski palec w kierunku winowajców.

\- Przepaszamy, Ennoshita-san. – powiedział Nishinoya – Musieliśmy wracać okrężną drogą, żeby zmylić pościg.

\- Pościg? Jaki pościg?

            Dopiero kiedy łysy i libero stanęli bliżej, można było zobaczyć, w jakim byli stanie. Wyglądali, jakby ostatnie godziny spędzili na froncie wojennym, a nie w parku rozrywki. Włosy mieli potargane, ubrania umazane w błocie, a na ich przedramionach widniały liczne zadrapania. Mimo to wcale nie wyglądali na zasmuconych. Chociaż byli lekko zdyszani, szerokie uśmiechy nawet nie chwilę nie schodziły z ich twarzy.

\- Gonił nas szef klubu. – wyjaśnił Tanaka – Nie rozumiem, o co on się tak wściekł.

\- Pewnie o to samo, co panie, które zostawiły te piękne ślady na waszych gębach. – mruknął Tsukishima.

            Na policzku każdego ze spóźnialskich widniał czerwony siniak w kształcie smukłej damskiej dłoni.

\- To? – wykrzyknął Nishinoya, z dumą wskazując swoją twarz – To jest jednoznaczny dowód męstwa, okularniku!

\- Właśnie! – zgodził się entuzjastycznie Tanaka – To co prawda nie to samo, co odcisk przecudnej dłoni Kiyoko-san… ale teraz mam przynajmniej namiastkę szczęścia, którego zaznał niegdyś Noya-san!

\- Jestem z Ciebie taki dumny, Ryu! – zawył libero ze łzami w oczach.

\- Jak bardzo trzeba się stoczyć, by twierdzić, że dostanie w twarz od Shimizu to szczyt szczęścia. – mruknął do siebie Tsukishima.

            Podczas gdy Ennoshita był zajęty prawieniem kazania nieszczęsnym kobieciarzom, Yamaguchi niespokojnie wodził wzrokiem po otoczeniu.

\- Skoro Nishinoya i Tanaka wrócili w takim stanie, aż boję się myśleć, jak będą wyglądać Hinata i Kageyama. – wyznał, obgryzając paznokcie.

            Tsukishima przewrócił oczami.

\- Wątpię, by wrócili z czymś więcej niż dolegliwościami żołądkowymi. Nawet oni nie byliby tak durni, by wdać się w bójkę tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Oho! O wilku mowa.

            Hinata i Kageyama zmierzali w ich stronę. Ennoshita zostawił w spokoju Tanakę i Nishinoyę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Szybkiego Duo. Wypiął pierś, gniewnie zmarszczył brwi i wziął głęboki oddech. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że wyrzuci z siebie kazanie, od którego zadrży ziemia.

Tak się jednak nie stało. Kiedy zobaczył miny Hinaty i Kageyamy, kapitan zupełnie zapomniał o ochrzanie. Podobnie jak pozostali, wybałuszył oczy, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

Hinata śmiał się i to w taki sposób, jakby wypił kilka litrów sake. Tłumienie rechotu kosztowało go tyle energii, że ledwo był w stanie iść po linii prostej. To jednak nie byłoby niczym osobliwym, jako że rudy często się śmiał - ale stawało się osobliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim stanie był Kageyama. Czarnowłosy rozgrywający nie tylko nie podzielał wesołości kolegi, ale i wyglądał, jakby w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut przeżył największe upokorzenie swojego życia. Szedł obok Hinaty z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni, policzkami czerwonymi z zażenowania i miną tak naburmuszoną, że pobił pod tym względem nawet samego siebie („to w ogóle możliwe?!” – pomyśleli Tanaka i Nishinoya).

Kapitan przez dobrą minutę nie był wstanie wykrztusić słowa.

\- Spóźniliście się. – wymamrotał w końcu.

            Hinata zerknął na Kageyamę i dalej rechotał jak naćpany. Rozgrywający jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał, po czym wydał z siebie krótkie „Pff!”. Tanaka, Nishinoya i Yamaguchi przekrzywili z zaciekawieniem głowy. W normalnej sytuacji, za podobne naśmiewanie się z Kageyamy, Hinata w ułamku sekundy dostałby w ryj. Jakim cudem mógł nabijać się z Króla bez absolutnie żadnych konsekwencji?

\- Spóźniliście się. – powtórzył Ennoshita.

\- Wszystko przez Hinatę. – burknął Kageyama – Bylibyśmy na czas, ale ten gamoń uparł się, byśmy poszli do Domu Strachów.

\- Do Domu Strachów? – powtórzyli chórem wszyscy.

            Kapitan uważnie przyjrzał się Hinacie. Teraz to już w ogóle nie miało sensu. Ludzie nie wychodzili z Domu Strachów w _takim stanie._ A już zwłaszcza nie Hinata, który miał tak słabe nerwy, że puszczał pawia przed każdym meczem.

\- Chwila moment… - odezwał się Tsukishima.

            Oczy wysokiego środkowego błyszczały przez szkiełka okularów, a na jego twarzy widniał jeden z najzłośliwszych uśmiechów.

\- Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy Król _stracił nerwy_? Kto by pomyślał, że zjawy przeznaczone do straszenia maluchów mogą Cię przerazić, Kageyama.

\- Wcale się nie wystraszyłem! – ryknął z oburzeniem rozgrywający.

            Śmiech Hinaty, o ile to możliwe, stał się jeszcze głośniejszy. Rudzielec oparł się o ławkę, by nie stracić równowagi.

\- Hinata, co się tam stało? – zapytał z niepokojem Tanaka – Czy Kageyama rzeczywiście wystraszył się Domu Strachów?

\- W-wręcz przeciwnie. – wydusił Hinata, wycierając łzy – Zrobił tam furorę.

\- Furorę?! O czym ty mówisz?

 

_45 minut temu…_

\- Łoooo! Kageyama, zobacz! To Dom Strachów!

            Czarne zamczysko robiło wrażenie - nawet jeśli było tylko plastikową atrapą. Ktoś wpadł na dobry pomysł, by poustawiać wokół przenośne schładzacze, przez co powietrze było nienaturalnie zimne, a nad głowami stojących w kolejce ludzi unosiła się srebrzysta para. Z głośników wydobywał się złośliwy rechot, zaś nad kasą wisiał gigantyczny plakat z napisem „DOM STRACHÓW – tutaj straszy Czarny Diabeł!”.

\- Czarny Diabeł… - wyszeptał Hinata, nerwowo obgryzając paznokcie – Chciałbym go zobaczyć. Kageyama, chodźmy tam!

            Rozgrywający zerknął na zegar.

\- Mamy tylko piętnaście minut. – burknął.

\- Oj, przestań! To na pewno nie będzie trwało długo. Zresztą, nic się nie stanie, jeśli trochę się spóźnimy.

            Hinata niecierpliwie szarpał go za rękaw.

\- No chodź! – jęczał – Będzie fajnie!

\- Nie chce mi się tam iść. To nudne jak flaki z olejem. Takie straszydełka są dobre dla pięciolatków.

\- Może według Ciebie, bo sam jesteś przerażający.

            To stwierdzenie kosztowało go solidny cios w głowę.

\- No dobra, już dobra, żartowałem! – mruknął Hinata, rozmasowując siniak – Kageyama, prooooszę, chodźmy tam.

            Kageyama szarpnął głową i wydał z siebie lekceważące „Tsk!”.

\- Już Ci mówiłem, że nudzą mnie takie pierdoły. Skoro tak Ci zależy, idź sam. 

            Hinata przełknął ślinę. Palce wskazujące jego dłoni nerwowo stukały się czubkami.

\- N-nie mogę.

\- Jak to „nie możesz”?!

            Rudy zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – spytał z irytacją Kageyama.

\- BOJĘ SIĘ, OKEJ?! – krzyknął Hinata.

            Rozgrywający zamrugał. Chwilę potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Boisz się? – zakpił, splatając ręce na piersi – Kilku duchów, dziwnej mgły i śmiechu z głośników?

            Hinata zagryzł zęby, czerwony ze wstydu.

 _\- Tak, boję się._ I co z tego? Wiele osób boi się takich rzeczy. Nie każdy, tak jak ty, ma nerwy ze stali.

            Zabrzmiało to jak komplement. Kageyama odwrócił głowę, by Hinata nie zobaczył rumieńca, który na sekundę zagościł na jego policzkach. Rozgrywający nagle stracił chęć do dokuczania koledze. Złośliwość na jego twarzy ustąpiła miejsca zaintrygowaniu.

\- W takim razie, po co chcesz iść do Domu Strachów? – spytał, unosząc brew – Skoro jesteś takim cykorem, to Dom Strachów jest ostatnim miejscem, do którego powinieneś się pchać. Normalni ludzie unikają tego, czego się boją.

\- Tak, wiem. – westchnął Hinata – Z tym że ja… z tym że ja zawsze, zawsze, _zawsze_ chciałem tam pójść.

            Nie przypominał już małego upartego dziecka. Jego mina stała się bardzo poważna, jakby wyznawał Kageyamie jakiś sekret.

\- Gdy byłem jeszcze w Gimnazjum, ja i moja klasa pojechaliśmy na wycieczką szkolną do parku rozrywki. Wszyscy chłopacy poszli do Domu Strachów… wszyscy, oprócz mnie, bo niechcący zatrzasnąłem się w toalecie i nie mogłem wyjść.  

 _Zatrzasnął się w kiblu._ – pomyślał z zażenowaniem Kageyama – _Tylko jemu mogło się przytrafić coś tak głupiego._

\- Kiedy w końcu się wydostałem, było już późno i musieliśmy wracać. – ciągnął Hinata – A w autokarze wszyscy mówili, że najfajniej było właśnie w Domu Strachów. Każdy opowiadał, czego się najbardziej bał, co było najokropniejsze i tego typu rzeczy. Chociaż moi koledzy trochę się trzęśli, byli bardzo, bardzo, bardzo podekscytowani. Tylko ja jeden byłem wykluczony z tej rozmowy. Od tamtej pory zawsze chciałem pójść do Domu Strachów. Z tym że bałem się pójść sam, a ponieważ moi rodzice są jeszcze bardziej strachliwi ode mnie, nigdy nie chcieli ze mną pójść. Ale _ty_ się nie boisz, prawda, Kageyama? Dom Strachów to dla Ciebie pestka! Jeśli ze mną pójdziesz, będę wiedział, że nic mi nie grozi. Proszę, proszę, proszę chodź tam ze mną!

 _Kuźwa!_ – zaklął w myślach Kageyama.

            Czemu szczenięce oczka tego rudego kretyna musiały być tak cholernie słodkie?! Hinacie naprawdę zależało na tym pieprzonym Domu Strachów. Miał taką samą minę, gdy prosił o wystawę. Wobec takiego spojrzenia, Kageyama był zwyczajnie bezradny.

 _Nie chcę mi się tam iść._ – pomyślał, odwracając głowę – _Naprawdę nie chcę mi się tracić czasu na taką durnotę!_

            Przeklinając własną słabość, w końcu spojrzał na Hinatę.

\- _Zgoda._ – wycedził – Niech Ci będzie, pójdę z Tobą. Ostatecznie mnie to nie zabije.

\- Serio?! – twarz rudego rozjaśniła się – Łoooooo, dzięki, Kageyama! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! Zobaczysz, będzie superfajnie. Na pewno nie będziesz żałował.

 _Już żałuję._ – pomyślał Kageyama.

            Podekscytowany do granic możliwości, Hinata złapał go za nadgarstek i zerwał się do biegu.

\- Zostaw mnie, baranie! Przecież wiem, gdzie mam iść! – warknął rozgrywający.

            W odpowiedzi rudy jedynie wyszczerzył zęby. Kageyama westchnął i pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.  

            Gdy stali w kolejce, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że zdecydowanie nie pasowali do zgromadzonego tutaj towarzystwa. Wokół nie było ani jednego licealisty. Tłum składał się głównie ze szczebioczących uczniów podstawówki i gimnazjum, rodziców z dziećmi oraz par w wieku studenckim. Przy czym Ci ostatni zjawili się tutaj tylko po to, by dziewczyna mogła udawać wystraszoną pod pretekstem przytulenia się do chłopaka. Ta obserwacja sprawiła, że Kageyama poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany. Po raz któryś zadał sobie pytanie, jak mógł się na coś takiego zgodzić.

            Zerknął na stojącego obok Hinatę. Rudy patrzył przed siebie, a jego oczy błyszczały jak dwie gwiazdki. Kageyamę zalała nieoczekiwana fala łagodności. Nigdy głośno by tego nie przyznał, ale oglądanie Hinaty w takim stanie sprawiało mu przyjemność. Dużą przyjemność. Tak dużą, że zaczynało to być… dziwne. Było w tym coś niepokojącego, choć Kageyama nie potrafił dokładnie stwierdzić, co. W każdym bądź razie, to za sprawą tego czegoś, zgodził się pójść do durnego Domu Strachów. Niechęć do zmarnotrawienia czasu na rozrywkę dla maluchów była silna, ale potrzeba zobaczenia uśmiechu Hinaty… tego specjalnego uśmiechu… takiego samego, jak po zdobyciu punktu – jeszcze silniejsza.

 _To irytujące._ – pomyślał Kageyama – _Kiedy to się, u licha, stało? Od kiedy sprawienie temu kretynowi frajdy zaczęło być jednym z moich priorytetów?_

            Pokręcił głową. Im szybciej wyjdą z tego całego Domu Strachów i pójdą na miejsce zbiórki, tym lepiej.

            Nagle, gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się przestraszony pisk. Hinata i Kageyama obrócili głowy. Na oko pięcioletni chłopczyk chował się za spódnicą mamy i ze łzami w oczach wskazywał na rozgrywającego.

\- M-m-mamusiu, boję się. – wychlipał – To… to Czarny Diabeł!

            Kageyama podskoczył. Czerwieniąc się, zagryzł zęby. Ten smarkacz wziął go Czarnego Diabła!

\- Kochanie, to nie jest Czarny Diabeł. – kobieta za wszelką cenę próbowała uspokoić syna.

\- A-ale on jest taki duuuuży i… i… i straszny!

            Hinata zachichotał. Kageyama posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Muskularna ręka wystrzeliła do przodu z zamiarem złapania kurdupla za rude kudły, ale akurat wtedy kolejka przesunęła się i Hinata ruszył do przodu. Gdy zamiast swojej ofiary chwycił powietrze, rozgrywający zagryzł zęby.

\- Co za gbur! – usłyszał za plecami głos kobiety – Widzi, że przestraszył naszego Jotaro i specjalnie marszczy brwi, by wyglądać jeszcze groźniej.

\- Że też mu nie wstyd. – drugi głos należał najprawdopodobniej do ojca dziecka – Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak można czerpać przyjemność ze straszenia dzieci.

            Kageyama miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Jego dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści. Hinata ponownie zarechotał. Rozgrywający złapał go za koszulkę i brutalnie nim potrząsnął.

\- I z czego się tak cieszysz?!

\- Z niczego… Czarny Diable-kun.

\- Stul pysk! Nie przestraszyłem tego smarkacza celowo.

\- Wiem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Twoja twarz wygląda strasznie.

\- URODZIŁEM SIĘ Z TAKĄ TWARZĄ!

            Za sprawą tego incydentu, Kageyama był naburmuszony jeszcze przez dobre dziesięć minut. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się prawie przy samej kasie, zapomniał o rozgoryczeniu. Powód był prosty – weszli w groźnie wyglądającą strefę, przypominającą cmentarz i Hinata zaczął się trząść. Z kilku dziur wystawały kukiełki mające robić za zombie. Rudy pisnął i chwycił się ramienia Kageyamy. Ściskał je tak rozpaczliwie, jakby to była tratwa ratunkowa.

\- Wyluzuj, to tylko atrapy. – warknął rozgrywający.

\- N-niby to wiem, ale i tak b-boję się.

            Kageyama przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak oślinisz mi rękaw, przyłożę Ci. Kapujesz?

            Hinata przytaknął tak energicznie, że chyba tylko cudem nie odpadła mu głowa. Kiedy wreszcie stanęli przed kasą, rozgrywający wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi.

\- Mamy bilety na nieograniczone korzystanie z atrakcji. – oznajmił, unosząc do góry dwa złote kupony.

\- Oczywiście. – starsza pani uśmiechnęła się do niego życzliwie – Proszę, oto wasze żetony.

\- Bardzo dziękuję. – Kageyama wykonał głęboki ukłon.

\- Och, jaki uprzejmy chłopiec! – wykrzyknęła zachwyconym tonem.

            W tej chwili dostrzegła przyklejonego do jego boku Hinatę. Niski środkowy nadal trząsł się jak galareta. Kobieta posłała mu pokrzepiające spojrzenie.

\- Pierwszy raz w Domu Strachów, kochanie?

            Rudy był tak zestresowany, że nie do końca rozumiał, o co chodzi, ale odruchowo przytaknął.

\- Nie ma się czego bać. – powiedziała kasjerka – Ostatecznie jest z Tobą Twój starszy brat.

            Na to stwierdzenie, Kageyama napiął się jak struna.

\- N-nie jestem jego bratem! – wybełkotał.

\- Och!

            Kobieta zamrugała. Jakiś czas wodziła wzrokiem od niego do Hinaty, aż w końcu na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz olśnienia.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam być nietolerancyjna. – powiedziała, obdarzając ich kolejnym serdecznym uśmiechem – Musicie wybaczyć starszej pani. Za moich czasów to zdarzało się o wiele rzadziej. No dobrze, zmykajcie. Miłej zabawy, słoneczka!

 _Nietolerancyjna?_ – powtórzył w myślach Kageyama – _Za moich czasów TO zdarzało się o wiele rzadziej? „To” czyli właściwie… co? O co chodziło?_

            Zastanawiał się nad tym tak intensywnie, że rozbolała go głowa. Nienawidził, gdy coś mu umykało. A teraz miał wrażenie, że w słowach starszej pani krył się jakiś ważny przekaz… przekaz, który powinien być dla niego oczywisty, ale nie był. O co mogło chodzić?

Pierwszy raz w życiu żałował, że w pobliżu nie było Tsukishimy. Cholerny okularnik mógł być wkurzający, ale bystrości to mu nie brakowało. On na bank wychwyciłby ukryty przekaz.

\- Zapraszam! – zawołał mężczyzna ubrany w strój kościotrupa.

            Kageyama wzdrygnął się. Za bardzo zagłębił się we własnych myślach i nawet nie zauważył, że w między czasie zdążyli dojść do wagonika. Pojazd miał kształt trupiej czachy, a siedzenia były wyłożone krwistoczerwoną tkaniną. Zajmując miejsce, rudzielec nawet na chwilę nie przestawał pojękiwać.

 _Cholera, on na serio się boi._ – pomyślał rozgrywający.

            Gdy wcześniej wsiadali do rollercoasterów, Hinata był tak podekscytowany, że podskakiwał na siedzeniu, a pracownicy parku mieli poważny problem, by zapiąć mu wszystkie pasy bezpieczeństwa. Teraz skulił się, przez co wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy – z wagonika wystawała jedynie szopa rudych włosów.

 _Bez sensu. –_ uznał Kageyama – _Latanie do góry nogami na dużych wysokościach to dla niego kaszka z mleczkiem, a trzęsie portkami na myśl o kilku sztucznych zjawach? Lepiej spróbuję jakoś go uspokoić…_  

\- Ej, Hinata! – burknął – Jak puścisz pawia na moje spodnie, możesz zapomnieć o wystawach _._

            Efekt okazał się zupełnie przeciwny od zamierzonego. Hinata zbladł, jakby właśnie miał miejsce największy koszmar jego życia.

\- Zapomnieć o wystawach…  - powtórzył nieprzytomnym tonem - Zapomnieć o wystawach… nieeeee! Nie dam rady! Zmieniłem zdanie! WYSIADAM!

            Panicznie obmacywał siedzenie w poszukiwaniu zapięcia do pasów. Rozgrywający złapał go za nadgarstki.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze, uspokój się… żartowałem! Nie martw się, i tak będę Ci wystawiał.

            Rudy spojrzał na niego szklistymi oczami.

\- O-obiecujesz?

\- Tak, _kuźwa,_ obiecuję! A teraz weź się w garść, bo obiję Ci ten durny łeb!

\- M-mogę dać panu torebkę. – zaproponował nieśmiało facet w stroju kościotrupa – Jeśli tak bardzo pan się martwi…

            Twarz Hinaty rozjaśniła się.

\- Naprawdę? Dziękuję!

            Przyjął torebkę z takim wyrazem, jakby to był jego największy skarb.

\- Czuję się o wiele pewniej, wiedząc, że na Ciebie nie zwymiotuję, Kageyama. – wyjaśnił z powagą.

 _Ja też._ – powiedział w myślach rozgrywający.

            Wagonik zakołysał się, przygotowując się do startu. Jedynym na co czekali, była zmiana światła z czerwonego na zielone. Mieli przed oczami groźnie wyglądającą bramę z pochodniami po obu stronach. Za nią zaczynał się ciemny tunel. Hinata przełknął ślinę.

\- K-Kageyama, mogę się Ciebie złapać? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Skoro musisz. – odparł Kageyama obojętnym tonem.

            W tym momencie ręce Hinaty owinęły się wokół jego łokcia. Jedna z małych dłoni mocno ściskała bluzę rozgrywającego, dokładnie nad miejscem, gdzie znajdowało się serce. Kageyama powinien być zażenowany tą bliskością, ale, o dziwo, nie był. Dotyk Hinaty był dla niego czymś tak naturalnym, jak dotyk piłki do siatkówki. Nawet jeśli w przypadku innych ludzi było dokładnie na odwrót.

            Kageyama, jako wyjątkowo aspołeczny typ, raczej nie przepadał za dotykaniem. Nie chodziło o to, że kontakt fizyczny był mu jakoś szczególnie wstrętny. Po prostu niezbyt zależało mu na bliskości z innymi ludźmi. Nawet własna matka – bardzo do niego pod tym względem podobna – przytulała go raczej sporadycznie. Ta postawa miała też przełożenie na siatkówkę. Mimo wielu lat spędzonych na boisku, Kageyama nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek poklepał kogoś po plecach, czy też uściskał po zdobytym punkcie. Zwyczaj przybijania piątki zaakceptował dopiero w Karasuno – ale i tak robił to tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś inny wyszedł z inicjatywą.

            Nie lubił dotykać, ani być dotykanym, a inni zwykle wyczuwali to i szanowali jego granice. Z jednym wyjątkiem – tego nadpobudliwego, rudego konusa. Co było takiego wyjątkowego w ich relacjach, albo co konkretnie wydarzyło się, gdy budowali swoje partnerstwo - tego Kageyama nie potrafił określić. W każdym bądź razie, odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią, Hinata dotykał go, jak chciał i kiedy chciał. A Kageyama _nie miał_ z tym problemu. Dawał rudemu przyzwolenie na robienie rzeczy, na które nie pozwoliłby komukolwiek innemu. Sam też dotykał Hinaty dosyć często. Sytuacje, takie jak zaśnięcie na czyimś ramieniu w autobusie, nieustanne szturchanie się podczas sprzeczek albo natrętne szarpanie się za ubranie, były między nimi na porządku dziennym. Niby nic wielkiego, ale te drobne szczegóły były symbolem łączącego ich zaufania. Obaj też czuli w swoim towarzystwie pewien rodzaj bezpieczeństwa.

            Kageyama zmarszczył brwi. Teraz, gdy tak o tym myślał, wydało mu się dziwne, że czuł się tak swobodnie właśnie z Hinatą. Przecież spotkał na swojej drodze całą masę wyjątkowych ludzi – jak to możliwe, że z nimi nie mógł zachowywać się w podobny sposób? Gdy porównało się Hinatę z innymi, na pierwszy rzut oka rudy nie wydawał się nikim szczególnym. Kageyama nie znał go jakoś bardzo długo (tak jak Kindaichiego), nie szanował go za dojrzałość i doświadczenie (tak jak Sugawarę), ani nie podziwiał go za umiejętności (tak jak Nishinoyę). A mimo to dałby się za tego rudego głupka pokroić. Tylko dlaczego?

Czarnowłosy rozgrywający zagryzł zęby. Zastanawianie się nad czymś zbyt długo zawsze przyprawiało go o ból głowy.

Wiedział, dlaczego lubił Hinatę. Wiedział i to bardzo dobrze. A mimo to nadal nie rozumiał fenomenu ich znajomości. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego rudy środkowy był dla niego aż tak ważny. Chociaż z drugiej strony… czy zrozumienie tego w ogóle miało jakieś znaczenie?

 _Nie._ – uznał Kageyama – _Wcale nie muszę rozumieć. Czuję się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie i tyle. Kogo obchodzi, dlaczego? Razem jesteśmy jedną z najsilniejszych broni Karasuno. Tylko to się liczy._  

            Zadowolony z trafnej konkluzji, rozgrywający odprężył się.

            W końcu dostali zielone światło i wagonik został wprawiony w ruch. Mozolnym tempem przesuwał się do przodu. Sposób, w jaki koła chybotały się na szynach, poddawał w wątpliwość bezpieczeństwo przejazdu.

 _To pewnie celowe._ – pomyślał Kageyama – _Żeby jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć pasażerów._

            I, trzeba przyznać - całkiem skuteczne. Hinata wsłuchiwał się w skrzypienie z wyraźnym niepokojem i jeszcze przed wjazdem do tunelu był blady jak papier.

            Gdy zanurzyli się w strefie ciemności, niemal natychmiast zostali otoczeni przez wszelkiej maści zjawy, krwawe kukły, mroczne dźwięki i efekty świetlne. Hinata cały czas się trząsł, ale nic nie wskazywało, by miał zwrócić zawartość żołądka.

Kageyamę natomiast ogarnęła senność. Ziewnął, ze średnim zainteresowaniem obserwując otoczenie. Czego ten rudy kretyn się bał? Rozgrywającemu to miejsce wydawało się całkiem przyjemne. Ciemność uspokajała go. Gdyby nie durne efekty dźwiękowe, mógłby wykorzystać te kilkanaście minut, by się przekimać. Gdyby nie efekty dźwiękowe i okrzyki Hinaty, znaczy się.

\- Kageyama, zobacz! MUMIA!

\- Mhm…

\- Kageyama, patrz, patrz! To piła! Facet z piłą… z ZAKRWAWIONĄ PIŁĄ. Łaaaa!

\- Mhm….

\- Kageyama, widzisz? To pajęczyna!

\- Jasne, mam kilka takich na strychu.

\- HYAAAA! Coś mnie szturchnęło w kostkę! Coś mnie zaatakowało!!!

\- To moja noga, debilu!

            Kageyama zrozumiał, że święty spokój nie jest mu pisany. Wyjął komórkę, by sprawdzić czas. Na tablicy przed wejściem była mowa, że cała jazda trwa około piętnaście minut. A zatem zostało jeszcze pięć. Ech…

\- Huaaa! Kageyama, to już tu… TO JUŻ TU!!!

            Rozgrywający zamierzał zapytać „Ale co?”. Po chwili jednak sam zrozumiał. Mieli przed sobą wielki napis „Pieczara Czarnego Diabła”.

 _Główna atrakcja, tak?_ – Kageyama pomyślał, wzdychając – _Miejmy to już za sobą._

            W jaskini było całkowicie ciemno, jeśli nie liczyć kilku świec. Zewsząd otaczała ich zimna mgła. Wagonik niespodziewanie stanął.

\- Hę? – pisnął Hinata – Co się stało? Co się stało? Dlaczego nie jedziemy?

\- Buhahaha! – rozległ się czyjś rechot.

            Rudy wydał z siebie spanikowany okrzyk. Kageyama przewrócił oczami.

\- BUHAHA!

Rechot stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Po chwili z cienia wyłoniła się postać w czerni. Miała rogi i długie ostre pazury.

\- GYAAA! – jęknął Hinata.

            Próbował schować się w wagoniku, ale pasy bezpieczeństwa ograniczały jego ruchy, więc zdołał jedynie nieco zsunąć się na dół.

\- Nie chcę umierać… - wymamrotał – Nie jestem gotowy… jeszcze tyle rzeczy muszę zrobić… jeszcze nie wygrałem Mistrzostw Kraju!

            Diabeł złapał za krawędź wagonika i pochylił się nad rudzielcem.

\- BUHAHAHA!

\- Nieeee! Dosyć, już dosyć! PRZEPRASZAM! Przepraszam za wszystkie grzechy!

 _Kuźwa, ile jeszcze będziemy tu tkwić?_ – pomyślał ze złością Kageyama.

            W tym momencie Diabeł zwrócił uwagę na drugiego z pasażerów wagonika. Przekrzywił z zaciekawieniem głowę. Wydawał się skonsternowany, że nie zrobił żadnego wrażenia na wysokim, czarnowłosym chłopaku. Wyuczonymi ruchami, podkradł się do rozgrywającego.

\- Buhaha! – krzyknął Kageyamie do ucha.

            Zero reakcji.

\- Buhaha! – spróbował jeszcze raz.

            I nic.

\- Buhaha! – tym razem zarechotał dwa razy głośniej.

            Kageyama posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie.

_O co Ci chodzi, do cholery? Mam się rozpłakać, czy jak? Przecież widzisz, że to na mnie nie działa. Odpierdol się wreszcie!_

\- Buhahaha!

            Diabeł podwyższył głośność swojego śmiechu o kolejną oktawę. Kageyama wzdrygnął się.   

_Czemu musi być aż tak głośny? Zaraz mi czaszka eksploduje!_

            Straszydło zmieniło taktykę. Tym razem zaczęło głośno sapać. I miało bardzo nieświeży oddech. Czym ten durny diabeł raczył się przed robotą? Czosnkiem?!

            Hinata przestał się trząść i z fascynacją obserwował scenę.

\- Buhaha! – Czarny Diabeł jeszcze raz się zaśmiał.

            Na czole Kageyamy zapulsowała żyłka. Był na krawędzi wybuchu.

 _Tylko spokojnie._ – powiedział sobie – _Luzik, Kageyama, zaraz stąd wyjedziecie. Spokój. Musisz się uspokoić. No już, uspokajamy się. Jeden… dwa… trzy…_

\- Buhaha!

_… cztery… pięć…_

\- Buhaha!

_… sześć… siedem…_

\- BUHAHAHA!

\- DOSYĆ TEGO!

            Opanowanie rozgrywającego szlag trafił. Złapał Diabła za przód stroju.

\- Przestań drzeć ryja, ty przeklęty sukinsynie! – wyrzucił z siebie ze złością – Nikt tu nie jest głuchy, kapujesz?!

\- P-p-przepraszam! – jęknął Diabeł piskliwym głosem.

\- TERAZ mnie przepraszasz?! O mało przez Ciebie nie straciłem słuchu, gnojku! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, tak krzyczeć ludziom do ucha?

\- A-a-ale… ale…

\- A tak w ogóle to jedzie Ci z gęby! Czego ty się nażarłeś?

\- H-h-hot dogów z prażoną cebulką.

\- _Nienawidzę_ hot dogów z prażoną cebulką. Następnym razem umyj zęby!

            Z oczu Diabła popłynęły łzy.

\- P… przepraaaaszam! – zawył – Już… już nie będęęęęęęęę!

\- Czego nie będziesz?! Mówże jaśniej, do cholery!

            W odpowiedzi facet jedynie wydał z siebie płaczliwy bełkot. Kageyama prychnął i w końcu puścił nieszczęśnika. Diabeł wylądował na tyłku.

\- Zjeżdżaj stąd! – ryknął rozgrywający, wymachując pięścią – Żebym Cię więcej nie widział!

\- Ale… ale ja tu pracu…

\- Coś ty powiedział?! Chcesz oberwać?!

            Diabeł usiadł na piętach, po czym jęcząc przeprosiny, wykonał kilka szybkich ukłonów. Potem zerwał się do biegu i po kilku sekundach zniknął im z oczu. Jego płaczliwe zawodzenie rozniosło się echem po pomieszczeniu.

            Kageyama odetchnął z ulgą.

\- No! Nareszcie spo…

            Nie dokończył, bo przeszkodził mu w tym nieoczekiwany wybuch wesołości. Hinata rechotał tak głośno, że ledwo mógł złapać oddech.

\- Ka… Kageyama przestraszył… Czarnego Diabła! – wydusił między salwami śmiechu – Kageyama… wystraszył Diabła! Ale jaja! Nie… nie wytrzymam!   

 

_Obecnie…_

            Już nie tylko Hinata rechotał. Wszyscy wyli ze śmiechu. Nawet Tsukishima, który zazwyczaj pozwalał sobie jedynie na kpiący chichot, śmiał się tak głośno, że niechcący opluł Yamaguchiego.

\- Nie mogę… - wydusił Tanaka – Kageyama został główną atrakcją?!

\- To jeszcze nic. - powiedział Hinata, gdy w końcu złapał oddech – Potem widzieliśmy, jak Diabeł mówił szefowi, że rzuca tę robotę. Był cały zapłakany, aż mu smarki leciały z nosa. A potem menadżer ścigał Kageyamę i proponował mu pracę. Powiedział, że jeśli zgodzi się zostać Czarnym Diabłem, już od samego początku dadzą mu podwójną pensję.

\- Hahaha, zawód Twojego życia, Kageyama! – rzucił Nishinoya.

            Rozgrywającemu wcale nie było do śmiechu. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę trząsł się z zażenowania i złości. Jednorazowe nabijanie się ze swojej osoby mógł zdzierżyć… ale robienia z tego wszystkiego wielkiej komedii już nie. Dla tych kretynów to może zabawne, ale on na serio nie lubił, gdy ktoś się z niego wyśmiewał. Co, może myślą, że straszenie ludzi to dla niego przyjemność? Że traktował to jak swojego rodzaju hobby?

            Wcale tak nie było. Fakt, często warczał na ludzi, ale uważał to za _konieczność_ , nie rozrywkę. Zakładanie, że był z tego dumny i zabawianie się jego kosztem było mocno niefajne. On też miał uczucia, do cholery! Czy nie widzą, że ta cała sytuacja sprawia mu przykrość?

            Incydent w Domu Strachów jeszcze długo był przedmiotem ogólnej wesołości. Nishinoya i Tanaka dyskutowali o tym przez całą drogę do Diabelskiego Młyna. Kageyama trzymał się tyłu. Nadąsany, z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni, snuł się za kolegami.

            Obok rozległo się chrząknięcie. Rozgrywający obrócił głowę. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie szedł zupełnie sam. Hinata jak zwykle kroczył u jego boku. Po rozbawieniu rudego nie zostało ani śladu. Niski środkowy miał pogodną minę, ale już się nie śmiał. To dziwne, bo rozgrywającemu wydawało się że ze wszystkich zebranych, to rudy konus będzie nabijał się z niego najdłużej. Ostatecznie byli rywalami i rzadko przepuszczali okazję, by sobie nawzajem dopiec.

 _No dalej, śmiej się!_ – miał ochotę powiedzieć Kageyama – _Dołącz do tych durni z przodu i spraw sobie frajdę, mówiąc, jaki to jestem straszny!_

\- Nabijanie się z Ciebie jest śmieszne, tylko gdy się wkurzasz. – rzucił Hinata.

_Że co?!_

            Rozgrywający spojrzał na rudego z niedowierzaniem. Jakim cudem tak łatwo odgadł jego myśli? I co on w ogóle chciał powiedzieć przez „tylko gdy się wkurzasz”? Przecież właśnie teraz Kageyama był wściekły. Mega wściekły! Zamierzał powiedzieć o tym Hinacie, ale niski środkowy go uprzedził.

\- Swoją drogą… jak tam nasz rollercoasterowy bilans, Kageyama-kun?

            W tym momencie rozgrywający zapragnął przepuścić małego gnojka przez maszynkę do mięsa.

_Akurat teraz musiał o tym wspomnieć, ten rudy sukinsyn!_

            Kageyama prychnął cicho i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Pięć do trzech dla Ciebie. – te słowa ledwo przeszły mu przez gardło.

            Hinata zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Hm… denerwuję się przed każdym meczem, więc jeśli chodzi o powstrzymywanie wymiotów, mam większą wprawę od Ciebie. To pewnie dlatego.

            Kageyama był tak rozgoryczony, że nawet nie chciało mu się zdzielić rudego w łeb.

\- Ale wiesz, - odezwał się po chwili Hinata – wydaje mi się, że w hamburgerowym konkursie to jednak ty zjadłeś więcej.

            Rozgrywający przekrzywił z zainteresowaniem głowę. Wygrał w hamburgerach? Naprawdę?

            Jeśli miał być szczery, nie miał pojęcia, do kogo należało zwycięstwo w tamtych zawodach. Jego wcześniejsze stwierdzenie, że liczył hamburgery swoje i Hinaty, było wyssaną z palca bzdurą. Powiedział to, bo nie chciał być gorszy od rudego.

            Ale może Hinata wiedział? Może liczył i teraz przyznawał to, kierowany poczuciem winy?

            Rozgrywający nie miał pewności, a mimo to wypiął pierś i oświadczył aroganckim tonem:

\- Oczywiście, że zjadłem więcej, baranie! Jestem wyższy i silniejszy. Nic dziwnego, że mogę więcej zjeść.

            Gdy to z siebie wyrzucił, od razu poczuł się lepiej. Każde, nawet najmniejsze zwycięstwo nad Hinatą miało zwyczaj poprawiać mu humor.

 _A jednak bilans nadal stanowi pięć do czterech._ – pomyślał, zagryzając zęby.

\- Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia Domu Strachów. – powiedział Hinata – Jeśli chodzi o Dom Strachów, nie ma wątpliwości, że ze mną wygrałeś.

\- Hah?!

            Kageyama najpierw wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, a potem zmierzył rudego podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Już fakt, że Hinata wspomniał o hamburgerach, wydał mu się nieco dziwny. Teraz jednak rozgrywający pozbył się resztek wątpliwości – coś było na rzeczy!

            On i Hinata rywalizowali ze sobą dosyć często, jednak stwierdzenie, że rywalizowali ze sobą _zawsze,_ trzeba było uznać za błędne. Żeby ich rywalizacja mogła uzyskać statut „oficjalnej” – to znaczy takiej, którą włączali do swojego prywatnego rankingu – musiała pojawić się wymiana sygnałów. Najczęściej jeden z nich posyłał w stronę drugiego to szczególne zawzięte spojrzenie, ale wrzeszczał na całe gardło „Nie przegram z Tobą”. To była niepisana zasada zwiastująca rozpoczęcie zawodów.

            W Domu Strachów tego nie było. Kageyama mógłby się pokroić, że nie umówił się z Hinatą na rywalizację w tym konkretnym miejscu. Po prostu zgodził się oddać rudemu przysługę i z nim poszedł.  

            Gdy uświadomił sobie, co to oznacza, rozgrywający wydał z siebie głośne sapnięcie.

_To niemożliwe! On próbuje POMÓC mi wygrać. Wykorzystuje tamtą sytuację, by doprowadzić do remisu!_

            Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Potrafił wygrać z Hinatą i bez pomocy. Prędzej zdechnie, niż pozwoli cholernemu rudzielcowi dawać sobie fory!

\- Słuchaj, ty…

\- NASTĘPNYM RAZEM, TO JA WYGRAM, KAGEYAMA!

            Okrzyk był tak głośny i niespodziewany, że Kageyama aż się cofnął. Oczy rudego błyszczały zawziętością.

\- Już się nie boję Domu Strachów, więc następnym razem bądź gotowy na porażkę! – oświadczył Hinata, wymachując palcem przed twarzą rozgrywającego – Pokonam Cię na całego! Przestraszę wszystkich! I mumię, i człowieka z piłą i… i… i Czarnego Diabła też!

            Kageyama objął wzrokiem niską postać środkowego. Uważnie przestudiował jego osobę, od poplątanych rudych włosów po wielkie brązowe oczy. On straszny? Równie dobrze można by oskarżyć o straszność pluszowego misia.

\- Przestań marzyć o niemożliwym, baranie. – burknął rozgrywający – Ty przestraszyłbyś najwyżej dwuletnie dziecko… po zmianie wizerunku i latach ciężkiej pracy.

\- Zamknij się! – warknął Hinata – J-j-jeszcze zobaczysz! P-p-pokażę Ci!

\- Zamiast myśleć o straszeniu innych, naucz się panować nad własnymi nerwami. Póki co boisz się własnego cienia.

\- Mówiłem, że już się nie boję!

            Kageyama posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Hinata, idzie za nami jakiś facet. Trzyma w ręku nóż.

\- HYAAA! Naprawdę?!  

            Reakcją rudego na bycie śledzonym przez potencjalnego mordercę było schowanie się pod bluzą Kageyamy. Rozgrywający zaczerwienił się, gdy drobne ciało Hinaty wtuliło się w jego własne.

\- Wyłaź stamtąd, kretynie! Co ja jestem, namiot?!

            Hinata ostrożnie wysunął nos spod kołnierza.

\- P-poszedł już? – spytał konspiracyjnym tonem.

Z boku musieli wyglądać jak zmutowany dwugłowy człowiek. Kageyama przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie poszedł, bo w ogóle go nie było.

\- Jak to nie było?! To dlaczego powiedziałeś…?

\- Bo jesteś głąbem, _dlatego!_

            Hinata odetchnął z ulgą. Próbował zsunąć się w dół, by wydostać się spod bluzy, ale odkrył, że o ile jego głowa z łatwością wysunęła się z kołnierza, to zrobienie tego w drugą stronę, będzie znacznie trudniejsze.

\- Eee… Kageyama? Zaklinowałem się. Mógłbyś rozpiąć suwak?

            Rozgrywający chwycił metalowy przedmiot z zamiarem natychmiastowego uwolnienia się od natręta, ale zawahał się.

            Klatka piersiowa Hinaty przylegała do jego własnej, a emanujące z niej ciepło było bardzo przyjemne. Coś jak fala pozytywnej energii, o niesamowitym relaksującym działaniu. Kageyama nigdy by nie pomyślał, że bliski kontakt z drugą osobą może być taki miły. Kusiło go, by zanurzyć nos w miękkich rudych włosach i sprawdzić, czy ich zapach również miał uspokajającą moc. Kiedy jednak pochylił głowę, w ostatniej chwili zreflektował się.

            Co on, u licha, wyrabia? Czy on naprawdę rozważał _powąchanie_ włosów Hinaty? Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? I co _Hinata_ , by sobie pomyślał, gdyby Kageyama autentycznie to zrobił?

            Rozgrywający błyskawicznym ruchem odpiął zamek, a rudzielec się od niego odsunął. Gdy chłodne powietrze zastąpiło dotyk ciepłego ciała, serce Kageyamy zabiło niespokojnie. Hinata coś powiedział.

\- Co? – spytał Kageyama niezbyt uprzejmym tonem.

\- Powiedziałem „a zatem mamy remis”. – oznajmił rudy – I nie musisz być taki burkliwy z tego powodu. Wiem, jak bardzo nie lubisz ze mną remisować, ale tym razem będziesz musiał jakoś to przełknąć.

            Kageyama napiął się. Cholera, zupełnie o tym zapomniał! Zaraz, zaraz… czy on przypadkiem nie zamierzał zakwestionować tego remisu? Tylko dlaczego? Kuźwa, tak zagłębił się we własnych myślach, że już tego nie pamiętał. Ale na pewno chodziło o coś ważnego.

            No tak! Już wiedział. Chodziło o to, że Hinata pozwolił mu wygrać. Uznał Dom Strachów za zwycięstwo Kageyamy, chociaż nie był to przedmiot ich rywalizacji. A Kageyama zamierzał go za zrugać. Przynajmniej chwilę wcześniej. Teraz już nie był tego taki pewny. Rudy jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że zamierza wygrać w kategorii „straszności”. A może to był tylko blef?

            Gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, Hinata nieoczekiwanie szturchnął go łokciem.

\- Wiesz, Kageyama… dzięki, że ze mną poszedłeś do Domu Strachów.

            Głos rudego brzmiał nieśmiało, a jego policzki miały barwę różu.

            Kageyama otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy Hinata mu podziękował?

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie! – sapnął rudy, wymachując rękami – J-jestem Ci w-wdzięczny, i tyle! Wiem, jak bardzo nie miałeś ochoty tam iść.

            Rozgrywający odwrócił wzrok.

\- To nic takiego. – mruknął – To nie tak, że zrobiłem Ci jakąś wielką przysługę, czy coś w tym stylu…

\- A właśnie, że zrobiłeś! – wykrzyknął Hinata – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chciałem pójść do Domu Strachów. A teraz w końcu mogłem to zrobić i jestem mega szczęśliwy. Co więcej, gdybym poszedł z kimś innym, te wszystkie okropności na pewno potem śniłyby mi się po nocach. Ale dzięki Tobie tamto miejsce będzie mi się kojarzyło z czymś bardzo zabawnym. Nigdy nie zapomnę miny Czarnego Diabła, gdy na niego warknąłeś. 

            Kageyama spojrzał w oczy Hinaty…w te ogromne, połyskujące radością brązowe oczy i nagle do niego dotarło. Rudy rzeczywiście celowo doprowadził do remisu, ale nie dlatego, by dać rywalowi fory. Zrobił to, ponieważ jako jedyny wyczuł, że Kageyamie było przykro i wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. To była jego wersja przeprosin… i podziękowań. To tak jakby powiedział: _przepraszam, że nabijałem się z Ciebie i to tuż po tym, jak zgodziłeś się ze mną pójść._ Odpowiedź Kageyamy mogła być tylko jedna – trzepnął rudego w tył głowy.

\- AŁA! Za co to było?!

\- Za stwierdzenie, że warknąłem na Czarnego Diabła. Nie warknąłem na niego, jedynie _zwróciłem mu uwagę_ , by mówił ciszej. Ale nic się nie stało, baranie. Jeśli chcesz, możemy tam pójść jeszcze raz.

\- Pfft! Kageyama, jeśli to jest Twoja definicja _zwracania uwagi,_ to wolę nie myśleć… zaraz, co?   

\- Powiedziałem, że możemy tam pójść jeszcze raz. Jeśli kiedyś będziemy w parku rozrywki, znaczy się.

\- Jeszcze raz…?! Poszedłbyś ze mną do Domu Strachów _jeszcze raz?_ Ale dlaczego?

_Ponieważ uwielbiam Twój cholernie słodki wyraz twarzy, gdy mi dziękujesz._

            Kageyama prychnął cicho i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie było aż tak źle. W sumie nawet trochę mi się podobało. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdybym miał tam pójść jeszcze raz. Tylko nie próbuj ze mną rywalizować w straszeniu diabłów! Ciągłe wygrywanie z Tobą stałoby się nudne… chyba że mówimy o siatkówce.

            Oczy Hinaty rozbłysły determinacją.

\- Nigdy nie pozwolę, byś ciągle pokonywał mnie w siatkówce! – oświadczył.

\- No to poćwicz swoje koślawe serwy, matole!

\- Żebyś wiedział, że poćwiczę!

            Rudy wyszczerzył zęby. Kageyama skinął głową.

\- Ej, Hinata, Kageyama! Pośpieszcie się, bo wagonik odjedzie bez nas!

            Tanaka machał do nich sprzed wejścia do Diabelskiego Młyna. Rudy środkowy i czarnowłosy rozgrywający wyrwali do przodu, by dołączyć do kolegów. Mężczyzna wydający żetony wzdrygnął się na widok Kageyamy.

\- Niech się pan nim nie przejmuje, on ma etat w Domu Strachów. – rzucił Nishinoya.

            Tsukishima i Tanaka ryknęli śmiechem. Jednak rozgrywającego podobne żarty już nie ruszały. Czuł się dziwnie wyluzowany i spokojny, jakby miał wokół siebie ochronną tarczę. Dyskretnie zerknął w stronę Hinaty.

 _Jak to jest, że on zawsze wie, co mi powiedzieć? –_ zastanowił się.

            Ilekroć Kageyama czymś się martwił, Hinata nie miał problemu, by podnieść go na duchu. Z łatwością wyczuwał, co chodziło rozgrywającemu po głowie i od razu przechodził do działania. Czasami mówił po prostu „nie przejmuj się, Kageyama”, a czasami uciekał się do mocniejszych środków. Tak jak teraz, gdy zaaranżował remis. Albo wtedy, podczas meczu z Seijo, gdy Kageyama został zdjęty z boiska, a Hinata oświadczył „To ja Cię pokonam, więc do tego czasu nie waż się z nikim przegrać!”.

 _Wygląda na to, że Hinata świetnie mnie zna._ – pomyślał Kageyama z pewną dozą melancholii – _Miło mieć kogoś, kto tak świetnie Cię zna…_

            Przejażdżka Diabelskim Młynem upłynęła w dość gorącej atmosferze. Z nosami przyklejonymi do szyby, Hinata i Nishinoya wydawali z siebie niezliczone OCHy i ACHy, a Tsukishima dokuczał im, nazywając ich tępymi naiwniakami („Stąd nie widać Tokyo Tower, matoły”). Tanaka stanął oczywiście po stronie libero i rudego, a Yamaguchi po stronie okularnika. W skutek tego, Ennoshita w ogóle nie nacieszył się jazdą, bo przez większość czasu starał się uspokoić skłócone towarzystwo. Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się na dole, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- A ja sądziłem, że ta przejażdżka pogłębi więzi naszej drużyny. – szepnął Kageyamie do ucha – Ech, już nie mogę się doczekać szkoły. O wiele łatwiej utrzymać ich w ryzach, gdy w pobliżu są Takeda-sensei i trener Ukai.  

            Rozgrywający zerknął na plecy kolegów z drużyny i szybko odwrócił twarz, by nikt nie zobaczył jego uśmiechu. Nigdy głośno by tego nie przyznał, ale on też nie mógł się doczekać szkoły. Przypomniał sobie, co czuł rok temu, gdy pierwszy raz szedł do liceum – strach i zwątpienie. Świeżo po incydencie w Kitagawie Daichi, nie był pewien, jak ułoży mu się współpraca z nową drużyną. Chociaż znał swoje umiejętności, bał się, że zostanie odrzucony.

            Teraz czuł jedynie dziką radość. Czymże było kilka godzin w sali lekcyjnej, wobec perspektywy wznowienia zajęć klubu siatkarskiego? Kageyamie wcale nie przeszkadzało, że będzie musiał wysiedzieć swoje na koszmarnie nudnych zajęciach. Grunt, że miał fajnych (choć trochę popapranych) kolegów, którzy akceptowali go i chcieli z nim grać. A przede wszystkim – miał Hinatę.      

            Kageyama poszukał wzrokiem niskiego środkowego. Rudy prowadził akurat żywą dyskusję z Tanaką.

\- Obozy treningowe są super, ale od czasu do czasu chciałoby się gdzieś pojechać, żeby wypocząć. – mówił łysy z rękami splecionymi za głową – Co za pożytek z bycia słynnym siatkarzem, jeśli nie ma się nawet chwili dla siebie? Dlatego na następne wakacje pojadę gdzieś, gdzie jest plaża. Żeby kobitki mogły podziwiać moje idealne ciało.

            Gdzieś z boku rozległo się prychnięcie Tsukishimy „Pff! Słynny siatkarz!”.  

\- Plaża! – wykrzyknął Hinata – Super pomysł, Tanaka-senpai! Też chciałbym pojechać na plażę! Na plaży można grać w siatkówkę plażową, prawda?

            Tanaka westchnął.

\- Ty nigdy nie masz dosyć, Hinata? Dopiero co mówiłem, że chcę pojechać na plażę, żeby wypocząć.

\- No ale siatkówka plażowa to nie jest taka stuprocentowa siatkówka, no nie? To siatkówka wypoczynkowa!

\- Siatkówka, to siatkówka!

\- A gdzie dokładnie chciałbyś pojechać, Tanaka-senpai? Na którą plażę?

            Łysy zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Hm… gdybym mógł pojechać gdziekolwiek, to myślę, że pojechałbym na Wyspy Kanaryjskie.

\- Wysypy Kanaryjskie? A gdzie to jest?

\- Nie mam pojęcia… ale słyszałem, że są tam boskie dziewczyny!

\- Pewnie gdzieś w okolicach Okinawy. Tata mówił mi, że to bardzo ciepły rejon.

            Tsukishima parsknął.

\- Twoja ignorancja mnie powala. – burknął – Wyspy Kanaryjskie są na Oceanie Atlantyckim, matole.

\- A ty niby skąd to wiesz, Tsukishima?! – zapytał Tanaka napastliwym tonem.

            Nie dowiedzieli się jednak, skąd okularnik znał lokalizację Wysp Kanaryjskich, bo ich uwagę przykuł czyjś krzyk. Dwie dziewczyny ubrane w kolorowe kimona wymachiwały wielkimi wachlarzami i wołały do przechodniów:

\- Zapraszamy, zapraszamy do jedynej w Miyagi Przystani Bogów! Chcecie poznać swoją przyszłość, dzisiaj macie okazję! Nie czekajcie i zajrzyjcie do nas, by usłyszeć, co dla was naszykowali Bogowie.

            Nishinoya jak na komendę obrócił głowę.

\- Wróżby? Super! Absolutnie musimy tam pójść!

\- Lubisz takie rzeczy, Noya-san? – spytał Hinata.

\- Nie. – odparł szeptem libero – Ale te dziewczyny są mega seksowne…

\- Hyaa! – zawył Tanaka – Noya-san, aleś ty mądry.

            Para kobieciarzy natychmiast pognała w kierunku Przystani Bogów.

\- Chcę poznać swoją przyszłość! – krzyknął rudy i ruszył za nimi.

            Kageyama odruchowo uznał, że jego partner chce się ścigać, więc też zerwał się do biegu.

\- Falstart, baranie!

\- Ej, zaczekajcie na mnie! – zawołał Yamaguchi.

\- Musimy za nimi iść, prawda? – spytał Tsukishima zrezygnowanym tonem.

            Ennoshita zachichotał i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Tak, powinniśmy trzymać się razem. Nie bądź taki ponury, może być całkiem fajnie.

            Tym sposobem cała siódemka ustawiła się przed Przystanią Bogów. Jedna z dziewczyn, niebieskooka brunetka, zmierzyła uważnym wzrokiem Tanakę i Nishinoyę.

\- Hm… mój magiczny wachlarz mówi mi, że wy dwaj bardzo lubicie kobiece towarzystwo. – oświadczyła z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

            Libero i łysy wydali z siebie podekscytowany okrzyk.

\- Nie trzeba być jasnowidzem, by do tego dojść. – mruknął Tsukishima.

\- Przymknij się, okularniku. – syknął Nishoya, po czym z przymilnym uśmiechem zwrócił się do dziewczyny – Czy… czy Twój magiczny wachlarz mówi Ci… coś jeszcze?

            Zachichotała.

\- Żeby usłyszeć więcej, musisz wejść do Przystani Bogów. Wielka Kapłanka powie Ci wszystko. Oczywiście wcześniej musisz wesprzeć świątynię, wpłacając 500 yenów.

            Entuzjazm libero nieco przygasł.

\- Czy możemy wejść do Przystani Bogów na to? – zapytał Ennoshita, pokazując złote kupony.

\- Naturalnie. – oświadczyła druga z dziewczyn – Ale tylko raz.

\- Eeeekstra! – krzyknął Hinata – Mogę iść pierwszy? Mogę? Mogę? Mogę?

            I nie czekając na odpowiedź, wbiegł do budynku.

\- Ej, Hinata, zaraz! Ja też chcę poznać przyszłość. – zawołał Tanaka.

            Ennoshita poklepał go po plecach.

\- Spokojnie, mamy dużo czasu. Pójdziesz zaraz po nim.

            Kageyama westchnął, myśląc że już drugi raz tego dnia został zaciągnięty do nudnego, nie wnoszącego nic do jego życia, miejsca. Teraz będą tkwić tutaj godzinami, czekając aż każdy wysłucha wyssanej z palca przepowiedni.

\- TAAAK!

            Okrzyk Hinaty tak go zaskoczył, że rozgrywający stracił równowagę i wylądował na tyłku. Natychmiast zerwał się na nogi i posłał rudemu jedno z najgroźniejszych spojrzeń.

\- Hinata, ty…

            Ale Hinata w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Tanecznym krokiem biegł w ich kierunku, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, ściskając coś w małych dłoniach.

\- I co, Shoyo? – zapytał Nishinoya, napiętym głosem.

\- Nie będę miał już problemów z ocenami, wszystko zdam, YUHUUU! – zaśpiewał Hinata.

\- Tak Ci powiedziała Kapłanka?

\- Nieee… ale taką wróżbę wylosowałem z magicznego kubełka.

\- Z czego?! – spytali wszyscy.

            Hinata pomachał w powietrzu małą zieloną kartką.

\- Najpierw Wielka Kapłanka robi czary mary z Twoją dłonią, by uwolnić ukrytą energię. – wyjaśnił z powagą – A potem za pomocą tej ręki wyciąga się wróżbę z wybranego kubełka. Są cztery kategorie: SPORT, ŻYCIE CODZIENNE, SZKOŁA i MIŁOŚĆ.

\- Więc wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to wylosować kartkę? – spytał Yamaguchi, unosząc brwi.

\- Pokaż swoją, Hinata. – poprosił Tanaka.

            Rudy podał mu wróżbę.

\- _Nie musisz się martwić, bo w tym roku nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów z ocenami._ – przeczytał łysy – Ty to masz szczęście! Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego wybrałeś tak nudną kategorię? Trzeba było wybrać miłość! Czymże jest życie bez miłości?

            Hinata zaczerwienił się.

\- Chciałem… - wyznał, odwracając wzrok – Ale kapłanka powiedziała mi, że to kategoria dla osób powyżej trzynastego roku życia.

            Tsukishima parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dobrze, że wziąłem legitymację. – odezwał się Nishinoya, drapiąc się po brodzie – Pewnie natrafię na ten sam problem.

\- Legitymacja! – jęknął Hinata – Kurczę, nie pomyślałem o tym.

\- Typowe. – stwierdził okularnik ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- No dobra! – Tanaka uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń – Teraz moja kolej!

\- Powodzenia, Ryu! – zawołał za nim Nishinoya.

            Chwilę potem łysy wszedł do świątyni. W tym czasie Hinata wpatrywał się w zieloną kartkę z uwielbieniem.

\- Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że wylosowałem taką wróżbę. – oświadczył – Czuję się lepiej, gdy wiem, że nie będę miał problemów z pojechaniem na obóz siatkarski. Saeko-neesan jest super, ale jednak wolę uczestniczyć w meczach sparingowych z samego rana. Nie bądź zazdrosny, Kageyama-kun.

\- Nie jestem! – warknął Kageyama.

            Zamierzał powiedzieć rudemu, że wróżby to tylko stek bzdur, ale nie zdążył, bo przeszkodził mu w tym entuzjastyczny okrzyk. Wyglądało na to, że przepowiednia Tanaki również była pozytywna. Łysy wybiegł z Przystani Bogów cały w skowronkach.

\- Dowiedziałem się… dowiedziałem się, że spotkam atrakcyjną blondynkę! – oznajmił im ze łzami w oczach.

\- Grrr. Jestem taki zazdrosny, Ryu! – zawył Nishinoya.

\- Och…!

            Tanaka patrzył na coś za plecami libero. Piękna kobieta z długimi blond włosami studiowała mapę parku.

\- Kyaaa! To ona, TO ONA!

            Łysy pognał to „wybranki”  i już po dziesięciu sekundach wrócił z nowym siniakiem na policzku.

\- Ach, jak ona mnie kręci! - wyznał z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

\- Wyda Ci się to nieprawdopodobne, ale gdy jesteś w zatłoczonym parku rozrywki, szanse na spotkanie ładnej dziewczyny z blond włosami są dosyć wysokie. – burknął Tsukishima.

\- Przymknij się, psujesz całą zabawę. – powiedział Nishinoya – Okej, teraz ja!

            Libero spędził w Przystani Bogów nieco więcej czasu od Tanaki, ale wyszedł równie zadowolony.

\- Co wylosowałeś, Noya-san? – spytał Hinata.

            W oczach Nishinoyi migotały gwiazdki wzruszenia.

\- Okazało się, że znowu ją spotkam. – wyszeptał poruszonym tonem.

\- Kogo? – spytał Yamaguchi.

\- Jak to „kogo”? Kiyoko-san, oczywiście!

\- Na wróżbie pisze, że spotkasz Shimizu-senpai?

\- Nieee, ale pisze „ _Znowu ją spotkasz_ ”. Na pewno chodzi o Kiyoko-san!

\- Są na to spore szanse, zważywszy na to, że obiecała przyjść i nam kibicować. – mruknął Tsukishima.

\- Ech, odkąd Kiyoko-san skończyła szkołę, drużyna Karasuno nie jest już taka sama. – westchnął Tanaka.

\- Yachi-san świetnie się spisuje. – wtrącił Hinata.

\- TO NIE TO SAMO! – ryknęli jednocześnie łysy i libero.

\- Eee… to może teraz ja pójdę? – powiedział Ennoshita, by uciąć dyskusję.  

            Kilka minut później wrócił i to z dość skonsternowaną miną.

\- I co? I co? – dopytywał się Hinata - Którą kategorię wybrałeś, kapitanie?

\- Cóż… „życie codzienne”, ale… ale nie kapuję.

\- Jak to?

            Ennoshita patrzył na żółty kawałek papieru, z takim wyrazem, jakby próbował odkodować zaszyfrowaną wiadomość.

\- _Uważaj na głowę._ – przeczytał, marszcząc brwi – Co to ma znaczyć? _Uważaj na głowę?_ Niby wszystko jasne, ale i tak…

            Ruszył w ich stronę, jednocześnie obracając głową na wszystkie strony, wypatrując potencjalnego zagrożenia. Nagle potknął się i gruchnął w glebę.

\- ENNOSHITA-SAN!!!

            Pozostali chłopcy zgromadzili się wokół niego z zatroskanymi minami. Kapitan jęknął cicho, po czym z wyraźnym wysiłkiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Nic… nic mi nie jest.

\- HYAAA!

            Drżące palce Tanaki i Nishinoyi wskazywały na wielki siniak na czole Ennoshity.

\- S-s-spełniło się! Te wróżby są prawdziwe!

            Kageyama prychnął, a Tsukishima wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

            W tym samym czasie łysy i libero klepali Yamaguchiego w plecy.

\- …i pamiętaj, Yamaguchi, nie bierz kartki, która emanuje negatywną energią! Wybierz taką… taką delikatną jak piórko! Tak delikatną jak Kiyoko-san!

\- Tylko w żadnym wypadku nie bierz szorstkiej kartki, bo wpadniesz pod samochód i umrzesz!

\- Macie natychmiast przestać! – nakazał Ennoshita stanowczym tonem – Nikt nie umrze, jasne? Yamaguchi, spokojnie, to tylko zabawa. Byłem nieuważny, dlatego się potknąłem.

            Piegowaty środkowy z nieco bladym wyrazem twarzy pokiwał głową. Do Przystani Bogów wchodził chwiejnym krokiem, jak pijak. Kiedy wyszedł, był jednak znacznie weselszy.

\- Wszystko okej. – oznajmił im radosnym tonem – Wybrałem kategorię „sport” i dostałem bardzo dobrą przepowiednię. Jest napisane: _Twoje wysiłki nareszcie przyniosą skutek._ To pewnie oznacza, że będę zdobywał więcej punktów moimi serwami. Może nawet zacznę grać w meczach!

\- Musiałbyś się nieźle napocić, by prześcignąć Hinatę albo Tsukishimę. – powiedział kapitan  – Ale wszystko jest możliwe.

            Yamaguchi uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i położył dłoń na ramieniu Tsukishimy.

\- Teraz ty, Tsukki. – powiedział, lekko popychając przyjaciela w kierunku wejścia – I nie martw się, na pewno wylosujesz dobrą wróżbę.

\- Przymknij się, Yamaguchi. – odparł Tsukishima.

            Chociaż okularnik był tym, który sceptycznie podszedł do całej sprawy, do Przystani Bogów wchodził jak na ścięcie. Kageyama uniósł brwi.

\- Tsukishima nie lubi przepowiedni? – spytał Yamaguchiego.

\- Bardzo ich nie lubi. – powiedział piegowaty środkowy zmartwionym tonem – Trochę się ich boi, choć robi wszystko, by tego nie pokazać. Zawsze zatyka uszy, gdy jego brat, Akiteru, chce mu przeczytać horoskop.

\- Kto by pomyślał… - wyszeptał Hinata – Nigdy bym nie wpadł, że ze wszystkich ludzi, to Tsukishima okaże się przesądny.

\- Nie jestem przesądny. – powiedział kpiący głos Tsukishimy.

            Gdy prowadzili tę rozmowę, okularnik zdążył już wylosować przepowiednię.

\- I co, Tsukki? – spytał Yamaguchi.

\- Nie jest tak źle. – odparł Tsukishima, wymachując zielonym kawałkiem papieru – _Przedmiot, który do tej pory nie sprawiał Ci problemu, będzie od teraz Twoją piętą achillesową._ Ulżyło mi. Mogło być znacznie gorzej.

\- Pfft, uważasz się za najmądrzejszego z całej grupy, a wierzysz w takie banialuki. – zakpił Kageyama – Gdy inni szli losować, sypałeś logicznymi wyjaśnieniami, ale gdy sam poszedłeś, zacząłeś trząść portkami. Jakie to lamerskie!

            Dokuczanie koledze może i nie było do końca w porządku, ale z drugiej strony już od dawna miał ochotę dopiec Tsukishimie. Sytuacje, w których wyluzowany okularnik tracił nerwy, można by policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Grzechem byłoby przepuścić taką okazję.

            Tsukishima zwęził groźnie oczy.

\- Ty się nie boisz, królu? – spytał chłodno.

\- A czego? – parsknął Kageyama – Wejdę, wylosuję, a jak wróżba mi się nie spodoba, to po prostu o niej zapomnę.

            Wokół okularnika wyrosła mroczna aura. Tsukishima nie lubił, gdy ktoś się z niego naśmiewał. _Bardzo_ nie lubił. Z ust wysokiego blondyna wydobył się zimny rechot.

\- Uważaj, królu. Jest pewna nadprzyrodzona moc, która ma nad Tobą wielką władzę. Jeśli ją zlekceważysz, możesz później żałować.

\- W magię nie wierzę, a Bogowie nie mają nade mną władzy.  

\- Och, ależ ja nie mówiłem o Bogach. Miałem na myśli _psychologię._

\- Psychologię?! – spytali chórem wszyscy.

            Oczy Tsukishimy błyszczały groźnie zza szkiełek okularów.

\- Jak już zapewne zauważyłeś, królu, jestem sceptykiem. Wierzę tylko w to, co widzę. Zarówno w życiu, jak i w siatkówce. Dlatego tak świetnie blokuję. A teraz powiedz mi… czy naprawdę myślisz, że bałbym się wróżb, dlatego że jestem zabobonny?

            Kageyama zawahał się. W głębi siebie zaczął żałować, że sprowokował Tsukishimę. Dobrze znał okularnika i wiedział, że ten koleś nie uznawał istnienia magii. Pewnie nawet jako dziecko nie wierzył w Świętego Mikołaja. Ale, w takim razie, co mógł mieć przeciwko przepowiedniom?

\- Nie przepadam za wróżbami, bo wiem, że się sprawdzają. – oświadczył Tsukishima – Czytałem kiedyś na ten temat artykuł. Jest coś takiego jak podświadomość. Gdy czytasz wróżbę, automatycznie dopasowujesz do niej rzeczywistość. Chociaż bardzo tego nie chcesz, zaczynasz dostrzegać znaki w otoczeniu, a w normalnie nic nie znaczących wydarzeniach widzisz rękę Bogów. I wpadasz w pułapkę. Albo, w drugim przypadku, za wszelką cenę chcesz uniknąć spełnienia przepowiedni, więc zachowujesz się nienaturalnie i koniec końców i tak do tego doprowadzasz. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest Ennoshita-san. Bał się, że uderzy się w głowę, dlatego nie patrzył pod nogi i się potknął.

\- T-to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy! – wymamrotał Kageyama – A wróżby Yamaguchiego i Hinaty? One wcale nie muszą się spełnić!  

            Hinata i Yamaguchi jednocześnie wydali z siebie rozczarowane jęknięcie. Mieli miny szczeniaków, którym zabrano sprzed nosów miski z jedzeniem.

\- Och, jestem pewien, że się spełnią. – rzucił Tsukishima.

            Podskoczyli i spojrzeli na niego z nadzieją.

\- Hinata ma fatalne oceny, ponieważ jest idiotą, ale również dlatego, że _zawsze_ miał fatalne oceny. – ciągnął okularnik – Kiedy ciągle coś Ci nie wychodzi, ten fakt zostaje zakodowany w Twoim mózgu. Pierdzielisz sprawę, zanim jeszcze weźmiesz się do roboty. Bo wiesz, że Ci się nie uda. Bo _jesteś przekonany_ , że Ci się nie uda. Być może w głębi siebie Hinata jest całkiem zdolny, ale ogranicza go brak wiary we własne możliwości.

\- Powiedział, że jestem zdolny! – krzyknął Hinata – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że usłyszę od Tsukishimy coś tak miłego!

\- O czym ty mówisz? Chwilę temu nazwał Cię idiotą! – burknął Kageyama.

\- Dziękuję, królu. – wycedził Tsukishima – W każdym bądź razie… teraz, kiedy Hinata jest przekonany, że wszystko zda, jego szanse na powodzenie znacznie wzrastają. Istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że gdy nie będzie trząsł portkami ciągle myśląc „O boże, nie zdam, nie zdam!”, jego koncentracja poprawi się, podobnie jak oceny. To tak zwany efekt domino. Z Yamaguchim sprawa ma się podobnie. Jeśli zaś chodzi o mnie… - w tym momencie wzdrygnął się – zrobię wszystko, by nie dopuścić do spełnienia przepowiedni, ale nie sądzę, by to coś dało. Wystarczy jeden słabo napisany test, jedno gorsze wypracowanie, a skojarzę swoje oceny z tą durną wróżbą. Zrobię to, wcale tego nie planując. W ten sposób zdenerwuję się, stracę pewność siebie i wszystko skończy się tak, jak zostało przepowiedziane.

            Kageyama przełknął ślinę. Głos Tsukishimy musiał mieć ukrytą moc. Chociaż rozgrywający bardzo się starał, nie potrafił powstrzymać strachu, który rozszedł się po całym jego ciele.

            Podskoczył, gdy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. To Tsukishima pochylił się nad nim, z fałszywym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do gęby.

\- Mała rada, królu. – powiedział beztroskim tonem – Nie bierz kategorii „sport”, dobrze? Nie chcemy by nasz podstawowy rozgrywający zesrał się w trakcie meczu, tylko dlatego że wylosował wróżbę w stylu _Zapomnisz, jak się gra w siatkówkę._

 _Zapomnieć, jak się gra w siatkówkę?! –_ pomyślał panicznie Kageyama – _To nie wchodzi w grę! Ale chyba nie wylosuję tego, prawda? Nie mają tam takich wróżb, prawda?!!!_

\- Już lepiej weź coś bezpieczniejszego, na przykład „szkołę”. – ciągnął okularnik – Siostra Tanaki poratuje Cię, nawet jeśli wróżba powie, że _oblejesz wszystkie przedmioty._

_Oblać wszystkie przedmioty?! Nie MOGĘ wszystkiego oblać! Jeśli to się stanie, będę musiał ślęczeć w klasie do usranej śmierci. Co z tego, że Saeko mnie podwiezie, jeśli zdążę jedynie na ostatniego seta?!_

\- „Życie codzienne” to też obiecująca kategoria. Chyba że wylosujesz sobie jakąś kontuzję. To by była tragedia. Teraz, gdy Sugawara-san skończył szkołę, zostalibyśmy bez rozgry…

\- Dobra, Tsukishima, WYSTARCZY! – przerwał mu Ennoshita.

\- Jezu, Tsukishima, bez przesady. – dodał Tanaka, kręcąc głową – Rozumiem, że Cię wkurzył, ale mówienie takich rzeczy to lekkie przegięcie. Nawet mnie zrobiło się słabo. A Kageyama wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

\- Hyaaa, Ryu! – krzyknął Nishinoya – On ma _ten_ wyraz twarzy! Ten, o którym mi mówiłeś. Wyraz twarzy, gdy nie wie, komu wystawić, albo gdy próbuje wybrać napój z automatu!

            Do Kageyamy ledwo cokolwiek docierało. Zezował na swoje dłonie, mamrocząc pod nosem:

\- Niewylosowaćzłejwróżby. Niewylosowaćzłejwróżby. Niewylosowaćzłejwróżby!

            W głowie aż mu buzowało.

_Którą kategorię mam wybrać? Szkołę? Życie codzienne? Sport? NIEE! Nie mogę wybrać sportu! A co, jeśli dowiem się, że…_

\- Kageyama!

            Rozgrywający zamrugał, wróciwszy do rzeczywistości. Hinata trzymał go za oba nadgarstki.

\- Przestań. – nakazał stanowczo rudy – Głowa mnie boli, gdy tak intensywnie myślisz.

\- Ciebie boli głowa…?! – warknął Kageyama oburzonym tonem.

            Hinata udał, że nie usłyszał ostatniego zdania. Z dojrzałością, o którą nikt go nie podejrzewał, oświadczył:

\- Nie musisz tam iść. To nie jest obowiązkowe. Przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby dobrze się bawić. Jeżeli masz się martwić z powodu jakiejś głupiej wróżby, to już lepiej żebyś nie losował.

            Kageyama spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- On ma rację. – powiedział Ennoshita łagodnym tonem – Nie chcemy, żebyś się denerwował. To, że wszyscy inni tam poszli, nie znaczy, że ty też musisz.  

            Ramiona rozgrywającego momentalnie się rozluźniły. Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi.

_A więc nie muszę iść do tej durnej Przystani Bogów? Jak dobrze…_

\- Właśnie, nie przejmuj się, królu. Nikt nie będzie Cię winił, jeśli wymiękniesz. – zaśpiewał Tsukishima.

            To było aż za wiele! Tsukishima doskonale wiedział, w którą strunę uderzyć. Nawet spokojny, świetnie panujący nad nerwami człowiek zareagowałby na taką prowokację. A Kageyama _ewidentnie nie należał_ do spokojnych ludzi _._

\- Nie boję się żadnych zasranych zabobonów! Dlaczego inni mają poznać swoją przyszłość, a ja nie? Tylko czekajcie! Pójdę tam i przyjmę los na klatę, jak prawdziwy facet!

            Gdy tylko wygłosił to oświadczenie, Tanaka i Nishinoya uścisnęli go. Ich oczy były pełne łez.  

\- Kageyama, jestem z Ciebie taki dumny! – wyznał libero – Tak się cieszę, że mój młodszy kolega umie zachować się po męsku.

\- Chcesz brać przykład ze swoich odważnych senpaiów, prawda? – spytał łysy poruszonym tonem – Chcesz naśladować mnie i Noyę, prawda? Jestem taaaaki wzruszony!

            Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale Kageyama w końcu wyplątał się z uścisku kolegów. Kiedy z twarzą czerwoną z zażenowania kierował się do Przystani Bogów, przelotnie zerknął na Hinatę. Zdziwiło go, że rudy wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

 _I czym ty się martwisz, bałwanie?_ – prychnął w myślach – _Ja nie wierzę w durne wróżby._

            Wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął drewniane wrota.

_Właśnie tak! Nie wierzę we wróżby! Ani trochę. Nic a nic. Jestem Kageyama Tobio, rozgrywający liceum Karasuno. Jestem spokojny i opanowany. Nie wierzę we wróżby._

            Korytarz prowadzący do pokoju kapłanki wyglądał dokładnie tak jak korytarz każdej świątyni. _Prawdziwej_ świątyni. Panowała w nim absolutna cisza, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach kadzideł.

_Nie wierzę we wróżby. Nie wierzę we wróżby. Nie wierzę we wróżby._

            Skręcił w prawo. Na ścianie wisiały obrazy przedstawiające Bogów. Przed drzwiami stała rzeźba lisa ze zwojem w pysku.

_Nie wierzę we wróżby. Nie wierzę we wróżby. Nie wierzę we wróżby._

Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

_Nie wierzę we…_

            Na podeście siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami starsza kobieta. Była ubrana w tradycyjny strój miko.

\- A więc przyszedłeś poznać swoją przyszłość… - jej głos odbijał się echem, jakby pochodził z innego świata.

_KUŹWA! Wierzę! Niech to szlag, wierzę we wszystko! Bogowie, żebym tylko nie wylosował…_

            W tym momencie kobieta próbowała wstać i niemal natychmiast potknęła się o własną hakamę. Szara peruka spadła jej z głowy, a spod kołnierza wysunął się czubek mikrofonu.

\- Niech to szlag! – zaklęła kapłanka – Przeklęty strój! Zasrane, przydługie cholerstwo…

            Kageyama zamrugał. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech. Zachciało mu się śmiać z własnej naiwności. Powinien się tego domyśleć - Kapłanka nie była prawdziwą wysłanniczką Bogów. Właściwie, nawet nie była stara. Gdy straciła perukę okazało się, że była w tym samym wieku, co tamte dziewczyny z wachlarzami.

            Nie wydawała też się szczególnie poruszona faktem, że ją przyłapano. Jak gdyby nigdy nic poprawiła przebranie i wróciła do swojego miejsca na poduszce.

\- Bądź tak miły i usiądź. – wskazała miękkie siedzisko naprzeciwko siebie.

            Posłusznie spełnił polecenie i oparł dłonie na kolanach, czekając na dalsze instrukcje. Kapłanka westchnęła głęboko i otarła spocone czoło.

\- No, nareszcie jakiś normalny. – mruknęła do siebie – Gdy przypomnę sobie tego rudego dzieciaka z ADHD i tamtych dwóch zboczeńców, od razu robi mi się słabo.

            Kageyama powstrzymał chęć parsknięcia śmiechem.

 _Dzieciak z ADHD!_ – zakpił w myślach.

            Zanotował w pamięci, by później ponabijać się z Hinaty.

            Ku jego kompletnemu osłupieniu, kapłanka wyciągnęła z dekoltu paczkę papierosów.

\- Będzie Ci przeszkadzało, jeśli sobie zapalę?

            Gdyby szczęka mogła opaść mu jeszcze niżej, jak nic grzmotnęłaby o podłogę. Kageyama wiedział, że gdyby była tu jego matka, obrzuciłaby kapłankę serią wyzwisk. On jednak, po roku trenowania z Ukaiem-juniorem (palaczem), nie był na tym punkcie aż tak przeczulony. Nieprzytomnie pokiwał głową.

            Wróżka, z wyrazem głębokiego relaksu, zaciągnęła się dymem.

\- Zazwyczaj nie palę w pracy. – wyjaśniła – Ale ten Twój przemądrzały czterooki kolega tak mnie wkurzył, że jestem na granicy załamania nerwowego. Przeklęty gówniarz! Za kogo on się uważa?

            Kageyama w pełni się zgadzał. Właśnie - przeklęty Tsukishima! To wszystko jego wina. Naopowiadał im tych wszystkich bzdur, a Kageyama niepotrzebnie się zestresował. I czego tu się bać? Świątynia jest sztuczna, a rzekoma kapłanka rzuca przekleństwami i pali papierosy. Pff! To jeszcze bardziej żałosne niż ten cały Dom Strachów.

\- No więc? – rzuciła niecierpliwie wróżka – Chyba koledzy wyjaśnili Ci, o co w tym chodzi? Którą kategorię wybierasz?

            Rozgrywający wydał z siebie zaskoczone kwiknięcie. O ile sekundę temu był w nastroju do żartów, teraz od nowa się napiął. Zaczął rozumieć, o co chodziło w tej całej „psychologii”, o której mówił Tsukishima. To była jedna z tych sytuacji, gdy ktoś nabijał się z kolesi, którzy mieli lęk wysokości, ale gdy sam stawał na szczycie wieżowca, tracił całą odwagę. Kageyama właśnie tak teraz się czuł. Kiedy przyszła pora na podjęcie decyzji, przypomniał sobie o wszystkich swoich obawach. Stojące na stoliku puszki z kategoriami wydawały mu się dziwnie… mroczne. Niespodziewanie skojarzył je z bombami zegarowymi.

            Pot spłynął mu po czole.

 _A co jeśli Tsukishima miał rację?_ – zastanowił się – _Kapłanka i cała Przystań Bogów mogą być fałszywe, ale podświadomość to przecież istniejące zjawisko. Wiem, że ten czterooki bałwan wspomniał o tym wyłącznie po to, by wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi… ale co jeśli niechcący otarł się o prawdę?_

            Jego dłoń drżała w powietrzu. Przypomniał sobie, że w podobny sposób kręciło mu się w głowie przed pierwszym meczem z Seijo… tym pierwszym meczem przeciwko Oikawie-san. Meczem, którego nigdy nie zapomni, bo to podczas niego stracił nerwy i został posadzony na ławce. Tamta sytuacja pokazała, że nie był tak opanowany, na jakiego wyglądał. Może to właśnie ludzie tacy jak on byli najbardziej podatni na moc podświadomości?! A jeśli tak, co powinien zrobić?!

            Nie mógł się wycofać. To nie wchodziło w grę. Jeśli to zrobi, uznają go za mięczaka. Ale z drugiej strony, może naprawdę wylosuje coś okropnego i zrobi sobie krzywdę? Mógł wylosować wszystko… praktycznie wszystko!

 _Uspokój się._ – nakazał sobie, zagryzając zęby – _Myśl. Na pewno znajdziesz rozwiązanie._

            I nagle go olśniło. Wiedział już, co musi zrobić. Trzeba po prostu _zminimalizować ryzyko._ Wybrać kategorię, która stanowiła dla niego najmniejsze potencjalne zagrożenie. Właśnie tak! To jest to!

            Wziął głęboki oddech i wyobraził sobie, że gra mecz. Podobnie jak na boisku, zabrał się za analizę sytuacji.

_„Sport” i „Życie codzienne” nie wchodzą w rachubę. Zbyt duże zagrożenie dla siatkówki. Kontuzja albo i gorzej – trwałe kalectwo! Absolutnie nie! Zatem zostaje „szkoła”. Nie podoba mi się ta kategoria, ale z drugiej strony, najgorsze co może mi się tutaj przytrafić to oblanie wszystkich przedmiotów. Z dwojga złego lepiej wyeliminować się z obozu, niż w ogóle z siatkówki… Urgh!!! Mimo wszystko myśl o utracie obozu doprowadza mnie do szału!_

            Wtedy umysł podsunął mu jeszcze jedną opcję. Kageyama spojrzał w kierunku puszki, na którą wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi.

_Właściwie… dlaczego nie miałbym wybrać kategorii „miłość”? Co prawda ze wszystkich rzeczy, akurat ta najmniej mnie obchodzi, ale z drugiej strony nie przyszedłem tu, ponieważ COKOLWIEK mnie obchodzi. Przyszedłem tu, bo nie chciałem dać Tsukishimie satysfakcji. Tak naprawdę nie interesuje mnie, co wylosuję, byle tylko nie skończyło się to dla mnie tragicznie._

            Zadowolony, natychmiast się rozluźnił. Jeśli wybierze „miłość”, na pewno nie stanie mu się nic złego. W końcu w nikim się nie podkochiwał, a o perspektywie randkowania myślał raczej ze wstrętem. Inni mogli uważać to za dziwne, ale miał to gdzieś. Jeszcze nie zwariował na tyle, by wybrać obściskiwanie się w kinie zamiast treningu siatkówki. W ogóle nie rozumiał, skąd to całe zamieszanie wokół dziewczyn i miłości. Jego nie interesowały te sprawy i było mu z tym dobrze. Za jakiś czas… może dziesięć, piętnaście lat… dorośnie do latania za dziewczynami. Teraz jednak nie zamierzał tracić czasu na takie pierdoły.

            Wyciągnął dłoń. Już miał dotknąć puszki, gdy kapłanka strzeliła go po łapach.

\- Nie umiesz czytać? – burknęła.

            Posłał jej nienawistne spojrzenie.

_Dłonie służą mi do wystawiania piłki i ani mi się waż więcej w nie uderzać!_

\- Biorę kategorię „miłość”. – warknął – To takie dziwne?!

\- Są dwie puszki z kategorią „miłość”, idioto!

            Zamrugał. Wróżka postukała palcem w drobny napis pod puszką – „dla dziewcząt”.

\- Z tego pudełka losują dziewczyny.  – wyjaśniła, wypuszczając z ust kolejną chmurę dymu – Wróżby są posegregowane. Chłopcy i dziewczyny muszą ciągnąć z dwóch różnych pudełek, bo inaczej zamiast przepowiedni losowaliby bzdury. Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś chłopakiem i dostajesz coś w stylu _Poznasz czarującego bruneta_.

            Kageyama zarumienił się.

\- R-r-rozumiem! – wymamrotał.

            Jednocześnie odetchnął z ulgą. To dopiero byłaby skucha! Gdyby wylosował coś takiego, jak nic dopasowałby wróżbę do jednego ze znajomych… może nawet do kolegi z drużyny! Wielki Boże, a co jeśli w opisie byłby blondyn?! Wtedy Kageyama czułby się głupio za każdym razem, gdy spojrzałby na Tsukishimę. A Tanaka z Nishinoyą jak nic zamieniliby trening w jedną wielką plagę dwuznacznych komentarzy. Uff, jak dobrze że kapłanka była czujna!

            Niepewnie wziął do ręki właściwą puszkę. Uważnie ją obejrzał, by upewnić się, że to ta, co trzeba. Dopiero po trzykrotnych oględzinach zanurzył dłoń w morzu czerwonych karteczek.

            Wróżka westchnęła głęboko, po czym ułożyła dłonie po obu stronach jego nadgarstka.

\- Bogowie, Bogowie, wzywam was. To już ta pora, to już ten czas. Napełnijcie dłoń wizją przyszłości i poprowadźcie w kierunku jej jedynej miłości.

 _Żenada do kwadratu._ – pomyślał Kageyama.

            Kapłanka chyba podzielała jego zdanie, bo powróciła do papierosa z wyraźną ulgą.

\- No dobrze… - odezwała się po chwili – A teraz zamknij oczy i wylosuj kartkę. Tylko pośpiesz się, bo chcę już iść na przerwę obiadową!

            Rozgrywający sapnął, zaskoczony. Pomyśleć, że śmiała go popędzać!

_Chyba tylko cudem jeszcze nie wyrzucili jej z pracy!_

            Chcąc mieć już to za sobą, zamknął oczy i złapał pierwszą karteczkę, której dotknął. Niemal brutalnie wyszarpnął ją z kubełka. Miał tego wszystkiego dosyć. Otworzył oczy i rozwinął wróżbę. Teraz tylko przeczytać, zapomnieć i…

            Zatkało go. Przez moment myślał, że to sen. Nie był w stanie zrobić ruchu.

_To. Kurwa. Niemożliwe._

            Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwrócił uwagę, był fakt, że karteczka była niebieska. Niebieska, chociaż losował z puszki pełnej czerwonych karteczek! Ale to jeszcze nic! Najgorsze były widniejące na karteczce słowa:

_Twoje serce już od dawna należy do energicznego, niskiego rudzielca. Nie trać nadziei!_

            Zrobiło mu się słabo. Gdyby nie to, że siedział na poduszce, jak nic by upadł. Jego myśli wirowały, nie mogąc przyjąć jednego toru. Pewnie właśnie tak czuli się ludzie, którzy wypili za dużo sake. Rozgrywający rozpaczliwie starał się powstrzymać wniosek, który formował się w jego głowie, ale nie był w stanie. Opis był zbyt dokładny, by można go było zinterpretować inaczej.

_Rudy koleś._

_Niski rudy koleś._

_Energiczny rudy koleś._

_Hinata._

_Kurwa mać, w tej wróżbie chodzi o Hinatę!!! Przepowiednia twierdzi, że jestem zakochany w Hinacie! BOGOWIE, to nawet gorsze od oblania wszystkich przedmiotów. To APOKALIPSA!_

\- Nieeee! – zawył.

            Kapłanka aż zadławiła się dymem.

\- Co… co się stało?

\- Wyjaśnij mi to!!! – zaryczał Kageyama, wymachując niebieską karteczką.

            Nie widział własnej twarzy, ale zgadł, że musiał na niej widnieć wyraz czystej paniki. Wróżka również straciła opanowaną posturę. Ze zszokowaną miną wzięła od niego kartkę.

\- Ja… ja nie rozumiem! – wydukała – Przecież losowałeś z czerwonych karteczek. _Na moich oczach_ losowałeś z czerwonych karteczek! Więc… więc jak?

            Ze zmarszczonym czołem podrapała się po głowie.

\- Kurczę, ta karteczka musiała skleić się z innymi, gdy je segregowałyśmy. – mruknęła – Pewnie przypadkiem trafiła do niewłaściwego kubełka. Ale mimo wszystko, to niesamowite, że ze wszystkich wróżb wylosowałeś właśnie tę. Jakby to było zrządzenie losu!

 _Zrządzenie losu?!_ – powtórzył w myślach Kageyama.

            Dłonie miał lepkie od potu. Ujrzał w wyobraźni samego siebie – był jedynym uczniem w pustej klasie. Tsukishima, ubrany w strój nauczyciela, pochylał się nad nim i uderzając linijką w otwartą dłoń, powtarzał:

_Podświadomość, królu, podświadomość!_

            Chociaż karteczki były segregowane, jedna trafiła do niewłaściwej puszki. Akurat ta karteczka, która dotyczyła energicznego rudzielca. I akurat tę karteczkę wylosował Kageyama – chociaż szanse na to wynosiły zaledwie jeden na tysiąc! Rozgrywający był beznadziejny z matmy, ale nawet on wiedział, że jeden na tysiąc to _bardzo mało_! Mniejsze było chyba tylko prawdopodobieństwo wygrania w lotto. Nikomu nie trafiłoby się coś, na co miał tak małe szanse… chyba że za sprawą Bogów.

_Bogowie… ręka Bogów… przeznaczenie!_

            Kageyama widział w wyobraźni śmiejącego się Tsukishimę. Jednak po chwili okularnik zniknął i zastąpił go widok niskiego chłopaka w stroju Karasuno. Zawodnik stał tyłem do Kageyamy. Miał poplątane rude włosy, a na plecach dziesiątkę. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się niepozorny i delikatny, ale gdy przyjrzeć się bliżej, emanowała z niego wielka siła. Chłopak odwrócił twarz. Brązowe oczy miały w sobie mnóstwo emocji – nieustępliwość, zawziętość, entuzjazm… i tę niesamowitą pasję, nigdy nie gasnącą, jak górujące nad niebem słońce.

 _Tak jasny i ciepły, jak jego imię._ – wyszeptał w myślach rozgrywający – _Hinata._

            Chłopak w jego wyobraźni uśmiechnął się. Był to ten specjalny uśmiech, zarezerwowany tylko dla szczególnych okazji, takich jak zdobycie punktu, albo walka z trudnym przeciwnikiem. Pod wpływem tego widoku Kageyama poczuł, że miękną mu kolana.

            Z zamyślenia wyrwał go śmiech kapłanki.

\- Przepraszam, pewnie musiałeś przeżyć niezły szok. – odezwała się, posyłając mu skruszony uśmiech – Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie masz się czym martwić. Przecież to nie tak, że znasz jakiegoś energicznego niskiego rudzielca, czy coś w tym stylu.

            Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Kageyama nie odpowiedział. Był bardzo blady. Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się.

\- Znasz…? – wydusiła z niedowierzaniem – Ale…

            Zakryła dłonią usta.

\- Chwila moment! – wykrzyknęła – Czy to możliwe? Ten nadpobudliwy rudy dzieciak, który był tutaj kilka minut temu…?! Ty i on…

\- Nie! – wrzasnął Kageyama, wymachując rękami – T-to nie tak! Nigdy w życiu! Absolutnie nie! Ja i Hinata… my nie…

            Kapłanka uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

\- Mhm, więc on ma na imię Hinata, tak? Pasuje do niego.

Rozgrywający zagryzł zęby. Chciał powiedzieć „nie jesteśmy parą”, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, coś sobie przypomniał. Przypomniał sobie to uczucie, gdy Hinata trzymał go za ramię w tamtym wagoniku w Domu Strachów. Przypomniał też sobie moment, gdy rudy wpełzł mu pod bluzę, a ich ciała zetknęły się. Ich ciała oddzielone od siebie tylko przez materiał koszulek… to ciepło emanujące od Hinaty… jego uśmiech… jego zapach.

            Kageyama zaczerwienił się. Wreszcie zrozumiał, co miała na myśl tamta kasjerka. Wszystko, co powiedziała nagle miało sens. Uznała, że on i Hinata byli _kochankami._ To dlatego przeprosiła i zaczęła paplać o nietolerancyjności. Wzięła ich za zakochanych… niech to szlag, naprawdę wzięła ich za zakochanych!

             Niespodziewanie kapłanka wzięła rozgrywającego za obie dłonie i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Rzadko się zdarza, by ktoś wylosował prawdziwą wróżbę. – oświadczyła tajemniczym tonem – Bogowie muszą Cię bardzo lubić, skoro dali Ci znak. No więc? Od jak dawna jesteś w nim zakochany?

_Że co, kurwa?!_

            Niech to szlag, jakim cudem doszło do tej rozmowy?! Przecież miał tylko wylosować przepowiednię i sobie pójść! A ta… ta kapłanka miała być nie traktującą pracy poważnie palaczką! Czemu tak nagle zaczęła się nim interesować?

\- N-nic… nic do Hinaty nie czuję! – oświadczył oburzonym tonem.

            Oczy kobiety zdawały się przeszywać go na wylot. Skanowały go, jak lasery rentgenowskie.

\- Twój wyraz twarzy zmienił się, gdy zaczęliśmy o nim rozmawiać. – stwierdziła z powagą – Gdy tu wszedłeś byłeś taki zimny i opanowany, ale gdy wspomniałam o rudym chłopaku, zmieniłeś się. Jak zgaszona świeca, w której nagle zapłonął ogień. Od razu widać, jak ten mały na Ciebie działa.

 _Szlag! –_ pomyślał z przerażeniem Kageyama – _Szlag! Szlag! Szlag!_

            Tsukishima… ten cholerny Tsukishima znowu pojawił się w jego głowie! Wciąż powtarzał te same słowa:

_Podświadomość, królu… podświadomość… podświadomość!_

\- Ciekawe, czy on czuje do Ciebie do samo? – rzuciła kapłanka.

\- Hę?

            Kageyama zupełnie zapomniał o okularniku i wbił w kobietę zaciekawiony wzrok.

\- Słowa Bogów były mimo wszystko _niejasne._ – ciągnęła zamyślonym tonem – _Nie trać nadziei_ to chyba najgorsza wróżba, jaką można usłyszeć. W ten sposób nie wiesz, czy Twoje uczucia są odwzajemnione, a tylko to, że masz _jakąś szansę._ To dosyć okrutne. To tak jakby powiedzieć:  „nie wiadomo, czy wygrasz te zawody, ale na wszelki wypadek nie przestawaj trenować”.

            Kageyama spojrzał na własne kolana. Miał wrażenie, że z każdą sekundą jego serce przyspiesza, jak nabierający prędkości sprinter.

_Gdyby się okazało, że nie jestem dla Hinaty ważny, to byłoby jak koniec świata._

            Chwilę potem, sapnął, zszokowany. Niemożliwe! On _naprawdę_ pomyślał COŚ TAKIEGO?

            Niech to szlag, właściwą reakcję na słowa kapłanki byłoby pomyślenie „To wszystko jest jedną wielką bzdurą”. A mimo to jego pierwszą reakcją był strach, że rudy nic do niego nie czuł. Dlaczego w ogóle miałby się tym przejmować? Co się tu, u licha, dzieje?!

            Jego uwagę przykuł ruch z przodu. Wróżka właśnie wygrzebała z kufra wielką kryształową kulę.

\- Niczym się nie martw! – oznajmiła, wycierając przedmiot z kurzu – Nie pozwolę, byś wyszedł stąd ze złamanym sercem. Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiemy! Poproszę Bogów, by pokazali mi duszę rudego. Najpierw zapytam ich, czy pociągasz go seksualnie…

            To było więcej, niż Kageyama był w stanie zdzierżyć. Z szybkością, którą nawet nie wiedział, że posiada, zerwał się i wypadł z pomieszczenia. Gnał korytarzami świątyni nie oglądając się za siebie. Gdy w końcu znalazł się na świeżym powietrzu, oparł dłonie o kolana i dysząc ciężko, zaczął uspokajać oddech.

 _Spokojnie._ – powiedział sobie – _Już dobrze. Już po wszystkim._

            Dzięki Bogom, że wreszcie stamtąd wyszedł! Może i jego myśli były w kompletnym chaosie, ale najgorszą część miał już za sobą.

\- Eghm!

            Zesztywniał, słysząc chrząknięcie. Z nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi oczami, podniósł wzrok. Był otoczony przez kolegów z drużyny.

\- Więc? – zapytał niecierpliwie Tanaka.

\- Więc…? – powtórzył Kageyama.

\- Przepowiednia! – zawołał Nishinoya podekscytowanym głosem – Co wylosowałeś?

            Rozgrywający wydał z siebie spanikowany jęk.

_Kurwa mać, zupełnie zapomniałem, że Ci idioci czekają tu na mnie i chcą wiedzieć, co mi się trafiło!_

            Nie wiedząc, co robić, wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Gdy na koniec spojrzał na zaciekawioną twarz Hinaty, oblał się rumieńcem.

_Niech to szlag, przecież nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że według przepowiedni jestem w nim zakochany! Będzie się ze mnie wyśmiewał do końca życia. Albo – co gorsza! – weźmie to na poważnie. A co jeśli nie będzie potrafił skupić się w mojej obecności? A co jeśli odmówi uderzania moich wystawek?! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić!_

            Gdy tylko skończył tę myśl, zachciało mu się śmiać z samego siebie.

_Pfft! Kogo ja oszukuję? Tym nadpobudliwym popaprańcem nie muszę się martwić. On ma zbyt dużego fioła na punkcie ścinek. Mógłbym go dziesięć razy zgwałcić, a i tak błagałby mnie o wystawy. Pal sześć tego rudego barana! Ale co na to wszystko powiedzą POZOSTALI?! Tsukishima pewnie zesra się z radości, bo będzie miał doskonałą okazję do wymyślenia nowych docinek. A Tanaka i Nishinoya jak nic stwierdzą, że zawsze byłem gejem, bo nigdy nie gapiłem się na Shimizu. Cholera, co robić?_

\- Niczego nie wylosowałem. – oznajmił w nagłym przypływie inspiracji – To znaczy… eee… wylosowałem pustą wróżbę.

            Odetchnął z ulgą. Aż sam nie mógł uwierzyć we własny spryt. Niewiarygodne, że tak łatwo mu się upiekło.

\- Wcale nie. – powiedział Tanaka – Z dłoni wystaje Ci kartka. Widzę na niej jakieś kanji…

            Kageyama miał ochotę podejść do ściany i walnąć się kilka razy w głowę.

 _Idiota!_ – skarcił samego siebie – _Po co zabrałem stamtąd tą zasraną kartkę?! Niech to szlag, pewnie zrobiłem odruchowo. Pfft! Nawet nie odruchowo… PODŚWIADOMIE!_

            Teraz to dopiero miał przesrane. Skoro przyłapali go na kłamstwie, na pewno domyślą się, że wylosował coś ciekawego. Znając ich, mogą nawet posunąć się tak daleko, by odebrać mu wróżbę siłą. Niech to szlag!

            Zerwał się do biegu!

\- Kageyama, co ty…?

            Gdy tylko znalazł się na moście, złapał kamień, owinął nim wróżbę i z całej siły cisnął zawiniątko do wody. Odetchnął z ulgą.

 _Dzięki Bogu…_ \- pomyślał, trzymając się za serce – _Dowód zlikwidowany!_

Oparł dłonie o barierkę i nadstawił uszu, oczekując oburzonych pytań, dlaczego wyrzucił przepowiednię. Kiedy nic nie usłyszał, obrócił głowę.

            Przez moment miał wątpliwości, czy to naprawdę byli jego koledzy. Tylko raz widział ich tak osłupiałych – gdy Shimizu znalazła stary baner Karasuno. Nawet Tanaka i Nishinoya przypominali rzeźby z muzeum figur woskowych.   

            Po minucie niezręcznej ciszy, Ennoshita przerwał milczenie.

\- Eee… Kageyama? Czy ty… dobrze się czujesz?

            Rozgrywający zamrugał.

\- W jakim sensie? – spytał.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś usłyszał wyrok śmierci. – oznajmił Yamaguchi niepewnym tonem.

            Kageyama napiął się. Cholera, na serio tak wyglądał?

\- Masz nawet gorszą miną niż wtedy, gdy trener zmienił Cię z Sugą podczas meczu z Seijo. – powiedział Nishinoya.

            Tanaka przytaknął energicznie.

\- Właśnie! No i… no i tak nagle wyrzuciłeś tę wróżbę! – wybełkotał – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Co… co na niej było?

\- N-n-nic takiego. – powiedział Kageyama.

            Nie wyglądali na uspokojonych.

\- Twoja mina wcale nie mówi „nic takiego”! – stwierdził Ennoshita – Słuchaj, Kageyama, Tsukishima tylko żartował. Te wróżby to tylko zabawa.

\- Przecież wiem! – burknął rozgrywający.

\- To dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś miał paść na zawał? – dopytywał się Nishinoya.

\- Nie musisz radzić sobie z tym sam! – oświadczył Tanaka poruszonym tonem – J-jesteśmy drużyną i pomożemy Ci.

\- Powiedziałem to tylko po to, by Ci dokuczyć, jasne? – wtrącił Tsukishima z rumieńcem wstydu na policzkach – Nie musisz brać tych pierdół na poważnie.

\- W-właśnie! – wykrzyknął Yamaguchi – Widzisz, Kageyama? Tsukki sam przyznał, że tylko Cię podpuszczał. N-n-nie musisz się martwić!

            Kageyamę zatkało. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że tak się przejmą jego reakcją. Nie był pewien, czy powinien być z tego powodu wzruszony czy zażenowany. To nieprawdopodobne, że tak ich wystraszył. Wszyscy się o niego martwili! I Ennishita, i Tanaka i Nishinoya, i Tsukishima i Yamaguchi, i…

            Chwila moment… chyba kogoś tu brakuje! Dopiero teraz rozgrywający zdał sobie sprawę, że odkąd wyszedł ze świątyni nie usłyszał jeszcze charakterystycznego szczebiotu Hinaty. Rudy był jedynym, który się nie odezwał. Kageyama poszukał go wzrokiem.

            Hinata był jeszcze bledszy, niż gdy wchodzili do Domu Strachów. Nagle ruszył w kierunku Kageyamy. Zmierzał w stronę rozgrywającego chwiejnym krokiem, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.    
\- Kageyama… - wyszeptał.

            Czarnowłosy chłopak aż podskoczył. Ten rudy baran jeszcze nigdy nie zwrócił się do niego w _taki_ sposób. Jego głos nigdy nie był taki cichy i drżący! Kageyama nie miał pojęcia co robić.

            Hinata złapał go bluzę i pociągnął w dół. Gdy podniósł wzrok, okazało się, że był na granicy płaczu.

\- Kageyama, ty… ty nie umrzesz, PRAWDA?! – zawył.

\- HAAAAH?!

            Rozgrywający szukał w oczach rudego jakiegoś znaku, że to był tylko żart. Kiedy go nie znalazł, zagryzł zęby.

\- Pogięło Cię?! Dlaczego miałbym, kurwa, umrzeć?!

\- NIE WIEM, CZEMU! – krzyknął Hinata histerycznym głosem – Może… może wylosowałeś sobie taką wróżbę i… i… i wmawisz sobie, że to prawda. Ty ZAWSZE za dużo myślisz!

            Kageyama wziął głęboki oddech, by obrzucić rudzielca serią obelg, ale zanim zdążył, Hinata spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami i oznajmił cicho:

\- Nie chcę, żebyś umarł.

            Zabrzmiało to jak wyznanie miłości. Chociaż Hinata wcale tego nie planował, niechcący doprowadził mózg Kageyamy do wrzenia. Rozgrywający czuł, że zaraz eksploduje.

 _Ten… ten mały sukinsyn!_ – pomyślał panicznie – _Czemu, u diabła, mówi mi takie rzeczy? Nikt mu nie powiedział, że podobne zachowanie jest BABSKIE? Kto normalny mówi koledze COŚ TAKIEGO, TAKIM TONEM?! Gdyby nie był najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, chyba bym go za to zabił. Chociaż, z drugiej strony wyglądał zajebiście słodko, gdy to mówił._

            Z okrzykiem trwogi Kageyama odskoczył do tyłu.

            Niemożliwe!!! W myślach… z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli nazwał Hinatę najważniejszą osobą w swoim życiu! Do tego nazwał rudego barana SŁODKIM! Kurwa mać, czy to jest ta podświadomość, o której mówił Tsukishima? Niech to szlag, ona naprawdę działa! Zrobiła mu pranie mózgu zaledwie kilka minut po wylosowaniu wróżby!!!

\- K-Kageyama? – odezwał się niepewnie Hinata.

\- O, cholera, on wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. – powiedział Ennoshita.

\- Oddychaj, Kageyama! – nakazał Nishinoya łapiąc rozgrywającego za oba ramiona – Wdech… wydech! Wdech… wydech!

\- Musimy odwrócić jego uwagę od przepowiedni! – zarządził Tanaka.

            Łysy zawahał się, po czym z wyraźnym oporem wyciągnął z torby jakąś gazetę.

\- Poświęcę się i oddam ci mojego Playboya. Jak sobie pooglądasz gołe babki, od razu poczujesz się lepiej…

\- Kto Ci to sprzedał, Tanaka?! – zaryczał Ennoshita oburzonym tonem.

            W powietrzu zawisły niewypowiedziane słowa „Jesteś nieletni!”.

\- Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli król po prostu powie nam, co wylosował. – wtrącił Tsukishima.

            Powiedział to bez cienia złośliwości, tonem czysto filozoficznym.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, przeanalizujemy to i posługując się logicznym rozumowaniem wykażemy Jego Wysokości, że nic mu nie grozi. – dokończył, drapiąc się po brodzie.

            Yamaguchi klasnął w dłonie.

\- Świetny pomysł! Jesteś taki mądry, Tsukki.

\- Zamknij się, Yamaguchi.

\- Wybacz, Tsukki.

\- Nie lubię tego przyznawać, ale myślę, że Tsukishima ma rację. – wymamrotał Hinata.

            Ennoshita pokiwał głową.

\- Ja też uważam, że to najlepsze wyjście.

\- No, Kageyama! Bądź mężczyzną i mów! Poradzimy sobie z tym jako drużyna!

            Ostatnie stwierdzenie pochodziło od Nishinoi.

            Kageyama wyglądał, jakby właśnie przebiegł ze trzy maratony. Twarz miał zupełnie czerwoną, a po brodzie spływały mu kropelki potu. Po minach kolegów wywnioskował, że nie odpuszczą. Wyobraził sobie, jak przywiązują go do krzesła i torturami wymuszają zeznanie. Wyobraził sobie samego siebie mówiącego:

_To nic takiego. Wróżba twierdzi, że jestem szaleńczo zakochany w Hinacie._

            Kageyama był facetem działającym instynktownie, zatem zrobił pierwszą rzecz, którą podsunął mu instynkt…

\- NIE WASZA SPRAWA, CO WYLOSOWAŁEM!!! A W OGÓLE TO MUSZĘ JUŻ IŚĆ!  MATKA POWIEDZIAŁA, ŻE MAM BYĆ W DOMU PRZED DZIEWIĄTĄ!

            Nawet nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, jakie wrażenie wywołało na nich jego oświadczenie. Po prostu gnał przed siebie, mając cichą nadzieję, że dobrze zapamiętał drogę do przystanku autobusowego.

            Wiedział, że postępując w ten sposób tylko pogorszy sprawę. Ucieczka w żaden sposób nie rozwiąże problemu, a podczas następnego spotkania i tak będzie musiał przedstawić kolegom _jakieś_ wyjaśnienie. Udało mu się jedynie odwlec to, co nieuchronne.  Wiedział to wszystko, ale w tej chwili zwyczajnie miał to gdzieś. Jedynym, co go teraz obchodziło, było oddalenie się jak najdalej od Przystani  Bogów… jak najdalej od tych przedziwnych, nowych uczuć wobec Hinaty.


	2. Przydatna makulatura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na scenę wkracza mamusia Kageyamy.  
> Tobio czyta gazetę dla kobiet... i przekonuje się, że nie opłaca się okłamywać własnej rodzicielki ;)

 

**11 powodów**

**Rozdział 02 – Przydatna makulatura**

            Choć Kageyama nie przepadał za deszczem, dziś miał ochotę ucałować spikera, który w porannej prognozie pogody zapowiedział burzę. Jego matka – wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby mogła, przepaliłaby ekran wzrokiem. Kageyama Noriko, podobnie jak jej syn, potrafiła być potwornie straszna, gdy się wściekała. Zimne spojrzenie jej ciemno-niebieskich oczu zmusiło do ucieczki niejednego faceta – w tym ojca jej dziecka, który zostawił ich, gdy Tobio miał cztery lata. Kageyama nie uważał, by była to wielka strata. Jego matka była wystarczająco twarda i bezwzględna, że spokojnie mogła robić za dwóch ojców. Gdyby nie duży jędrny biust, smukła figura i obcięte na boba czarne włosy, Kageyama wątpiłby, czy naprawdę była kobietą. Czasami zachowywała się zdecydowanie _zbyt męsko_.

            Tak jak teraz, gdy z żyłką pulsującą na czole czytała SMSa.

\- Niech to szlag! – rzuciła, brutalnie zamykając klapkę telefonu – Tsugumi też widziała prognozę pogody. Nie będzie dzisiaj treningu koszykówki. Od początku mówiłam, że trzeba było wynająć salę. Ale nie! „Nori-chan, to początek wiosny! Taka piękna pogoda, możemy grać na zewnątrz”! – przedrzeźniła głos najlepszej przyjaciółki – Ech, jak dobrze że rok szkolny już za kilka dni. Co prawda znowu będę musiała użerać się z tymi gówniarzami, ale przynajmniej będę miała nieograniczony dostęp do sali gimnastycznej.

            Noriko pracowała w podstawówce jako nauczycielka wuefu, a mówiąc o „tych gówniarzach”, miała na myśli uczniów.

            Spojrzała podejrzliwie na syna.

\- _Ty_ coś się nie burzysz, szczeniaku. – zauważyła, unosząc brew – Dziwne. Skoro Twój telefon zawibrował, to znaczy, że dostałeś podobną wiadomość, co ja. A mimo to nie jesteś zły. Normalnie wpadasz w szał, gdy nie możesz sobie pograć w swoją ukochaną siatkówkę.

            Miała rację. Ennoshita rzeczywiście przysłał mu SMSa z informacją, że odwołują trening. Na czas marcowych wakacji sala Karasuno przechodziła remont, więc mogli grać tylko za zewnątrz. Normalnie Kageyama rwałby sobie włosy z głowy, że z powodu cholernej pogody trening przejdzie mu koło nosa, ale gdy przypomniał sobie, jak wyglądały dwa ostatnie treningi, odczuł ulgę. Odkąd usłyszał przepowiednię, nic nie było takie samo.

            Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. I pomyśleć, że przez durną wróżbę, _cieszył się_ z odwołanej siatkówki. To skandal!

            Uświadomił sobie, że matka patrzy na niego wyczekująco, więc wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeszcze parę dni i będę miał treningi codziennie. – burknął – Jak raz sobie nie pogram, nic się nie stanie.

            Noriko posłała mu spojrzenie w stylu: _nie wiem, co próbujesz mi wmówić, ale tego nie kupuję._

\- Jest już poczta? – spytał, by odwrócić jej uwagę.

\- Rusz tyłek i sprawdź. Chyba że wolisz zamienić się ze mną i zrobić śniadanie.

            Nie potrafił zrobić śniadania i dobrze o tym wiedziała. Niechętnie podniósł się i z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni poczłapał w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.      

            Chociaż obiecał sobie, że już nie będzie się tym martwił, po raz kolejny wrócił myślami do przepowiedni. Odkąd ją usłyszał minęły dwa dni… dwa dni i dwa treningi. Pierwsze spotkanie z kolegami po incydencie w parku rozrywki poszło całkiem gładko – jakimś cudem przekonał ich, że nie ma się czym przejmować („już nawet nie pamiętam, co wylosowałem, więc dajcie mi spokój) i jak gdyby nigdy nic zabrał się za ćwiczenie serwów. Po pół godzinie ćwiczeń zapomnieli, że w ogóle się o niego martwili. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie kłębiące się w Kageyamie uczucia. Każda godzina spędzona w towarzystwie Hinaty upewniała go w przekonaniu, że _coś się zmieniło._ Wystarczył niewielki impuls, a tracił głowę. Zupełnie jak wczoraj.

 

_Dzień wcześniej, około jedenasta rano…_

\- Co ty wyrabiasz, kretynie?! To nie był mocny serw!

            Hinata, który już trzeci raz zepsuł odbiór zagrywki, posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Wszystko przez wiatr. – tłumaczył się – Nawet ty byś sobie nie poradził, Bakageyama!

            Para buchała z nozdrzy rozgrywającego, jak u wściekłego byka.

\- Nie waż się używać pogody jako wymówki! Nie miałbyś tego problemu, gdyby Twoja postawa była poprawna.

\- Tak szczerze, to myślę, że Hinata ma rację. – wtrącił Ennoshita – Ten wiatr robi się naprawdę uciążliwy.

            Kageyama, w głębi siebie, też to wiedział. Z powodu braku dostępu do sali gimnastycznej ćwiczyli na łące nieopodal szkoły. A sposób w jaki przyczepione do siatki antenki chybotały się na prawo i lewo, był jednoznacznym dowodem, że wiatr istotnie _stanowił problem._ Rozgrywający nie zamierzał jednak łatwo odpuścić – był zbyt uparty.

\- Pokażę Ci, jak to się robi. – oznajmił rudemu – Tanaka-san, zaserwuj teraz na mnie!

            Łysy westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym posłał zagrywkę w kierunku Kageyamy. Gdy tylko piłka minęła siatkę, została porwana przez mocniejszy powiew wiatru, poszybowała w lewo i wylądowała trzy metry poza boiskiem. Rozgrywający obserwował ją z miną głupka.

\- No to mu pokazałeś. – zakpił Tsukishima.

            Kageyama wiedział, że przegrał tę rundę. Szarpnął głową, wydając z siebie lekceważące „Pff!”.

\- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia. – powiedział Ennoshita – Zrobimy sobie przerwę.

Zaszyli się pod drzewami i zaczęli wyciągać z plecaków pakunki z lunchem. Kageyama usiadł, oparł głowę o pień, zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Chociaż chwilę temu był wściekły, teraz czuł jedynie spokój. Otoczenie dobrze na niego działało. Lekki wietrzyk łaskotał go w policzki, a wokół słychać było szum liści szykującej się do kwitnienia sakury.

Spokój został jednak zakłócony przez czyjeś kroki. Zmierzająca w kierunku Kageyamy osoba nie wiedziała, co to subtelność – łomot uderzania butów o ziemię świadczył o dużej nadpobudliwości właściciela. Rozgrywający nie musiał otwierać oczu, by ustalić, kto to.

\- Jesteś za głośny nawet wtedy, gdy nic nie mówisz. – parsknął.

            Hinata rzucił w niego czymś twardym. Przedmiot trzepnął Kageyamę prosto w jaja.

\- Hinata, ty sukin…

            Urwał, gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył, co w niego trafiło. Było to starannie owinięte kolorową chustą bento. Rudy wyszczerzył zęby.

\- To dla Ciebie. – oznajmił, puszczając Kageyamie oko – Nawet jeśli jesteś głupkiem.

            Zapach domowego jedzenia wypełnił nozdrza rozgrywającego.

\- Burgh! – posłał w kierunku Hinaty niewyraźny bełkot.

            Była to jego wersja „dziękuję”.

\- Ależ proszę bardzo! – odparł wesoło niski środkowy.

            Wnętrze bento okazało się być po brzegi wypełnione curry – ulubioną potrawą Kageyamy. W myślach krzycząc komplementy pod adresem Hinaty, rozgrywający zabrał się za jedzenie. Ach… niebo w gębie!

\- Który to już raz? – Tsukishima zwrócił się do rudego – Tak często robisz królowi obiadki, że mógłbyś być jego żoną.

            O mały włos a Kageyama udławiłby się ryżem. Hinata był jednak zbyt zajęty posyłaniem okularnikowi morderczych spojrzeń, by to zauważyć.

\- P-po pierwsze nie robiłem tego sam, bo mama mi pomagała! – wyrzucił z siebie, wymachując pięścią w kierunku Tsukishimy – A-a po drugie mama Kageyamy pojechała na obóz i wraca dopiero dziś wieczorem i… i… i nie chciałem, by ten głupek przez tydzień jadł tylko żarcie na wynos!

            Rozgrywający dziękował Bogom, że rudy nie patrzył teraz w jego stronę. Całkiem możliwe, że błogość, która wypełniła serce Kageyamy, była widoczna również na jego twarzy. A w żadnym wypadku nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wiedział, jak się teraz czuł. Zagryzł zęby.

            Nie chciał pamiętać o tej durnej wróżbie. Naprawdę robił wszystko, by o niej zapomnieć. A mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że choć Hinata przez większość czasu doprowadzał go do szału, niektóre działania rudego wprawiały w absolutny zachwyt.

_Nie powinienem…_ – skarcił samego siebie Kageyama – _Nie powinienem cieszyć się jak głupi, tylko dlatego że ten kretyn pomyślał, by przynieść mi lunch. Nawet jeśli nikt wcześniej tego dla mnie nie zrobił. Nawet jeśli to tak cholernie miłe i bezinteresowne…_

\- A po trzecie, - usłyszał głos Hinaty – nie przyniosłem lunchu tylko dla Kageyamy. Mam też bento dla Yachi-san.

            Z uśmiechem podał pudełko niskiej blondynce.

\- Yachi-san zawsze częstuje obiadem mnie i Kageyamę, gdy uczymy się we trójkę. – oznajmił, lekko się rumieniąc – Pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja, by się odwdzięczyć.

\- Dzięki, Hinata. – odparła Yachi, nerwowo pocierając kark.              

            Kageyama poczuł w klatce piersiowej nieprzyjemny skurcz. Z wysiłkiem przełknął kawałek mięsa i wbił wzrok w ziemię.

            To nie tak, że było mu przykro, czy coś w tym stylu. Co z tego, że Hinata przygotował lunch także dla Yachi? Była nie tylko ich koleżanką, ale też swojego rodzaju „wybawczynią”. Rudy słusznie wywnioskował, że należało odwdzięczyć się za obiady i pomoc w nauce. Gdyby Noriko była w mieście, Kageyama zrobiłby to samo.

            Ścisnął pałeczki tak mocno, że o mały włos a przełamałby je na pół. Nie był zły na Yachi, a mimo to nie potrafił powstrzymać gorzkiego żalu, że rudy jednak nie przygotował lunchu _specjalnie dla niego._ To zrodziło kolejną niepokojącą myśl.

_Nadmierna ekscytacja z otrzymania lunchu już była dziwna. Ale wpadanie w depresję, bo taki sam lunch dostała koleżanka, którą obaj szanujemy i lubimy, w żadnym wypadku NIE jest normalne._

            Podczas gdy Kageyama zmagał się z własnymi myślami, Nishinoya zwrócił się do Hinaty.

\- Kuźwa, Shoyo, ale Ci fajnie, że możesz jeść obiady zrobione przez _dziewczynę_! – wyrzucił z siebie podekscytowanym głosem.

\- Może Yachi-san mogłaby czasami zrobić lunch także dla mnie i dla Noyi? – zapytał z nadzieją Tanaka – My też zrobimy Ci lunch, jeśli się zgodzisz!

            Spojrzeli wyczekująco na menadżerkę. Yachi jakiś czas nic nie mówiła. Zdaniem Kageyamy zastanawiała się, jak duże jest ryzyko, że burzliwe uczucia łysego i libero przeniosą się z Shimizu na nią. Musiała poczuć się bezpiecznie, bo oznajmiła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem:

\- Cóż… n-nie mam nic przeciwko.

            Tanaka i Nishinoya wydali z siebie triumfalny okrzyk.

\- Na waszym miejscu nie liczyłbym na zagarnięcie uwagi Yachi-san. – odezwał się Tsukishima ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Ona jest _przyzwoitką_ króla i kurdupla.

            Ennoshita zakrztusił się herbatą, a gdy tylko odzyskał oddech, zaczął cicho chichotać. Yamaguchi zareagował podobnie. Natomiast Tanaka wpadł w szał.

\- Tsukishima, ty sukinsynie! Jak śmiesz obrażać Yachi-san?! – zaryczał z mordem w oczach.

\- Właśnie, właśnie! – krzyknął zza jego pleców Hinata – N-nie waż się obrażać Yachi!

\- Nie masz wstydu?! – zawył wściekle Nishinoya – Jakim trzeba być dupkiem, by dokuczać dziewczynie!!!

            Sama Yachi wydawała się skonsternowana ich agresywną reakcją.

\- Ale… przecież Tsukishima-kun mnie nie obraził? – odezwała się niepewnie.

            Okularnik pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Yachi-san. – rzucił, wzdychając – Mogłem się tego domyślić… Te nieuki nawet nie wiedzą, kto to jest _przyzwoitka_.

            Trójka krzykaczy oblała się rumieńcem.

\- S-skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie wiemy? – spytał Tanaka, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

            Okularnik przewrócił oczami.

\- Bo gdybyście wiedzieli, zajarzylibyście, kogo _tak naprawdę_ obraziłem.

            Spojrzał wymownie na Hinatę i Kageyamę.

            Nishinoya rozpaczliwie starał się ocalić sytuację.

\- Przestań nie doceniać swoich senpaiów, Tsukishima! – oświadczył, dumnie wypinając pierś – Od czasu korepetycji z Ennoshitą, nasz zasób słów znacznie się powiększył. Oczywiście, że ja i Ryu wiemy, co to jest przyzwoitka. Shoyo też wie. Prawda, Shoyo?

\- T-t-taaaak! – odparł Hinata – Jaaasne, pewnie, że wiem!

            Gdy tylko Tsukishima zajął się lunchem, libero zagarnął głowy łysego i rudzielca, po czym zwrócił się do nich konspiracyjnym tonem.

\- No dobra… no to… co to jest ta cała „przyzwoitka”?

\- Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć! – syknął Tanaka – Myślałem, że ty wiesz!

\- To pewnie jakieś słowo pochodzenia obcego. – zastanawiał się głośno Hinata – Kageyama,  ty wiesz?

            Rozgrywający zmarszczył brwi. Po prawdzie, nie miał pojęcia. Podobnie jak oni, z początku założył, że to obraza skierowana do Yachi. Jednak jeśli głośno przyzna, że nie wie, wszyscy dowiedzą się, że jest tak samo tępy jak ta trójka przed nim.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem! – oświadczył aroganckim tonem.

\- Serio?! – wszyscy trzej spytali jednocześnie – No to powiedz!

            Był przygotowany na taką sytuację.

\- Nie ma mowy! Co ja jestem, słownik? Nie chce mi się tłumaczyć czegoś tak oczywistego. Jak tak bardzo chcecie wiedzieć, to sprawdźcie sobie w internecie!

            Otoczyła go fala rozczarowanych jęków i wyzwisk.

\- Jezu, czasami jesteś takim dupkiem!

\- Zero szacunku dla senpaiów!

            Seria rozżalonych komentarzy trwała jeszcze dobrych kilka minut. Gdy się skończyła, Hinata, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł obok Kageyamy i zaczął jeść lunch. Rozgrywający zapomniałby o całej sprawie, gdyby nie Tsukishima, który nie wiedzieć czemu, patrzył na nich z tym swoim charakterystycznym kąśliwym uśmieszkiem. Kageyama nie potrafił czytać w myślach, ale miał wrażenie, że doskonale wie, jakie słowa uformowały się w głowie okularnika:

_Gdybyś naprawdę wiedział, co to jest „przyzwoitka”, nie byłbyś taki spokojny._

            W efekcie Kageyama czuł się głupio przez resztę dnia.

 

_Obecnie…_

            Poczta zdążyła dotrzeć, co nieco poprawiło mu humor - przynajmniej nie wstał od stołu na darmo. Niosąc pod pachą owinięty folią pakunek, skierował się do kuchni. Miał nadzieję, że zawartość przesyłki choć na chwilę oderwie jego myśli od pewnego nadpobudliwego rudzielca.

            W paczce były magazyny, które prenumerowali on i Noriko. Dla niego gazety o siatkówce, dla niej – o koszykówce. Czytanie przy śniadaniu należało do sobotniej rutyny. Noriko specjalnie zażyczyła sobie, by przysyłano gazety w ten właśnie dzień. Wtedy nie musiała śpieszyć się do pracy i mogła spokojnie zagłębić się w nowinkach na temat NBA. Kageyama uważał za błogosławieństwo, że jego matka uwielbiała sport tak bardzo, jak on. Jedynym czego nie potrafił zrozumieć był fakt, że wolała koszykówkę od czegoś tak rewelacyjnego jak siatkówka (co zresztą od zawsze było przedmiotem ich kłótni). Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

            Śniadanie nie było jeszcze gotowe, więc został zmuszony do tymczasowego odstawienia paczki. Kusiło go, by otworzyć ją już teraz, ale wtedy jak nic zostałby zrugany za brak dobrych manier. Między nim i matką panowała niepisana zasada, że nie miał prawa tknąć swoich gazet, dopóki ona nie zacznie czytać swoich.

            Wzdychając, zajął miejsce. Normalnie te kilka minut czekania nie stanowiłoby dla niego problemu. Z tym że dzisiaj _naprawdę_ potrzebował gazet, by oczyścić umysł. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli zaraz nie zagłębi się w artykule o serwach lub wystawach, ponownie utonie we wspomnieniu wczorajszego dnia. A właściwie było za późno, bo już w nim tonął…

            Myślał o sytuacji z lunchem… a także o kilku innych sytuacjach. Coraz więcej było takich sytuacji – sytuacji w których miał wrażenie, że jego uczucia do Hinaty były związane z czymś innym niż tylko zwykłe przywiązanie.

Ale przecież od incydentu w Parku Rozrywki minęły dopiero dwa dni! Może potrzebował więcej czasu, by pozbyć się niewygodnych uczuć? Może burza w jego głowie sama ucichnie, gdy upłynie kilka tygodni? Z drugiej strony… _a jeśli nie_?

Miał przynajmniej tyle szczęścia, że jego problemy w żaden sposób nie wpłynęły na siatkówkę. Grał tak jak zwykle. Gdyby było inaczej, chyba zapisałby się na terapię!.

            Noriko postawiła na stole talerz z kanapkami. Plasterki pokrojonej rzodkiewki skojarzyły się Kageyamie z okularami Tsukishimy. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

_To wszystko wina tego sukinsyna!_ – pomyślał ze złością – _Zawsze musi się wymądrzać! Najpierw to gadanie o podświadomości, a potem ten głupi komentarz, że niby Hinata jest moją żoną. Z tą „przyzwoitką” też pewnie chodziło o coś okropnego…_ _grr! Gdybym tylko wiedział, co znaczy to słowo!_

            Zamarł, bo przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Kątem oka zerknął na matkę. Właściwie… dlaczego nie miałby jej zapytać? Skończyła studia. Jest mądrą kobietą i na pewno zna dużo trudnych słów. Zapytanie jej to dobry pomysł. Tylko jak, u licha, ugryźć temat, nie robiąc z siebie idioty?

            Rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle i starając się nadać twarzy wyraz całkowitego lekceważenia, wpatrzył się w swoje paznokcie. Tak zwykle wyglądał Tsukishima, gdy zamierzał zadać _inteligentne pytanie._

\- Co to, kurwa, znaczy „przyzwoitka”? – rzucił w stronę matki.

            Noriko odstawiła kubek z kawą i posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie.

\- Co proszę? – spytała ostrym tonem.  

            Wyprostował się i gwałtownie uderzył dłońmi w blat stołu.

\- Wiedziałem! To coś brzydkiego, prawda?!

            Uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  

\- Nie, po prostu zdziwiłam się, że mój pół-główkowaty syn znalazł w swoim słowniku miejsce dla tak staroświeckiego słowa.

            Zaczerwienił się i zagryzł zęby.

\- Nie znalazłem i dlatego _pytam._ – wycedził, za wszelką cenę starając się powstrzymać wybuch – Czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co to znaczy… _proszę_?

            Miał cichą nadzieję, że była dzisiaj w dobrym humorze i bez żadnych dodatkowych pytań zechce spełnić jego prośbę.

            Noriko wpatrzyła się w kubek z kawą, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Najprościej mówiąc, przyzwoitka to osoba, która towarzyszy chłopakowi i dziewczynie, by do niczego między nimi nie doszło.

            Po tych słowach, jak gdyby nigdy nic powróciła do jedzenia śniadania. Kageyama nie był pewien, czy zrozumiał.

\- Do niczego… to znaczy… do czego?

            Spojrzała na niego z takim wyrazem, jakby był skończonym idiotą.

\- To raczej oczywiste! – burknęła – Jak myślisz, w jakim celu chłopak zabiera dziewczynę na spacer?

\- Żeby z nią porozmawiać? 

            Parsknęła.

\- Jesteś naiwny jak zasrany czterolatek. No dobrze, mój niewinny synusiu… dowiedz się, że gdy chłopak zabiera dziewczynę na spacer, a zwłaszcza dziewczynę, którą lubi, to robi to w następującym celu: żeby się całować, obściskiwać, bądź uprawiać seks. Czego oczywiście nie zrobi w obecności osoby trzeciej, czytaj przyzwoitki. Teraz łapiesz?

            Załapał i wywołało to w jego głowie prawdziwy sztorm.

            Niemożliwe… po prostu niemożliwe! A zatem chodziło o to, że gdyby nie Yachi-san…  gdyby nie obecność Yachi-san, to on i Hinata całowaliby się, obściskiwali i UPRAWIALI SEKS?! Niech to szlag!

            Ten gnojek Tsukishima… tym razem przegiął! Co on sobie wyobraża, by żartować sobie z nich w podobny sposób?

_Ale z drugiej strony, nie wziął sobie tego wniosku z powietrza._ – odezwał się cichy głosik w głowie Kageyamy – _Wcześniej robił sobie jaja z wielu rzeczy, ale nigdy nie sugerował, że ty i Hinata jesteście parą. Skoro nagle zaczął się nabijać z waszej zażyłości, to pewnie ma ku temu realny powód. A przypominam Ci, że nie widział Twojej przepowiedni, więc to nie tak, że za wszelką cenę próbuje dopasować do niej rzeczywistość._

Kageyama zbladł. Cholera, było coraz gorzej. Kierunek, w jakim zmierzały jego myśli, coraz mniej mu się podobał.

\- Zacznij być choć trochę ogarnięty, dzieciaku. – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Noriko – W tym tempie stracisz dziewictwo po trzydziestce.

            Wściekle sapnął i posłał matce spojrzenie zarezerwowane dla najgorszych wrogów. Nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia.

\- Nie patrz tak mnie! – prychnęła, biorąc łyk kawy – Mówię to dla Twojego dobra. Pewnie nawet nie wiesz, co to jest prezerwatywa…

            Jego głowa była gorąca jak czajnik ze wrzącą wodą.

\- W-w-wiem, co to jest prezerwatywa! – wyrzucił z siebie, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej czerwony.

            Noriko przewróciła oczami.

            Kageyama nie mógł się zdecydować, czym jest bardziej zbulwersowany – złośliwymi komentarzami matki czy wczorajszym tekstem Tsukishimy.

\- Wiesz… wysyłanie dziewczynę na randkę z przyzwoitką nie było takim znowu głupim pomysłem. – odezwała się po chwili Noriko – Teraz przyzwoitek już nie ma i bachory robią, co im się podoba. Nie mają lepszych zajęć, więc uprawiają seks na prawo i lewo. Nic dziwnego, że co druga studniówka kończy się wpadką.

\- Taa, ty i ojciec jesteście tego najlepszym przykładem. – mruknął do siebie Kageyama.

            To stwierdzenie kosztowało go solidny cios w tył głowy.

\- Już lepiej przynieś tu te cholerne gazety. – nakazała matka wściekłym tonem.

            Chwilę potem siedzieli w milczeniu, z twarzami ukrytymi za okładkami magazynów. Noriko zapomniała o dyskusji i była całkowicie zrelaksowana i spokojna – Kageyama nie miał tego szczęścia. Próbował skupić się na zawartości pism, ale prawda była taka, że nawet tam doszukiwał się niezliczonej ilości aluzji…

„Volleyworld”, artykuł na stronie 12 – „Słynni zawodnicy z niskim wzrostem”.

_Jakbym nie dość często myślał o PEWNYM niskim zawodniku!_ – pomyślał ze złością Kageyama.

            „Podwójna Krótka”, artykuł na stronie 7 – „Miłość na boisku, czyli co się dzieje, gdy ty i Twoja druga połowa uwielbiacie siatkówkę.”

_Hinata nie jest moją drugą połową. Obaj uwielbiamy siatkówkę, ale Hinata nie jest moją drugą połową. Hinata nie jest moją drugą połową! Cholera, nie jest!_

            „Volleyball Forever”, artykuł na stronie 20 – „Dodatek specjalny: pozycja siatkarska a kamasurta”.

_Chyba sobie żartujecie!!!_

Oddychając ciężko Kageyama zatrzasnął magazyn. Dość tego. Więcej nie zniesie! Nie da rady. Cholera, dlaczego nawet jego ulubione gazety są przeciwko niemu?! Nie dość już się namęczył, próbując dojść do ładu z własnymi uczuciami? Dlaczego nie może po prostu zapomnieć o tym całym gównie?

            Gdy tak rozmyślał, niechcący zahaczył dłonią o gazety matki. Nieco z boku leżała cienka książeczka z blond dziunią na okładce i pstrokatym ciemno-różowym napisem „Świat kobiet”. Skonsternowany, podniósł magazyn.

\- Co to jest? – spytał głupio.

\- Nie umiesz czytać? To babskie pismo.

\- Przecież widzę! Chodziło mi o to, że… ty nie czytujesz tych gówien.  

Wzdychając, Noriko podniosła wzrok znad „NBA – wczoraj i dziś”.

\- To prawda, nie czytuję tych szmatławców, ale Tsugumi powiedziała, że w tym numerze ma być wywiad z Tachibaną Alison, słynną koszykarką.

            Postukała palcem w naskrobaną w dolnym rogu gazety informację o wywiadzie.

\- Dobry był? – zaciekawił się Kageyama.

\- Beznadziejny! – zasyczała Noriko – Nie rozumiem, jak dziewucha z tak ptasim móżdżkiem mogła zostać gwiazdą NBA. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, by ktoś przez pół wywiadu ględził o romansach ze słynnymi aktorami!

            Kageyama zamierzał odłożyć gazetę, jednak powstrzymał się, gdy zauważył napis tuż nad nagłówkiem dotyczącym Alison:

_11_ _powodów, by się zakochać. Test stworzony przez słynnego psychologa, Shimadę Yoshiro, pomoże Ci ustalić, czy ty i Twój wybranek macie szansę na miłość._

            Może była to desperacja… może psychiczne wyczerpanie ciągłym rozmyślaniem o Hinacie… w każdym bądź razie w głowie Kageyamy zakiełkowała myśl, na którą nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił, będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach. Myśl tak upokarzająca, że nawet formułowanie jej wywoływało w nim odruch wymiotny.

_Mógłbym rozwiązać ten cały test Shimady._

I o ile w normalny dzień… dzień przed usłyszeniem przepowiedni, popukałby się w głowę i nazwał samego siebie idiotą, teraz uznał, że może nie byłoby to takie znowu głupie rozwiązanie.

_Tu nie chodzi o to, że wierzę w bzdety, które piszą w podobnych szmatławcach, bo nie wierzę. –_ pomyślał, drapiąc się po brodzie – _Ale mógłbym wykorzystać test, by wpłynąć na moją podświadomość! W końcu Tsukishima nigdy nie powiedział, że autosugestia dotyczy tylko wróżb. A jeśli test wykaże, że ja i Hinata nie możemy być parą… a na pewno to wykaże, bo podobne testy zawsze składają się z naprawdę durnych pytań… wtedy ja też w to uwierzę i przestanę czuć się głupio w obecności mojego partnera. Cholera, przecież to genialne!_

\- Mogę sobie wziąć tę gazetę? – spytał matki. 

\- Po co Ci?

\- Do szkoły.

            To wyjaśnienie zawsze ucinało dyskusję. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież rok szkolny jeszcze się nie zaczął… o cholera! Trzeba szybko coś wymyślić! Przecież nie powie matce, że chce rozwiązać test na miłość.

\- N-na początku roku ma być Dzień Ekologiczny i każdy ma przynieść trzy kilo makulatury do recyklingu. – wyrzucił z siebie bełkotliwym tonem.

            Noriko sceptycznie uniosła brwi.

\- Swoich gazet nie oddam, bo będę je później czytał. – dodał błyskawicznie – T-ty swoich pewnie też nie chcesz się pozbyć, a… a tego gówna i tak nie będzie Ci szkoda, prawda?

            Jej brwi uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. Kageyama nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- I tak… i tak chciałem przejść się później po sąsiadach i zapytać, czy mogliby mi oddać jakieś stare gazety.

            Twarz matki była nieprzenikniona. Kageyama zastanawiał się, czy jego wymówka przejdzie, czy może właśnie zrobił z siebie kretyna roku.

            W końcu Noriko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz, weź ją sobie. Mi nie jest do niczego potrzebna. Mam spytać Tsugumi, czy ma niepotrzebne gazety?

\- Tak. - odparł z wyraźną ulgą – Tak, spytaj Tsugumi-san, dzięki. W takim razie, ja… eee… pójdę już do siebie do pokoju i… i spakuję tę gazetę do torby. Wiesz, żeby jej nie zapomnieć.

\- Jasne. Żebyś Broń Boże jej nie zapomniał. 

            Ostatnie stwierdzenie matki wskazywało, że mimo wszystko _coś podejrzewała_ , jednak Kageyama uznał, że na razie nie będzie się tym martwił.

            Kilka minut później siedział przy biurku w swoim pokoju i z dłońmi splecionymi na blacie, wpatrywał się w gazetę. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów.

_Test na pewno wykaże, że ja i Hinata nie pasujemy do siebie._ – przekonywał się – _Test wykaże, że nie możemy być parą i to załatwi sprawę._

            Z determinacją przewracał kartki, aż na trafił na właściwą stronę. Poza obciachowymi różowymi serduszkami i zdjęciami całujących się par, artykuł zawierał portret staruszka, który wyglądał jak japońska wersja Einsteina. Miał poważne, choć ciepłe spojrzenie oraz rozczochrane siwe włosy.

**Profesor Shimada Yoshiro.** – głosił napis pod zdjęciem – **Wybitny psycholog i seksuolog. Absolwent Tokijskiego Instytutu Psychologii. Prowadził wiele wykładów na renomowanych Amerykańskich uczelniach, takich jak Harvard i Princeton. Specjalista w dziedzinie podświadomości** ( _podświadomość!_ – wykrzyknął w myślach Kageyama), **a także autor bestsellerów, takich jak „Dlaczego zakochani powinni się kłócić” oraz „Od wyzywania do zakochania”. Profesor ma swój gabinet w Hokkaido, gdzie prowadzi badania ble ble ble…**

            Kageyama darował sobie resztę biografii profesora. Co go to obchodzi? Chciał rozwiązać cholerny test i tyle!

            Na szczycie następnej strony widniał nagłówek:

**Instrukcje profesora Shimady – koniecznie przeczytaj przed rozwiązaniem testu!**

            Rozgrywający uznał, że to może być ważne, więc zabrał się do lektury.

 

**Droga czytelniczko,**

**Skoro czytasz tę instrukcję i chcesz rozwiązać mój test, to znaczy, że masz kogoś, na kim bardzo Ci zależy i zastanawiasz się, czy ty i on macie szanse. To wspaniale! Zanim wyjaśnię to i owo, chciałbym życzyć wam obojgu powodzenia!**

            Tekst był pisany bardzo ciepłym i lekkim stylem. Kageyama niemal słyszał w wyobraźni sympatyczny głos profesora. Czytał dalej:

 

**Najpierw kilka słów o „teście jedenastu pytań”. Stworzyłem go w oparciu o wieloletnie badania, a także na podstawie rozmów z parami, które przychodziły do mnie do gabinetu. Gdy byłem jeszcze studentem, koleżanki z klasy pokazywały mi kilkunastostronicowe testy z idiotycznymi pytaniami w stylu „Co robisz, gdy widzisz go z inną?” i pomyślałem sobie – tak nie może być! Dlaczego Twoja relacja z drugą osobą miałaby być zależna od tak błahych rzeczy, jak fakt, czy kupujecie te same lody, albo czy podobnie reagujecie na pewne stwierdzenia? Chciałem stworzyć alternatywę dla tych testów i tak powstało „11 pytań”. Mój test jest krótki, łatwy i – co najważniejsze – dotyczy tylko spraw istotnych. Jego głównym zadaniem jest zmuszenie Cię do zwrócenia uwagi na sprawy, o których na co dzień się nie myśli, ale które są szalenie ważne przy budowaniu związku.**

Kageyama zawahał się. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o panu Shimadzie, ale na podstawie tych kilku zdań zdążył wywnioskować, że to mądry, doskonale znający się na swojej robocie facet. To nieco zmieniało postać rzeczy. Rozgrywający spodziewał się jednego z tych głupiutkich testów, które czytały koleżanki profesora Shimady. W żadnym wypadku nie przygotował się na poważną analizę psychologiczną. Może powinien zamknąć tę gazetę, póki jeszcze nie jest za późno? A co jeśli jego plan zwróci się przeciwko niemu?

            Prychnął cicho i pokręcił głową. Poważny czy niepoważny test, nie było szans, by okazało się, że on i Hinata powinni być razem! Uspokojony, wrócił do czytania:

  
**Test może rozwiązać praktycznie każdy – zarówno osoba, która jest w związku, jak i osoba, która jeszcze nie wyznała wybrankowi miłości, ale na razie obserwuje go „z ukrycia”. Zasada jest prosta – im więcej odpowiedzi na „TAK”, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że ty i dana osoba jesteście idealną parą. Co jeśli wszystkie odpowiedzi będą na „TAK”? Cóż, tylko pogratulować! Właśnie znalazłaś swoją drugą połowę. Zanim jednak podekscytujesz się, czytelniczko, i złapiesz za pióro, musisz coś wiedzieć. Żeby wynik testu był autentyczny, musisz przestrzegać jednej ważnej zasady. Ta zasada to szczerość. Wiem, jak bardzo chciałabyś dowiedzieć się, że ty i on jesteście dla siebie stworzeni, ale powinnaś być obiektywna.**

_Ja akurat wolałbym się dowiedzieć, że on i ja NIE jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni._ – pomyślał Kageyama.

 

**Nie śpiesz się i pomyśl, zanim zaznaczysz odpowiedź. Wróć pamięcią do sytuacji z waszego życia i na tej podstawie zdecyduj, czy zakreślić „TAK” czy „NIE”. Podejmij tę decyzję na podstawie rzeczywistości, a nie własnych pragnień. Im dokładniej podejdziesz do sprawy, tym mniejsze szanse na rozczarowanie. Jeśli masz wątpliwości co do jednego z pytań, możesz poprosić o pomoc rodzinę lub znajomych. Nie przejmuj się, jeśli niektóre pytania wydają Ci się głupie i banalne. Zdziwiłabyś się, jak duże znaczenie mają właśnie takie, pozornie nieistotne, szczegóły. I ponad wszystko, nie zapominaj, że mój test nie zastąpi Ci zdrowego rozsądku. Jeżeli w głębi siebie czujesz, że ty i ta osoba powinniście albo nie powinniście być razem, nie ignoruj tego!!! Pamiętaj – najważniejsze są Twoje głębokie odczucia.**

            Czyli na tym etapie Kageyama mógłby po prostu odpuścić i zrezygnować z rozwiązania testu. W końcu sam profesor Shimada napisał, że zdrowy rozsądek ma znaczenie. Zdrowy rozsądek rozgrywającego mówił mu, że nie zakochałby się w innym chłopaku, a już na pewno nie w Hinacie!

_Pytanie tylko czy zdrowy rozsądek wystarczy, bym przestał myśleć o tym rudym baranie i wrócił do normalności? Chyba lepiej mimo wszystko rozwiązać test_.

            Podjąwszy decyzję, Kageyama zabrał się za pierwsze pytanie.  

 

  1. **Czy macie jakieś wspólne zainteresowania? TAK/NIE**



Pff! Oczywiście, że mieli. Siatkówkę! Rozgrywający bez wahania zakreślił „TAK”.

 

  1. **Czy widujecie się co najmniej 3 razy w tygodniu? TAK/NIE**



Przez moment Kageyama miał wątpliwości, czy to aby na pewno też „poważny” test, o którym wspominał Shimada. Co to w ogóle ma być? Przecież te pytania pasowałyby bardziej do testu „Sprawdź, czy jesteście przyjaciółmi?”. Chociaż z drugiej strony w instrukcji było napisane: „nie przejmuj się, jeśli niektóre pytania wydają Ci się głupie i banalne”. No cóż…

            Niechętnie zakreślił „TAK” i zabrał się za pytanie trzecie.

 

  1. **Czy tęsknisz za tą osobą, gdy zbyt długo się nie widzicie? TAK/NIE**



Tu pojawił się pierwszy problem: on i Hinata widywali się niemal cały czas.

_Skąd, u licha, mam wiedzieć, czy tęskniłbym za nim, skoro prawie zawsze jesteśmy razem?!_

            Cóż… tęsknił za rudym po tej nieszczęsnej kłótni, gdy Hinata uparł się, że będzie otwierał oczy przy superszybkiej wystawie. Co prawda wtedy widywali się, ale nie rozmawiali ze sobą, więc z pewnego punktu widzenia to BYŁO jak „nie widywanie się”. A Kageyama tęsknił wtedy za Hinatą… tęsknił za nim, jak cholera. Nawet jeśli jednocześnie był na rudzielca wściekły. Czy coś takiego się liczy? Cóż, instrukcja nakazywała szczerość, więc zakreślił „TAK”. Następne pytanie…

 

  1. **Czy ta osoba wyciąga z Ciebie to, co najlepsze? TAK/NIE**



Kageyama nie zapomniał i nie zapomni, kto uwolnił go od bycia egoistycznym królem… nigdy nie zapomni momentu, gdy rudy frunął w powietrzu z zamkniętymi oczami, a Kageyama pierwszy raz wystawił mu piłkę „do ręki”. To za sprawą Hinaty, Kageyama zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam na boisku. To dzięki rudemu zapragnął stać się częścią drużyny, współpracować z innymi. Jeżeli był ktoś, kto wyciągał z burkliwego rozgrywającego to, co najlepsze, to był nim właśnie Hinata.

            A zatem -  „TAK”. Kageyama poczuł pierwszą falę niepokoju. Jak dotąd wszystkie odpowiedzi były na „TAK”. Było ich już ponad cztery!

            Potrząsnął głową. Tłumacząc sobie, że nie ma powodu do obaw, czytał dalej:

  1. **Czy ta osoba często się uśmiecha, przebywając w Twojej obecności? TAK/NIE**



_Pff! Ten kretyn uśmiecha się w obecności każdego!_

            Kageyama wrócił pamięcią do dni spędzonych z Hinatą, zastanawiając się, czy w jego obecności rudy uśmiechał się _częściej._ Cóż… chyba nie. Ale z drugiej strony, uśmiechy przeznaczone dla niego, dla Kageyamy, zawsze były trochę inne. Nie były tępym cieszeniem japy, które stanowiło znak rozpoznawalny rudego. Uśmiechy, które Hinata posyłał rozgrywającemu nie istniały bez specjalnego błysku w oczach. Gdy Kageyama zobaczył jeden z tych uśmiechów w swojej wyobraźni, oblał się rumieńcem.

            Z dłonią drżącą ze wstydu zakreślił „TAK”.

 

  1. **Czy umiecie się pogodzić, po tym jak się pokłócicie? TAK/NIE**



            „Po tym jak się pokłócą”? Kłótnie stanowiły _esencję_ ich partnerstwa! To było centrum ich wszechświata, powietrze, którym oddychali! Kageyama mógł spokojnie założyć, że dzień  bez pyskówki z Hinatą był dniem straconym. Zwyczajnie _nie potrafił_ wyobrazić sobie kontaktów z rudym bez ostrych komentarzy i wyzwisk. A czy potrafili się po czymś takim _pogodzić_? Cóż… nie działo się między nimi nic nienormalnego, więc jakby nie było _po czym_ się godzić. Kageyama wiedział, że ani on ani Hinata, nie traktowali tych sprzeczek poważnie.

_Z jednym wyjątkiem._ – wyszeptał głosik w jego głowie – _Mieliście jedną kłótnię. Wtedy, gdy Hinata oświadczył, że nie będzie zamykał oczu przy superszybkiej._

            Kageyama wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. To była najgorsza i jedyna kłótnia jaką miał z Hinatą. Jedyna _prawdziwa_ kłótnia. I oczywiście dotyczyła siatkówki, bo czego innego mogłaby dotyczyć. Nawet doszło między nimi do bójki. Kageyama do dziś czuł wstyd, że rzucili się na siebie na oczach Yachi. Prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się na czymś więcej niż kilku siniakach, gdyby Tanaka ich nie rozdzielił. Po tym incydencie długo byli w rozsypce. Dni, podczas których nie rozmawiali ze sobą, nieźle dały im obu w kość. Kageyama nigdy nie chciałby tego powtórzyć… wciąż pamiętał gorzki ból, który wtedy czuł.

            A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Hinata miał rację! Słusznie stwierdził, że powinien mieć możliwość wpływania na tor lotu piłki. A Kageyama nie chciał się z nim zgodzić, dopóki nie przekonał go do tego – o ironio – jego największy rywal. Aż cud, że Hinata nigdy mu tego nie wypominał. Kageyama naprawdę nie lubił wracać pamięcią do tamtej kłótni.

_Ale przecież się pogodziliśmy._ – uświadomił sobie – _Fakt, zmieszaliśmy się nawzajem z błotem, ale nigdy nie zapomnieliśmy, że jesteśmy partnerami, więc przetrwaliśmy ten trudny czas i wróciliśmy na boisko o wiele silniejsi niż przedtem!_

            Na pytanie trzeba było odpowiedzieć „TAK”. Gdy to zrobił, Kageyama drugi raz się zaniepokoił. Siedem pozytywnych odpowiedzi to dużo. Bardzo dużo.

 

  1. **Czy ta osoba z łatwością domyśla się jaki masz nastrój – wie, kiedy jesteś zła, zadowolona, smutna? TAK/NIE**



            Hinata zawsze wiedział – niechętnie przyznał Kageyama. A wyprawa do Parku Rozrywki była na to najlepszym dowodem. Hinata doskonale interpretował zachowanie rozgrywającego, dostrzegając niuanse, które umykały pozostałym.

_A gdy jestem w rozsypce, zawsze wie, jak podnieść mnie na duchu._ – pomyślał Kageyama z pewną dozą melancholii.

            Uczciwie zaznaczył „TAK”.

 

  1. **Czy ta osoba broni Cię, gdy jesteś atakowana przez innych? TAK/NIE**



            Z początku Kageyama był w euforii, myśląc, że nareszcie trafił na pytanie, przy którym zaznaczy „NIE”. Kiedy jednak miał to zrobić, coś sobie przypomniał.

            Stanął mu przed oczami moment, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Tsukishimę. Okularnik wyciągnął wtedy na światło dziennie jego największą słabość: wspomnienie piłki upadającej na parkiet. Wspomnienie wystawy, której nikt nie uderzył. Tsukishima powtarzał słowo „król” raz za razem, bezlitośnie rozdrapując starą ranę… zamknął gębę, dopiero gdy Hinata się wtrącił. Rozgrywający pamiętał, że był zaskoczony interwencją rudego. Przecież nie byli wtedy przyjaciółmi…  ich partnerstwo dopiero rodziło się w bólach. A mimo to Hinata stanął w jego obronie. _Dlaczego?_

_W sumie „stanął w obronie” to trochę za mocne słowa._ – przekonywał sam siebie Kageyama – _Temu baranowi wcale nie chodziło o mnie. Chciał, by Tsukishima zwrócił na niego uwagę. To dlatego powiedział: „Ej, ja też tu jestem”._

            Tak to sobie tłumaczył, ale instynkt podpowiedział mu, że to nieprawda. Było coś szczególnego w głosie Hinaty, gdy mówił „skończ już z tym królem”. Także aura wokół rudego się zmieniła. Przez krótki moment ten konus naprawdę wydawał się małym gigantem – jego ciało było pozbawione drżenia, a oczy wolne od strachu. Kageyama był wtedy zbyt zajęty własnym żalem, by zwrócić na to uwagę, ale teraz pamiętał: nastawienie Hinaty zmieniło się _dopiero wtedy_ , gdy zobaczył, że docinki Tsukishimy przynoszą skutek. Póki myślał, że czarnowłosy kolega sam sobie poradzi, nie interweniował. Ale gdy wyczuł załamanie Kageyamy, zapomniał o wahaniu i zaczął działać. Zrobił to, choć nie miał w tym żadnego interesu. Zrobił to, choć równie dobrze mógł dołączyć do okularnika i odgryźć się „królowi” za jakże pamiętny komentarz „co robiłeś przez ostatnie trzy lata?”. Miałby pełne prawo, by się odgryźć.

_Nie._ – powiedział sobie Kageyama – _Hinata by tego nie zrobił. Hinata nigdy celowo by mnie nie uraził._

            Rozgrywający miał też niejasne przeczucie, że rudy nie pozwoliłby komukolwiek nazwać go królem. Zareagowałby w ten albo inny sposób - tak jak wtedy, na polanie, albo podczas meczu trzy na trzy. Hinata stanąłby w jego obronie, gdyby ktoś nazwał go królem. Cóż… Tsukishima wciąż nazywał go królem, ale był to jego nawyk, a nie wyrachowana złośliwość i Kageyama już się do tego przyzwyczaił. Hinata też to wiedział i dlatego nie ingerował.

            Zaznaczając „TAK”, Kegayam zapomniał na chwilę o teście i o tym, dlaczego w ogóle zaczął go rozwiązywać. Kilka razy czytał pytanie, przypominając sobie twarz Hinaty, gdy ten go bronił.

_Przed każdym meczem biegnie do łazienki, ale tak naprawdę żaden z niego tchórz._ – pomyślał z pewną dozą czułości – _Kiedy na czymś mu zależy, nie waha się._

            Zarumienił się, bo uświadomił sobie, że ty czymś, na czym zależało Hinacie mógł być on sam. Klnąc pod nosem, przeszedł do następnego pytania.

 

  1. **Czy komuś innemu byłoby trudno zastąpić Ci tę osobę? TAK/NIE**



_Absolutnie TAK!_ – ta myśl wymsknęła mu się, ledwo skończył czytać.

            Zagryzając zęby, powolnym ruchem, jakby sprawiało mu to wysiłek, narysował kółko wokół „TAK”. Lekkość całkowicie go opuściła. Czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

            Dziewięć pozytywnych odpowiedzi to już nie przelewki. A co jeśli jedenaście będzie na „TAK”? Shimada napisał, że sto procent takich odpowiedzi oznacza bratnią duszę.  Kageyama był przerażony. Niech to cholera! Po co on w ogóle zaczął rozwiązywać ten przeklęty test?

_Jakbym nie miał wystarczająco dużo problemów z powodu zasranej wróżby._ – pomyślał ze złością – _Co zrobię jeśli wszystkie odpowiedzi będą pozytywne? Mam pójść do Hinaty i mu się oświadczyć?! Nie ma mowy! Po moim trupie!_

            Gdy tak siedział i rwał sobie włosy z głowy, zwrócił uwagę na następne pytanie. Przedostatnie, dziesiąte pytanie.

  1. **Czy ta osoba kiedykolwiek odwiedziła Cię bez zapowiedzi? TAK/NIE**



            To było jak światełko w tunelu!

_Nareszcie!_ – pomyślał z dziką satysfakcją – _Nareszcie jakaś odpowiedź na „NIE”!  Co prawda Hinata odwiedził mnie wiele razy, ale nigdy nie zrobił tego bez zapowiedzi. Wie, jak nie znoszę niespodzianek. Może i prawdopodobieństwo, że do siebie pasujemy jest duże, ale przynajmniej nie jesteśmy cholerną idealną parą! Nie będziemy mieć stu procent pozytywnych odpowiedzi! DZIĘKI BOGU!_

            Bez tchu chwycił długopis i poprowadził go w kierunku kartki. Już… już prawie dotknął papieru, gdy…

\- TOBIO!

            Podskoczył, słysząc z parteru ryk matki.

\- Przyprowadź chudy tyłek na dół! Masz gościa!

_Gościa? –_ zdziwił się – _Przecież nikogo się nie spodzie…_

            Uderzyła go przerażająca myśl. Z trwogą wpatrywał się w dziesiąte pytanie.

_Nie… to zwyczajnie NIEMOŻLIWE! To jakieś zasrane fatum! Pierdolone nemezis, czy jak to się, kurwa, nazywa!_

_Bogowie, powiedzcie mi, że to nie ten rudy baran! Cholera, przecież to nie może być on. Nie wpadłby do mnie do domu bez zapowiedzi… niech mnie diabli, że by tego nie zrobił!_

            Szybko schował „Świat Kobiety” pod łóżko, po czym powlókł się w kierunku drzwi. W myślach miał nadzieję, że się myli, ale niewiele mu to dało. Gdy wyjrzał na korytarz i ze szczytu schodów ujrzał rudą czuprynę, już wiedział, że miał rację.

            Tajemniczym gościem był oczywiście Hinata. Stał w holu i z tą swoją ucieszoną gębą pocierał kark.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam za najście, Noriko-san!  

            Stojąca z rękami na biodrach matka Kageyamy obdarzyła go karcąco-czułym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Hinata. – burknęła – Ty możesz wpadać, kiedy chcesz. Zresztą, dobrze że jesteś. Ten smarkacz od dwóch dni siedzi w pokoju i boczy się na cały świat.

            Kageyama zagryzł zęby. Nie boczył się na cały świat, tylko _ćwiczył z hantlami_ , a to zasadnicza różnica! Robił to, by nie myśleć o Hinacie - zresztą z miernym skutkiem. A teraz rudy gamoń przylazł tu, gdy jedynym o czym Kageyama marzył, było wyrzucenie go ze swojej głowy. Do tego jeszcze ta przeklęta zdrajczyni, matka, zamiast zganić kurdupla, że zjawił się bez zapowiedzi, twierdzi, że „może sobie wpadać, kiedy chce”?! Chyba żartuje!

            Pokręcił głową, po raz któryś myśląc, o ile łatwiejsze byłoby jego życie, gdyby Noriko nie lubiła Hinaty. Na nieszczęście, było zupełnie na odwrót – odkąd poznali się niecały miesiąc temu, ubóstwiała go. Pff! Gdyby mogła, pewnie by go adoptowała!

_Dlaczego właśnie on?_ – pomyślał ze złością Kageyama – _Moja matka nie znosi dzieci. Wszystkich nastolatków, łącznie ze mną, nazywa parszywymi gówniarzami! Tanakę i Nishinoyę praktycznie wykopała z domu, gdy ostatnim razem tu byli. A temu jeszcze wytarłaby nosek, gdyby sam nie potrafił. I jeszcze ma tę durną obsesję na punkcie jego włosów…_

            Jak na zawołanie, dłoń Noriko wystrzeliła do przodu i utonęła w poplątanych rudych kosmykach. Hinata w ogóle tego nie zauważył. Wodził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu kolegi. Kageyama ukrył się za barierką, zastanawiając się, czy nie zostać tu i nie udawać, że go nie ma.

            Daremnie marzenie. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, gdy Hinata wypatrzył go między szczebelkami.

\- Heeej! – zawołał, podskakując, jak podekscytowany szczeniak – Cześć, Kageyama!

            Z takim wyrazem, jakby ktoś wbił mu gwóźdź w tyłek, rozgrywający zszedł na dół. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by Hinata przestał się głupio cieszyć.

\- Hua! K-K-Kageyama, czemu patrzysz na mnie, jakbym zabił Ci psa?

            Kageyama nie odpowiedział.

\- P-przepraszam, że Cię nie uprzedziłem. – wymamrotał rudy, uśmiechając się nieśmiało – Ale wiesz, wczoraj wyglądałeś na tak naburmuszonego i… i byłem pewny, że wymyślisz sobie jakąś wymówkę, jeśli spytam, czy mogę wpaść.

\- Spoko. – odparł Kageyama całkowicie nieszczerym i wkurwionym tonem – _Nie gniewam się._

            Po twarzy Hinaty zaczął spływać pot. Noriko przewróciła oczami i zdzieliła syna w tył głowy.

\- Przyniosę Ci coś do picia, Hinata. – oznajmiła – Mój tępy syn pewnie sam nie wpadnie, by Ci to zaproponować.

            Kageyama zaczerwienił się.

\- Z-za… zaproponowałbym mu! – wyrzucił z siebie – Hinata, co chcesz?!

            Rudy spojrzał na niego ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Spytałeś o to takim tonem, jakbyś chciał mi dać w ryj.

\- ŻE CO?!

            Hinata wzruszył ramionami, po czym zwrócił się do Noriko.

\- Nie musisz nic przynosić, Noriko-san. Po drodze kupiłem po kartoniku z mlekiem dla siebie i Kageyamy.

            Kageyama nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego rumieńca.

_Kartonik z mlekiem!_ – pomyślał podekscytowany.

\- W ramach rekompensaty, że wpadam bez uprzedzenia. – wyjaśnił rudy, szczerząc zęby.

            Czarnowłosy chłopak uświadomił sobie, że matka patrzy na niego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, więc szybko odwrócił wzrok. Sam do końca nie wiedział, czego się wstydzi. Tego, że kumpel kupił mu kartonik? Czego tu się wstydzić? Chyba że tego ciepłego uczucia, które nagle wypełniło jego klatkę piersiową…

_Cholera!_ – pomyślał Kageyama – _Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, by tutaj przyłaził!_  

\- Swoją drogą, Hinata… - odezwała się Noriko niewinnym tonem – Jak Ci idzie zbieranie makulatury na Dzień Ekologiczny?

            Kageyama natychmiast zapomniał o problemach sercowych. Na widok miny Hinaty, wpadł w panikę.  

_Niech to szlag, ten kretyn spali moją przykrywkę!_

\- Dzień Ekologiczny? – powtórzył rudy zdziwionym tonem – Jaki Dzień Ekolo…

            Urwał, bo rozgrywający trzepnął go w łeb.

\- Ten, który ma być na początku roku szkolnego. – burknął Kageyama - Nie pamiętasz już?

            Hinata spojrzał na niego głupio i pokręcił głową. Kageyama czuł na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie matki, więc, na wszelki wypadek, rąbnął kolegę jeszcze raz.

\- Jak zwykle o wszystkim dowiadujesz się ostatni, baranie! Nie słuchasz, co się do Ciebie mówi i potem dziwisz się, że oblewasz połowę przedmiotów. W pierwszy dzień szkoły jest Dzień Ekologiczny i każdy ma przynieść trzy kilo makulatury.

\- Trzy kilo makulatury?!

\- Właśnie tak, głąbie, trzy kilo! Chodź, opowiem Ci o wszystkim na górze.

             Złapał oniemiałego Hinatę za kołnierz i pociągnął po schodach do swojego pokoju. Zerknął jeszcze przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy matka coś podejrzewa. Ku jego uldze jedynie pogroziła mu palcem i oświadczyła:

\- Tylko żadnej siatkówki w domu, zrozumiano?!

            Przytaknął na znak, że rozumie. Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju odetchnął z ulgą. Ledwo zdjął dłoń z klamki, a poczuł, że kolega szarpie go za koszulkę.

\- Trzy kilo makulatury. – wyszeptał Hinata spanikowanym tonem – Trzy kilo makulatury! Rok szkolny jest za kilka dni. Skąd w tak krótkim czasie wezmę trzy kilo makulatury?! Kageyama, dlaczego nie przypomniałeś mi o tym wcześniej?!

            Rozgrywający otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale rudy nie dopuścił go do słowa.

\- Niedobrze… niedobrze! Już i tak jestem na czarnej liście wicedyrektora po tym incydencie z peruką! Jak nie przyniosę makulatury na Dzień Ekologiczny, jak nic mnie zawieszą! Kageyama, pomożesz mi, prawda? Oddasz mi kilka swoich gazet, jak będziesz miał za dużo? Zapytam jeszcze kolegów z Gimnazjum. Może oni…

\- Uspokój się, do cholery!

            Kageyama złapał rudego za nadgarstki i spojrzał prosto w szkliste brązowe oczy.

\- Nie ma żadnego Dnia Ekologicznego, kapujesz? – wysyczał, kątem oka patrząc na drzwi, w obawie, że Noriko usłyszy – Po prostu… postanowiłem przeczytać pewną gazetę, ale nie chcę, by matka o tym wiedziała, więc powiedziałem jej, że to na makulaturę!

\- N-naprawdę? N-nie ma Dnia Ekologicznego?  

            Czarnowłosy chłopak przytaknął. 

\- Uff, Dzięki Bogu! – westchnął rudy, wycierając łzy – Jezu, ale mnie wystraszyłeś! Nie mogłeś wymyśleć sobie lepszej wymówki?

\- A niby co, Twoim zdaniem, miałem powiedzieć? – warknął Kageyama.

\- Nooo… na przykład, że to na papier toaletowy?

            Rozgrywającemu opadła szczęka.

_Czy on jest nienormalny?_ – zastanowił się z zażenowaniem.

            Policzki Hinaty nabrały barwy różu.

\- N-nie patrz tak na mnie! M-mieszkam w środku lasu, więc czasami, jak kończy nam się papier i nikomu nie chce się jechać do miasta, bierzemy stare gazety! T-to nic nadzwyczajnego! Mnóstwo ludzi tak robi!

            Kageyama śmiał w to wątpić. A mimo to tłumaczenie Hinaty zaintrygowało go. Uświadomił sobie, że nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie rudy mieszkał. Zamierzał o to zapytać, jednak Hinata go uprzedził.

\- A jaką gazetę chciałeś przeczytać?

            Czarnowłosy chłopak podskoczył nerwowo. Cholera, tego pytania nie było w planach! Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć nad odpowiedzią, ale zanim zdążył na cokolwiek wpaść, Hinata wydał z siebie głośny kwik.

\- Chwila moment…!

            Rudy chwiał się na nogach i z nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi oczami wysuwał w kierunku rozgrywającego palec wskazujący.

\- Niemożliwe! – wyrzucił z siebie bez tchu – Ty… ty…!

            Kageyama zamrugał. Był tak zaskoczony tą dziwną reakcją, że po prostu stał jak kołek i gapił się na rudego.

\- O co Ci chodzi? – zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

            Hinata złapał go za ramiona, pociągnął w dół i wyszeptał konspiracyjnym tonem:

\- Zdobyłeś _to_ … prawda, Kageyama? Mam rację, prawda? Masz _to… TO!_

            Brązowe oczy błyszczały z podniecenia. Rozgrywający wciąż nie rozumiał, o co chodzi, ale z powodu bliskości ich twarzy, już po raz któryś tego dnia oblał się rumieńcem.

\- Niby co?

\- Jak to CO? _Porno!_

\- HAH?!

_Czy tego kretyna do reszty pogięło?!_

            Kageyama odskoczył do tyłu.

\- Postradałeś rozum, Hinata?! – ryknął wściekle – Po jaką cholerę byłoby mi porno?!

            Wyjątkowo jego wybuch nie zrobił wrażenia na niskim środkowym. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, Hinata zmniejszył odległość między nimi, przyszpilając kolegę do ściany.

\- Nie udawaj niewiniątka, Kageyama-kuun. – zaśpiewał, pochylając się nad rozgrywającym – Mnie nie oszukasz! Odkąd przyszedłem, rumienisz się praktycznie co minutę. Od początku wiedziałem, że coś jest na rzeczy!

            Kageyama zacisnął zęby.

\- Gówno wiesz, baranie! Nie interesują mnie takie bzdety!

\- Mhm. Jaaaasne…

\- Mówię poważnie. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż…

\- To ten Playboy od Tanaki, tak?

\- CZY TY MNIE W OGÓLE SŁUCHASZ?!

            Przez jakiś czas Hinata nic nie mówił i Kageyama zaczął się łudzić, że jego ryk przyniósł pożądany skutek. Kiedy jednak spojrzał w dół, okazało się, że twarz rudego jest jeszcze bardziej zawzięta.

\- Pokaż mi. – szepnął Hinata.

            Rozgrywający miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

\- Co takiego? – wydusił oniemiałym głosem.

            Rudy wiercił się w miejscu. Jego policzki były zaróżowione, a oczy miały wyraz żebrzącego przy stole szczeniaka. Mało brakowało, a zacząłby się ślinić.

\- Nie bądź takim egoistą, Kageyama. Ja też chcę sobie popatrzeć.

\- Cholera, ile razy jeszcze mam Ci powtarzać, że nie mam żadnego porno?!      

\- Gdzie masz tę gazetę? W biurku? W szafie? W torbie na trening?

\- Hinata, do kurwy nędzy…

            W tej chwili wzrok rudego padł na łóżko i Kageyama nie zdążył zapanować nad reakcją swojego ciała. Odruchowo napiął się i wydał z siebie zaskoczony jęk. Na nieszczęście  Hinata to zauważył. Zamrugał i zlustrował rozgrywającego uważnym wzrokiem. Bardzo powoli spojrzał na łóżko… na Kageyamę… znowu na łóżko i patrząc na kolegę kątem oka, uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Pod łóżkiem, tak? – spytał przeciągle.

            Kageyama nie odpowiedział. Jego serce tykało, jakby było szykującą się do eksplozji bombą. Przez jakieś dziesięć sekund on i Hinata patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Rudy wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, a czarnowłosy chłopak na przerażonego.

            Rzucili się w kierunku łóżka w tej samej chwili! Dłoń Hinaty zanurkowała w dół i po chwili wyłoniła się z powrotem, ściskając zwinięty rulon.

\- Mam… mam!

            Długo nie nacieszył się swoim triumfem. Kageyama złapał go za ramiona i wrzeszcząc „ty sukinsynie!” przyszpilił do podłogi. Różnica wagi i wzrostu pewnie załatwiłaby sprawę, gdyby Hinata, w nagłym przypływu geniuszu, nie zarzucił rywalowi nóg na szyję. Zanim Kageyama zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, gruchnął plecami o ziemię. Natychmiast zerwał się na nogi i ze wzrokiem obiecującym niechybną śmierć, rzucił się na rudego.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to, gnojku! – zaryczał.

\- Pewnie, że zapłacę. Ale najpierw nacieszę oko zboczonymi obrazkami!

            Rozgrywający nie był pewien, jak do tego doszło, ale chwilę potem tarzali się po podłodze. Ich ciała były ze sobą tak splecione, że postronny obserwator nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, które ręce i nogi są czyje. Każdy z nich ściskał rulon, jednocześnie starając się odkleić od siebie rywala.

_Cholera… silny jest, ten mały sukinsyn!_ – pomyślał bez tchu Kageyama.

            Mimo chęci rozerwania rudzielca na strzępy, nie mógł powstrzymać fali podziwu. Hinata był od niego o dwadzieścia centymetrów niższy i z pewnością sporo lżejszy, a mimo to walczył jak zawodowy zapaśnik. Za każdym razem, gdy rozgrywający myślał, że ma przewagę, rudy podwajał wysiłki i z barbarzyńską wręcz zawziętością stawiał opór.

Pewnie trwałoby to całą wieczność, gdyby nie moment, w którym kolano kurdupla zdzieliło kolegę w jaja. Wówczas Kageyama uznał, że miarka się przebrała! Wyparowały z niego wszystkie myśli poza jedną – dopaść rudego gnojka i dać mu taki wpierdol, po którym nie pozbiera się do końca życia. Żeby to zrobić, musiał ich najpierw od siebie odkleić. Zatem ugryzł kolegę w szyję.

\- HUA?! – krzyknął Hinata.

            Był tak zaskoczony, że odruchowo rozluźnił wszystkie kończyny, którymi przytrzymywał rozgrywającego. Kageyama właśnie na to czekał.

\- ORYAAAAA!

            Hinata przeleciał przez pokój. Gdyby nie fakt, że miał sporą wprawę w upadaniu, pewnie rozleciałby się na kawałki. Rozgrywający nie dał mu nawet chwili, by odetchnąć – ze zwinnością spidermena skoczył i lodując okrakiem na koledze, przyszpilił oba nadgarstki rudego do podłogi.

\- Ugryzłeś mnie. – wydusił Hinata oniemiałym głosem – Ugryzłeś mnie w szyję. Cholera, Kageyama, ty na serio mnie ugryzłeś.

\- Tak, a ty ZDZIELIŁEŚ MNIE W JAJA! – zaryczał wściekle Kageyama – Kurwa, Hinata, niech no tylko Cię….

\- ILE RAZY MAM WAM POWTARZAĆ?! Żadnej siatkówki w…             

Kageyama zamarł i bardzo powoli obrócił głowę. W drzwiach do pokoju stała Noriko i z nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi oczami gapiła się na niego i Hinatę. Widząc jej reakcję, rozgrywający na początku zdziwił się, ( _Tsk! Jakby nie wiedziała, że ja i ten rudy gamoń skaczemy sobie do gardeł!)_ ale potem zerknął w dół i...

_O, kur-wa!_

            Oto jaki widok zastała Noriko: jej szesnastoletni syn w dość dwuznaczny sposób siedział okrakiem na brzuchu kolegi, obaj byli zdyszani i spoceni, a ich włosy wyglądały jak po skoku ze spadochronem. Przy czym można by to wszystko wyjaśnić, powołując się – jak Kageyama słusznie zauważył – na ich tendencję do częstego skakania sobie do gardeł. Można by, gdyby nie jeden… kurwa, jeden zasrany szczegół – Hinata nie miał spodni.

            Twarz rozgrywającego w ekspresowym tempie nabrała koloru purpury.

_Kiedy…?! Kiedy one mu, u licha, spadły?!!!_

            Jak w starych kasetach VHS zaczął „przewijać” wspomnienia do tyłu, aż natrafił na kluczowy moment.

_No tak!_ – uświadomił sobie – _W trakcie tej zasranej szarpaniny niechcący nadepnąłem mu na nogawkę, a on zaczął się wyrywać. Pewnie wtedy to się stało._

            Szokujące, ale fakt utraty przez Hinatę spodni nie był najbardziej fenomenalnym odkryciem. Nie. Były nim otulające biodra rudego bokserki – bokserki z Disneyowskim Królem Lwem. Majtki z pierdolonym Królem Lwem!

_Ile on ma lat, pięć?! –_ sapnął w myślach Kageyama.

            Głośne chrząknięcie przywołało go do rzeczywistości. Napiął się, bo uświadomił sobie, że od dobrych dziesięciu sekund z fascynacją studiował bieliznę Hinaty. Gdy ponownie spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, okazało się, że matka już nie stoi w głupiej pozie z ustami otwartymi ze zdziwienia, ale nonszalancko opiera się o framugę i patrzy na niego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tobio, Tobio… jeśli chciałeś mieć trochę _prywatności_ z Hinatą, trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej.

            Kageyama zerwał się na nogi.

\- To nie jest tak, jak myślisz!

            Jak tylko wykrzyczał te słowa, uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Kuźwa, kiedy w filmach padało to zdanie, zazwyczaj było _dokładnie tak, jak ktoś myślał_. Noriko musiała dojść do podobnego wniosku.

\- Mhm… jaaaaasne.

\- MÓWIĘ POWAŻNIE! – zaryczał, obryzgując matkę śliną - H-H-Hinata, powiedz jej!

            Rudy nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Siedział na podłodze i ze skonsternowaną miną pocierał ranę na szyi. 

\- Ciekawe, czy będę miał bliznę? – zastanowił się głośno.

            Kageyama zamarzył, by podłoga w magiczny sposób wchłonęła go i zabrała stąd, oszczędzając mu tego całego wstydu.

\- Ugryzłeś go w szyję? – zacmokała Noriko – No proszę, Tobio, nie wiedziałam, że z Ciebie taka bestia...

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, OKEJ?! A w ogóle to… to idź już! Chcemy być sami, jasne?

\- Naturalnie. Zostawię was, byście mogli kontynuować to, co zaczęliście…

\- NIE BĘDZIEMY NICZEGO KONTYNUOWAĆ!   

            Słysząc rechot matki, Kageyama zastanowił się, czy przypadkiem nie była w jakiś sposób spokrewniona z Tsukishimą. Noriko poklepała go po ramieniu i odwróciła się, by odejść.

\- Chyba mimo wszystko stracisz dziewictwo przed trzydziestką... – mruknęła z błyskiem w oczach.

            Zatrzasnął za nią drzwi tak mocno, że chyba tylko cudem nie wyleciały z framugi. Jeszcze przez długi czas słyszał pobrzmiewający na schodach śmiech. Miał ochotę złapać piłkę do siatkówki i zaserwować ją w czyjąś gębę. 

_Hinata…_ \- pomyślał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że rozbolały go kłykcie – _Ten zasrany baran, Hinata! To wszystko jego wina! Jego, zasranego profesora Shimady, tej pieprzonej gazety i cholernych gaci z Królem Lwem!_

            Cóż, na starym psychologu, „Świecie Kobiet” i Królu Lwie nie miał jak się zemścić, ale Hinatą to już on się zajmie… rudy gnojek pożałuje, że się urodził!

            Emanując aurą, która mogłaby przyprawić o zawał pięciu Diabłów za jednym zamachem, Kageyama odwrócił się do kolegi. Rudzielec zdążył już wciągnąć spodnie i teraz oglądał okładkę „Świata Kobiet”.

\- To nie porno. – stwierdził skonsternowanym tonem.

\- CO TY, KURWA, NIE POWIESZ?!

            Kageyama cierpliwie czekał, aż Hinata podniesie głowę i na niego spojrzy. Wszystko miał zaplanowane. Niemal mógł to zobaczyć w swojej wyobraźni:

_Rudzielec padnie na kolana i zalewając się łzami, zawyje: „Litości, Kageyama, liiiiitości!”. A wtedy Kageyama zmusi go do kupowania mu kartoników z mlekiem do końca życia. To będzie bezcenne!_

            Tak, tak… właśnie to się stanie!

            Ale tak się nie stało.

\- Kageyama… po co Ci ta gazeta?

            Rozgrywający przez chwilę myślał, że się przesłyszał. Zamrugał, by upewnić się, czy to nie sen.

_Hę?_

            Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy rudy był nieporuszony? Ale… ale jak? Przecież to niemożliwe, by Hinata patrzył na niego z takim spokojem. Nie wtedy, gdy Kageyama posyłał mu TAKIE spojrzenie.

_Dlaczego się nie boi?!_ – mózg rozgrywającego gorączkowo analizował sytuację – _Zawsze sra po gaciach, gdy patrzę na niego w ten sposób. Czemu nie wpada w panikę i nie błaga mnie o litość? Co się tu, cholera, dzieje?_

            Wzrok Hinaty znowu spoczął na okładce magazynu i Kageyama dostał swoją odpowiedź.

Dominującym głosem w głowie rudego musiała być _ciekawość._ Wciągnęła go do tego stopnia, że wszystkie inne uczucia (takie jak perspektywa niechybnej śmierci z rąk rozgrywającego) przestały mieć znaczenie. No, nic dziwnego! Nie codziennie dowiadujesz się, że Twój kolega przechowuje pod łóżkiem _babską_ gazetę. Kageyama poczuł napływ paniki.

Cholera! Nigdy nie miał problemów z przywoływaniem Hinaty do nogi, bo wiedział, że rudy w jakimś stopniu się go boi. Nikt jednak nie przygotował go na sytuację, w której niski środkowy był całkowicie odporny na moc zabójczego spojrzenia.

\- Kageyama!

            Rozgrywający podskoczył, gdy Hinata pstryknął mu palcami przed nosem.

\- Jesteś tam jeszcze? – zapytał rudy, marszcząc czoło – Zapytałem, po co Ci ta gazeta. Chyba nie masz w tym kierunku jakiś dziwnych zapędów … prawda?

            Kageyama przez moment zastanawiał się, czy gdyby powiedział, że owszem - ma w tym kierunku „dziwne zapędy”, ten baran dałby mu spokój. Niemal natychmiast parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową.

_Ta, dałby mi spokój… marzenie głupiego!_

            Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Hinata po raz trzeci zerknął na okładkę magazynu. Kageyama napiął się, bo już wiedział, co się zaraz stanie. Jeśli rudy nie otrzyma wiarygodnego wyjaśnienia, po prostu _otworzy_ tę przeklętą gazetę. A kiedy to zrobi, znajdzie wypełniony test i doda do siebie wszystkie elementy układanki.

_Niech to szlag, nie mogę do tego dopuścić! Myśl, Kageyama… myśl!_

            Palce Hinaty chwyciły śliską krawędź kartki…

\- Piszę wypracowanie o Tachibanie Alison, słynnej koszykarce! – krzyknął rozgrywający.

            Nawet na sekundę nie odrywał wzroku od dłoni rudego. Gdy Hinata puścił kartkę, Kageyama poczuł, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion ważący pół-tony głaz.

            Rudzielec przekrzywił głowę.

\- O Tachibanie Alison?

\- Tsk! Nawet o niej nie słyszałeś, co? To babka, która zaczęła grać w NBA mając szesnaście lat. Zobacz, tu jest informacja.

            Postukał palcem w napis na okładce. Środkowy nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- W takim razie dlaczego ukryłeś to przed Noriko-san? Przecież to nie tak, że w tej gazecie będą nagie zdjęcia tej dziewczyny, czy coś w tym stylu…

            Kageyama miał nadzieję, że kolega nie zauważy spływającego mu po szyi potu.

\- D-dobrze wiesz, że moja matka ma bzika na punkcie koszykówki! – burknął – Gdybym jej powiedział, że piszę wypracowanie o Tachibanie Alison, nie dałaby mi żyć.

\- No… w sumie, racja.

            Hinata wzruszył ramionami, zwinął gazetę w rulon i wysunął ją w kierunku Kageyamy. Rozgrywający już… już miał odetchnąć z ulgą, ale gdy jego palce dotknęły papieru, rudzielec w ostatniej chwili cofnął dłoń.

\- Ale… - zaczął Hinata, drapiąc się rulonem po uchu – Skoro tu chodzi tylko o wypracowanie, to dlaczego tak spanikowałeś, gdy spytałem Cię o tę gazetę?

            Jezusie Nazareński, ten baran właśnie użył mózgu!!!

_Tak nie można!_ – pomyślał z desperacją Kageyama – _Już sam fakt, że nie wystraszył się mojego spojrzenia, był całkowicie POZA zasadami fair-play! Kurwa, dlaczego ze wszystkich momentów, gdy mógł dostać przebłysku inteligencji, musiał sobie wybrać akurat ten?! Co on sobie, u licha wyobraża? Cholera, jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie mi zadawał więcej podobnych pytań i dojdzie do prawdy, niczym pierdolony Tsukishima!_

            W chwilach kryzysu Kageyama zawsze słuchał instynktu – ta sytuacja nie była wyjątkiem. Postanowiwszy, że subtelne rozwiązania nie są dla niego, złapał Hinatę za koszulkę i zaczął nim gwałtownie potrząsać.

\- To chyba oczywiste, dlaczego nie chciałem, byś wiedział, baranie! – zaryczał, jak dziki zwierz – Pisanie karnych wypracowań w wakacje to obciach, jasne?! Nie dość, że nie możemy korzystać z sali gimnastycznej, to jeszcze wieczorem muszę ślęczeć nad tym zasranym gównem, a nawet nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać. Wkurwia mnie to, jasne?! A ostatnie, czego potrzebuję, to żeby taki tępak jak ty śmiał się ze mnie, że dostałem karniaka!

\- Dobra, już dobra, KAPUJĘ!

            Kageyama rozluźnił się i puścił kolegę.

\- Jezu, Kageyama, ty naprawdę musisz przestać tyle myśleć. – mruknął Hinata, wygładzając ubranie – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, padniesz na zawał jeszcze przed trzydziestką. A wtedy nie będzie mi miał kto wystawiać!  

            Nie wiedzieć czemu, z całego tego wywodu rozgrywający wyłapał tylko jedną informację – Hinata łaknął jego wystaw. Czyżby zakładał, że będą ze sobą grali aż do trzydziestki? Albo… dłużej? Na tę perspektywę, Kageyamie zakręciło się w głowie… _przyjemnie_ zakręciło.

_Znowu to samo._ – wyszeptał w myślach – _Co to za dziwne uczucie?_

\- Nie rozumiem, czego tu się wstydzić. – odezwał się znowu Hinata – To nie tak, że ty jeden dostałeś wypracowanie na wakacje… czy coś…

            Policzki kurdupla były teraz tego samego koloru, co dojrzałe truskawki. Kageyama, który był równie dobry w odczytywaniu Hinaty, co Hinata w odczytywaniu jego, natychmiast wychwycił przekaz.

\- A zatem dostałeś karniaka, _baranie_? – zaśpiewał, posyłając rudemu jeden z najzłośliwszych uśmieszków – Ciekawe, za co?

            Hinata spojrzał na niego ze złością.

\- N-nie Twoja sprawa!

            Kageyama nie odpowiedział, tylko wyczekująco patrzył na kumpla. Rudzielec zagryzł zęby, po czym wyrzucił z siebie:

\- _Zgoda!_ Niech Ci będzie! Dostałem karniaka, bo oddałem esej z nabazgranymi na marginesach piłkami do siatkówki. Zadowolony?

            Nabazgrane na marginesach piłki do siatkówki – Kageyama nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie myśleć o tym z pewną dozą czułości. On sam też często to robił.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, że rysujesz je na kartce z cholernym esejem? – spytał Hinaty – Typowe dla Ciebie… 

            Rudzielec jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał.

\- O-odwal się, dobra? Esej był wciśnięty między kartki zeszytu, a bardzo, BARDZO nudziło mi się na lekcji. Z-zrobiłem to niechcący, jasne?

            Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Sensei palnęła mi niezłe kazanie. – wymamrotał – Powiedziała, że kiedyś będę dorosły i będę pracował w wielkiej firmie i jeśli oddam szefowi sprawozdanie z czymś takim, to nie tylko stracę robotę, ale okryję hańbą siebie i rodzinę. No to oznajmiłem, że nie będę pracował w żadnej firmie, bo będę grał w siatkówkę. A ona na to: „Ty? W siatkówkę? Przecież jesteś niski!”. No to… eee… _troszeczkę_ się zdenerwowałem i coś tam… powiedziałem.

            Kageyama spojrzał na niego ze złością.

\- _Coś tam_ powiedziałeś?! – warknął – Pogięło Cię, Hinata? Jesteś na czarnej liście wicedyrektora i jeszcze pyskujesz nauczycielom? A co jeśli zawiesiliby Cię i nie mógłbyś grać? Cholera, ty nigdy nie myślisz do przodu! Ty i ta Twoja niewyparzona gęba!

\- Z-zamknij się! Nawet nie wiesz, co powiedziałem!

\- Tsk! Wiem doskonale! Znam na pamięć wszystkie Twoje odzywki. Pewnie znowu rzuciłeś coś w stylu, że będziesz, jak ten zasrany Mały Gigant.

            Hinata sapnął, zaskoczony.

\- Zgadłem, co? - zapytał  Kageyama, szczerząc zęby.

            Rudzielec nadymał usta i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie odzywam się do Ciebie.

            Kageyama wiedział, że te dąsy nie były na poważnie – prawdę mówiąc, nawet poprawiły mu humor. Ewidentny znak, że temat gazety dla bab był już dawno zapomniany i on Hinata wrócili do swojego zwykłego przekomarzania się. A Kageyama bardzo lubił to ich przekomarzanie się. Miał wrażenie, że dzięki Hinacie dostał coś, czego nie otrzymał nigdy od nikogo innego – możliwość bycia sobą. Ten rudzielec nie lubił uprzejmego, wyciszonego ponuraka, którym rozgrywający był wśród kolegów z klasy. Lubił jego, Kageyamę – wypełnionego pasją choleryka, który rzucał kurwami i nie widział świata poza siatkówką.

            Rozgrywający odwrócił wzrok.

\- Mówiłeś coś o kartoniku z mlekiem. – wymamrotał. 

            Hinata zapomniał, że miał być obrażony. Promieniejąc, opadł na podłogę i opierając plecy o łóżko, poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Rozgrywający usiadł przy koledze i natychmiast wykorzystał okazję, by odebrać rudemu gazetę. Hinata na szczęście nie zaprotestował – był zbyt zajęty grzebaniem w torbie. Bojąc się, że kurdupel może chcieć mimo wszystko wrócić do tematu, Kageyama dyskretnie wcisnął dowód swojego upokorzenia do szuflady. Zanotował w pamięci, by zdobyć później jakieś pudełko z kłódką. A najlepiej sejf.

\- Nieustannie mnie to fascynuje. – powiedział Hinata, gdy chwilę później sączyli mleko.

\- Niby co? – burknął Kageyama.

            Rudy odstawił napój i zarechotał.

\- Ta Twoja obsesja na punkcie tych kartoników. Normalnie Twoja gęba jest straszna, ale przysięgam, Kageyama, kiedy pijesz przez tą małą słomkę, wyglądasz jak mały chłopiec.

            Kageyama miał zamiar powiedzieć, że zaraz wepchnie tę małą słomkę w dupsko Hinaty, ale zanim zdążył, rudy oznajmił:

\- To nawet słodkie.

            Rozgrywającego na moment zatkało. Nikt wcześniej nie powiedział mu, że jest słodki. Zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać, jak zareagować na to stwierdzenie – nie była to obelga, ale też nie komplement… _chyba._ Cóż, formalnie rzecz biorąc to _był_ komplement, ale przecież ten pyskaty kurdupel nie mówił mu komplementów! To nie było w jego stylu. Po co on w ogóle to powiedział? Co Kageyama powinien, do cholery, zrobić? Jego umysł buzował, jak nieszczęsny automat z kartonikami.

            Na szczęście problem sam się rozwiązał - nie minęła sekunda, gdy Hinata spojrzał na kolegę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Cóż,  kartoniki z mlekiem, wkurzanie się o wszystko … ty ogólnie jesteś jak duże dziecko, Kageyama.

\- Powiedział koleś, który ma gacie z Królem Lwem. – wycedził Kageyama.

            Hinata zakrztusił się mlekiem.

\- T-to prezent od taty! – wyrzucił z siebie spanikowanym tonem – Przywiózł mi z Disneylandu, jasne? Chciałem je dyskretnie wyrzucić, ale mama przyłapała mnie i powiedziała, że tacie będzie przykro i żebym od czasu do czasu je nosił. S-są całkiem wygodne.

            Normalnie Kageyama kontynuowałby falę złośliwych komentarzy, ale przeszkodziła mu w tym niespodziewana myśl:

_A więc dostał je od ojca? No tak… są ludzie, którzy mają oboje rodziców._

            Po minie Hinaty poznał, że rudy wychwycił zmianę jego nastroju, więc zapytał szybko:  

\- O czym piszesz karniaka?

            Kageyamie czasem było przykro, że nie miał pełnej rodziny, ale prędzej zdechnie, niż komuś się do tego przyzna. A już na pewno nie Hinacie. Lepiej skierować rozmowę na bezpieczny temat.

            Rudy zaczerwienił się i odwrócił  wzrok.

\- Sensei stwierdziła, że skoro jest taki _kreatywny,_ to powinienem napisać dwudziestostronicowy esej o historii sztuki japońskiej.

            Kageyama wzdrygnął się. Nie życzyłby takiego tematu nikomu – nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. 

\- Tsk! Pewnie nawet go nie zacząłeś. – parsknął.

            Już szykował się do warknięcia, żeby Hinata lepiej ruszył dupsko i zabrał się za pisanie. W końcu jeśli zacznie rok od niezrobionego wypracowania, sensei może objąć karą jego treningi - a wtedy Kageyama zamieni jego życie w koszmar.

            Warknięcie jednak nigdy nie nastąpiło. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu rozgrywającego, rudzielec zmarszczył brwi i oznajmił:

\- Właściwie… to już skończyłem.

            Nastąpiła głucha cisza. Kageyama uświadomił sobie, że ma otwarte usta, więc natychmiast je zamknął.

\- Ty? Skończyłeś wypracowanie szkolne? Przed czasem?

            O mały włos, a dodałby: „Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z prawdziwym Hinatą?”.

            Atmosfera wokół rudego diametralnie się zmieniła. Na twarzy niskiego środkowego zagościł wyraz, który Kageyama miał okazję oglądać bardzo rzadko – wyraz ostrożności i powagi. Podobnie wyglądała Noriko, gdy grała w elektroniczne szachy i szykowała się do wykonania wyjątkowo ryzykownego posunięcia.

\- Bo wiesz, ja… - zaczął Hinata.

_Tak?_ – Kageyama zadał to pytanie w myślach. Z jakiegoś powodu jego gardło ścisnęło się i nie był w stanie wydać żadnego dźwięku.

\- … przypomniałem sobie… o mojej przepowiedni. – dokończył rudy, odwracając wzrok –Pomyślałem, że to dobra motywacja, by wziąć się do roboty.

To był moment, w którym puzzle w głowie Kageyamy ułożyły się w całość.

            Oto powód, dla którego Hinata go odwiedził! Oto powód, dla którego nie uprzedził o swoim przybyciu telefonem albo SMSem. Mały sukinsyn musiał wiedzieć, że jeśli Kageyama _domyśli się_ , o co chodzi, to mimo nadchodzącej burzy zniknie z domu na cały dzień. Ten baran CHCE POROZMAWIAĆ O ZASRANEJ WRÓŻBIE! Kurwa!

Starając się nie pokazać po sobie paniki, rozgrywający przełknął ślinę, po czym ostrożnie zerknął na kumpla. Brązowy oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze stalową powagą. Hinata wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Właściwie to… o tym chciałem z Tobą pogadać. O tej wyprawie do Daikiki i o…  przepowiedni.

_Bingo!_

            Kageyama nie odpowiedział, tylko cierpliwie czekał na dalszy ciąg. Wiedział, że jedyną nadzieją na wykręcenie się od tej rozmowy było udawanie obojętności. Jeżeli choć jednym gestem… choć jednym mięśniem pokaże, że ten temat nadal spędza mu sen z powiek, Hinata nie da mu żyć. Z jakiegoś powodu cholerny rudzielec uznawał zwalczanie każdej depresji Kageyamy za swoją życiową misję. Będzie molestował rozgrywającego przez wieczność i jeszcze dłużej. Tak długo, aż uzna, że kryzys został zażegnany.

Zazwyczaj Kageyama nie miał nic przeciwko – od jakiegoś czasu zwykł traktować Hinatę jako rodzaj osobistego lekarstwa. Wiedział, że co by się nie działo, bijące od niskiego środkowego światło zawsze rozjaśni mrok. Jednak nie tym razem.

_To nie tak, że jestem uparty i nie chcę przyjąć niczyjej pomocy._ – pomyślał Kageyama – _Chciałbym, żeby ktoś mi pomógł. Ale zwyczajnie nie MOGĘ rozmawiać z Hinatą o problemie, który dotyczy JEGO OSOBIŚCIE!_

            Będzie musiał po prostu zagryźć zęby i jakoś przetrwać to przesłuchanie. Spokojnie, da radę. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, rudy powinien porzucić temat i dać mu spokój. Kageyama musi jedynie przekonać przyjaciela, że problem nie istnieje. To nie powinno być trudne. Był rozgrywającym Karasuno, potrafił kontrolować własne emocje. Nic, co powie ten konus, nie zmusi go do utraty spokoju.

\- Kageyama, wiem, co wylosowałeś.

_Jezus Maria, Allahu, Buddo i wszyscy Bogowie Shinto razem wzięci!!!_

To koniec! Fatalny koniec!!! Hinata już nie będzie chciał grać z nim siatkówkę. W OGÓLE nie będzie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia. Nieeee!

Niemożliwe… niemożliwe! I to po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, żeby do tego nie doszło! Jak to się mogło stać? NO JAK?!

Zlikwidował jedyny dowód – wrzucił przeklętą wróżbę do wody. Czy ten rudy popapraniec ją stamtąd wyłowił? Ale przecież papier byłby mokry! Za cholerę nie dałoby się czegokolwiek z niego wyczytać! A może kurdupel polazł do pieprzonej kapłanki, a ona wszystko mu wypaplała?! JEEEEZUUUU…

Hinata westchnął.

\- Wylosowałeś coś naprawdę paskudnego… prawda?

            Wrzaski w głowie Kageyamy ucichły. Kiedy sens słów rudego w pełni do niego dotarł, rozgrywający zagryzł zęby. Cudownie!

_Oczywiście, że Hinata nie wie, co wylosowałem. Wie, co MNIEJ WIĘCEJ wylosowałem i właśnie to miał na myśli! No, naprawdę, Tobio, gratulacje… świetnie się spisałeś! Cały plan udawanie obojętności szlag trafił. Dalej tak o wszystkim myśl, a znowu nawalisz i posadzą Cię na ławce tak jak wtedy, podczas pół-finałów gimnazjalnych…_

            Kageyama zamarł. Zabawne, że akurat teraz przypomniał sobie o tamtym meczu. Może dlatego, że strach, który wtedy czuł, był dziwnie podobny do tego, który dopadł go w tej chwili. I tamtego dnia i dzisiaj… to nie był zwykły lęk. To było coś więcej.

            Siatkówka była jego życiem, więc kiedy koledzy się od niego odwrócili, Kageyama po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że może ją stracić. Miłość swojego życia - siatkówkę.

            A teraz, gdy Hinata był jego… gdy Hinata był jego… eee… Rywalem? Partnerem? Przyjacielem? Cholera, nieważne kim był, ale Kageyama po prostu _nie mógł_ go stracić. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by w oczach Hinaty zobaczyć to samo, co w oczach chłopaków z Kitagawy Daiichi – wstręt i zniesmaczenie. A rudy zapewne to właśnie by czuł, gdyby się dowiedział, że najlepszy kumpel pewnego dnia „może się w nim zabujać”. Tak zwykle reagowali nastoletni chłopcy, no nie? Bycie gejem to obciach, no nie?

Ale Kageyama przecież nie jest gejem, prawda? Nie jest i nie będzie, prawda?  PRAWDA?!     

\- Kageyama!

            Krzyk Hinaty przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Czarnowłosy chłopak ostrożnie podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Niemal od razu wytrzeszczył oczy, bo widok, który zastał, całkowicie zbił go z tropu.

            Hinata siedział na piętach i z zaróżowionymi policzkami gapił się na partnera. Napięte do granic możliwości dłonie trzymał na kolanach, a usta zaciskał w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy zamierzał wyrzucić z siebie potok słów. Gdy zamierzał wykrzyczeć coś bardzo ważnego. Wyglądał zupełnie jak ktoś, kto zamierzał wyznać…

            Kageyama gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze!

_Chwila moment! Czy to możliwe, że on…? Że on chce… że chce powiedzieć mi, że mnie…_  

_Nie, to niemożliwe! Przecież nawet o tym nie rozmawiamy! Dlaczego miałby tak po prostu…?_

_Ale… może jednak? Z tymi rozgrzanymi policzkami i z tym wyrazem twarzy… może chce…_  

            Na samą myśl jego własne policzki zyskały kolor agresywnej czerwieni.

            Hinata wciągnął powietrze.  

\- Kageyama, ja…

            Rozgrywający wstrzymał oddech.

\- ODDAM CI MOJĄ NERKĘ, WIĘC JEŚLI MASZ RAKA, TO MOŻESZ PRZESTAĆ SIĘ MARTWIĆ!!!

\- HAH?!

            Kageyama zaklął, bo niechcący przygrzmocił łokciem o krawędź łóżka. Tylko Hinata mógł powiedzieć coś równie idiotycznego.

\- Pogięło Cię?! Nie mam raka! Czemu miałbym mieć?! A zresztą, nawet gdyby miał, to na cholerę mi Twoja nerka? Naoglądałeś się jakiś durnych filmów i wydaje Ci się, że wszyscy, którzy chorują na raka potrzebują nerek? A gdyby miał, na przykład, raka mózgu?

            Hinata parsknął.

\- To oddałbym Ci mój mózg, wielkie rzeczy.

\- Przyniósłby mi więcej szkody niż pożytku. – wycedził Kageyama – Zresztą, co to w ogóle ma być? Jak możesz poruszać taki temat? Z pewnych rzeczy się nie żartuje, baranie. Nie wywrzaskuj idiotycznych tekstów o raku i nie rozdawaj swoich organów na prawo i lewo! Nerka to nie jest coś, co można dać pierwszemu lepszemu głupkowi.

\- Nie dałbym jej pierwszemu lepszemu głupkowi tylko…

            Hinata niespodziewanie urwał i przełknął ślinę.

\- … tylko wyjątkowemu głupkowi. – dokończył, nerwowo miętoląc krawędź koszulki – Tobie, znaczy się. Mama powiedziała, że jeżeli ktoś jest dla nas wyjątkowy, a mamy szansę go uratować, to _powinniśmy_ go uratować. Dlatego pomyślałem, że jeśli byłbyś chory to ja… eee… oddałbym Ci moją nerkę.

            Zabrzmiało to bardzo poważnie i szczerze. Tak poważnie i szczerze, że Kageyama naprawdę w to uwierzył. W to, że gdyby kiedyś… gdyby… to Hinata autentycznie _oddałby mu_ swoją nerkę. Jemu. Kolesiowi o tak popapranym charakterze, że aż do liceum nie był wstanie znaleźć prawdziwego przyjaciela.

            Kageyama zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

_Nie mów mi takich rzeczy, baranie._ – pomyślał błagalnie – _Nie rób tego, bo ja… ja nie umiem sobie z tym poradzić. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Gdy rozmawiamy w ten sposób, to czuję, że mógłbym… że mógłbym się w Tobie…_

            Hinata musiał wyczuć jego przygnębienie, bo natychmiast poklepał go po plecach.

\- Nie myśl o tym za dużo, Bakageyama. – powiedział dziarskim tonem – Słuchaj, to był tylko przykład. Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że niezależnie od tego, co się dzieje, masz moje stuprocentowe wsparcie. 

            Kageyama nie odpowiedział. Wciąż nie doszedł do siebie, po tym pseudo-romantycznym tekście o nerce.

            Rudzielec przełknął ślinę.

\- No to teraz, skoro już… eee… zapewniłem Cię o moim wsparciu…. to może powiesz mi, co wylosowałeś? – zapytał nieśmiało – Moglibyśmy to obgadać i wspólnie… eee… znaleźć rozwiązanie?

            Spojrzenie rozgrywającego stało się tak zimne, że mogłoby zamrozić piekło.

\- Obgadać, mówisz? – wysyczał, ciągnąc kurdupla za rude kudły.

\- AŁA! Ej, dupku, to boli!

\- Sam jesteś sobie winien! Nie wciskaj mi kitu, jak to rzekomo chcesz sobie ze mną „pogadać” i znaleźć rozwiązanie. Dobrze wiem, o co Ci chodzi. Wcale się o mnie nie martwisz. Ty i reszta baranów jesteście po prostu _ciekawi_ , co wylosowałem. Pewnie Tanaka i Nishinoya wysłali Cię do mnie „w delegację”, żebyś wybadał temat i o wszystkim im doniósł. Wiedzą, że masz chody u mojej matki i jesteś jedynym, którego nie wykopałaby z domu, gdyby zjawił się bez zapowiedzi. A ty oczywiście przyjąłeś misję, bo wprost _umierasz_ , by dowiedzieć się, co wylosowałem. No dalej, przyznaj się! Chcesz poznać moją wróżbę, by później się ze mnie nabijać, co?

            Spodziewał się wybuchu złości. Tekstu w stylu „ja tu się o Ciebie martwię, a ty oskarżasz mnie o takie rzeczy”. Hinata jednak zmarszczył brwi i oświadczył łagodnym tonem.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem ciekawy, Kageyama.

            Coś w wyrazie twarzy niskiego środkowego sprawiło, że serce rozgrywającego zabiło niespokojnie.

\- Jak mógłbym nie być? – ciągnął Hinata, odwracając wzrok – Trenujemy razem. I nie tylko jako drużyna. _Ty i ja_ razem ćwiczymy. Obchodzi mnie wszystko, co Ciebie dotyczy. I, tak, pewnie bym się z Ciebie nabijał. – przyznał, wzdychając głęboko – Jesteś moim rywalem. To naturalne, że śmiałbym się z Ciebie, gdyby przytrafiłoby Ci się coś głupiego. Ty zrobiłbyś to samo. Ale to nie znaczy, że… to nie znaczy, że się nie martwię, Kageyama! – dokończył, posyłając rozgrywającemu wyzywające spojrzenie - Nie przyszedłem tu, bo Tanaka-san i Nishinoya-san mnie poprosili. Właściwie to wieki temu zapomnieli o tej głupiej wróżbie. Wszyscy stwierdzili, że skoro grasz normalnie, to sprawa nie może być poważna. Ale ja… ale ja wiem, że to nie tak! Wiem, że coś jest nie w porządku. _Czuję,_ że coś jest nie w porządku. Może i serwujesz tak, jak zwykle i wystawiasz tak, jak zwykle, ale…

\- Ale CO? – spytał Kageyama napastliwym tonem.

\- Nie cieszysz się siatkówką.

            Rozgrywającemu odjęło mowę.

Że niby on…? Nie cieszy się siatkówką…?

Stwierdzenie Hinaty było tak absurdalne, że zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się do niego odnieść. Rudy mógłby równie dobrze oświadczyć, że są na księżycu.

            Kageyama zagryzł zęby i posłał koledze mordercze spojrzenie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Oczywiście, że cieszę się siatkówką!

\- Gdyby tak było, to po SMSie od Ennoshity, zadzwoniłbyś do mnie i zaproponowałbyś, byśmy pograli trochę przed burzą.

            Kageyama wydał z siebie zaskoczony kwik. Hinata, oczywiście, miał rację. Ilekroć odwoływano trening, każdy z nich łapał za komórkę, dzwonił do swojego patologicznie uzależnionego od siatkówki partnera i rzucał coś w stylu „Grasz, czy wymiękasz, łamago?”. To była tylko kwestia tego, kto szybciej wykręcił numer. Tym razem jednak Kageyama był tak zafiksowany na punkcie „miłosnego dylematu”, że zwyczajnie o tym zapomniał.

\- T-ty też nie zadzwoniłeś! – wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Ponieważ podejrzewałem, że coś się dzieje i chciałem sprawdzić, czy mam rację. Okazało się, że tak.

\- Co z tego? 

Kageyama stracił cierpliwość. 

\- Przecież posyłam Ci dobre wystawy! Skoro możesz ściąć _pieprzoną_ piłkę, to jakie ma dla Ciebie znaczenie, czy będę miał z tego frajdę?!

            Nie zamierzał zadać tego pytania w tak napastliwy sposób, ale z drugiej strony, naprawdę nie znał odpowiedzi. Dlaczego ten baran miałby się o to martwić?

            Hinata jakiś czas milczał.

\- Zawsze mówisz, że moje umiejętności są do dupy. – mruknął po chwili.

            Kageyama zamrugał. Skąd ta nagła zmiana tematu?

\- Mówisz, że moje umiejętności są do dupy. – powtórzył Hinata – Wrzeszczysz na mnie. Pouczasz. Nazywasz łamagą i frajerem. Ciągle powtarzasz, że beznadziejnie serwuję i że nie potrafię porządnie odebrać piłki.

            Mówiąc to zagryzał zęby i niezadowolonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w podłogę. Kageyama miał ochotę odszczeknąć „Bo taka jest _prawda”_ , ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, by milczeć. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie o pretensje tu chodzi.

Po chwili Hinata wyjaśnił:

\- Mówisz mi te wszystkie rzeczy… rzeczy, które doprowadzają mnie do szału! Ale wiem, że robisz to, bym się poprawił. Jesteś głupkiem i bufonem, ale ćwiczysz ze mną po godzinach i cały czas dajesz mi jakieś wskazówki. Chociaż jesteśmy rywalami, naprawdę zależy Ci, żebym stał się silniejszy. Uczysz mnie tylu rzeczy, podczas gdy ja… ja nie mogę dać Ci nic w zamian. Jeśli chodzi o siatkówkę, jestem… jestem… def… defi… defini… definitywnie słabszy od Ciebie!

Oczy rozgrywającego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w swojej misji podniesienia go na duchu, Hinata był gotów GŁOŚNO PRZYZNAĆ, że jest od niego słabszy.  

\- Nie mogę pomóc Ci w rozegraniu. – ciągnął niski środkowy ponurym tonem – Nie znam się na tym. Na serwowaniu i o odbieraniu tym bardziej. Nie ma niczego, co mógłbym Ci dać, Kageyama. Niczego poza… moim wsparciem. A kiedy wczoraj graliśmy i nie byłeś podjarany jak zwykle, tylko spięty i przygnębiony, to było dla mnie po prostu okropne! Wiem, że kochasz siatkówkę. I wiem na pewno, że kiedy gra sprawia Ci radość, to nie masz miny, jakby Wielkie Król kopnął Cię w jaja. Dlatego nie pozwolę Ci tego ciągnąć! Wyluzowanie się i cieszenie treningiem to jedyna rzecz, w której mogę Ci pomóc. Jesteś MOIM rywalem i nikt oprócz MNIE nie ma prawa wyprowadzać Cię z równowagi! N-nawet durna wróżba! Możesz mi przywalić albo obrzucić mnie wyzwiskami, ale oświadczam Ci, że nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki nie upewnię się, że poczułeś się lepiej. Z-z-zrozumiano?  

             To był moment podobny do tego, w którym widzisz idealnie uderzoną piłkę, a twoje usta same wyduszają słowo „Ekstra…”. Kageyama patrzył w oczy Hinaty, a wszystkie jego myśli uformowały się w jedno zdanie:

_Jest niesamowity._

            I, podobnie jak po zobaczeniu idealnego ataku, sam masz ochotę złapać za piłkę i go powtórzyć, rozgrywający nieoczekiwanie zapragnął odpowiedzieć Hinacie z tą samą mocą. Nieważne, jak. Byle wywarło to odpowiednio mocne wrażenie. Mógłby na przykład powiedzieć rudemu, że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Mógłby powiedzieć, że zawsze będzie jego podporą, że nawet w najbardziej rozpaczliwej sytuacji będzie walczył u jego boku, pomagając mu przebić się przez blok. Albo, mógłby nie mówić nic i po prostu złapać za rude włosy, odchylić głowę kurdupla do tyłu i przycisnąć swoje wargi do tych niesfornych, pyskatych ust. Ha! To na pewno wywarłoby na tym baranie wrażenie!

_I całgowicie zniszczyło waszą przyjaźń. –_ wyszeptał ostrzegawczy głos w jego głowie – _Chyba pamiętasz, że Hinacie podobają się dziewczyny… prawda?_

            Kageyama wzdrygnął się i ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, przyłożył dłoń do czoła.

            Co on, u licha, robi? Czemu traci nad sobą kontrolę? Skąd w jego głowie brały się _takie_ myśli? Nawet nie wiedział, czy były jego własne, czy też zostały mu podsunięte na siłę, za sprawą tej paskudnej podświadomości. A widoczne na twarzy Hinaty zmartwienie wcale mu tego nie ułatwiało. Prościej byłoby, gdyby rudzielec po prostu sobie poszedł…

_Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki nie upewnię się, że poczułeś się lepiej. Z-z-zrozumiano?_

            Kageyama zaśmiał się sucho. Uparty, mały gnojek!

\- Nic mi nie grozi, baranie. – oświadczył zmęczonym i zrezygnowanym tonem – Nie jestem chory, ani umierający. Rzeczywiście wylosowałem coś okropnego, ale jest to wyłącznie upokarzające, nie niebezpieczne. Na pewno nie wpłynie na moje treningi albo… eee… inne sprawy.

_Chyba._ – mruknął w myślach – _Nie wpłynie, pod warunkiem że wystarczająco szybko się ogarnę i nie będę już więcej fantazjować o przyciśnięciu warg do „pyskatych ust”._  

            Potrząsnął głową.

\- Kiedy zaczynaliśmy ze sobą grać, skakałeś do moich wystaw z zamkniętymi oczami. – ciągnął, z każdym słowem zyskując większą kontrolę i pewność – Teraz chcę, żebyś zrobił to samo. _Zaufaj mi_ , że wszystko będzie dobrze, a ja obiecam, że poradzę sobie z problemem.

To nic wielkiego, więc nie ma potrzeby, żebyś się tym martwił. Dotarło, głupku?

            Zakończył swój wywód obelgą, by nieco rozluźnić atmosferę.

            Jego zabieg musiał przynieść zamierzony efekt, bo kąciki ust Hinaty uniosły się do góry.

\- W porządku. Rozumiem. Ulżyło mi, że ma Ci się przytrafić tylko coś głupiego, a nie śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego. Pewnie ta Twoja wróżba powiedziała Ci, że Wielki Król oblał egzaminy, więc będzie musiał powtarzać trzecią klasę i znów zagramy przeciwko niemu w Inter High…

            Na samą myśl Kageyamie dreszcz przeszedł po karku.

_Z dwojga złego lepiej wzdychać do Hinaty, niż jeszcze raz mierzyć się z Oikawą-san._ – pomyślał z powagą – _Muszę zdobyć więcej doświadczenia, zanim znów przeciwko niemu zagram._  

\- Nawet _gdybym_ wylosował coś takiego, nic by to nie zmieniło. – oświadczył twardym tonem – I tak walczyłbym z nim do ostatniego tchu.

            Oczy Hinaty rozbłysły jak dwa świetliki.

\- Nareszcie mówisz z sensem! – wykrzyknął, szczerząc zęby – A teraz powiedz… skoro wróżba dotycząca Wielkiego Króla nic by nie zmieniła, to czy ta, którą wylosowałeś coś zmieni? Czy zmieni to, co zamierzasz zrobić? Kim zamierzasz być?

            Po raz pierwszy tego dnia rozgrywającego wypełnił spokój. Nagle zrozumiał, że rozwiązanie tego skomplikowanego równania, rozwiązanie, którego tak szukał, było w zasadzie… bardzo proste.           

_Hinata  ma rację._ – uświadomił sobie – _Ta wróżba NICZEGO nie zmienia. Wiem, kim jestem i wiem, czego chcę. Ja, Kageyama Tobio, jestem rozgrywającym Karasuno, a mój priorytet to wygranie Zawodów Krajowych. Do tej pory nie zawracałem sobie głowy durnymi romansami, więc dlaczego miałbym zacząć robić to teraz? Moją jedyną miłością jest SIATKÓWKA. Nie jakaś durna piszcząca dziewucha, a już tym bardziej nie wymiotujący na spodnie kolegów chłopak. Tylko ja… ja jeden jestem panem MOJEGO losu. I nie pozwolę, by głupi świstek papieru odebrał mi radość z gry!_

            Podjąwszy decyzję, Kageyama zwrócił się do Hinaty:

\- Wróżba nie zmieni tego, kim zamierzam być. A zamierzam być tym, który za chwilę poprawi Twoje fajtłapowate przyjęcia.

            Rudzielec przekrzywił głowę.

\- „Za chwilę”…? – powtórzył ze zdziwieniem.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, moglibyśmy trochę pograć. Co prawda zapowiadali burzę, ale jak na razie niebo jest czyste. Możemy pójść w nasze zwykłe miejsce… jeśli chcesz?

            Hinata cały się rozpromienił. Było jasne, że zamierzał przyjąć propozycje. Kiedy jednak otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć…

DRYŃ, DRYŃ! DRYŃ, DRYŃ, DRYŃ!

            Pokój wypełnił odgłos melodii. Kageyama mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał tę piosenkę w radiu, ale za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć tytułu. W międzyczasie Hinata zaklął i wyrzucając rzeczy z torby, próbował dokopać się do źródła dźwięku. Rozgrywający obserwował jego poczynania z rosnącą ciekawością.

            Kto to mógł być? Ciężko uwierzyć, ale do Hinaty nikt nigdy nie dzwonił. Kageyama wiedział, że podobnie jak większość chłopaków w ich wieku, rudy preferował SMSy. A teraz szukał telefonu z taką energią, jakby od tego zależało jego życie! Jednak nie dość szybko.

\- Cholera, nie zdążyłem!

            Dokładnie w momencie, gdy złapał żółtą komórkę, lampka zgasła, zwiastując zakończenie połączenie. Kageyama oczekiwał, że niski środkowy da sobie spokój. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy Hinata otworzył klapkę telefonu i zaczął wystukiwać numer.

\- Czy to nie może poczekać? – zapytał z irytacją rozgrywający – Chyba pamiętasz, że niedługo ma się rozpadać? Jeżeli mamy poćwiczyć, to powinniśmy zrobić to _teraz._ A może nie masz siły?

\- Przepraszam, muszę oddzwonić. To może być ważne

            Kageyama gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Hinata Shoyo, który nie tylko nie zareagował na zaczepkę, ale nawet _nie podniósł wzroku_ znad wykonywanej czynności, był dla niego czymś nowym. Co mogło być _aż tak ważne_ , że postanowił zignorować obelgę od największego rywala?

            Ciekawość rozgrywającego momentalnie wzrosła.

            Przez jakiś czas nikt nic nie mówił i słychać było jedynie cichutnie brzęczenie telefonu. Osoba po drugiej stronie odebrała po trzecim sygnale.

\- Natsu…

            Gdy Hinata wypowiadał imię rozmówcy, jego mina, postura i ton głosu diametralnie się zmieniły. Zazwyczaj napięte z ekscytacji rysy twarzy stały się dziwnie łagodne, plecy przybrały idealnie prostą linię, a głos brzmiał… czule.   

\- Widzę, że już testujesz nowy telefon. – ciągnął rudy – Jak się… A, to przed chwilą? Nie, nic się nie popsuło. Po prostu nie zdążyłem odebrać, to wszystko. To normalne, gdy za długo dzwoni. Nie musisz się martwić.

_Co za tępak._ – zakpił w myślach Kageyama – _Żeby nie wiedzieć, że po pewnym czasie telefon sam kończy połączenie. Co to w ogóle za koleś? Pewnie jakiś jego kolega z Yukigaoki…_

            Hinata jakiś czas cierpliwie słuchał osoby po drugiej stronie, po czym uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- Już chcesz wymieniać? Daj mu chociaż szansę. I nie przejmuj się tym, że jest różowy. Teraz mnóstwo dziewczyn ma różowe telefony. Na pewno nie będziesz jedyna. Zobaczysz…

            Osoba po drugiej stronie wyrzuciła z siebie potok słów. Hinata zarechotał.

\- Dobrze, dobrze… skoro się upierasz, kupię Ci zieloną nakładkę. Nikt nie zorientuje się, że jest różowy.

            Kageyama zmarszczył brwi. Zdziwiło go, gdy Hinata zaoferował, że kupi komuś nakładkę na telefon. Czemu, u licha, miałby to robić? I jak mógł bagatelizować posiadanie różowego telefonu! Przecież to obciach! Rozgrywający mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego koleś po drugiej stronie się o to wykłócał. Stwierdzenie, że mnóstwo dziewczyn miało różowe telefony, nie było żadnym argu…

            I wtedy do niego dotarło.  

_Teraz mnóstwo dziewczyn ma różowe telefony. Na pewno nie będziesz jedyna._

_Na pewno nie będziesz jedyna._

_„Jedyna”!_

_Jasna cholera… on rozmawia z dziewczyną!_

            Po zarejestrowaniu tej wiadomości, Kageyama wszedł w bardzo dziwny stan. Nadal był w swoim pokoju, z Hinatą, ale miał wrażenie, jakby go nie było. Nie słyszał niczego, co mówił rudzielec, za to widział bardzo wyraźnie ruchy jego warg. Jak oglądanie filmu z wyłączonym dźwiękiem. A ponieważ żadne odgłosy go nie rozpraszały, był w stanie dostrzec wszystkie, nawet najdrobniejsze gesty.

            Jak przymknięte do połowy brązowe oczy, których ciepło było wysyłane gdzieś w bok. Albo wargi, które zwykle poruszały się bez ładu i składu, a teraz przemawiały bardzo powoli i ostrożnie. I nogi, wcześniej spięte w siadzie skrzyżnym, a w tej chwili wyciągnięte przed siebie, w pozie, która świadczyła o pełnym spokoju i relaksie. Innymi słowy – obraz kogoś, kto zwykle jest roztrzepany i głupi, a teraz za wszelką cenę chce sprawiać wrażenie opanowanego i dojrzałego. A wszystko z powodu tajemniczej Natsu…

            Niespodziewanie Kageyama zapragnął wyrwać rudemu komórkę i wyrzucić ją przez okno.

\- Nie, nie zapomniałem. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że zajmie mi to tyle czasu.

            Hinata beztrosko kontynuował rozmowę, nieświadom narastającej w rozgrywającym goryczy.

\- Jestem teraz u Kageyamy, więc nie mogę… - urwał, słysząc po drugiej stronie pytanie – Przecież Ci mówię: u Kageyamy.

            Druga osoba znowu o coś spytała. Hinata przewrócił oczami.

\- Mój kolega z drużyny. – wyjaśnił niecierpliwie – Milion razy Ci o nim mówiłem. A teraz, co do naszych planów…

            Rozgrywający tępo wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.

_Kolega z drużyny? –_ powtórzył w myślach _– KOLEGA?!_

_A jak niby miał Cię nazwać? –_ zapytał kpiący głosik w jego głowie – _Wolałbyś, by powiedział „przyjaciel”?”Partner”? „Rywal”? „Ktoś… wyjątkowy”?_

            Kageyama napiął się. Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, to „ktoś wyjątkowy” wydawało się najlepszym wytłumaczeniem, kim był dla niego Hinata. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że i on był tym samym dla Hinaty. Może nie mógł być tym kimś, bo to miejsce było już przez kogoś zajęte? Może… przez osobę po drugiej stronie linii? Na tę myśl rozgrywającemu zrobiło się niedobrze.  

            Nagle ujrzał przed sobą pięciopalczasty kształt. Podskoczył, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to dłoń Hinaty. Rudzielec skończył rozmowę i od jakiegoś czasu próbował zwrócić jego uwagę.

            Hinata wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Już dziesiąty raz dzisiaj odpłynąłeś. – oznajmił z wyrzutem – Co się z Tobą dzieje? Urządzasz sobie szybkie wizyty w Matrixie, czy jak?

\- W czym? – powtórzył głupio rozgrywający.

            Rudzielec głośno westchnął.

\- Musisz częściej chodzić do kina, Bakageyama. Jak nie będziesz wiedział, kto to jest Neo, przestanę się do Ciebie przyznawać.

            Kageyama zaczął intensywnie myśleć nad kontr-obelgą, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Hinata wstał i niepewnie zarzucił torbę na ramię.

\- Słuchaj, muszę już lecieć. Obiecałem Natsu, że pomogę jej wybrać spinki do włosów. Sto razy bardziej wolałbym zostać i z Tobą poodbijać, ale ponieważ dałem słowo…

            Urwał, zaciskając palce na pasku od torby.

_Czemu mi się tłumaczysz? Przecież nic nie powiedziałem._

_Pewnie, idź! Spędź czas ze swoją KOCHANĄ Natsu._

_Nawet mi nie powiedziałeś, kim ona jest._

_Spadaj! Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż spędzanie czasu z Tobą._

_Nie musiałeś ukrywać faktu, że masz dziewczynę…_

_Skoro nawet nie chce Ci się ze mną pograć, to trzeba było w ogóle nie przychodzić!_

            Kageyama nie powiedział żadnego z tych stwierdzeń. Ku własnemu, przeogromnemu zdziwieniu, wydusił z siebie normalnie brzmiące „jasne” i jak lunatyk ruszył, by odprowadzić kolegę do drzwi.

            Gdy schodzili po schodach, rudzielec coś do niego mówił, ale rozgrywający nie słuchał. Był zbyt zajęty sprawowaniem kontroli nad własnym językiem. Miał wrażenie, że zdradziecka besita w jego ustach aż się trzęsie, by zaatakować Hinatę, by powiedzieć mu coś naprawdę okropnego. Coś, czego mógłby później żałować.

_O co właściwie jestem taki wściekły?_ – zastanawiał się Kageyama.

            Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego nastrój, gdzieś daleko rozległ się grzmot. Gdy wyszli na zewątrz okazało się, że niebo nie jest już czyste i jasne, ale pełne złowrogich czarnych chmur. Widząc przypięty do płotu rower Hinaty, Kageyama na chwilę zapomniał o złości.  

\- Musiałeś przyjechać na tym żęchu? Przecież widziałeś prognozę pogody!

            To miało być warknięcie, ale niechcący wyszło jak… wyraz troski.

            Hinata zamrugał, po czym posłał rozgrywającemu jeden z tych szczególnych, ciepłych uśmiechów.

\- Nie jestem z cukru, Kageyama-kun. – oświadczył kpiącym tonem.

            Czarnowłosy chłopak parsknął. Fakt, że Hinata zostawiał go samego, by spotkać się z jakąś dziewczyną doprowadzał go do szału. Jednak tym, co wnerwiało go jeszcze bardziej była myśl, że rudy gamoń mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę. I to tylko, dlatego że upierał się, by wszędzie jeździć na swoim _durnym_ rowerze.

\- Nawet nie masz cholernego kasku! – rzucił Kageyama ze złością.

\- Oho? Kageyama-kun się o mnie martwi? Świat się kończy.

\- Nie martwię się! Ja tylko… tylko…                                                                            

            Bełkotał, rozpaczliwie starając się znaleźć wyjaśnienie swojej nadopiekuńczości. Na szczęście Hinata był zbyt zajęty odpinaniem zamka, by to zauważyć.

\- Gdy będę w domu, wyślę Ci SMSa. – oświadczył, przekładając nogę przez siodełko.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- I tak Ci wyślę.

\- Nie przeczytam.

\- Akurat.

            Kageyama już miał na końcu języka odpowiedź, ale powstrzymał się, widząc, że Hinata głupkowato szczerzy do niego zęby. Ten gest zdawał się mówić:

_Możesz zaprzeczać milion razy, ale ja i tak wiem, że się o mnie troszczysz._

            Rozgrywający westchnął ponuro. Byłoby by mu łatwiej, gdyby Hinata nie czytał w nim jak w otwartej księdze.

\- Nie zabij się na tym swoim gracie. – rzucił zrezygnowanym tonem – I wyślij mi cholernego SMSa.

\- Pewnie. Do jutra, głupku!  

            Kageyama czuł nieodpartą potrzebę, by powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nie do końca wiedział, co, więc tylko stał w mileczniu i obserwował, jak Hinata jedzie ulicą.

Gdy tylko szopa rudych włosów zniknęła za zakrętem, na głowę Kageyamy spadła kropelka deszczu. Ponad dachami budynków dało się dostrzec błysk, a prowadząca do domu rozgrywająceego furtka została porwana przez mocny podryw wiatru i zatrzasnęła się, robiąc całą masę hałasu. To przypomniało czarnowłosemu chłopakowi o cytacie, który usłyszał pewnego dnia podczas korepetycji z Yachi…

 

**Kilka miesięcy temu…**

 

\- „ _Yamada zrozumiał, że te drzwi zatrzasnęły się i nigdy więcej już się nie otworzą.”_

            Niska blondynka podniosła wzrok znad tekstu i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco do kolegów.

\- A więc? Hinata? Kageyama-kun? Macie jakiś pomysł, co to może oznaczać?

            Niski środkowy i czarnowłosy rozgrywający patrzyli na nią z identycznymi minami kretynów.

\- Yamada zapomniał klucza? – zgadł rudy.

            Yachi westchnęła głęboko.

\- Tyle razy już o tym mówiliśmy. Hinata, takiego stwierdzenia nie należy interpretować dosłownie. To jest metafora.

\- Co to jest „metafora”? – spytał Kageyama.

\- Co to znaczy „dosłownie”? – spytał Hinata.

            Menadżerka wydała z siebie głośny jęk.

\- Chcesz coś od bólu głowy? – spytał kpiący głos Tsukishimy.

            Yachi przelotnie zerknęła na okularnika, jakby rozważała jego propozycję. Po chwili jednak położyła dłonie na biodrach i ze zdeterminowaną miną spojrzała na uczniów.

\- O, nie! Nie poddam się! Powiedziałam, że przygotuję was do tego testu i dotrzymam słowa! No dobrze…

            Złapała za kilka kolorowych pisaków i w parę minut wyskrobała na papierze obrazek Yamady oraz drzwi.

\- Ułoo! Jaki śliczny rysunek! – zachwycał się Hinata.

\- No więc słuchajcie… - zaczęła Yachi, stukając długopisem o kartkę – To jest Yamada, to są drzwi, a to, co jest za drzwiami to dawne życie Yamady. Czy to jasne?    

             Niepewnie pokiwali głowami.

\- W rzeczywistości nie było żadnych drzwi. Autor użył takiego stwierdzenia, by pokazać zmianę, która zaszła w życiu głównego bohatera. Tak jak drzwi,  która zamknęły się i więcej się nie otworzą, Yamada nie może już wrócić do tego, co było przedtem. Ten etap jest już za nim. Teraz musi zrozumieć, _co_ się zmieniło i _co_ tak naprawdę to dla niego oznacza…

 

**Obecnie…**

Kageyama oczywiście oblał tamten test. Mimo wysiłku Yachi, nie pojął znaczenia metafory. Czytanie ze zrozumieniem nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną.

            Teraz jednak, gdy Hinata odjechał, furtka się zatrzasnęła, a na niebie gromadziły się chmury burzowe, rozgrywający czuł, że wreszcie rozumie znaczenie „drzwi, które zamknęły się dla Yamady”. Miał wrażenie, że od rozmowy telefonicznej między Hinatą i Natsu, nosi w sobie jakieś dziwne nowe uczucie. Uczucie, która całkowicie zmieni jego relacje z rudym środkowym.

            Chłodny podmuch wiatru przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Kageyama szybko wszedł z do domu i… stanął jak głupek na środku pomieszczenia, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić dalej. O ile wcześniej chciał, by Hinata zniknął mu z oczy, to teraz żałował, że rudego nie było w pobliżu. Bez upierdliwego szczebiotu kurdupla, dom wydawał się o wiele za cichy.

            Kageyama parsknął i ze zdeterminowaną miną ruszył do salonu.

_Koniec z myśleniem o tym baranie!_ – postanowił.

            Zamiast tracić nerwy na kolesia, który jak widać, i tak _wolał spędzać czas z kimś innym_ , lepiej zrobi coś pożytecznego. Na przykład poogląda w internecie mecze pierwszej ligi. Może jeśli będzie wystarczająco uprzejmy, matka pożyczy mu laptopa.

            Przed wejściem do salonu, dyskretnie wysunął głowę zza drzwi, by wybadać sytuację. Tak jak przypuszczał, Noriko siedziała na kanapie i czytała książkę. Notebook leżał porzucony na stoliku i aż się prosił, by go wziąć. Przywołując na twarz wyraz najwyższego szacunku i powagi, Kageyama wziął głęboki oddech…

\- Hinata szybko poszedł. – rzuciła Noriko.

            Rozgrywający omal nie udławił się własną śliną.

_To tyle jeśli chodzi o nie myślenie o Hinacie…_

\- Miał dzisiaj inne plany. – wymamrotał z niechęcią.

\- Szkoda. Miałam nadzieję, że zostanie na obiad. Zaczęłam robić jego ulubiony ryż z jajkiem.

            Kątem oka zerknęła w stronę kuchni, gdzie znad kilku garków unosiła się para.

            Czarnowłosy chłopak zaklął. Oczywiście, że zaczęła robić obiadek dla swojego _pupilka_. Jak ten rudy kretyn to robił? Kageyama przez szesnaście lat życia nie nauczył się, jak doprosić swoją feministyczną matkę do zrobienia mu ukochanego curry. Żeby na to zasłużyć, musiał dobrze zachowywać się przez miesiąc. CO NAJMNIEJ.  

_A do diabła z laptopem!_

            Z miną obrażonego dziecka, które bardzo chce się z kimś pokłócić, opadł na kanapę obok Noriko.

\- Czemu właściwie tak bardzo go lubisz? – wyrzucił z siebie rozgoryczonym tonem.

\- Ponieważ on lubi Ciebie, Tobio.

            Rozgrywającemu, który _już_ szykował się warknięcia czegoś kąśliwego, po prostu odebrało mowę. Zszokowanym wzrokiem gapił się na matkę. Nie wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie _takiej._

\- Co? – wydukał niepewnie.

            Noriko powoli przewróciła stronę książki. Nie patrzyła w jego stronę, ale Kageyama bez trudu rozpoznał to spojrzenie. Wiedział, że wcale nie była pochłonięta lekturą – niebieskie oczy już nie przesuwały się po tekście, ale z zamyśleniem wpatrywały się w przestrzeń.

\- Oboje wiemy, na czym polega Twój problem. – stwierdziła po chwili - Jesteś burkliwy i wredny. I fatalnie motywujesz ludzi. Idę o zakład o rekin z rodziny żarłaczy ma sympatyczniejszy uśmiech od Ciebie.

            Kageyama prychnął głośno. I kto to mówi? Na widok JEJ uśmiechu, dzieci też uciekały z płaczem.

            Matka zdawała się czytać mu w myślach.

\- Być może to rodzinne? – zastanawiała się głośno – W Twoim wieku zachowywałam się podobnie. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, zawsze miałam mnóstwo przyjaciół.

            Rozgrywający zmarkotniał. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że miała rację. Charaktery jego i Noriko mogły być podobne, jednak ona, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nigdy nie miała problemów w kontaktach z ludźmi. Zarówno jako młoda dziewczyna, jak i dorosła kobieta, mimo swojej zadziorności, była w zasadzie… lubiana. Kageyama spędził pół życia zastanawiając się, czym był ten malusieńki element, który jej dano i dlaczego los mu go poskąpił.

            I ponownie – Noriko z łatwością odgadła, o czym myślał.

\- Sądzisz, że się z tym urodziłam, ale się mylisz. – oznajmiła, przewracając oczami – Tłumaczyłam Ci to tysiąc razy, Tobio. Dogadywanie się z innymi to umiejętność, która wymaga _czasu_ i _ciężkiej pracy._ Osoby, takie jak ty czy ja, które nie rodzą się z naturalną charyzmą i urokiem, zwykle muszą coś sobie w zmienić, by w ogóle mieć szansę na _jakąkolwiek_ przyjaźń. To było coś, co ja zrobiłam. Zmieniłam się. Nieznacznie, bo nieznacznie… ale wiadomo – liczą się chęci. Ty natomiast nigdy nie miałeś zamiaru się zmieniać. Już od dziecka byłeś Małym Królem. Oczekiwałeś, że Wrzechświat dostosuje się do Ciebie, nie na odwrót.

            Słysząc znienawidzony tytuł, Kageyama jak zwykle wzdrygnął Cię.

\- Mimo to, - dodała po chwili Noriko – znalazł się ktoś, kto polubił Twoje egoistyczne dupsko. Nie wiem, jakim cudem to zrobiłeś, ale jakimś sposobem dostałeś przyjaźń Hinaty zupełnie za darmo. Ten dzieciak musi mieć w sobie coś wyjątkowego, skoro po wszystkich obelgach, którymi go obrzuciłeś, nadal łazi za Tobą jak szczeniak za panem. Dlatego go lubię.

            Rozgrywający tępo wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Przypomniał sobie, jak przebiegło jego dzisiejsze spotkanie z rudym i nagle poczuł okropny wstyd. Noriko miała rację - Hinata lubił go. Gdyby było inaczej, nie przyszedł by tutaj niezapowiedziany i nie oświadczył z tą swoją zazwiętością, że nie wyjdzie, dopóki rozgrywający nie poczuje się lepiej. A jak Kageyama mu się odwdzięczył? Oschłością i żałosną próbą okazania troski przy pożegnaniu.

_Teraz przynajmniej wiesz, dlaczego wolał polecieć do dziewczyny, niż zostać tu z sobą._

            Kageyama zacisnął dłoń w pięści. Tak bardzo teraz żałował, że Hinata już poszedł. Ogarnęła go dzika potrzeba wykazania się… udowodnienia, że jednak zasługiwał na przyjaźń rudego.

_Gdybym tylko chciał, mógłbym być milszy!_ – pomyślał z zawziętością – _Pokazałbym temu gamoniowi, że nie potrzebuje żadnej słodziutkiej dziewczyny. Ten baran tak łaknie pochwał! Wystarczy powiedzieć mu parę komplementów, a cieszy się jak dziecko. Gdybym się postarał, mógłbym sprawić, że skakałby z radości. Urgh, gdyby tylko wciąż tu był! Jeśli usłyszałby miłe słowo ODE MNIE, swojego największego rywala, na pewno tak by się podniecił, że wszystkie lalunie wyleciałyby mu z głowy._

\- Nie wiem, co teraz myślisz, Tobio, ale po Twojej minie wnioskuję, że musi to być coś _wybitnie_ idiotycznego i zupełnie pozbawionego logiki.

            Kageyama zwęził groźnie oczy. Już szykował się do odpyskowania czegoś, po czym zapewne dostałby szlaban do końca tygodnia, ale uratował go dzwonek u drzwi.

_Dzyń, dzyń!_

            On i Noriko zamarli. Rozgrywający na początku myślał, że się przesłyszał, jednak dzwonek zadzwonił ponownie.

_Czy to możliwe…?_ – zastanowił się z nadzieją – _Czyżby Hinata wrócił?_

            A co jeśli nie? Kageyama nie chciał się niepotrzebnie podekscytować, by potem przeżyć rozczarowanie. Może to wcale nie Hinata? Może Noriko kogoś się spodziewa?

            Pytająco zerknął na matkę.

\- To chyba ktoś do Ciebie. – oznajmiła, uśmiechając się do niego tajemniczo.

            Więcej zachęt nie potrzebował. Z rekordową prędkością zerwał się z kanapy i pognał w kierunku drzwi.

_Taaak, los dał mi drugą szansę!_ – pomyślał podekscytowany – _Hinata stwierdził, że woli spędzić popołudnie ZE MNĄ, zamiast pomagać jakieś głupiej lasce w wybieraniu spinek. Albo po prostu bał się jechać w burzy, cholera go wie. W każdym bądź razie, zaraz udowodnię mu, że warto było wrócić. Pokażę mu nowy numer Volleywordlu. Wiem, że jeszcze go nie ma, więc pewnie zsika się z radości. Będziemy o tym gadać do wieczora, a jak się rozpogodzi, może jeszcze pójdziemy poodbijać. Tak jest! Nie spędzę dzisiejszego dnia sam, NIE MA MOWY!_

            Z impetem otworzył drzwi, gotów wyrzucić z siebie wyćwiczone „Co tu robisz, baranie?”. Jakieś było jego zaskoczenie, gdy zamiast rudego nastolatka, zobaczył wysoką brunetkę po trzydziestce.

\- Tobioooooo-chaaaan! Jak się masz, słoneczko?

            Mocny uścisk, jakim go obdarzyła, niemal zmiażdżył mu płuca.

\- W-wszystko w porządku… Ts… Tsugumi-san. – wydusił.

\- No nie wiem… jesteś strasznie bladziudki, kochanie.

            Kageyama z trudem powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta jęk. Oto jedyna osoba na świecie, która uważała go za uosobienie słodkości i niewinności. Tsugumi Maki – wieloletnia najlepsza przyjaciółka jego matki. Znały się od Gimnazjum, na studiach grały w tej samej drużynie w koszykarskiej, teraz uczyły WF-u w tej samej szkole… i całkowicie się od siebie różniły. O ile Noriko była męska i zasadnicza, to Tsugumi była kobieca i tak słodka, że bardziej się już nie dało.  Dla niej wszystko było różowe i puszyste – nawet występujące w horrorach zombie.  

            Jakim cudem dwie tak skrajnie różne osobowości zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami było dla rozgrywającego wielką tajemnicą. Chociaż z drugiej strony, może nie było to aż takie dziwne? Ostatecznie jego relacje z Hinatą też nie należały do _typowych._

            Podskakując jak mała dziewczynka, Tsugumi zaczęła machać do siedzącej na kanapie Noriko.

\- Juhuuuu! Czeeeeść, Nori-chan!

            Matka Kageyamy podniosła wzrok znad książki.

\- Yo! Szybko przyjechałaś.

\- Oczywiście! – wykrzyknęła Tsugumi – Natychmiast stanęłam na wysokości zadania! Tsugumi Maki zawsze w gotowości, hej!

            Rozgrywający wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Pewnie chodzi o jakąś ważną sprawę związaną z nadchodzącym rokiem szkolnym. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się w miarę szybko ewakuować na górę, zanim Tsugumi siłą wciągnię go do rozmowy o „tej dzisiejszej młodzieży”.

\- W takim razie… eee… nie będę wam przeszkadzał, Tsugumi-san.

            Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, przyjaciółka matki wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Słodki mały dowcipniś. O czym ty mówisz, Tobio-chan? Przecież przyjechałam do Ciebie, Misiaczku!  

            Pieszczotliwie pociągnęła za go za policzek. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

\- D-do mnie? – powtórzył głupio.

            Dyskretnie zerknął na matkę. Nadal siedziała na kanapie i udawała całkowicie pochłoniętą lekturą, ale na jej ustach czaił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Ta mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

\- Nori-chan zadzwoniła do mnie i powiedziała, że potrzebujesz czasopism na Dzień Ekologiczny. Jakie to szczęście, że nigdy nie wyrzucałam moich gazet! Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że mogę Ci pomóc Tobio-chan.

            Dopiero teraz Kageyama zauważył spoczywające u stóp Tsugumi gigantyczne pudło. Gdy dotarło do niego, co to znaczy, omal nie zemdlał.

_O, nie! Nie zgadzam się! Ja protestuję, tak nie moż…_

            Nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, gdy tekturowe monstrum wylądowało na jego rękach. Mimo pokaźnych mięśni ramion, ledwo wytrzymał jego ciężar. Kuźwa! Ile piśmideł mogło mieć jedno babsko?! Nawet Hinata był lżejszy od tego czegoś!

\- Całe to pudło jest dla mnie? – zapytał, z trudem łapiąc dech.

            Tsugumi roześmiała się serdecznie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Misiu-Pysiu!

            Na moment odetchnął z ulgą…

\- W aucie mam jeszcze takich cztery!

            Gdy był mały i chodził do podstawówki, nauczycielka puściła im na zajęciach bajkę Disneya - Pinokio. Drewniany chłopiec był żywym dowodem na to, że nie opłacało się kłamać – z każdym łgarstwem jego nos rósł, aż wybił okno i pojawiło się na nim gniazdo dla ptaków. Mimo to Kageyama mógł się założyć, że nawet z nosem do księżyca, Pinokio nie miałby tak _przesrane_ , jak on teraz.

\- Gdzie Twoje dobre maniery, _Misiu-Pysiu?_ \- usłyszał rozbawiony głos Noriko – Tsugumi zadała sobie wiele trudu, by wyciągnąć Cię z kłopotu. Powinieneś podziękować.

            _Szlag!_ Ta mściwa megiera, jego matka, od początku wiedziała, że kłamał. I, _oczywiście_ , postanowiła dać mu nauczkę. A teraz siedziała sobie na kanapie, jak _królewna_ i podziwiała przedstawienie.

\- Dz… dziękuję, Tsugumi-san.

            Tsugumi omal nie rozryczała się ze wzruszenia.

\- NATURALNIE! Dla Ciebie wszystko, słoneczko!

Kolejnym uściskiem wzięła Kageyamę z zaskoczenia, przez co niechcący upuścił sobie pudło na nogę. Gdy podskakiwał, jęcząc z bólu, dostrzegł wystające zza kanapy wierzgające nogi. Jego matka śmiała się do rozpuku.

            Jakiś czas później, gdy Tsugumi już poszła, Noriko odłożyła książkę i oparła dłoń na brodzie, by popatrzeć, jak jej unieszczęśliwiony syn próbuje wciągnąć na górę ostatnie z wielkich pudeł.

\- Wiesz, Tobio… - zaczęła przeciągle.

            Oparł pakunek o barierkę i posłał rodzicielce nienawistne spojrzenie. Na ten gest jedynie wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- Szczerze mnie ciekawi, po co _tak naprawdę_ była Ci ta gazeta.

            Nie miał już siły, by coś odszczeknąć. Zastękał kilka razy, po czym resztkami sił dotargał pudło do swojego pokoju. Czuł się jak po pięciogodzinnym treningu. Nawet nie próbował walczyć ze swoim ciałem, które samo padło na łóżko, jak kłoda.

            Jakiś czas leżał w bezruchu, a kiedy odzyskał czucie w kończynach, mozolnym ruchem sięgnął po gazetę, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Miał wrażenie, że nawet umieszczona na okładce modelka się z niego naśmiewa… że wie o wszystkim, co dzisiaj zrobił i uważa to za żałosne. Miała wyjątkowo irytujące spojrzenie. Teraz, gdy tak na nią patrzył, doszedł do wniosku, że bardzo przypominała Oikawę…

_A, w cholerę z tym!_

            Złapał za krawędzie magazynu z zamiarem rozerwania piśmidła na strzępy, ale powstrzymał się, widząc zaśmiecającą pokój stertę pudeł. Te przeklęte gazety… gazety, z którymi nie miał, co zrobić… gazety, których było wystarczająco, by otworzyć _cholerną_ bibliotekę, były w jego pokoju z powodu jednego drobnego kłamstewka. Kłamstewka, które wymyślił, bo nie chciał się przyznać, że zamierza rozwiązać test na miłość. A nadal zostało mu jedno pytanie. Przepowiednia mogła już nie mieć dla niego znaczenia, ale jeśli zniszczy „Świat Kobiet”, nie dokończywszy testu Shimady, to będzie tak, jakby wszystkie jego cierpienia były na darmo.

            Wzdychając głęboko, zaczął przewracać kartki.

_Wynik nie będzie miał dla mnie znaczenia._ – powiedział sobie – _Chcę jedynie zaspokoić ciekawość. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłem, chyba mi się to NALEŻY._

            Otworzył już właściwą stronę i właśnie wodził wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu ostatniego pytania, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk zwiastujący otrzymanie SMSa. Marszcząc brwi, sięgnął po telefon.

            Na ekranie czekało zdjęcie dwóch niebieskich spinek z motylkami oraz wiadomość od Hinaty:

 

_Jestem już w domu, Bakageyama! Wybrałem dla Natsu takie spinki ;) Podobają Ci się?_

            Na czole rozgrywającego zapulsowała żyłka.

_Po cholerę mi to pisze?! Nie chcę wiedzieć, co robi ze swoją dziewczyną! Nie obchodzi mnie to! NIC A NIC!_

            Tak mocno ściskał komórkę, że wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni i upadła na rozłożoną na łóżku gazetę. _Dokładnie nad miejscem,_ w którym wydrukowane było ostatnie pytanie. A brzmiało ono następująco:

  1. **Czy bywasz o tę osobę zazdrosna? TAK/NIE**



Sekundę później gazeta wylądowała na ścianie.

 

 

 

  

              


	3. Pięć wniosków

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powiedzmy, że Kageyama nie jest zbyt dobry w wyciąganiu wniosków...

 

**11 powodów**

**Rozdział 03 – Pięć wniosków**

 

 

            Temperatura wody była idealna – nie za ciepła, nie za zimna. Doskonała dla zmęczonych po porannym joggingu mięśni. Wcierając szampon we włosy, Kageyama myślał, że nie ma na świecie lepszego miejsca niż kabina prysznicowa. Tylko tutaj, pośród relaksującego szumu wody, mógł odnaleźć prawdziwy spokój. Żadne paskudne myśli go tutaj nie dopadną. Nic nie zakłóci tej wyjątkowej chwili opanowania i komfortu…

ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP!

            Przynajmniej do czasu, aż matka zechce się umyć.

\- Ile jeszcze będziesz tam siedział, szczeniaku?! – usłyszał jej poirytowany głos – Co ty tam właściwie robisz? Nakładasz make-up, czy jak?

\- Chcę się umyć po bieganiu! – odkrzyknął, równie rozzłoszczony.

\- Nie rozumiem, po jaką cholerę! Niedługo będziesz grał w siatkówkę i znowu spocisz się jak szczur. Nie jesteś dziewczyną, by pindrzyć się pięć razy dziennie!

\- Burgh!

            Nie potrafił wymyślić odpowiedzi, która byłaby wystarczająco złośliwa, a zarazem dość uprzejma, by nie zarobić szlabanu, więc po prostu wydał z siebie chropowaty bełkot.

            Upierdliwa baba! W ogóle nie rozumiała, czym były dla niego chwile pod prysznicem. Nie chodziło o to, by się umyć, ale o to, by spokojnie sobie _pokontemplować._ Niech sobie woła, ile chce. On się stąd _nie ruszy!_

\- ZGODA! W takim razie rozbieram się i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczysz, gdy wyleziesz z łazienki, będzie mój goły tyłek!

            Z ust rozgrywającego wydobyło się zszokowane sapnięcie. Z rekordową prędkością wyskoczył z kabiny i owinął biodra ręcznikiem. Gdy otworzył drzwi, matka była już w trakcie rozbierania, ale (na szczęście) nadal miała na sobie spodnie i stanik.

\- No wreszcie! – burknęła – A mówią, że to córki są upierdliwe. Mogłabym urodzić trzy dziewczyny, a założę się, że wszystkie naraz nie siedziałyby w łazience tak długo, jak ty.   

            Posłał jej nienawistne spojrzenie i z nadąsaną miną pomaszerował do pokoju. Tym numerem zawsze załatwiała go na cacy! To nie tak, że nigdy nie widział jej nago, bo widział i to wiele razy. Po prostu widok gołego tyłka rodzicielki niekoniecznie był czymś, od czego chciałby zacząć dzień.

            Parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie razy, gdy Tanaka z Nishinoyą wypytywali go, jak może być tak obojętny na wdzięki Shimizu. Nigdy nie wiedział, co im odpowiedzieć. Teraz jednak nie miał wątpliwości – to wszystko wina Noriko! Gdy masz młodą i atrakcyjną matkę, która w dodatku nie ma żadnych oporów przed paradowaniem przed Tobą nago, prędzej czy później przestajesz reagować na ładne kobiety. Zamiast tego Twoją uwagę zaczynają przyciągać inne rzeczy. Na przykład rudzi chłopcy…

            Kageyama gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Jego dłonie z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowały na policzkach.

_Muszę uważać na takie myśli._ – powiedział sobie – _Nie po to tak długo analizowałem sytuację, by teraz wszystko zaprzepaścić._  

            Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i zamknął oczy. Wczoraj, wiele godzin po wyjściu rudzielca położył się na łóżku i po odbyciu poważnej rozmowy z samym sobą, doszedł do pięciu znaczących wniosków.  

            Wniosek pierwszy: _Absolutnie_ i _w żadnym wypadku_ NIE był zazdrosny o Hinatę Shoyo.  

            Wniosek drugi: Rudy baran raczej nie miał dziewczyny. Bo i jak taki konus miałby sobie kogoś znaleźć, gdy większość wyższych i przystojniejszych chłopaków nadal była singlami?  

            Wniosek trzeci: _Absolutnie_ i _w żadnym wypadku_ NIE był zazdrosny o Hinatę Shoyo. 

            Wniosek czwarty: Nawet jeśli kurdupel miał dziewczynę, to on, Kageyama miał to gdzieś. Nic go to nie obchodziło. Nic a nic!  

            Wniosek piąty: _Absolutnie_ i _w żadnym wypadku_ NIE był zazdrosny o Hinatę Shoyo.

            Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Pokiwał z aprobatą głową. Właśnie tak – tego będzie się trzymał. Wczoraj zakończył pewien etap. Dokładnie przeanalizował swoje uczucia i po trzech dniach tortur, postanowił zostawić przeklętą przepowiednię za sobą. Co prawda co poniektóre pytania z Testu Shimady nadal pojawiały się w jego głowie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to do tego stopnia, by miał znowu zacząć się martwić.

            Grunt to nie dać się zwariować. Jeżeli będzie pamiętał o ustalonych wnioskach (ze szczególnym naciskiem na pierwszy, trzeci i piąty), nic złego nie powinno się stać.

            Miał dzisiaj żelazne postanowienie – nie pozwoli, by COKOLWIEK zepsuło mu humor. Po tym całym stresie, przez który musiał przejść, należał mu się jeden dobry dzień.  

          Gdy wziął telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę, okazało się, że ma trzy nieodsłuchane wiadomości. Wszystkie od Hinaty.

_Tsk! Że też nie boi się dzwonić do mnie o siódmej nad ranem!_

            Oczywiście to nie tak, że Kageyama _spał_. Ze względu na treningowy reżim był na nogach od godziny. Mimo to każda wymówka do opierniczenia rudego gamonia była dobrą wymówką. Rozgrywający momentalnie pożałował decyzji pójścia pod prysznic. Gdyby był tutaj i odebrał telefon, mógłby tak wspaniale _umilić_ sobie początek dnia, obrzucając Hinatę serią „baranów” i „głupków”. A poza tym… naprawdę był ciekawy, co rudy miał mu do powiedzenia o tak wczesnej porze.

_Może chce mi wyjaśnić ten swój wczorajszy wypad z Natsu?_

            Gdy tylko to pomyślał, jego umysł uruchomił ostrzegawczy alarm.

  _NIE! Stop! Pamiętaj: pięć wniosków i absolutny zakaz myślenia o tamtej dziewczynie!_

            Brutalnie nacisnął klawisz odsłuchujący wiadomości. Lepiej dla Hinaty, żeby to było coś ważnego.

**Wiadomości głosowe - 7:03, Hinata Shoyo:**

\- **Heeeeeyyyyy, Kageyaaaaama!**

            Entuzjastyczny ryk prawie rozerwał Kageyamie bębenki.

\- Może by tak, kurwa, ciszej?! – wrzasnął do telefonu.

\- **Co robisz? Co robisz? Pewnie nadal wylegujesz się w wyrku, co? A ja poszedłem biegać, wiesz! Zrobiłem pięć kilometrów, wiesz? Dałem czadu, co nie?**

            Rozgrywający zaklął pod nosem.

_Pięć kilometrów? Cholera, ja zrobiłem tylko cztery…_

            Oczywiście prędzej zdechnie, niż przyzna się do tego Hinacie.

_Jak mnie zapyta, powiem mu, że przebiegłem sześć._ – postanowił, zaciskając zęby – _Jeśli dzisiaj wieczorem przebiegnę te dwa dodatkowe kilometry, to nie będzie jak oszukiwanie.... chyba._  

            Rudzielec przed długi czas szczebiotał o nic nie znaczących głupotach, które przydarzyły mu się podczas joggingu. O tym jak musiał biec z wodą w butach, bo niechcący wlazł w kałużę, albo o tym, jak spotkał czarnego kota, który od razu skojarzył mu się z Kuroo. Kageyama, który siedział na łóżku w samym ręczniku, poczuł na ramionach dreszcz chłodu. Mimo to nawet na chwilę nie pomyślał, by przerwać wiadomość i się ubrać. Nadający z szybkością motorówki głos Hinaty był irytujący, ale też… na swój sposób słodki.

            Wreszcie rudy przeszedł do sedna:

\- **… ale wiesz, gdy mama robiła mi awanturę o brudne buty, nagle zadzwonił telefon i okazało się, że to Ennoshita-san! Wiesz, co mi powiedział? Wiesz? Wiesz? Wiesz?**

            Kageyama wstrzymał oddech.

\- **WYREMONTOWALI JUŻ SALĘ! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Skończyli przed czasem! A Ennoshita-san jakimś cudem wydębił od wicedyrektora klucz, więc będziemy mogli dzisiaj pograć. W sali, nie na dworze! Ekstra, co nie? Nawet gdyby była burza tysiąclecia, my i tak pogramy w siatkówkę! Już nie mogę się doczekać! Zadzwoń, jak się obudzisz, dobra? Wystawisz mi potem, dobra? DOBRA?!**

\- **SHOYO, BĄDŹ CICHO!** – gdzieś w tle krzyknął kobiecy głos.

            Chwilę potem wiadomość się skończyła. Kageyama natychmiast odsłuchał następną:

**Wiadomości głosowe - 7:11, Hinata Shoyo:**

\- **Kageyaaaama! Wstawaj, ty leniwy śpiochu!**

I kolejną…

**Wiadomości głosowe – 7:18, Hinata Shoyo:**   

\- **Zdobyłem klucz i będę na sali przed Tobą!**

            Kageyama tępo gapił się na telefon.

\- HAAAAAH?!

            Zerwał się na nogi z takim impetem, że ręcznik zsunął mu się z bioder. Wrzeszcząc jak psychopata, goły od stóp do głów, zaczął biegać po pokoju, od komody do szafy, rzucając na łóżko kolejne elementy garderoby. W jego głowie dominowała jedna myśl:

_Hinata nie może być na sali przede mną… Hinata nie może być na sali przede mną… Hinata nie może być na sali przede mną!_

            Sprawa była poważna. Ich aktualny bilans wynosił dwieście dwa do dwustu jeden. Jeżeli Kageyama się spóźni, ten baran z nim _zremisuje!_ A to będzie styuacja nie do przyjęcia!!! 

            Rozgrywający był na siebie wściekły. Co go naszło, by wziąć cholerny prysznic?! Było już w pół do ósmej, co oznaczało, że Hinata miał nad nim dwanaście minut przewagi! Jeżeli ma zdążyć przed rudym, musi natychmiast ubrać się i wyjść z domu.

            Szybko… szybko! Koszulka? Jest! Skarpetki? Są! Spodnie? Przygotowane. Majtki? Eeee… majtki?

            Oczy Kageyamy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Wpatrywał się w pustą szufladę z ustami otwartymi ze zdziwienia. Jak to możliwe, że nie miał ani jednej czystej pary gaci? Gdzie, cholera, popełnił błąd?! Ale zaraz… nie popełnił! Na pewno nie! On, Kageyama Tobio, po _latach_ intensywnej gry w siatkówkę _nie dopuściłby_ do sytuacji, w której zostałby bez czystych majtek. Cholera, na bank je sobie przyszykował. Mógłby dać się za to pokroić! Tylko gdzie je zostawił? No, gdzie?

            Z łazienki dobiegł go dźwięk napuszczania wody do wanny i Kageyama zbladł. Właśnie sobie _przypomniał._

            Zupełnie ignorując fakt, że jak pawian paraduje z gołym tyłkiem, wypadł na korytarz. Że prawdopodobnie zobaczy matkę nago – miał to gdzieś. Że matka prawdopodobnie zobaczy go bez gaci – to też miał gdzieś. Jedynym, co go w tej chwili obchodziło, było dostanie się do szkoły przed Hinatą. Załomotał w drzwi łazienki.

\- MAMO! – zawył, nawet nie starając się ukryć paniki.

\- Czego znowu chcesz?

\- Zapomniałem zabrać bokserek z łazienki. Możesz mi je podać… proszę?

            Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Potem zza drzwi dało się słyszeć złośliwy rechot.

\- Nie ma mowy. – oznajmiła Noriko mściwym tonem – PÓŁ GODZINY czekałam, aż skończysz się ze sobą pieścić. Teraz TY trochę sobie poczekasz.

\- Nie mogę, cholera, czekać! Mam trening!

\- Przestań się wydurniać, Tobio. Dobrze wiem, że Twój trening jest za półtorej godziny.

\- Ale… ale…

_Muszę być na sali przed Hinatą!_

\- Możesz sobie marudzić ile chcesz. I tak nie otworzę.

\- To moja ostatnia para gaci! – wyrzucił z siebie zrozpaczonym tonem.

\- Naprawdę? – wycedziła – To może czas najwyższy, byś nauczył się prać swoje rzeczy, Tobio- _chan?_ Gdybyś częściej pomagał mi w pracach domowych, nie musiałbyś ciągle narzekać na brak czystej bielizny. A teraz przestań skomleć i czymś się zajmij. Za piętnaście minut wyjdę z wanny. Wtedy dostaniesz swoje gacie.

            Kageyama stanął przed poważnym dylematem. Miał dwa wyjścia – poczekać i być na miejscu później niż Hinata… albo pójść na trening bez gaci. Obie opcje wydawały mu się równie absurdalne. Którą wybrać?

            Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

_Nic nie może być gorsze od przegrania z Hinatą!_     

 

***

            Koniec świata nie nastąpił. Noga Kegeyamy przekroczyła próg sali gimnastycznej równo o ósmej piętnaście… dokładnie w tym samym momencie, co noga Hinaty. Opierając dłonie na kolanach, rozgrywający odetchnął z ulgą.

_O mały włos! –_ pomyślał, wycierając pot z czoła.

            Co prawda nie wszystko poszło tak, jak sobie zaplanował, ale przynajmniej zdążył na czas. Z dwojga złego, zawsze lepiej zremisować, niż ponieść totalną porażkę.

            Hinata ewidentnie nie podzielał jego zdania. Po wkurzonych spojrzeniach, które posyłał partnerowi, widać było, że wiązał z tym wyścigiem wielkie nadzieje. Tak niewiele brakowało, a wyrównałby wynik.

_Jeśli chcesz mnie pokonać, będziesz musiał postarać się bardziej, baranie!_ – wycedził w myślach Kageyama – _Gdy chce się wygrywać, trzeba być skłonnym do poświęceń…_

            Gdy przykucnął, by zmienić buty, poczuł między nogami nieprzyjemny ścisk. Zagryzł zęby.

_Tsk! Poświęcenie, co?_

\- Nic Ci nie jest?

            Kageyama zamrugał. Po rozzłoszczonej minie Hinaty nie zostało ani śladu. Dłonie środkowego były zajęte sznurowadłami, ale jego oczy już nie. Brązowe tęczówki z troską wpatrywały się w Kageyamę. Rozgrywający parsknął.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Co niby miałoby mi być?

            Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.

\- No, nie wiem… Tak dziwnie się wzdrygnąłeś. Pomyślałem, że może naciągnąłeś sobie mięsień, czy coś w tym stylu…?

Rozgrywający zaczerwienił się.

_Ma oczy jak cholerny jastrząb!_

\- W-wzdrygnąłem się, bo z Tobą zremisowałem, baranie! – oświadczył, posyłając rudzielcowi mordercze spojrzenie - Przestań wyciągać pochopne wnioski. Zamiast gapić się na mnie, lepiej zacznij zwracać uwagę na to, co robisz. Właśnie związałeś sobie nogi. Za chwilę wypierdolisz się i rozbijesz ryj.

\- Hę? O czym ty mó…

            Hinata, jak to zwykle bywało w jego przypadku, zamiast spokojnie przemyśleć słowa rozgrywającego, gwałtownie się wyprostował i zrobił krok. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że związał sznurówkę jednego buta ze sznurówką _drugiego_ buta. Padłby na twarz, gdyby Kageyama w porę go nie złapał.

\- Tsk! Właśnie o tym mówiłem.  

\- Z-z-zamknij się! K-każemu mogło się zdarzyć!

\- Akurat! Ile ty masz lat?

\- To wszystko przez Ciebie! Gdybyś ciągle nie burczał jak zepsuty toster, nie musiałbym się o Ciebie martwić!  

\- Martw się o siebie!

            Jak na kogoś, kto właśnie został ocalony przed upadkiem, Hinata nie był ani trochę wdzięczny. Brązowe oczy wpartywały się w Kageyamę zdecydowanie i wyzywająco.

Jakiś czas stali w bezruchu. Ponieważ ich torsy przylegały do siebie, rozgrywający mógł wyczuć łomoczące w drugim chłopaku serce. Biło zadziwiająco szybko. A może to było jego własne serce?

            Kageyama zamarł. Tylko Hinata potrafił zrobić mu coś takiego. Zawładnąć nim do tego stopnia, że nie wiedział już, gdzie kończą się jego własne emocje, a zaczynają cudze. Ten chłopak _wciągał go_. Wyznaczał mu rytm. Mobilizował go. Prowokował. Czasem rozgrywającemu wydawało się, że jego ciało nie należy już do niego, ale staje się kukiełką, gotową spełnić każde życzenie rudego. Z tym że do tej pory to uczucie dopadało go jedynie na boisku. Pierwszy raz poczuł się tak wyłącznie pod wpływem samej _bliskości_.

_Lubię to uczucie._ – pomyślał nagle – _Uczucie bycia blisko Hinaty. Nawet gdy jest kompletną ciotą… nawet gdy doprowadza mnie do szału, zawsze wysyła w moim kierunku tę niesamowitą energię. Chcę…  poczuć ją jeszcze bardziej. Chcę ją czuć ZAWSZE. Chcę…_

            Nagle wrócił do rzeczywistości i uświadomił sobie, że ta sytuacja była podejrzanie podobna do tej w parku rozrywki. Tej, gdy Hinata wpełzł mu pod bluzę. A przecież park rozrywki był dla niego tematem zakazanym!

            Powoli odsunął od siebie rudzielca.

\- Nie musiałeś mnie łapać. – mruknął Hinata – Zrobiłbym pad siatkarski.

\- Chyba pad idioty.

\- Sam jesteś idiotą!

            Niski środkowy robił wszystko, by wyglądać na rozzłoszczonego, ale zdradzały go zaróżowione policzki. Kageyama szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Gdy ponownie spojrzał na kolegę, rudzielec toczył zacięty pojedynek z supłem. Szło mu to… no cóż... _dosyć marnie_. W końcu Kageyama stracił cierpliwość.

\- Łamaga do potęgi. – skomentował, trzaskając przyjaciela po łapach.

\- AŁA! Ej, to bola… zaraz? Co ty robisz?

\- Sam to rozwiążę. Gdybym miał czekać, aż ty to zrobisz, musiałbym tutaj zamieszkać!

            Hinata otworzył usta, by coś odszczeknąć, ale widząc mordercze spojrzenie rozgrywającego, zrezygnował.

            Kageyama wymamrotał przekleństwo, po czym skupił się na wykonaniu zadania. Dziwnie się czuł rozwiązując sznurówki partnera. Z jakiegoś powodu skojrzało mu się to z wystawianiem piłki. Ciekawe dlaczego?

Być może chodziło o tę dziką satysfakcję, wynikającą z faktu, że Hinata nie mógł zrobić czegoś _bez niego._ Na to spostrzeżenie kącik ust rozgrywającego lekko uniósł się do góry.

_Pfft!Beze mnie jest jak pajac ze związanymi butami._ – pomyślał z pewną dozą czułości.

            Supeł został rozwiązany. W tym momencie Kageyama mógł po prostu rzucić jakiś nieprzyjemny komentarz i poczekać, aż Hinata zasznuruje sobie buty. Zamiast tego jednak – z powodów, których nie mógł pojąć – nie powiedział nic i sam zabrał się za wiązanie butów rudego. A Hinata nie zaprotestował. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, z fascynacją śledził poczynania kolegi.

_Nie wpadłbym, że potrafi być cicho przez dłużej niż dziesięć sekund._ – zakpił w myślach rozgrywający – _Cholera, ależ on ma małe stopy!_

            Asicsy Hinaty musiały być ze cztery rozmiare mniejsze od jego własnych. Gdyby zobaczył je na półce w sklepie, pewnie uznałby, że to buty dziecka. Za to łydki… Nieee, łydki na bank nie wyglądały jak łydki dzieciaka. Były na to zbyt rozbudowane, zbyt umięśnione. Idealnie wyrzeźbione i mocne. Solidne.

 Chociaż z drugiej strony, wydawały się takie miękkie i gładkie. Nie było na nich ani jednego włoska. Ciekawe jak by to było ich dotknąć?

Kageyama bardzo chciał to zrobić. Poczuć pod palcami tę siłę, która pozwalała Hinacie skakać poza zasięg blokujących. Przejechać po sprężystym mięśniu, aż do smukłego uda…

\- Eee… Kageyama?

            Rozgrywający zastygł w bezruchu. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że jego dłoń zawisła parę centymetrów od zgrabnej nogi, a właściciel owej nogi, patrzy na niego, z zaciekawieniem unosząc jedną z rudych brwi.

            Kageyama potrząsnął głową.  

\- Zrobione. – rzucił, dziarsko klepiąc Hinatę w łydkę – Chcesz teraz poćwiczyć szybkie ataki?

            Widoczne w oczach środkowego zaskoczenie w sekundę przeistoczyło się w błogość.

\- No raczej! Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zetnę Twoją wystawkę!

            Po tych słowach, pognał w kierunku magazynu. Jeszcze miesiąc temu, przed incydentem w parku rozrywki, Kageyama od razu ruszyłby za nim, machając rękami i wrzeszcząc „falstart”. Dziś jednak zrobił coś, czego nie uczynił nigdy przedtem. _Pozwolił_ , by jego partner zniknął za drzwiami składzika i dopiero wtedy poszedł w jego ślady. A zrobił to z naprawdę idiotycznego powodu.

            Chciał sprawdzić, czy tyłek Hinaty był równie zgrabny, co jego nogi. 

 

XXX

\- Hinataaaa! Kageyamaaaa-kun!

\- Ułooo! Czeeeść, Yachi-san!

            Hinata rzucił piłkę i podbiegł do drzwi, by przybić menadżerce piątkę.

Kageyama otarł spoconą skroń, po czym powlókł się za nim. Robił co mógł, by nie pokazać po sobie dyskomfortu, ale prawda była taka, że był na granicy wytrzymałości. 

_Cholera! –_ syknął w myślach – _Nie sądziłem, że będzie aż tak ciężko. Czy ja jestem nienormalny?! Co mi strzeliło do głowy, by zrobić coś takiego? Już lepiej bym na tym wyszedł, gdybym ćwiczył BEZ majtek._

            Zerknął niespokojnie na Hinatę. Miał nadzieję, że rudy baran niczego nie zauważył. Ból mógł być nieprzyjemny, ale Kageyama sto razy bardziej wolał ścisk w gaciach, niż przyznanie się do swojego… hm… problemu. Miał nadzieję, że przed przyjściem pozostałych zdoła jeszcze dyskretnie wymknąć do łazienki i coś z tym zrobić. Gdy sobie wyobraził ćwiczenie w tym stanie przez kolejne dwie godziny…

            Przełknął ślinę. Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałam, że będziecie tutaj przed resztą. – oznajmiła Yachi z nieśmiałym uśmiechem – Zawsze jesteście pierwsi.

\- Musieliśmy ochrzcić salę po remoncie! – powiedział Hinata, dumnie wypinając pierś – Co nie, Kageyama?

            Rozgrywający był zbyt zajęty zaciskaniem zębów, by zdobyć się na coś więcej niż krótkie przytaknięcie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Yachi zatroskanym tonem – Jesteś dziwnie blady, Kageyama-kun.

            Sapnął zaskoczony. Niech to, nawet ona zauważyła, że coś z nim nie tak!

\- Nie przejmuj się nim. – rzucił Hinata ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Od rana ma minę, jakby coś uwierało go w tyłek. Pewnie kot sąsiadów znowu przeciągnął mu pazurami po pośladkach… EJ!

\- Po pierwsze… - zaczął Kageyama mrocznym tonem – nic nie uwiera mnie w tyłek. A po drugie, Pusia nigdy w życiu mnie nie podrapała! 

\- Jasne. – wycedził rudy, rozmasowując guza na głowie – A te szramy, które miałeś na udzie to niby po czym były? _Po kanarku?_

            Yachi odetchnęła z ulgą. Pewnie uznała, że skoro czarnowłosy kolega ma dość energii, by kłócić się ze swoim partnerem, to nie może być _aż tak_ cierpiący.

\- Hej, a chcecie zobaczyć, co przyniosłam? – spytała, by zapobiec dalszej kłótni.

            Dopiero teraz zwrócili uwagę na leżące obok niej wielkie kartonowe pudło. Kageyamie dreszcz przeszedł po plecach. Od wczoraj nie miał dobrego skojarzenia z kartonowymi przedmiotami. Hinata natomiast podniecił się na maksa.

\- Oooo? Co masz, Yachi-san? Pokaż, pokaż, pokaż!

            Zawartością pudła okazały się białe koszulki oraz czarne spodenki.

\- Takeda-sensei zwrócił mi uwagę, że większość z was mogła już wyrosnąć ze starych strojów. – wyjaśniła Yachi – Co prawda i tak dostaniecie ubrania od szkoły na początku roku, ale uznaliśmy, że ponieważ tyle trenujecie, należy wam się kilka dodatkowych zestawów. Ja… zaprojektowałam też dla was symbol. M-mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. – zakończyła nieśmiało.

            Oprócz logo Karasuno, na strojach została wydrukowana para majestatycznych kruków w locie. Hinata był wniebowzięty.

\- EKSTRA! – krzyknął, łapiąc najbliższą koszulkę i tuląc ją do piersi.       

            Jego reakcja od razu dodała Yachi pewności siebie.

\- Może je przymierzycie? – zaproponowała – Moglibyście wypróbować je już dzisiaj.

            Z ust Kageyamy wydobył się głośny jęk. Przymierzenie strojów oznaczało przebranie się w obecności Hinaty! O, cholera!

\- Oczywiście, że je przymierzymy! – oświadczył rudzielec, pokazując kciuk – Chodź, Kageyama, mam klucz do pokoju klubowego.

_Oooo, nie! O, mie! O, nie, nie, nie, nie!_

            Rozgrywający zamierzał zaprotestować, ale gdy zobaczył minę Yachi, zrezygnował. Należało to otwarcie powiedzieć – był w pułapce! Ich menadżerka tak strasznie wszystkim się przejmowała… Gdyby odmówił przymierzenia strojów, zwyczajnie złamałby jej serce. Nie wspominając o tym, że Hinata zapewne urządziłby mu awanturę tysiąclecia na temat „uczuć innych” i „bycia dupkiem”. Tsk! Ten konus zdecydowanie za często dawał mu lekcje wychowania!

            Ale prawda była taka, że Kageyama _sam chciał_ przymierzyć stroje. I dla siebie i dla Yachi. Nowy symbol niezmiernie mu się podobał, a materiał koszulek wyglądał na bardzo porządny. Tylko, że Hinata… kuźwa, Hinata zobaczy!

_A może nie?_ – pomyślał z nadzieją – _Może jeśli przebiorę się dostatecznie szybko…?_

Przytaknął. Właśnie tak, musi po prostu szybciej się przebrać. Ostatecznie Hinata wcale nie musi patrzeć w jego stronę. No bo kto normalny gapi się na kolegów w trakcie przebierania? Chyba nikt… prawda? Wszyscy byli chłopakami. Po co ktoś miałby _patrzeć?_

            Jak się okazało kilka minut później, powody do patrzenia jednak _były_. Gdy Hinata zdjął koszulkę, można było dostrzec miejsca, w których jego ciało zmieniło się od zeszłego roku. Nadal miał sylwetkę dziecka, ale jego tors powoli stawał się bardziej wyrazisty. Rosnące na brzuchu mięśnie robiły wrażenie, podobnie jak ramiona i plecy. Rudy ewidentnie ćwiczył po godzinach. Do Asahiego czy Tanaki wciąż było mu daleko, ale trzeba było przyznać, że wyglądał… cóż, dobrze. Jak idealne połącznie siły i niewinności. Kageyama nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

Dopiero po długiej chwili otrząsnął się.

_Co ja, u licha, wyrabiam? –_ zganił samego siebie – _Właściwie to od kiedy podoba mi się ciało Hinaty? Nigdy przedtem się na niego nie gapiłem… I dlaczego, cholera, robię to teraz, gdy zamiast stać jak kołek, powinienem się przebierać?! Przecież miałem to zrobić szybko, by Hinata nie zorientował się, co założyłem. CHOLERA!_

            To nie był jego szczęśliwy dzień. Pośpiech, który teoretycznie powinien wybawić go z kłopotów, wpakował go w jeszcze większe. Rozgrywający był tak zafiksowany na punkcie szybkości, że z najprostszych czynności uczynił piekło. Buty rozsznurowywał pięć razy (i pomyśleć, że wcześniej nabijał się z Hinaty!), nową koszulkę założył na lewą stronę, a skarpetek szukał przez dobre pięć minut! Gdy przyszła pora na spodenki, był na granicy załamania nerwowego.

            Dyskretnie zerknął na Hinatę. Rudzielec pisał do kogoś SMSa.

_Okej… jest zajęty komórką. To moja szansa. Teraz albo nigdy!_

            Wstrzymał oddech i ściągnął spodenki. Dobrze… teraz tylko założyć te nowe i…

\- Kageyama, co ty masz na sobie?

            Dłonie rozgrywającego zastygły w bezruchu.

_Szlag!_

            Rudzielec patrzył na niego oczami wielkimi jak medale, a jego usta falowały, jakby za wszelką cenę powstrzymywały wybuch śmiechu.

_Kuźwa, wydawało mi się, że jest pochłonięty telefonem. Muszę szybko zdjąć to cholerstwo…_

Ale czy to aby na pewno był dobry pomysł? Miał to na sobie całkiem długo. A co, jeśli skóra pod spodem zaczerwieniła się od uścisku? Będzie wyglądał jak idiota!

\- T-to nic takiego baranie! – wybełkotał, starając się zabrzmieć groźnie – Normalne ga… AŁA!

            Coś strzeliło i w tym samym momencie rozgrywający poczuł pieczenie w dolnej części pleców. To Hinata pociągnął go od tyłu za gumkę od majtek.

\- Co to jest? – spytał rudzielec, rechocząc.

            Rozgrywający błyskawicznie przeszedł z trybu wstydzę-się-i-staram-się-ocalić-twarz w tryb jestem-wkurwiony-i-zaraz-mu-przyłożę.

\- POGIĘŁO CIĘ?! – zaryczał, szarpiąc Hinatę za koszulkę – Po cholerę to zrobiłeś?

\- Ej, nie ciągnij, ta koszulka jest nowa! – warknął rudy, groźnie zwężając oczy.

            Rzeczywiście. To była jedna z tych, które przyniosła Yachi. Kageyama zaklął pod nosem i puścił kolegę. Kurdupel natychmiast wznowił zaczepki.

\- Masz gacie o jakieś cztery rozmiary za małe. – stwierdził, obchodząc rozgrywającego ze wszystkich stron – Są takie… CHWILA MOMENT!

            Zakrył dłońmi usta. Przez jakiś czas gapił się na Kageyamę, po czym wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Czy to jest bielizna _Noriko-san?_

            Rozgrywający oddałby wszystko za pelerynę niewidkę. Chyba nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie czuł się tak upokorzony. Hinata śmiał się tak bardzo, że musiał złapać się za brzuch.

\- Nie mogę… Jak ty to zrobiłeś, Kageyama? Pomyliłeś szuflady, czy jak? Pfft! Pewnie zaspałeś i byłeś tak zafiksowany, by zdążyć na salę przede mną, że złapałeś pierwsze gacie, które…

\- Zamknij się! Wcale nie zaspałem! Wstałem bardzo wcześnie i poszedłem biegać. Przebiegłem sześć kilometrów. Kiedy wyszedłem spod prysznica, okazało się, że nie mam już czystych bokserek. W-wielkie rzeczy, mogło się zdarzyć każdemu! Powiedz o tym komuś, a wezmę piłkę do siatkówki i zaserwuję ją prosto w ten Twój durny łeb!

            Rudy już się nie śmiał. Stał w bezruchu i gapił się na rozgrywającego. No, nic dziwnego. Perspektywa oberwania zabójczym serwisem Kageyamy przeraziłaby chyba każdego. Rozgrywający zaczął myśleć, że mimo wszystko trochę przesadził, ale akurat wtedy Hinata przemówił:

\- Sześć kilometrów?

            Czarnowłosy chłopak zamrugał.  

\- Sześć kilometrów? – powtórzył Hinata zszokowanym głosem – Przebiegłeś _sześć kilometrów?!_

\- No raczej. – odparł Kageyama aroganckim tonem – Nie… nie interesują mnie dystansy dla maluchów!

            Było mu trochę głupio, że posunął się do oszustwa, ale tłumaczył sobie, że jeśli wieczorem wyrówna wynik, wszystko będzie w stu procentach uczciwe.

            Dłonie rudego zacisnęły się w pięsci. Hinata mamrotał coś do siebie z wkurzoną miną. Kageyama wyłapał słowa takie jak „cholera”, „pięć” i „nie przegram”.

_Wygląda na to, że zupełnie zapomniał o gaciach._ – pomyślał z ulgą.

            Rozległo się skrzypnięcie drzwi. Rozgrywający błyskawicznie złapał nowe spodenki i naciągnął je na tyłek. I całe szczęście, że to zrobił, bo do pokoju weszła osoba, przy której _absolutnie_ nie chciał zostać przyłapanym w majtkach swojej matki.

\- Siema.

            Głos Tsukishimy był jak zwykle obojętny i znudzony. Yamaguchi, który wszedł zaraz po nim, brzmiał nieco bardziej entuzjastycznie.

\- Hej, hej! Co tam, Hinata, Kageyama? Widzieliście te nowe koszulki od Yachi? Cool, no nie?

\- Odlot. – zgodził się Hinata.

\- Fajnie, że tak się dla nas postarała. My też powinniśmy później coś dla niej zrobić. Co nie, Tsukki?

            Okularnik krótko skinął głową. Kageyama uważnie go obserwował, wypatrując jakiś zmian w zachowaniu, jednak nie dostrzegł niczego nadzwyczajnego. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wysoki blondyn nie zauważył gaci. Uff, dzięki Bogu. Rozgrywający już chyba wolałby tłumaczyć się ze swojego kłopotu lokalnej telewizji niż Tsukishimie.

\- Ej, Kageyama?

            Podskoczył, czując na uchu ciepły oddech Hinaty.

\- Co? – syknął, posyłając kumplowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz dalej w nich ćwiczyć… prawda? – zapytał szeptem rudy.

Rozgrywający zaczerwienił się.

\- T-to nie tak, że mam jakiś wybór, baranie!

            Ściągnięcie ich już nie wchodziło w rachubę. Przynajmniej nie wtedy,  gdy kolega „sadyzm plus inteligencja” znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- Kageyama, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że one mają _koronkę?_

\- Przynajmniej nie ma na nich Króla Lwa!

            Rudzielec wydał z siebie zaskoczony jęk.

\- Oho? Czy mi się tylko wydawało, czy usłyszałem słowo „król”? – zapytał melodyjny głos.

            Hinata i Kageyama napięli się. Gdy obrócili głowy, powitało ich zaintrygowane spojrzenie Tsukishimy. Okularnik miał minę drapieżnika, który zwęszył kawałek mięsa.

\- O czym z takim ożywieniem rozmawiacie? – zapytał, z paskudnym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do gęby.

\- P-pilnuj swojego nosa, Tsukishima! – warknął Hinata.

            Blondyn przewrócił oczami i zajął się rozmową z Yamaguchim. Rudy natomiast zwrócił się do Kageyamy.

\- Nie mów nikomu o tych gaciach, okej? – poprosił konspiracyjnym tonem – Nie chcę znowu mieć reputacji kolesia, który ogląda bajki dla dzieci.

\- Pfft!

_Jakbym miał o tym paplać na prawo i lewo…_ \- pomyślał lekceważąco rozgrywający.

\- Mówię serio! – syknął Hinata – Wystarczająco wstydu się najadłem, gdy Natsu przykleiła mi do policzka naklejkę z „Zakochanego Kundla”. Zrobiła to gdy spałem! Wyobrażasz sobie? Ugh… musiałem łazić z tym paskudztwem przez cały ranek!

            Kageyama poczuł, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro wrzątku.

„Natsu.”

„Zrobiła to, gdy spałem.”

_ŚPIĄ ZE SOBĄ?!_

\- Tsukishima, wiedziałeś, że Hinata ma gacie z królem Lwem?

            Okularnik i piegowaty środkowy urwali w połowie zdania i z głupimi minami spojrzeli na Kageyamę. Tsukishima jakiś czas bacznie obserwował rozgrywającego, jakby próbował wybadać jego intencję, aż w końcu powiedział powoli:

\- Nieee, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że w wolnym czasie ściągasz mu spodnie.

            Czarnowłosy chłopak jęknął.

_Coooo?! Skąd o tym wie?!_

            Tsukishima zamrugał. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się, jak u dziecka, które przedwcześnie dostało prezent pod choinkę.

\- No nie mogę! Zgadłem? Ty _na serio_ ściągnąłeś mu spodnie?!

            On i Yamaguchi ryknęli śmiechem.

\- Zboczeniec!

\- Ale obciach, co nie, Tsukki?

            Kageyama zacisnął zęby. 

\- To był jeden raz i to było niechcący! – krzyknął, czerwony ze wściekłości.

\- Jasne. Możesz to sobie powtarzać. Yamaguchi, przypomnij mi, bym więcej nie przebierał się w obecności króla.

\- Lepiej już chodźmy, Tsukki. Nie wiadomo, kto będzie jego następną ofiarą…  

            Chichocząc jak stare plotkary, okularnik i piegowaty środkowy opuścili pomieszczenie. Kageyama wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, dysząc jak po pojedynku bokserskim.

_Cholerny Tsukishima!_ – pomyślał, wbijając paznokcie w uda – _Przeklęty dupek! On i ta jego zdolność dedukcji. Nienawidzę go… jak ja go, kurwa, nienawidzę!_

            Pewnie stałby tam i fantazjował o różnych okropnościach z udziałem przeklętego okularnika, gdyby nie łagodny szept.

\- To było strasznie wredne, wiesz?

            Kageyama napiął się. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o obecności Hinaty. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na kolegę. Czekał go ciekawy widok.

            Hinata był kolesiem, który na obelgę odpowiadał obelgą. Ewentualnie głupim wyrazem twarzy (jeśli autorem obelgii był Tsukishima). Nigdy jednak nie wyglądał tak jak _teraz_. Jego mina była spokojna, całkowicie pozbawioną agresji i tylko lekko zaciekawiona. Mina psychologa, któremu podstawiono do zanalizowania wyjątkowo trudny przypadek.

\- To było bardzo wredne, Kageyama. – powtórzył, patrząc przyjacielowi w oczy – Znaczy… ty _zawsze_ jesteś wredny, ale teraz to wyglądało tak, jakbyś _chciał_ być wredny. Zwykle tak nie jest. Nawet jak jesteś wredny, to nie jesteś wredny-wredny, tylko jesteś… no, sobą. To zupełnie do Ciebie niepodobne. Wszystko z Tobą w porządku?

            Rozgrywający zamarł. Słowa rudzielca sprawiły, że był niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Hinata nie wrzeszczał na niego, nie wyzywał go, a mimo to Kageyama czuł, jakby usłyszał największą zniewagę świata.

_On ma rację. –_ uświadomił sobie – _Co ja właściwie wyprawiam? Czemu powiedziałem coś takiego? Zwłaszcza po tym, jak zostałem poproszony, by tego nie robić. Przecież to było okropne! To nawet nie było coś na poziomie Tsukishimy, tylko… tylko…_

            Stanął mu przed oczami widok przystojnego bruneta, który oświadczył, że nigdy nie nauczy go serwować. Kageyama zacisnął zęby.

_… coś na poziomie Oikawy!_

            Niski środkowy zmniejszył odległość między nimi. Stał teraz tuż przy koledze. Brązowe oczy wwiercały się w rozgrywającego, jakby potrafiły przejrzeć go na wylot.

\- Kageyama, czy ty… jesteś na mnie, o coś zły?

            Serce czarnowłosego chłopaka zabiło niespokojnie. Próbował sobie wmówić, że Hinata się mylił, że skąd on w ogóle wziął taki wniosek, ale w głębi serca doskonale znał prawdę. Prawdę, której nie chciał zaakceptować.

_Nie jestem zazdrosny o Hinatę Shoyo!_ – pomyślał z dziką zawziętością – _Nie jestem!_

\- Nie jestem. – powiedział na głos.

            Rudzielec uniósł brwi.

\- Już wczoraj wydawało mi się, że byłeś na mnie o coś wkurzony. – zaczął ostrożnym tonem – Chcesz ze mną… o czymś pogadać?

            Kageyama zawahał się.

_Mógłbym to teraz rozwiązać. Mógłbym zapytać go, czy ma dziewczynę i mieć to z głowy._

            Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

_NIE! Nie jestem o niego zazdrosny. NIE JESTEM! Pięć wniosków… pamiętaj o pięciu wnioskach!_

\- Już Ci mówiłem, że wszystko jest w porządku! – burknął odwracając się do Hinaty plecami – I przestań zadawać mi podobne pytania. Jesteś gorszy niż moja matka. Wyjaśniłem Ci to wczoraj i powtórzę  po raz ostatni. Nie mam żadnego problemu. Martwiłem się, ale już się nie martwię. Koniec i kropka! Temat zamknięty.

            Rudzielec zamrugał.

\- Nie mówiłem, że masz problem. Pytałem tylko, czy jesteś na mnie zły.

\- Wszystko jedno! Lepiej chodźmy na już na salę.

            Kageyama położył dłoń na klamce. Zanim jednak zdążył wyjść, coś miękkiego uderzyło go w głowę.

\- Zdurniałeś?! – warknął, posyłając Hinacie wściekłe spojrzenie – Nie rzucaj we mnie ubraniami!

\- Niczym w Ciebie nie rzucam! To dla Ciebie.

\- Dla mnie…?! Co, u licha…?

\- Bokserki. Przecież nie będziesz ćwiczył w tych koronkach!

            Rozgrywającego zatkało.

            Po tym, co zrobił… po tym jak powiedział Tsukishimie o majtkach z Królew Lwem, Hinata… oferował mu swoje bokserki?

            Zacisnął dłonie na czarnym materiale.

\- Oszalałeś? Nie ma szans, bym zmieścił się w Twoje majtki.

\- To są moje _spodenki_ , kretynie. – burknął Hinata, przewracając oczami – Na Tobie akurat powinny leżeć jak bokserki. – zawahał się, po czym dodał niepewnie – Trochę już z nich wyrosłem, więc możesz je sobie wziąć na zawsze.  

            Kageyama stał jak sparaliżowany.

\- Co? Ale… ale dlaczego?

            Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlaczego nie?

            Nie tylko policzki rozgrywającego były czerwone. On _cały_ był czerwony. Od stóp do głów.

\- N-nie ma mowy. – wyjąkał, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na Hinatę – Je…tego… nie mogę… to…

            Rudzielec wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione parsknięcie.

\- No co? Że niby są przepocone? Nic Ci na to nie poradzę, Bakageyama! Ciesz się, że w ogóle coś mam. Przestań się ze sobą cackać i po prostu je załóż! Już zrobiłeś najbardziej obciachową rzecz świata, gdy przyszedłeś na trening w bieliźnie swojej mamy. Paradowanie w _moich spodenkach_ na pewno tego nie przebije.

            Racja. Z tym że Kageyama miał całkowicie inny problem.

            Chodzenie w czyiś spodenkach wcale nie wydawało mu się obrzydliwe. To nie było  paskudne, a raczej… piekielnie _intymne!_ Zwłaszcza, że chodziło właśnie o te spodenki. O spodenki, w których Hinata ćwiczył kilkanaście minut temu. Nadal miały w sobie ciepło jego ciała. Jego zapach. Pot. A teraz miałyby przylegać bezpośrednio do skóry Kageyamy. Do miejsca, które…

            Na samą myśl oddech rozgrywającego gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Czarnowłosy chłopak poczuł ścisk między nogami. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że tym razem wina nie leży po stronie koronkowych gaci.  

_Niech to szlag!_

            Najszybciej, jak mógł, przywołał w pamięci wykrzywioną w głupim uśmieszku twarz Oikawy. Ta metoda zawsze się sprawdzała, gdy chciał pozbyć się zboczonych myśli. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Napięcie w kroczu ustało, zanim jeszcze na dobre się zaczęło.

_Uff…_

            Wciąż jednak miał do rozwiązania problem – przyjąć czy odrzucić ofertę Hinaty? Cóż, ból który czuł za sprawą bielizny Noriko skłaniał go, by mimo wszystko skorzystał z propozycji. Jakoś zdzierżyłby obecność erotycznych skojarzeń. Ale z drugiej strony pozostawała też kwestia dumy.

            Wspaniałomyślność Hinaty… zawdzięczanie czegokolwiek temu rudzielcowi w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach byłoby ciężkie do przetrawienia. Natomiast w sytuacji, gdy Kageyama kilka minut wcześnie zachował się jak dupek, było wręcz _nie do zdzierżenia._

            Rozgrywający nie mogł tego tak zostawić! Podjął decyzję.

\- Hinata, masz! To dla Ciebie!

\- Hę?

            Rudzielec otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, gdy kolega brutalnie wcisnął mu ciemno-niebieski T-shirt.

\- Twoja koszulka? Eee… czemu mi to dajesz?

\- To chyba oczywiste! – warknął rozgrywający, odwracając wzrok – Ty dałeś mi spodenki, a ja daję Ci koszulkę. W ten sposób będziemy kwita.

            Hinata patrzył na niego z miną głupka. Rozgrywającemu kończyła się cierpliwość.

_Czego on tutaj nie rozumie?_

\- Przecież nie potrzebuję koszulki. – stwierdził rudy – To ty byłeś w czarnej dupie, bo przylazłeś na trening w koronkowych ga… AŁA! Dobra, już dobra, OKEJ! Wezmę ją! Biorę ją! Możesz już puścić moje włosy. Czemu zawsze za nie szarpiesz?

            Po uporządkowaniu chaosu na głowie, zabrał się za oglądanie prezentu. Najpierw dokładnie obejrzał koszulkę, a potem przysunął ją do swojego ciała, by ocenić rozmiar. Sięgała mu do połowy ud.  

\- Jest jeszcze większa niż koszulka mojego taty.  

\- Przynajmniej będziesz mógł powiedzieć, że masz coś, co nie pochodzi ze sklepu dla dzieci. – wycedził Kageyama.

            Hinata spojrzał na niego ze złością.  

\- Jeszcze do niej dorosnę, zobaczysz!

            Przykucnął, by poskładać koszulkę. Robił to bardzo starannie, pilnując, by się nie pogniotła. To zszokowało Kageyamę. Nie pamiętał, by rudy kiedykolwiek obchodził się w ten sposób ze swoimi ubraniami. Prawie wszystko, co wrzucał do torby, było wymiętolone i brudne. Był tylko jeden wyjątek - zestaw meczowy, który niski środkowy otaczał wielką czcią. No i koszulka od Kageyamy.

_Będzie o nią dbał, dlatego że jest… ode mnie? Czy to, dlatego że jestem dla niego… kimś wyjątkowym?_

            Kageyama przełknął ślinę. To była niebezpieczna myśl. _Bardzo_ niebezpieczna.

\- Pójdę już na salę. – oznajmił Hinata – Ty lepiej się przebierz. Zostawię Ci klucz, żebyś mógł zamknąć się od środka. Nikomu nie powiem o… eee… koronkach.

            Rozgrywający wpatrzył się w swoje buty.

_Tsukishima, wiedziałeś, że Hinata ma gacie z królem lwem?_

Zagryzł zęby. W _przeciwieństwie do niego_ niski środkowy potrafił dochować tajemnicy.

\- Tylko się nie guzdraj! – ostrzegł rudy – Jak nie przyjdziesz za pięć minut, policzę to jako moje zwycięstwo.

\- Przyjdę za trzy!

            Hinata wyszczerzył do niego zęby. Zupełnie jakby już o wszystkim zapomniał. Zupełnie jakby wcześniejsza złośliwość Kageyamy w ogóle nie miała miejsca.

_Cóż… nigdy nie należał do tych, co długo chowają urazę._

            Za środkowym zamknęły się drzwi i rozgrywający został zupełnie sam. Powinien posłuchać sugestii i zamknąć drzwi na klucz, ale tego nie uczynił. Zamiast tego mozolnymi ruchami zabrał się za zmianę bielizny. Gdy pozbył się majtek Noriko, okazało się, że miał rację – skóra rzeczywiście się zaczerwieniła. Jeśli któryś z kolegów wszedłby teraz do pokoju, Kageyama zostałby pośmiewiskiem klubu. Jednak ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że jakaś część jego… właśnie na to liczy. _Chciał_ , by ktoś wszedł. _Chciał,_ by ktoś go teraz zobaczył. _Chciał_ zostać wyśmiany i upokorzony. Nie dlatego że był masochistą. Po prostu miał wrażenie, że _mu się należy._ Gdyby został przyłapany w takiej sytuacji, to wyrównałoby rachunki między nim i Hinatą.

            Zabawne w życiu jest to, że gdy za wszelką cenę starasz się uniknąć nieszczęścia, ono prawie zawsze Cię dopadnie. Zaś kiedy pogodzisz się z losem i czekasz z rozłożonymi rękami, myśląc „No chodź! Dawaj! Jestem gotowy”, to… nie zdarzy się nic. Tak było również w tym przypadku.

            Po pięciu minutach żaden z kolegów się nie pojawił, a Kageyama nie miał odwagi, by dłużej stać na środku pokoju z gołym dupskiem. Ostatecznie uznał, że wynagrodzi wszystko Hinacie w inny sposób.

_Będę dzisiaj dla niego dużo milszy._ – pomyślał, wkładając spodenki – _Odkąd wróciliśmy z Daikiki, zachowuję się jak totalny świr. A Hinata nie tylko przez cały czas to znosił, ale jeszcze uratował mi tyłek. Muszę mu pokazać, że to doceniam. Na dzisiejszym treningu będę uosobieniem wyrozumiałości._

 

XXX

 

\- CZEMU, KURWA, ODEBRAŁEŚ PIŁKĘ GĘBĄ?!

            Słysząc ryk rozgrywającego, Tanaka i Ennoshita omal nie dostali zawału. Piłki powypadały im z rąk, tocząc się we wszystkie strony. Kapitan i wicekapitan obrócili głowy.

\- N-nie mogłem się zdecydować, czy odebrać górą, czy dołem. – bełkotał czerwony ze wstydu Hinata.

\- Następnym razem cofnij się do tyłu! Trzeba od czasu do czasu ruszyć głową…

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, od której chcę słyszeć o „ruszaniu głową”!

            Tanaka chciał ruszyć w kierunku skłóconego duo, ale powstrzymała go dłoń Ennoshity.

\- Zostaw ich. – nakazał kapitan z łagodnym uśmiechem – Niech sobie pokrzyczą.

\- Ale…

            Kapitan pochylił się na duchem łysego.

\- Przez ostatnie kilka dni Kageyama był strasznie spięty. – wyszeptał konspiracyjnym tonem – Skoro kłóci się z Hinatą, to chyba znak, że mu się polepszyło.

\- Myślisz?

\- Pewnie. Nie wiesz, jak to z nim jest? Kiedy siedzi cicho i do nikogo się nie odzywa, za nic nie zgadniesz, o co mu chodzi. Natomiast gdy wrzeszczy i przeklina na prawo i lewo, przynajmniej mamy pewność, że jest zdrowy.

\- No, w sumie…

\- Wydaje mi się, że za wszelką cenę stara się być dzisiaj miły dla Hinaty. – wtrąciła Yachi.

            Menadżerka pojawiła się przy nich, niosąc butelki z wodą.

\- Daj to, Yachi-san. Pomogę Ci. – zaoferował Tanaka.

\- Och! Dz-dziękuję!

\- Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałaś… - zaczął Ennoshita, z zamyśleniem obserwując Szybkie Duo – Kageyama chyba _rzeczywiście_ postanowił być dzisiaj milszy dla Hinaty. Problem w tym, że przypomina sobie o tym, gdy jest już po fakcie.

            Rozgrywający otworzył usta, najpewniej z zamiarem krzyknięcia czegoś niecenzuralnego, ale urwał w połowie zdania. Jakiś czas gapił się w podłogę, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc, po czym odchrząknął i zwrócił się do Hinaty:

\- Wiesz, co? Eee… zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem. To… to nie był taki zły odbiór. Miewałeś już gorsze. Grunt… grunt, że zdobyliśmy punkt. D-dobra robota.

            Rudzielec miał minę, jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Kageyama, dobrze się czujesz? Może masz gorączkę?

\- CO TAKIEGO?!

            Stojący po drugiej stronie siatki Tsukishima głośno odchrząknął.

\- Jeśli już skończyliście swoje tete-a-tete, to chciałbym wrócić do meczu. – wycedził, uśmiechając się złośliwie – I bardzo bym prosił o jeszcze jeden taki odbiór. Ja i Yamaguchi chcielibyśmy już mieć piłkę meczową.

\- To MY będziemy mieć piłkę meczową! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Hinata i Kageyama – Może nie zauważyłeś, ale prowadzimy pięcioma punktami!

            Yachi i Tanaka zachichotali.

\- Jaki zsynchronizowany okrzyk. – skomentował łysy.

\- Są dzisiaj świetnie zgrani. – zgodziła się menadżerka rozmarzonym tonem.

\- Dzięki Bogu! – Ennoshita wydał westchnienie ulgi – Kiedy przedwczoraj graliśmy dwa na dwa i dostali manto niemal w każdym meczu, poważnie się zaniepokoiłem. Przegrali nawet ze mną i Kinnoshitą.

\- P-pogoda była koszmarna! – Yachi jak zwykle broniła rudego i rozgrywającego – Wiatr…

\- … był taki sam dla wszystkich. – dokończył kapitan – Każdy musiał radzić sobie z brakiem sali. A Hinata i Kageyama… cóż, nie grali źle, ale widać było, że o coś się poprztykali. A raczej Kageyama wyglądał, jakby miał coś do Hinaty. Prawie w ogóle na niego nie patrzył…

            Łysy wyszerzył zęby i poklepał kapitana po plecach.

\- Grunt, że mają to już za sobą! 

\- Pewnie poskutkowała ta wczorajsza rozmowa… - wymamrotała do siebie Yachi.

            Tanaka i Ennoshita popatrzyli na nią pytająco. Menadżerka zaczerwieniła się.

\- H-Hinata powiedział mi wczoraj, że wpadnie do Kageyamy-kuna i z nim porozmawia. – wyjaśniła nieco podenerwowanym tonem – M-mówiłam mu, żeby tego nie robił, no bo… no bo co jeśli znowu dojdzie między nimi do bójki i… i umrą?! P-prosiłabym, żeby kogoś ze sobą zabrał… chociażby Tanakę-senpaia albo Nishinoyę-senpaia… ale on uparł się, że pójdzie sam. Powiedział, że to sprawa między nimi i że koniecznie musi pogadać z Kageyamą-kunem w cztery oczy!

            Tanaka pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

\- Rozwiązali to po męsku. – wyszeptał z namaszczeniem – Ale czego innego można się spodziewać po moich kouhai! HINATA, KAGEYAMA! MACIE ZŁOIĆ TYŁKI TYM CHERLAKOM, ZROZUMIANO?!

\- PEWNIE! – odkrzyknęli, pokazując kciuki.

\- Tanaka… - jęknął Ennoshita – Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać? Jesteś wice-kapitanem, nie możesz nikogo faworyzować.

\- Dlaczego nie? Kapitan jest od opieprzania, a wice-kapitan od rozpieszczania. W przypadku Sugi i Daiichiego… TAAAK! LEJ GO PO PALCACH! BRAWO, HINATA! PIEPRZNIJ GO MU PO PALUCHACH!

            Łysy zupełnie zapomniał o dyskusji i pobiegł do siatki, coraz głośniej dopingując Hinatę i Kageyamę. Ennoshita załamał ręce.

\- Nie słucha tego, co mówię… nie potrafi się skupić na jednej rzeczy… wrzeszczy, przeklina…

\- J-jestem pewna, że się wyrobi. – pocieszyła go Yachi.

\- Gdy trener Ukai wróci, poproszę, by z nim pogadał.

\- Swoją drogą, czemu trenera jeszcze nie ma?

\- Powiedział, że przyjdzie, gdy zacznie się rok szkolny. To chyba było coś w stylu:  „muszę od czasu do czasu odpocząć od tej bandy dzikusów”.

            Yachi zachichotała.

\- A Takeda-sensei ma strasznie dużo roboty. – ciągnął kapitan – Co chwilę jakaś rada pedagogiczna…

            Ryk z lewej strony boiska poinformował ich, że Hinata i Kageyama wygrali mecz. Łysy właśnie czochrał im włosy, mówiąc coś o „dumnym senpaiu”.    

\- Ej, młotki! – usłyszeli czyjś okrzyk - Patrzcie, co znalazłem w magazynie!

            Na boisko właśnie wkroczył… bałwan. Był biały, miał marchewkowy nos i przemawiał głosem Nishinoyi. Oczy Hinaty rozjaśniły się.

\- ŁAAAŁ! Noya-san, czy to nie jest przypadkiem, Olaf? Ten z „Krainy Lodu”? 

            Libero ściągnął pluszową maskę i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Olaf, a jakże! Pewnie Klub Teatralny porzucił go po zimowym przedstawieniu. Nie wiedziałem, że też lubisz tą bajkę, Hinata.

            Rudzielec poczerwieniał.

\- N-Natsu ma na jej punkcie bzika! – wytłumaczył, nerwowo pocierając kark – Ostatnio zmusiła mnie, bym kupił jej sukienkę Anny. A to nawet nie były jej urodziny! Powiedziała, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka ma strój Elzy, więc… więc nie może przegrać!

\- Hahaha, doskonale wiedziała, jak Cię podejść, Shoyo! – zaśmiał się Nishinoya – O czym jak o czym, ale o rywalizacji to ty jednak coś wiesz!

            Puścił Hinacie oko.

\- Ta bajka jest wszędzie. – westchnął Yamaguchi – Moja sąsiadka też bez przerwy o niej gada. Teraz wszystkie dziewczyny chcą mieć coś z Elzą.

\- Chyba tylko te małe! – parsknął okularnik.

\- Oj, zdziwiłbyś się, Tsukishima! – odezwał się z powagą Tanaka – Seako _również_ wielbi „Krainę Lodu”.

\- Saeko-neesan?! – zdziwił się Hinata – Naprawdę? Ale… czy Saeko-neesan nie jest przypadkiem… no… rock and rollową laską, czy coś w tym stylu?

            Łysy dumnie wypiął pierś.

\- Oczywiście, że jest! Moja siostra jest odlotowa, jak przystało na przedstawielkę rodziny Tanaka. Wielbi słodziutką „Krainę Lodu” na swój własny sposób. Wraz z koleżankami nagrała rock and rollową wersję „Mam tę moc”.

\- Serio?!

            Rudy wpatrzył się w starszego kolegę z uwielbieniem.

\- Chcę posłuchać! – oznajmił.

            Tanaka roześmiał się.

\- Ależ, nie ma problemu. Wpadnij wieczorem do swojego odjechanego senpaia, a dostaniesz mini-koncert na żywo!

\- Super! A mogę wziąć Natsu? Ona po prostu kocha tę piosenkę…

\- Pewnie. Koniecznie przyprowadź Natsu.  

\- Impreza u Ryu? Super, wchodzę w to!

            Ostatnie stwierdzenie pochodziło od Nishinoi. Łysy nieco się zaniepokoił.  

\- Chwila, chwila… eee… powoli, Noya-san. Nie było mowy o żadnej impr…

\- Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem, że ma być impreza u Tanaki? – zawołał z drugiego końca sali Narita.

\- Tak, wieczorem! – odkrzyknął Noya, pokazując kciuk – Nawet będzie koncert! 

\- Koncert?

\- Nieee! – Tanaka złapał się za głowę – Czekajcie… nie mogę… chociaż?

            Urwał i z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy zaczął pocierać podbródek.

\- W sumie…starzy jeszcze nie wrócili z wakacji… sąsiedzi będą na festiwalu…

            Na jego ustach zagościł łobuzerski uśmieszek. Energicznie klasnął w dłonie.

\- Dobra! Przemyślałem to! UWAGA, WSZYSCY! Wasz odlotowy wice-kapitan urządza dziś wieczorem balangę!

            Odpowiedział mu entuzjastyczny aplauz. Wszyscy natychmiast zaczęli snuć plany.

\- Co będziemy robić? Przecież nie możemy cały czas słuchać „Mam tę moc”…

\- Weźmy planszówki!

\- Super pomysł! I Twistera! O, i koniecznie trzeba zaprosić dawnych trzecioklasistów.

\- UŁA! Zaprośmy Kiyoko-san!

\- Skoro mają być piosenki z „Krainy Lodu”, to może urządzimy karaoke?

\- Ja zaśpiewam „Ulepimy dziś bałwana”.

\- Wezmę zatyczki do uszu…

\- Coś ty powiedział, Tsukishima?!

\- Przede wszystkim trzeba zadbać o żarcie. Żarcie jest najważniejsze!

\- Od razu ustalmy, co każdy przyniesie, by mieć pewność, że wszystkiego będzie po trochu.

\- M-mogę upiec z mamą ciasto!

\- Okej, Yachi przyniesie ciasto. Ja i Ryu zorganizujemy chipsy. Mamy chody u kolesia w sklepie na rogu. Yamaguchi…

\- Ja i Tsukki pójdziemy do Shimady-san i kupimy trochę mięska.

\- Ooo, świetnie! Nabiał musi być! Hinata…

\- Załatwię cukierki!

\- Dobra… zapisuję cukierki! Kageyama…

\- Nie przyjdę.

            To było jak odcięcie prądu w trakcie koncertu rockowego. Wokół zapanowała cisza, a wiszący w powietrzu nastrój entuzjazmu i radości prysł, jak przebity igłą balon. Wszyscy gapili się na rozgrywającego. Pod wpływem spojrzeń kilkunastu par oczu, Kageyama zaczerwienił się.

\- Jak to „NIE PRZYJDZIESZ”? – spytali jednocześnie Hinata, Tanaka i Nishinoya.

            Czarnowłosy chłopak odwrócił wzrok.

\- Ja… eee… nie mam czasu.

            Ennoshita westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Ktoś powinien powiedzieć Kageyamie, że „nie mam czasu” to najbardziej oklepana wymówka świata. Raczej nikt się na nią nie złapie. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniem kapitana, Tanaka i Nishinoya natychmiast osaczyli rozgrywającego.

\- Taaak? A co takiego ciekawego robisz? – zapytał podejrzliwie libero.

\- Nie chcesz iść na imprezę swojego _ulubionego_ senpaia? – wyszeptał mrocznym tonem łysy.

\- Masz jakieś sprawy, o których nie wiemy?

\- Może jakaś dziewczyna…?

\- Nie mam żadnych spraw! – wyrzucił z siebie Kageyama – Ja po prostu… no… nie mogę.

            Ostatnie dwa słowa powiedział dosyć markotnie, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

            Ennoshita zmarszczył brwi. Z jednej strony żal Kageyamy brzmiał szczerze, ale z drugiej strony… dało się w nim usłyszeć nutkę sztuczności. Jakby rozgrywającemu rzeczywiście było przykro, ale wcale nie z powodu imprezy. Czoło miał zmarszczone w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy od dłuższego czasu borykał się z jakimś problemem. Identycznie wyglądał po bójce z Hinatą.

            Kapitan dyskretnie zerknął na rudego.

_Czy to możliwe…?_ – zastanowił się z niepokojem – _Czyżby się pokłócili?_

_Nie… na pewno nie! Przecież wiedzielibyśmy o tym. To nonsens! Jeszcze kilka minut temu grali mecz i jak zwykle świetnie się dogadywali. Zauważylibyśmy, gdyby coś się między nimi zmieniło. Zauważylibyśmy… prawda?_

            Ennoshita westchnął. Sam nie wiedział, skąd przeczucie, że chodzi akurat o Hinatę. Może dlatego że istniały na świecie tylko dwie osoby, zdolne zniszczyć opanowanie rozgrywającego Karasuno. Jednym z nich był Oikawa Tooru… a drugim właśnie Hinata. 

            Ale przecież… gdyby się pokłócili, po rudym też byłoby coś widać! A Hinata zachowywał się normalnie. Podobnie jak pozostali, był zajęty przepytywaniem rozgrywającego.

\- Co się stało, Kageyama? Dlaczego nie możesz przyjść? Co takiego musisz zrobić? Jeśli chodzi o tego głupiego karniaka o koszykarce…

\- Tu nie chodzi o naukę, baranie! – krzyknął Kageyama.

\- A zatem, o co? Daj spokój… cokolwiek masz do zrobienia, wykręć się z tego! Pomyśl, tak dawno nie byliśmy gdzieś całą drużyną…

\- Właśnie, że byliśmy! W Parku Rozrywki.

\- To się nie liczy! Nie wszyscy mogli pojechać. Oj, Kageyama, no weź… Nie możesz NIE PRZYJŚĆ na tę imprezę. Że co? Że taki sztywniak jak Tsukishima przyjdzie, a ty nie przyjdziesz?

\- Tsukki nie jest sztywniakiem! – wtrącił Yamaguchi.

\- Imprezy… tego… nie są obowiązkowe! – wybełkotał Kageyama – A ja mam coś ważnego do zrobienia.

\- Coś ważnego, to znaczy CO?

            Ennoshitę również zżerała ciekawość. Ich rozgrywający może i nie był stworzeniem stricte społecznym, ale mimo wszystko _lubił_ spędzać czas z drużyną. Jeśli z tego rezygnował, to musiał mieć dobry powód.  

\- Ja… uuu… muszę… moja matka jest chora!

            Odpowiedź Kageyamy wbiła Hinatę w kompletne osłupienie.

\- Noriko-san jest chora?! – wykrzyknął – Ale… jak wczoraj u Ciebie byłem, wyglądała zupełnie zdrowo.

            Stał teraz tuż przy rozgrywającym i wyciągał szyję jak struś. Czarnowłosy chłopak jęknął.

\- P… p… przeziębiła się po Twoim wyjściu! S-sam widziałeś, jak lało! O-od rana kaszle i… tego… wymiotuje.

\- Skoro Twoja mama jest chora, to może rzeczywiście powinieneś zostać w domu. – powiedział Ennoshita, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Tak… - zgodził się Hinata niepewnym tonem – Musisz zadbać o Noriko-san… Słuchaj, może wpadnę do Ciebie przed imprezą i przyniosę wam rosół?

\- Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął Kageyama – Nie… znaczy… nie musisz przynosić jedzenia!

\- Dlaczego nie? Noriko-san będzie musiała coś zjeść, a na Ciebie raczej nie może liczyć. Jak na to nie patrzeć, gotujesz jak ciota…

\- A ty to niby kto? Władca patelni?! Lepiej trzymaj się z daleka od garów. Tego tylko brakuje, byś nas otruł.

\- Moim curry jakoś się nie otrułeś!

\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty! Doskonale wiem, że Twoja mama odwaliła osiemdziesiąt procent roboty!

\- Moje dwadzieścia procent ukształtowały to danie, gnojku!

\- Twoje…

\- Hinata! Kageyama-kun!

            To Yachi była tą, która uciszyła skłóconych chłopaków.

\- Wiecie… - zaczęła nieśmiało – kiedy ktoś wymiotuje, to raczej nie powinien niczego jeść. A już zwłaszcza nie rosołu.

\- Naprawdę? – spytali, głupio przekrzywiając głowy – Dlaczego?

            Tsukishima wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Im _naprawdę_ trzeba to tłumaczyć? A potem się dziwimy, że kurdupel biegnie do kibla przed każdym meczem.

\- Eee… może zostawmy na chwilkę kwestię srania i gotowania, dobra? – zarządził Ennoshita.

            Naprawdę marzył o chwili, gdy w pobliżu będą Ukai i Takeda. Odkąd został kapitanem, miał wrażenie, że prościej byłoby ogarnąć wioskę Asteriksa, niż tę drużynę.

            Zagonił wszystkich do ćwiczeń, po czym wziął Kageyamę na stronę.

\- Słuchaj, jakby Ci się udało… eee… zostawić mamę z sąsiadką, czy coś… to wpadnij, dobra? Nawet na krótką chwilę. Gdy zacznie się rok szkolny, będziemy mieli coraz mniej okazji, by się pobawić. No i fajnie byłoby zobaczyć Sugę, Asahiego i Daiichiego, zanim wyjadą na studia.

            Rozgrywający nie patrzył mu w oczy. Po chwili przełknął ślinę i wykonał głęboki ukłon.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, Ennoshita-san.

\- Pewnie już o tym wiesz, ale bardzo zależy nam, żebyś przyszedł. Nam wszystkim. A zwłaszcza Hinacie.     

            Na dźwięk nazwiska rudzielca, Kageyama zacisnął zęby. To zaintrygowało kapitana.

_Czyżbym coś przeoczył?_

\- No dobra, leć już. Gracie z Hinatą kolejny mecz. Lepiej się postarajcie, bo z Tanaką i Nishinoyą nie pójdzie wam tak łatwo jak z Yamaguchim i Tsukishimą.

\- Na pewno wygramy!

            Okrzyk rozgrywającego był głośny, jednak całkowicie pozbawiony entuzjazmu. Kageyama pobiegł na boisko, gdzie czekał już na niego Hinata. Chociaż rudzielec i jego czarnowłosy partner rozmawiali ze sobą normalnie, w powietrzu dało się wyczuć trudne do opisania napięcie.

            Ennoshita zanotował w myślach, by zadzwonić do Sawamury i poprosić go o kilka rad. Miał nadzieję, że się myli, ale przeczuwał zbierające się nad Karasuno czarne chmury. Jako kapitan będzie musiał zbudować drużynę od nowa. Jeśli Szybkie Duo się pokłóci, to wszystko _bardzo_ się skomplikuje…  

 

XXX

            Dobro drużyny było najważniejsze – Kageyama doszedł do tego wniosku, leżąc wieczorem w łóżku.

            Obrócił się, by lepiej widzieć wiszące na ścianie zdjęcie. Przedstawiało drużynę Karasuno, tuż po zwycięstwie z Shiratorizawą. To Yachi uparła się, by wtedy je zrobić. Stwierdziła potem, że to jedno z jej ulubionych zdjęć.

\- Wszyscy są na nim tacy szczęśliwi. – mówiła, wycierając z oczu kilka łez – Jakby na niebie świeciło tysiąc słońc.

            Kageyama nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Na tym zdjęciu nawet nie uznający emocji Tsukishima pozwolił sobie na szczery uśmiech.  Ale czemu tu się dziwić? Doszli wtedy tak daleko. Pierwszy raz w swojej siatkarskiej karierze, Kageyama zagrał w zawodach krajowych. A wszystko dzięki drużynie.

_Byliśmy bardzo silni._ – uznał – _I teraz też będziemy. Musimy po prostu stworzyć nową drużynę. To właśnie jest najważniejsze: dobro drużyny!_

            Palce rozgrywającego wpiły się w prześcieradło, bezlitoście je miętoląc.

            Skoro dobro drużyny było najważniejsze, to dlaczego nie poszedł na imprezę Tanaki?

            Dlaczego wymyślił głupią bajeczkę o chorobie matki?

            Dlaczego, zamiast bawić się ze wszystkimi siedział w domu, sam jak palec, nie mając nawet do kogo otworzyć gęby (rzekomo ciężko chora Noriko wylewała z siebie poty na treningu koszykówki)?  

            Odpowiedź była prosta – cholerny Hinata Shoyo!

_Powiedział, że przyprowadzi Natsu. –_ pomyślał ze złością Kageyama - _A ja NIE CHCĘ poznać jego dziewczyny._

            Rozgrywający ściskał teraz prześcieradło tak mocno, że chyba cudem jeszcze go nie podarł. Właściwie to problem sięgał znacznie głębiej.

            Poznanie dziewczyny Hinaty nie byłoby najgorsze. NAJGORSZE byłoby _upewnienie się_ co do faktu, że rudy w istocie _miał dziewczynę._ Gdyby rozgrywający poszedł tam i zobaczył ją na własne oczy, to nie mógłby dłużej łudzić się, że… no właśnie – że co? W tym właśnie cały diabeł. Rozgrywający nie wiedział, czemu nie chce widzieć Hinaty z dziewczyną.

            Zasrane pięć wniosków nie przyniosło mu żadnego pożytku!

_Muszę coś z tym zrobić._ – pomyślał z rozpaczą Kageyama – _Nie mogę i nie chcę funkcjonować w ten sposób. Nie chcę odmawiać sobie zabawy z kolegami, tylko dlatego, że boję się zobaczyć jakąś laskę u boku tego gamonia!_

            Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak, ale będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić. W tej sprawie nie chodziło wyłącznie o niego! Miał drużynę, na której mu zależało. Drużynę, w której Hinata stanowił główną ofensywę. Jeżeli on i rudy teraz się pokłócą, to będzie fatalny początek sezonu.

 

           

                

 

*Asics – znana siatkarska marka. Asicsy to potoczne określenie butów firmy asics.    

           

 

 

 

 

 


	4. "P" jak "Pomyłka"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nie rób tego, Tobio. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to się skończy."   
> "No dalej, Tobio. Przecież od tak dawna chcesz to powiedzieć!"
> 
> Którą opcję wybierze Kageyama?

**11 powodów**

**Rozdział 04 – „P” jak „Pomyłka”**

            To była jego ostatnia szansa!

            Kageyama nie czuł się w tej chwili rozgrywającym liceum Karasuno. Był jak bohater opowieści! Tracący grunt pod nogami heros, którego jedyną nadzieją, jedynym ratunkiem było… słowo na „P”!

            Miał jednak poważny problem – nie potrafił go wymówić. A czasu było coraz mniej! Jak mawiała Yachi, apokalipsa mogła nastąpić w każdej chwili.

\- Go, let’s go, let’s go Da-te-ko!

            Poskoczył, słysząc szalejący na balkonie tłum kibiców Date Kogyo.

_Mam to zrobić na oczach ICH wszystkich?!_ – pomyślał, przerażony – _Nie… o, Boże, nie… nie dam rady! Nie mogę, psiakrew! Cholera, nie mogę!_

            Spojrzał w stronę stolika sędziowskiego, przy którym jego Nemezis… jego cholerny wrzód na tyłku… mierzący poniżej metra siedemdziesięciu wzrostu potwór rozmawiał z białowłosym gigantem.

\- Wasi kibice są po prostu za-rą-bi-ści! – oznajmił Hinata, uśmiechając się szeroko.

            Aone krótko skinął głową.

\- Chciałbym mieć taki doping. – ciągnął rudzielec rozmarzonym tonem – Ale nawet bez wsparcia publiczności damy czadu! Będę atakował nad waszymi głowami, zobaczysz!

\- Zablokuję Cię. – oznajmił cicho wielkolud. 

            Hinata wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Możesz próbować. Już nie mogę się doczekać!

            Aone jakiś czas stał w bezruchu, po czym… odwzajemnił uśmiech. Stojący kilka metrów dalej rozgrywający Dateko wydał z siebie zaskoczony pisk.

\- Futakuchi-senpai! Futakuchi-senpai! Widziałeś?! Aone-senpai się uśmiechnął… Aone-senpai się UŚMIECHNĄŁ! Do tego małego rudego chłopaka! Widziałeś to? WIDZIAŁEŚ?!

\- Kogane, idioto! Przestań drzeć mi się do ucha! Chcesz, bym stracił słuch?!

            Libero Żelaznej Ściany wyrwał do przodu, by powstrzymać kapitana przed unicestwieniem Koganegawy, zaś nieświadomi niczego Hinata i Aone kontynuowali rozmowę. Rudy wychwalał akurat serwis jednego z zawodników Dateko, gdy jego oczy na moment spotkały się z oczami Kageyamy.

            Rozgrywający przełknął ślinę. Przez chwilę łudził się, że może jednak nie będzie musiał nic mówić, może Hinata sam wyczyta wszystko z jego spojrzenia. Może za pomocą jakiejś cudu, _telepatii_ , zrozumie, co działo się w głowie partnera i _odpuści._

            Pobożne życzenia. Brązowe oczy patrzyły na Kageyamę równie lodowato jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj. Dopiero gdy skierowały się z powrotem na Aone, odzyskały charakterystyczne dla siebie ciepło.

            Kageyama ledwo mógł oddychać. O Boże, a więc nie miał wyjścia. Będzie musiał to zrobić. Powiedzieć słowo na „P”! I to na oczach TAKIEGO TŁUMU!!!

\- Go, let’s go, let’s go Da-te-ko! Go, go, let’s go Da-te-ko! Go, go, let’s go…

            Trener Żelaznej Ściany przywołał do siebie drużynę.  Aone krótko skinął Hinacie głową i pobiegł dołączyć do pozostałych.

_Mecz zacznie się lada chwila!_ – pomyślał panicznie Kageyama – _Niech to szlag, muszę to zrobić… muszę to zrobić teraz!_

            Zrobił krok w stronę rudzielca, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Ukai zarządził zbiórkę. Karasuno zebrało się przed ławką. Trener odchrząknął.

\- No dobra… - zaczął, wodząc wzrokiem po twarzach zawodników – Mam wam do powiedzenia tylko jedno: chcę, żebyście zagrali dobrą siatkówkę. Nie myślcie za dużo i niczym się nie przejmujcie! Pamiętajcie, że to mecz towarzyski. Jego głównym celem nie jest zwycięstwo a _trening._ Nawet jeśli dostaniecie łomot, potraktujcie to jako _naukę_ , nie porażkę. To dla nas doskonała okazja, by sprawdzić, nad czym musimy popracować w następnym semestrze. Drużyna przeszła poważne zmiany. Nie mamy już solidnych korzeni w postaci doświadczonych trzecioklasistów. Ale mamy _nowych_ trzecioklasistów, od których oczekuję, że wezmą odpowiedzialność za grę i poprowadzą drużynę do walki. Pamiętajcie, co jest duszą Karasuno. Nasza dusza to walka do utraty tchu i niechęć do przegrywania. To, że _nie musicie_ wygrać, nie znaczy, że nie macie starać się ze wszystkich sił. Dlatego, kiedy wyjdziecie na parkiet, chcę zobaczyć siłę i zawziętość! Dajcie z siebie wszystko, niezależnie od… eee… okoliczności.

            Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, zerknął najpierw na skłócone Szybkie Duo, potem na spetryfikowanego Tsukishimę, wreszcie na kontuzjowanych Tanakę i Nishinoyę. Westchnął.

\- Okej, to wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć. Idźcie szykować się do gry! Kto musi się dogrzać, niech się dogrzeje. Kto ma iść do kibla, niech lezie teraz. Potem nie będzie okazji. Za parę minut zaczynamy mecz!

            Po tych słowach odszedł, by omówić coś z trenerem Dateko. Kageyama podjął kolejną próbę porozmawiania z Hinatą, ale gdy tylko zrobił krok, rudy pobiegł do łazienki. Rozgrywający zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

_Cholera!_

\- Kageyama? – usłyszał głos Nishinoi.

            Czarnowłosy chłopak przełknął ślinę. Dosknale wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Noya najwidoczniej stracił cierpliwość.  

\- Słuchaj, te Twoje humory zaczynają mi już działać na nerwach. – wysyczał rozgrywającemu do ucha – Po prostu go, kurwa, _przeproś_! Najlepiej jeszcze przed meczem. Nie będę robił z siebie idioty przed jedną z najlepszych drużyn w prefekturze, tylko dlatego że powiedziałeś parę głupich słów o siostrze Shoyo.

            Rozgrywający wzdrygnął się. Libero doskonale to ujął. Oto źródło jego problemów. Powód, dla którego znalazł się w tym przeklętym bagnie. Cholerne słowo klucz – „siostra”!

_Jedno niedopatrzenie._ – pomyślał, zaciskając zęby – _Jedno cholerne niedopatrzenie, a Hinata może już nigdy w życiu się do mnie nie odezwać! Jak do tego dopuściłem? Jak mogłem sobie tego NIE PRZEMYŚLEĆ?! Kuźwa, teraz to już nie ważne. Wiem, co muszę zrobić. Jest tylko jeden sposób, by wszystko naprawić. Pieprzone słowo na „P”…_

            Rudzielec wreszcie wrócił z łazienki. Kageyama wziął głęboki oddech.

_Teraz wszystko się roztrzygnie!_

 

**3 dni temu…**

            W Pokoju Klubowym panowała cisza. Jedynymi dźwiękami w pomieszczeniu były szmery ubrań i zgrzyty rozpinanych zamków. Zadziwiające, biorąc pod uwagę tożsamość przebierającej się pary. Najniższy, a zarazem najgłośniejszy – obok Nishinoi Yuu – członek drużyny, Hinata Shoyo, oraz jego arcyrywal, Kageyama Tobio. Każdy w Karasuno wiedział, że Ci dwaj najnormalniej w świecie _nie umieli_ milczeć. A przynajmniej nie w swoim towarzystwie.

            Dzisiaj jednak dało się wyczuć pewną zmianę. Rozmowa, która w każdy inny dzień przychodziła naturalnie, dziś miała wyraźny problem, żeby w ogóle zaistnieć. W powietrzu nie latały obelgi i przekleństwa. Nikt też nie wywracał pomieszczenia do góry nogami, bo za wszelką cenę chciał przebrać się przed rywalem.

            _Nic._ Jedynie głucha cisza.

\- Wiesz…

            Kageyama aż podskoczył. Łagodny głos Hinaty całkowicie wziął go z zaskoczenia. Nie był przyzwyczajony do sytuacji, gdy rudy przez długi czas milczał, a potem nagle się odzywał. Tym, do czego BYŁ przyzwyczajony, było _nieustanne_ trajkowanie Hinaty. Takie, które zaczynało się od momentu spotkania i kończyło, gdy rozchodzili się do domów. Dziś jednak Hinata powitał go zaledwie krótkim „cześć”. Potem w ogóle się nie odzywał. Zupełnie jak nie on! Być może wyczuł, że czarnowłosy kolega nie był dziś w nastroju do rozmowy.

\- Wiesz… - powtórzył Hinata, nieco głośniej i żywiej – wczoraj u Tanaki było całkiem fajnie!

            Wbił w Kageyamę wyczekujący wzrok. Rozgrywający udał, że niczego nie usłyszał. Rudy zagryzł dolną wargę.

\- Asahi, Daiichi i Suga specjalnie przyjechali, by się z nami zobaczyć. Od kilku dni są już w Tokio, wiesz? Załatwiają akademiki, indeksy… no wiesz, te sprawy. Ale kiedy Ennoshita-san do nich zadzwonił, od razu wsiedli w shinkansen. Byli na miejscu już o osiemnastej! Szybko, no nie?

            Robił wszystko, by zarazić czarnowłosego kolegę entuzjazmem, ale równie dobrze mógłby gadać do ściany. Kageyama nie zareagował na wypowiedź nawet mrugnięciem powieki.

            Hinata nie poddawał się.

\- Wiesz, kto jeszcze przyszedł? Wiesz, wiesz, wiesz? Brat Tsukishimy, Akiteru! Tsukishima był w niezłym szoku, gdy go zobaczył. Pytał „Co ty tu robisz, niisan?” i miał w oczach taki mord… ugh! Aż mi ciarki przeszły po plecach. A przecież jego brat to taki fajny facet! W ogóle niepodobny do Tsukishimy. Okazało się, że Saeko-neesan go zaprosiła. Od naszego meczu z Shiratorizawą esemesowali do siebie. Fajnie, co nie?    

            Zero odezwu.  

\- Suga-san pytał o Ciebie. Chciał z Tobą pogadać. No wiesz… popytać, jak sobie radzisz jako jedyny rozgrywający w drużynie. Powiedziałem mu o Twojej mamie i bardzo się zmartwił. Chciał wpaść do Ciebie po imprezie, ale nie mógł, bo spóźniłby się na pociąg. A! I wspomniał, że zamiast w Akademiku będzie rezydował u ciotki. Ma się zaopiekować jej mieszkaniem i kotami, dopóki ona nie wróci z podróży dookoła świata. Powiedział, że gdybyśmy kiedykolwiek byli w Tokio, możemy u niego spać… jeśli nie przeszkadza nam dziesiątka futrzastych potworów. Powiedziałem mu, że nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Biorąc pod uwagę Twoje ostatnie spotkanie z Pusią…  

            Zachichotał i błyskawicznie osłonił się, wyczekując trzepnięcia w głowę. Trzepnięcie jednak nie nastąpiło. Kageyama nadal się przebierał, a jego twarz wyrażała tyle samo emocji, co rzeźba w muzeum.

            Hinata jakiś czas rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, jakby nie był pewny, czy próbować dalej, czy sobie odpuścić. Ostatecznie wyszczerzył zęby i podkradł się do rozgrywającego.

\- A wiesz, co było naaaaajwiększą sensacją wieczoru? – wyszeptał Kageyamie do ucha – Powiedzieć Ci?

            Czarnowłosy chłopak westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać, jak było na tej _pieprzonej_ imprezie. Nie chciał wysłuchiwać o jakimkolwiek wydarzeniu, na które Hinata poszedł z _dziewczyną_.

            Rudzielec musiał uznać jego milczenie za zgodę, bo wyrzucił z siebie podekscytowanym tonem:

\- CAŁOWANKO! Zgadnij czyje?

            Kageyama zakrztusił się własną śliną. Czuł, jakby ktoś wlał mu do gardła wódkę z pieprzem.  

_Ktoś się całował? O Boże, kto?! Ale chyba nie Hinata, prawda?!_

\- Oho, widzę, że wreszcie zainteresowałem Pana Stalowe Spojrzenie!

            Rudzielec był wyraźnie dumny ze swojego osiągnięcia. Nonszalancko oparł się o ramię rozgrywającego i ze cwaniackim uśmieszkiem kontynuował:

\- Wieeeeedziałem, że to Cię zaciekawi. Pójdziemy na układ, dobrze? Jak zgadniesz, kto się całował, kupię Ci w Sakanoshicie bułeczkę z curry.

            Serce Kageyamy biło jak oszalałe. Gdyby miał teraz robione EKG, jak nic coś by u niego zdiagnozowali! Na przykład zawał. Albo chorobliwą zazdrość…

            Zacisnął zęby. Zastanówmy się, kto mógł się wczoraj całować? Cóż, sądząc po zachowaniu Hinaty… po sposobie, w jakim wiercił się w miejscu… po agresywnym różu na jego policzkach…

_Nie!_ – pomyślał Kageyama – _To wcale nie musiał być on! Przecież nie pocałowałby dziewczyny przed tłumem ludzi. Nie miałby odwagi… prawda?_

\- Żadnych pomysłów? – zacmokał Hinata – No dobrze… ponieważ jestem _takim dobrym kolegą_ , dam Ci podpowiedź. Ale tylko jedną, byś nie miał za łatwo. Ta osoba jechała z Tobą samochodem w dniu, gdy pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy kolesi z Fukurodani. Wiesz już, o kogo chodzi?   

            Jak na kogoś o tak sokolim wzroku, rudzielec nie zauważył, że jego partner jest o krok od rozerwania torby na strzępy.

            W dniu gdy poznali kolesi z Fukurodani… to było wtedy, gdy pisali egzaminy poprawkowe i spóźnili się na trening. Wtedy, gdy Saeko omal ich nie zabiła swoją jazdą w stylu „Szybkich i Wściekłych”. A osobą, która siedziała z przodu był…

_Nie powiem tego!_ – ryknął w myślach rozgrywający – _Nawet za pieprzoną bułeczkę z curry! Prędzej zdechnę, niż przyznam głośno, że z kimś się całowałeś!_

            Jego umysł – co za zdradzieckie narzędzie! – zupełnie niespodziewanie wyreżyserował scenę. Głośna impreza. Siostra Tanaki dająca czadu na gitarze elektrycznej. Nishinoya próbujący wcisnąć Tsukishimie garść chipsów. A gdzieś poza tym rozgardiaszem, w ciemnym kącie… para. Chłopak i dziewczyna. Przystojny rudzielec i słodziutka brunetka z niebieskimi spinkami we włosach. Hinata patrzący wybrance w oczy… posyłający jej to cholerne, ciepłe spojrzenie, którym zawsze częstował Kageyamę, gdy zdobywali punkt. Grube rzęsy opadają. Drobne usta nieśmiało przysuwają się do…

TRZASK!

            Kageyama rozpieprzył zamek swojej klubowej bluzy.

\- Na serio nie wiesz? No dobrze… w takim razie zaspokoję Twoją ciekawość.

            Rudzielec wziął głęboki oddech. Rozgrywający rozważał zatkanie sobie uszu. Ale czy uciekanie przed nieuchronnym w ogóle miało sens? Gdy Hinata był w takim stanie, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Co by się nie działo, _i tak to powie._ Zrzuci na przyjaciela tą potworną, śmierdzącą bombę…

\- SAEKO-NEESAN! Całowała się z AKITERU! Kumasz to? Z _bratem Tsukishimy!_ Haha! Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś, Kageyama! Ja, Tanaka-san, Noya-san i Tsukishima nakryliśmy ich w garażu. Przylgnęli do siebie jak jakieś glonojady. A Tsukishima… hahaaaa…. nie mogę! Żebyś widział minę Tsukishimy!

            Z każdą salwą śmiechu, dłoń Hinaty lądowała na plecach Kageyamy. Nie mocno, ale z wystarczającą siłą, by rozgrywający zdał sobie sprawę, jak napięty był jego kręgosłup. Nagromadzona od początku rozmowy adrenalina z każdym trzepnięciem ulatywała z ciała, zaś umysł powoli dryfował w stronę spokojniejszych wód. Trochę jak u skazańca, któremu w ostatniej chwili odwołano egzekucję.

_Nie Hinata… a Saeko?_

\- Myśleliśmy, że normalnie nam tam zejdzie!

            Nie zdając sobie sprawy ze stanu kolegi, rudzielec kontynuował opowieść.

\- Oczy miał jeszcze większe od okularów. Noya-san potrząsał nim bez końca, a on nadal stał w bezruchu _jak kompletny frajer! Tsukishima!_ Jak frajer! To było bezcenne, Kageyama! Najlepsze dziesięć minut mojego życia! Kiedy w końcu Tsukishima się otrząsnął, chciał sobie pójść, a Akiteru-san za wszelką cenę chciał go zatrzymać…

            Biegając po pomieszczeniu, Hinata zaczął przedrzeźniać brata Tsukishimy.

\- Kei… KEI! Poczekaj! Tak strasznie przepraszam, ja Ci wszystko wytłumaczę! Och, mój Boże, co ja zrobiłem… CO JA ZROBIŁEM?! Zrobiłeś się taki sympatyczny, taki społeczny! Tak ładnie zgrałeś się z drużyną. Nie chciałem w tak potworny sposób przytłoczyć twojego niewinnego umysłu… HYA! JEZUSIE PRZENAJŚWIĘTSZY, ja nawet nie wiem, czy mama rozmawiała z Tobą _o tych sprawach!!!_

            Kłykciami wycierał z kącików oczu łzy śmiechu.

\- Wiesz, co potem zrobił? Zaczął Tsukishimie tłumaczyć _te sprawy!_ Za pomocą BANANA! Normalnie obciach roku! Dobrze, że pojawił się Yamaguchi i to przerwał. Zaczął tłumaczyć, że oczywiście, że Tsukki wie… przecież jest dobry z biologii i w ogóle. A Saeko-neesan bez przerwy się śmiała, pytała, o co ta cała afera, skoro ona i Akiteru-kun nie dotarli nawet do drugiej bazy… Buhuhu! Boziu, nigdy w życiu się tak nie uśmiałem!

            Wiercąc się jak dziecko w kolejce po lody, wbił w Kageyamę podekscytowany wzrok. Brązowe oczy zdawały się krzyczeć: „No dalej, ciesz się ze mną! Wyobraź sobie, jakie to musiało być zabawne! Ponabijajmy się z Tsukishimy, będzie fajnie!”.

            Rozgrywający przełknął ślinę.

            Dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić? Przecież _chciał_ to zrobić. Tak strasznie chciał pozbyć się goryczy, którą czuł w gardle, odkąd wykręcił się z imprezy u Tanaki. Chciał otrząsnąć się… uświadomić sobie irracjonalność własnego zachowania i wrócić do normalności. Mógłby dać się ponieść zabawnym myślom. Wyobrazić sobie zdruzgotanego Tsukishimę i pośmiać się razem z Hinatą.   

            I zrobiłby to, gdyby jego wzrok nie padł akurat na torbę rudego i nie wychwycił przyczepionych do paska dwóch niebieskich spinek. Tych samych, których zdjęcie nie tak dawno temu otrzymał MMSem.

            Grzywa czarnych włosów całkowicie zasłoniła ciemno-niebieskie oczy. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, rozgrywający zabrał się za składanie popsutej bluzy.

            Hinata oparł plecy o ścianę i bawiąc się skrajem koszulki, wbił wzrok w sufit.

\- Było fajnie. – stwierdził rozmarzonym tonem – Naprawdę fajnie. Ale też trochę smutno, bo brakowało… no wiesz… Ciebie? Szkoda, że nie przyszedłeś. Myślałem… myślałem, że mimo wszystko się zjawisz.

            Nieśmiało zerknął na przyjaciela. Kageyama udawał, że jest zajęty wiązaniem butów, ale w rzeczywistości uważnie słuchał każdego słowa. Sam nie wiedział na co czeka – na jakiś głupi tekst, że impreza, na której go nie było, nie mogła być udaną imprezą?

_Tsk! Żałosne._ – parsknął w myślach.

            Mocnym pociągnięciem zacisnął węzeł sznurówek. Chciał stąd wyjść i ruszyć na salę… ale zamiast tego stanął naprzeciw Hinaty.

Jakiś czas patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Pod wpływem wnikliwego spojrzenia bursztynowych oczu Kageyama czuł się dziwnie przytłoczony. Wisząca wokół Hinaty aura przyciągała go jak magnes. Szósty zmysł podpowiadał rozgrywającemu, że rudy jeszcze nie powiedział mu wszystkiego. Że już od początku spotkania Hinata do czegoś się zbierał. Tylko do czego?

_Czyżby mimo wszystko zamierzał mi oznajmić, że ma dziewczynę?_

_A może chodzi o coś zupełnie innego?_

_Kurcze, żeby tylko znowu nie skończyło się bójką.._

            Kageyama zamarł. Czarne myśli, z którymi zmagał się od wczoraj, wróciły do niego z pełną siłą. Jego ostatnia wielka kłótnia z Hinatą poważnie zachwiała równowagą drużyny… Jeśli teraz, tuż przed początkiem sezonu zafundowaliby sobie powtórkę z rozrywki, byłoby to równoznaczne z podłożeniem bomby do nowo utworzonego kruczego gniazda.

_Dobro drużyny jest najważniejsze!_ – pomyślał, nerwowo przełykając ślinę – _Nie mogę pozwolić, by moje osobisty problemy stanęły nam na drodze!_

\- Wiesz, Kageyama, bo…

\- Wystawię Ci dzisiaj dużo piłek!

            Hinata zamrugał. Zmiana w posturze Kageyamy całkowicie zbiła go z tropu.

\- Hę?

\- Poprosiłem Tsugumi-san, by zajęła się mamą, więc po treningu będę miał dużo wolnego czasu. Musimy pop… popracować nad Twoją celnością. Jeśli… jeśli chcesz?

            Rudzielec jakiś czas podejrzliwie skanował twarz przyjaciela, doszukując się wyjaśnienia tej dziwnej huśtawki nastrojów. Kageyama zaczął już myśleć, że zostanie odrzucony, ale akurat wtedy brązowe oczy zalśniły radością i niski środkowy wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Jasne! Asahi-san dał mi wczoraj mnóstwo dobrych rad. Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby je wypróbować.

            Rozgrywający przytaknął i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

\- Um… Kageyama? Mógłbyś jeszcze chwilę zaczekać?

            Czarnowłosy chłopak zastygł w pół-kroku. Po skroni spłynęło mu kilka kropelek potu. Kurczę, a zatem miał rację! Hinata _rzeczywiście_ chciał z nim o czymś pogadać.

            Kageyama zaklął pod nosem. Uparty rudy dureń! Naprawdę nie wychwycił ukrytego przekazu? Nie zajarzył, że rozgrywający _nie miał ochoty_ na poważną rozmowę? Że nie miał ochoty na _jakąkolwiek rozmowę._ Czy nie prościej byłoby machnąć na wszystko ręką i najnormalniej w świecie pograć w siatkówkę?

\- Mamy dzisiaj dyżur w rozwieszaniu siatki! – rzucił Kageyama – Jeśli się nie pośpieszymy…

\- To zajmie tylko chwilę, obiecuję.

            Rozgrywający szarpnął głową w bok.

\- Zgoda. Tylko streszczaj się! Jak nie zdążę się rozgrzać i coś sobie zwichnę, to będzie Twoja wina.

            Pożałował tych słów już w momencie, gdy wyszły z jego ust. Wcale nie zamierzał powiedzieć czegoś tak napastliwego. Cholera, co się dzisiaj z nim działo? Jakby nosił w sobie tykającą bombę!

\- Eee… tego… to nie było…

\- Jeżeli coś sobie zwichniesz, to dlatego że łazisz spięty jak Robocop! – łagodnym tonem oznajmił Hinata - Jeszcze jeden taki dzień, a będziesz miał zwarcie i wykitujesz, Bakageyama. Trzeba było coś wykombinować i mimo wszystko przyjść na imprezę Tanaki-senpaia. Przynajmniej byś się wyluzował. Ale mniejsza o to… Nie o tym chciałem pogadać.      

            Palce wskazujące rudzielca nerwowo stukały się czubkami. Niższy z chłopców mamrotał coś pod nosem. Jakby bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć właściwych słów. Zaś Kageyama pierwszy raz tego dnia zapomniał o stresie i wbił w kolegę zaciekawiony wzrok. Żartobliwa odpowiedź Hinaty wskazywała na to, że niski środkowy _mimo wszystko_ nie dążył do kłótni. Co prawda wyglądał na lekko przejętego, ale chyba nie zamierzał rozmawiać o niczym… poważnym. Jego obecna mina była jedną z tych, które przywołował, ilekroć chciał od Kageyamy coś wyżebrać (na przykład bułeczkę mięsną, bądź kolejną wystawkę).

_Chce mnie prosić… o jakąś przysługę?_

            Hinata wreszcie podniósł wzrok.

\- Eee… tego… Kageyama, wiesz… - zaczął nieśmiało.

_Tak?_

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś… bo widzisz, w poniedziałek…

\- HINAAAATAAAA!

            Akurat w momencie, gdy rozmowa zaczęła przyjmować ciekawy obrót, drzwi trzasnęły i przez próg przeleciało ubrane w czarny strój cielsko. Dosłownie przeleciało. Yamaguchi wpadł do Pokoju Klubowego jak huragan, zahaczając butem o stopień i grzmocąc twarzą o matę. Z wielgachnym sińcem na czole i oczami, w których gromadziły się pierwsze łzy, podczołgał się do Hinaty.

\- Musisz mi pomóc… - zaskomlał, ciągnąc rudego za nogawkę spodni.

\- HAH?! C-c…co? Pomóc? O co Ci chodzi? Co się stało?

            Razem z Kageyamą jakoś postawili piegowatego środkowego na nogi.

\- Ch-chodzi o Tsukkiego. – melodramatycznym tonem wyznał Yamaguchi – On… on umiera!

            Rudzielec i rozgrywający wytrzeszczyli oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli piegowatego środkowego w tak żałosnym stanie. Zwykle to Yachi była tą, która wszędzie widziała zwiastuny śmierci…

            Jak na zawołanie rozległo się kolejne głośne „HINAAATAAA!” i drobniutkie ciało Yachi również zaliczyło przelot przez próg. Gdyby nie refleks Kageyamy, który złapał menadżerkę kilka centymetrów nad podłogą, pewnie skończyłaby jako skupisko połamanych kości. Bardziej jednak niż upadkiem wydawała się przejęta sytuacją Tsukishimy. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy wyrwała się rozgrywającemu i rycząc jak bóbr zaczęła skomleć Hinacie w koszulkę.

\- Tsukishima-kun… milczenie… śmierć! – wyrzuciła z siebie.

            Popatrzyła na niego wielgachnymi zapłakanymi oczami. Rudzielec wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Kageyamą. Obaj odetchnęli z ulgą.

_No, to jesteśmy w domu._  

            Jeśli to Yachi była autorką „teorii śmierci”, Tsukishimie raczej nic nie groziło. Hinata uspokajająco położył dziewczynie dłonie na ramionach.

\- No już, Yachi-san, spokojnie. Na pewno nie jest z nim aż tak źle.

\- Nie jest źle. – zgodził się Yamaguchi – Jest _tragicznie!_ Fatalnie! Makabrycznie!

\- Tsukishima-kun jest w niebezpieczeństwie. – oznajmiła Yachi – I tylko _ty_ możesz mu pomóc!.

            Rudzielec zaczerwienił się.

\- Co? Ja? Zaraz… zazaz … chwilunia!

            Odkoczył do tyłu i machając rękami, przeskakiwał wzrokiem od Yachi do Yamaguchiego.

\- O czym wy właściwie mówicie? Co stało się Tsukishimie? I dlaczego tylko ja mogę mu pomóc?

\- Tsukki ma wstrząs post-obciachowy. – ze śmiertelną powagą wyjaśnił Yamaguchi.

\- Że CO ma?! – powtórzyli głupio Hinata i Kageyama.

            Piegowaty środkowy westchnął.

\- To taki stan, gdy spotkał Cię straszny obciach i nie możesz sobie z tym poradzić. – wytłumaczył, ponuro kręcąc głową – Miałem coś takiego, gdy zsikałem się w majtki w drugiej klasie.

\- A-a… a ja, gdy koleżanka znalazła mi we włosach wszy! – drżącym głosem dodała Yachi – To było p-p-potworne!

\- A teraz Tsukki to ma!

\- W sensie… po tym wczorajszym z Akiteru-kun? – oczy Hinaty rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu.

\- TAK! – spanikowanym głosem krzyknął Yamaguchi.

\- N-nic nie mówi. – wyjąkała Yachi, nerwowo obgryzając paznokcie – C-cały czas milczy. Przez cały Boży dzień!

\- Tsukishima nic nie mówi? – powtórzył Kageyama ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – To chyba powinno wyjść wszystkim na zdrowie, nie?

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz, Kageyama-kun! Sprawa jest POWAŻNA!

            Yachi zostawiła Hinatę i podbiegła do rozgrywającego, by dla odmiany rozryczeć się w jego koszulkę.

\- Ty go nie widziaaaaałeeeeś! – zawyła, z każdym szlochem ciągnąc Kageyamę za T-shirt – To wygląda straaasznieeee! W dodatku nic nie jeeee! A co jeśli… jeśli zagłodzi się na śmierć i…. i umrzeeeee?!  

            Kageyama westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

_Masz ci los…_

            Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Tanaka tak ich ostrzegał, by nie bić się na oczach Yachi. Niziutka menadżerka przejmowała się problemami zawodników, jakby była ich rodzoną matką. Panie, przecież po sposobie, z jakim to dziewczę się rozbeczało, można by wywnioskować, że chodzi o jakąś katastrofę ekologiczną, a nie jednego czterookiego kretyna!  

            Rozgrywający nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak radzić sobie z niewiastami wypłakującymi mu się w ubranie, więc zrobił pierwszą sensowną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy – posłał Hinacie spanikowane spojrzenie. Rudzielec w mig znalazł się u jego boku.

\- No już, Yachi-san… no już, już…

            Wyczarował skądś bawełnianą chusteczkę z ilustracjami ze „Śpiącej Królewny” ( _Pfft! I on twierdzi, że nie ogląda bajek dla dzieci? –_ pomyślał Kageyama). Dłońmi drżącymi od płaczu, Yachi przyjęła prezent i głośno wydmuchała nos. Musiała być naprawdę zdruzgotana, skoro zapomniała, jakie to niekulturalne.

\- Tsukishima nie umrze. – cierpliwie tłumaczył jej Hinata – Umieranie nie jest cool, wiesz? A Tsukishima nigdy nie robi rzeczy, które nie są cool. Mówiłem Ci to… pamiętasz?

            Niepewnie przytaknęła i w końcu puściła – na tym etapie porządnie już obsmarkaną – koszulkę Kageyamy.

\- Niepotrzebnie się o niego martwicie. – zdecydowanym tonem stwierdził rudy – Na pewno nie jest _aż tak źle._

            Właśnie wtedy, z idealnym - jak przystało na najlepszego blokującego Karasuno – timingiem, Tsukishima wszedł do pokoju. Czy raczej wczołgał się z kwaśną miną, dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni i wielgachnymi słuchawkami, zwisającymi smętnie po obu stronach głowy.

\- Oho! Juhuuuu! Siema, Tsukishima!

            Szczerząc się głupek, Hinata zamachał do wysokiego blondyna. Kageyama posłał przybyszowi jedynie krótkie „cześć”. Okularnik nie powiedział ani słowa, ale uprzejmie skinął im głową.

            Niezrażony brakiem reakcji, rudzielec podbiegł do Tsukishimy i w iście raperskim stylu zaczął trącać go łokciem.

\- No więc co tam, co tam, Milczyshima? Luzikshima! Jak samopoczucie? Humorek dopisuje? Wszyscy w domu zdrowi?

            Oczy Kageyamy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Jeśli to miał być jakiś dziki eksperyment, to rezultaty z całą pewnością przeszły oczekiwania widowni.

            Na tym etapie powinny już paść ze trzy lodowate „Nie dotykaj mnie!”.

Tsukishima _nienawidził_ , gdy ktoś naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą. Unikanie przybijania piątek wyćwiczył do perfekcji, a na czochranie włosów reagował z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.

            Tymczasem teraz, nie tylko _pozwolił_ Hinacie natrętnie dźgać się w bok, ale i nie posłał w kierunku rudzielca żadnego złośliwego komentarza. _Żadnego!_

            Niski środkowy też to zauważył. Przybrawszy jedną z najbardziej zdeterminowanych min, oparł dłoń o ścianę obok głowy Tsukishimy.

\- No więęęęc… - zaczął nonszalanckim tonem – Słyszałem, że masz problem, Tsukishima. Ponoć nie możesz się pozbierać po wczorajszych wydarzeniach i do nikogo się nie odzywasz. Ech, masz Ci los. Pewnie czujesz się zagubiony i nie wiesz, co ze sobą zrobić. Ale nie martw się. Jako najstarszy i najmądrzejszy z drugoklasistów zaopiekuję się Tobą. Zobaczysz, pomogę Ci wyjść z dołka!

            Kageyama już otwierał usta, by oświadczyć, co myśli o „najmądrzejszym z drugoklasistów”, ale powstrzymało go spojrzenie Hinaty. Rudzielec bezgłośnie poruszał ustami.

_„Próbuję go sprowokować”_ – dało się odczytać z jego warg.

            Rozgrywający rozluźnił ramiona i skinął głową. Może w stwierdzeniu rudzielca kryło się mimo wszystko ziarno prawdy? Jeśli brać pod uwagę jedynie umiejętności społeczne, Hinata rzeczywiście był z nich wszystkich najmądrzejszy.

            Głupkowaty komentarz nie przyniósł jednak spodziewanego efektu. Tsukishima na niego nie odpowiedział. Mało tego – wyglądał, jakby w ogóle _nie usłyszał_ wypowiedzianych słów. Jego twarz przez cały czas była gładziutka, jak u medytującego buddysty. Gdy przyjrzeć się bliżej, wydawał się wręcz…. _pogodny._

            Po ciele Kageyamy przeszedł dreszcz. Z jakiegoś powodu ten Tsukishima wydawał mu się jeszcze straszniejszy od normalnego.

            Hinata musiał dojść do tego samego wniosku, bo nieznacznie odskoczył od okularnika.

\- Ts… Tsukishima, ty nicponiu! – wykrzyknał, mocno klepiąc blondyna w ramię – B-brawo! N-naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem! Kto by pomyślał, że potrafisz się aż tak wyluzować! Zarąbiście, naprawdę ekstra! No dobra… tego… a teraz, gdy już pokazałeś nam, jak osiągasz stan Nirvany, to może byś tak wrócił do normalności, co? Wszyscy zobaczyli, jaki jesteś odjechany, więc możesz przestać udawać. Dobrze wiem, że mnie słyszysz! Założę się, że chcesz mi powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego. Na przykład… no… „Twój mózg jest tak kurduplowaty, jak ty”? Chcesz to powiedzieć, prawda, Tsukishima? No dalej, nie bój się. Obiecuję, że się nie obrażę!

            Kageyama miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony brak reakcji ze strony Tsukishimy coraz bardziej go przerażał, a z drugiej, nie potrafił powstrzymać fali podziwu. Gdy kilkanaście minut wcześniej Hinata próbował sprowokować _jego_ , Kageyama musiał użyć całej siły woli, by nie odwarknąć czegoś uszczypliwego. A o kontrolowaniu wyrazu twarzy w ogóle nie mogło być mowy!

            Natomiast Tsukishima… cholerny Tsukishima był jak agent służb specjalnych złapany przez siły wroga! I wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten, który go przesłuchiwał, wkrótce wymięknie.

\- T-to wcale nie jest śmieszne, Tsukishima. – wyjąkał Hinata – Natychmiast przestań się wygłupiać! R-rozumiem, że podziwiasz Bokuto-san, ale zabawianie się w emo to akurat coś, czego _nie powinieneś_ naśladować! Powinieneś pomyśleć też o innych. Tylko zobacz, do czego doprowadziłeś Yachi-san i Yamaguchiego. Jak możesz pozwalać, by tak się o Ciebie martwili?! Że też Ci nie wstyd! Jako Twój życiowy senpai rozkazuję Ci skończyć tę komedię!

            Cztery osoby gapiły się na okularnika, doszukując się czegoś… czegokolwiek! Jednak nic się nie stało. Tsukishima wciąż miał ten sam, obojętno-zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy.

            Hinata natomiast chyba właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Zaczął obchodzić wysokiego blondyna ze wszystkich stron, ostrożnie wyciągając szyję, jakby krążył wokół leżącego drapieżnika. Po kilku minutach oględzin, w końcu odważył się ponownie zbliżyć do Tsukishimy. Położył ręce na biodrach, po czym oświadczył głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Tsukishima, jeśli się odezwiesz, przed trzy dni będę kupował Ci lunch.

            Zero reakcji.

\- No dobra… przez tydzień!

            Nic.

\- Tsukishima, chcę Cię poinformować, że ja i Kageyama rzucamy siatkówkę.

            Nadal cisza.

\- Tsukishima, masz wielką plamę na tyłku.

            I ponownie – okularnik odpowiedział milczeniem. Ta kropla przelała czarę. Nerwowo obgryzając paznokcie, Hinata odwrócił się do pozostałych.

\- Dobra, przyznaję, mieliście rację. Jest źle. Bardzo źle!

\- Mówiliśmy Ci! – jękneli jednocześnie Yachi i Yamaguchi.

\- Ale, spokojnie, nie panikujmy… nie ma powodów do obaw. Zwróciliście się do mnie o pomoc… pokładacie we mnie nadzieję… nie mogę was zawieść! Dajcie mi chwilę, zaraz coś wymyślę!

            Menadżerka i piegowaty środkowy wstrzymali oddechy. Tymczasem Hinata przycisnął palce do skroni tak mocno, że musiało to być bolesne. Zamknął oczy i wydając dźwięki podobne do buzowania maszyny, zaczął myśleć nad rozwiązaniem problemu. Wyglądało to przekomicznie. Kageyama jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by mózg kurdupla pracował na tak wysokich obrotach. Aż dziw, że znad rudych włosów nie zaczęła unosić się para!  

            Po minucie ciszy, Hinata wreszcie otworzył oczy. Z wyrazem twarzy wprost krzyczącym „Eureka!”, uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

\- Wiem, co musimy zrobić!

\- Co? Co? – Yachi i Yamaguchi spojrzeli na niego z nadzieją.

\- Zastosujemy terapię wstrząsową! Ktoś musi zaserwować mu piłką w tył głowy!

\- Zgłaszam się na ochotnika! – krzyknął od razu Kageyama.

            Gdzieś z lewej strony rozległ się zbiorowy jęk, jednak rudzielec i rozgrywający nie zwrócili na niego uwagi.

\- Tylko nie spudłuj, Kageyama! – zawołał Hinata rozradowanym tonem.

\- Pfft! Za kogo ty mnie masz? Poczekaj, tylko wyjmę piłkę…

\- Nieeeee!

            Z oczami postawionymi w słup Yachi pobiegła do Hinaty.

\- S-słuchaj, t-to… to chyba nie jest najlepszy…

\- Ależ oczywiście, że jest, Yachi-san! – wykrzyknął pokazując kciuk – Nawet Kageyama uważa, że to dobry pomysł.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. – z powagą oświadczył rozgrywający – To jest _bardzo_ dobry pomysł!

\- Kyaaa! Kageyama powiedział, że mam bardzo dobry pomysł!

            Na twarzy rudzielca widniał wyraz czystej ekstazy. W końcu niecodziennie słyszał od rywala _taką pochwałę!_

            Kageyama uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poprzysiągł nigdy więcej nie wątpić w inteligencję kumpla. Jeśli o niego chodziło, to za wymyślenie tak wspaniałego rozwiązania, Hinata mógłby dostać Nobla. Rozgrywający już zamierzał się piłką w przebierającego się mozolnie Tsukishimę, gdy nagle wyrosła przed nim piegowata twarz.

\- Nigdy! – zawył Yamaguchi, bohatersko rozkładając ręce – Jeśli będzie trzeba, osłonię Tsukkiego własnym ciałem!

\- Przesuń się, to dla jego dobra! – burknął Kageyama.

\- Och, naprawdę? A fakt, że chętnie trzepnąłbyś Tsukkiego w głowę nie ma w tym _nic wspólnego?_

\- Oj, Yamaguchi, daj spokój, to nic osobistego. – wtrącił Hinata, zajmując miejsce obok rozgrywającego – Jestem pewny, że Kageyama kieruje się _tylko i wyłącznie dobrem Tsukishimy_.

            On i Kageyama uśmiechnęli się do siebie łobuzersko.  

\- Proszę was, przestańcie! – Yachi zwróciła się do nich błagalnym tonem – N-nie mówię, że to nie może zadziałać, ale… cóż… przecież Tsukishimie-kun może stać się krzywda!

\- Nie przesadzaj! – Hinata niedbale machnął ręką – Kageyama też dostał moim serwisem w głowę i jakoś żyje.

            Z ust menadżerki wydobyło się głośne westchnięcie.

\- Wiesz, Hinata, nie obraź się, ale… bo wiesz… Twój serwis w porównaniu do serwisu Kageyamy-kun, jest jakby…

\- Słabszy? – dokończył za nią Kageyama.

\- Właśnie.

            Hinata zagryzł zęby.

\- Zgoda! W takim razie ja go trzepnę!

\- Ale ponieważ Twój serwis nie przewrócił Kageyamie w głowie, Tsukkiemu raczej też nie pomoże! – krzyknął triumfalnie Yamaguchi, skorzystając z okazji i wyrywając rudemu piłkę.

\- Może jeśli Hinata walnie go kilka razy, to w końcu się opamięta? – rzucił Kageyama, nie potrafiąc wyeliminować z głosu nutki błagania.

Kuźwa, ten pomysł był ZBYT dobry, żeby go zmarnować! Tsukishima po prostu MUSIAŁ dostać w łeb! Należało mu się, JAK CHOLERA!

Dzisiaj jednak Yamaguchi był jeszcze bardziej zawzięty od niego.

\- Nie pozwolę skrzywdzić Tsukkiego. – wyszeptał, lodowato patrząc rozgrywającemu w oczy.

            On i Kageyama toczyli zaciekły bój na spojrzenia, dopóki nie weszła między nich Yachi. Na widok gromadzących się w oczach menadżerki łez, obaj odskoczyli do tyłu i pochylili głowy, bełkocząc przeprosiny.

            Blondynka wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Hinata, - zaczęła niepewnym tonem – kiedy Yamaguchi-kun i ja powiedzieliśmy, że tylko ty możesz pomóc Tsukishimie-kun, to mieliśmy na myśli… cóż, myśleliśmy, że… no wiesz… posłużysz się swoim doświadczeniem?

\- Doświadczeniem? – powtórzył,  głupkowato przekrzywiając głowę – Nie bardzo rozumiem.

            Yamaguchi położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Strąciłeś perukę Dziekanowi. – wyszeptał z namaszczeniem – Zwymiotowałeś Tanace na spodnie. Zaserwowałeś Kageyamie w tył głowy.

            Zanim Hinata zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, na jego drugim ramieniu wylądowała dłoń Yachi.

\- Odebrałeś piłkę twarzą tyle razy, że nie da się zliczyć. – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby był to powód do dumy.

\- Jeśli jest ktoś, kto wie wszystko o radzeniu sobie ze wstydliwymi sytuacjami, to jesteś nim TY! – zakończyli jednocześnie.

            Z miną wyrażającą czyste oburzenie, rudzielec strącił ich dłonie i odskoczył do tyłu.

\- Że co, proszę?! – krzyknął, patrząc na nich jak szogun na zdrajców – Ja… ja sobie wypraszam! Co ja, przepraszam bardzo, jestem? Jakiś GURU od spraw obciachu?!

\- Cóż… - zaczęła niepewnie Yachi – Może nie ujęłabym tego w tak dosadny sposób, ale…

\- A więc jednak TAK! – zawył Hinata.

            Ze zrezygnowaną miną oparł czoło o ścianę.

\- Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć…! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostałem uznany za najbardziej obciachową osobę w drużynie.

\- Nie powiedzieliśmy tego, by Cię urazić. – uspokajał go Yamaguchi – Właściwie… - wymienił z Yachi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie – Właściwie to Cię podziwiamy!

\- TAK! – pisnęła menadżerka oświeconym tonem – W-właśnie tak! Uważamy, że jesteś cool! No bo… no bo normalna osoba załamałaby się po tylu okropnych przeżyciach. A Ciebie to prawie nie obeszło! No i… jesteś taki _dobry_ w pomaganiu innym. Pamiętasz jak przekonałeś mnie, bym pogadała z mamą? Albo… albo Kageyama-kun! Dzięki rozmowie z Tobą, wczoraj, pierwszy raz od wielu dni, wyglądał na zadowolonego!

            Nieco udobruchany, Hinata oderwał się od ściany. Udawał obojętnego, że niby komplementy do niego nie docierają, jednak widać było, że czuje się mile połechtany.

\- Cóż… - zaczął, z zaróżowionymi policzkami pocierając kark – Przyznaję, _jestem_ dosyć wytrzymały.

            Kageyama otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś o bieganiu do kibla przed każdym meczem, jednak powstrzymały go ostrzegawcze spojrzenia Yachi i Yamaguchiego.

\- Jesteś _największym_ twardzielem w drużynie! – piegowaty środkowy oznajmił Hinacie – Dlatego tylko ty możesz uratować Tsukkiego.

\- Tsukishima-kun zawsze pomaga Ci w nauce, choć bardzo tego nie chce. – z powagą dodała Yachi – Tu chodzi o _honor!_ Jesteś mu to winien!

            Te słowa w końcu dopełniły procesu _urabiania_ Hinaty. Niski środkowy westchnął przeciągle i oparłwszy plecy o ścianę, skrzyżował ręce na ramionach.

\- Cóż, mogę spróbować, ale nie bardzo wiem, co mógłbym zrobić. Widzieliście, że próbowałem wszystkiego, a ten pacan ani drgnie. To prawda, że miałem wiele obciachowych sytuacji, ale na pewnym etapie tak się do nich przyzwyczaiłem, że stały się dla mnie tak naturalne jak oddychanie. Przysięgam wam, gdybym mógł, wymyśliłbym coś, ale ja zwyczajnie _nie pamiętam,_ jak radziłem sobie z obciachem, kiedy… no… kiedy sobie z nim _nie radziłem!_ I nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek miał ten… jak wy to nazwaliście? Wstrząs post-obciachowy.Wydaje mi się, że nigdy go nie miałem.

\- Nigdy?! – wykrzyknęła z niedowiedzianiem Yachi – To… to niemożliwe!

\- N-na… na pewno było coś, co wytrąciło Cię z równowagi! – desperacko wyrzucił z siebie Yamaguchi – Proszę Cię, spróbuj sobie przypomnieć! Hinata, błagam, dla dobra Tsukkiego…

            Rudzielec wydał z siebie poirytowane parsknięcie, jednak posłusznie spełnił prośbę. Wbity w sufit, zamyślony wzrok wskazywał, że dokładnie przeszukiwał pamięć. Trwało to dosyć długo. Kageyama zaczął już myśleć, że jego kumpel na nic nie wpadnie, ale właśnie wtedy oczy Hinaty gwałtownie rozszerzyły się, a on sam oblał się rumieńcem. I to nie _byle jakim_. Rozgrywający mógłby przysiąc, że przez całą ich znajomość, nigdy, ale to _nigdy_ , nie widział rudzielca AŻ TAK czerwonego.

\- Aha! – Yamaguchi triumfalnie wskazał niskiego kolegę palcem – Więc jednak BYŁO coś!

\- NIE! – panicznie pisnął Hinata – NIE MA MOWY! Nie powiem wam tego!

\- Ale, Hinata, przecież…

\- _Nic nie rozumiecie!_ Nie powiem tego PRZY NIM!

            Ostatnie dwa słowa wysyczał, podejrzliwie łypiąc na Tsukishimę. Menadżerka i Yamaguchi zerknęli na okularnika. Z miną zagubionego dziecka blondyn wiązał sznurówki.

\- Przecież nie ma się czego bać. – stwierdził piegowaty środkowy – Sam widzisz, że nic do niego nie dociera.

\- AKURAT!

            Hinata schował się za plecami Kageyamy i jak żółw wysuwający głowę ze skorupy, co chwilę wychylał rudą czyprynę zza rozgrywającego, bacznie obserwując Tsukishimę.

\- Nie ufam mu. – wyznał mrocznym tonem – On jest cwany jak ninja! Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby specjalnie udawał nieprzytomnego, by potem wykorzystać to, co mówię przeciwko mnie! Mogę być głupi, ale nawet jak nie jestem aż tak durny, by przyznać się do najbardziej obciachowej sytuacji w moim życiu, gdy ON jest w tym samym pomieszczeniu!

            Kageyama pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

_Brawo, Hinata!_ – pomyślał, również nie spuszczając oka z Tsukishimy - _Masz absolutną rację! Przy tym inteligentnym sukinsynie trzeba mieć się na baczności. Nie bądź kretynem. Lepiej trzymaj gębę na kłódkę._

            Oczywiście był arcyciekaw sekretu rudego, jednak przyznanie się do obciachu życia przed Tsukishimą było akurat jedną z rzeczy, których nie życzyłby nawet najgorszemu wrogowi.

\- Tsukki jest Twoim kolegą z drużyny! – determinacja Yamaguchiego ani trochę nie osłabła – _Nie możesz_ go tak zostawić. Jeżeli miałeś sytuację, po której dostałeś wstrząsu post-obciachowego, to znaczy, że pamiętasz też, jak sobie z nim poradzić.

            Zza pleców Kageyamy dało się słyszeć głośny jęk.

_Próbują Cię podpuścić._ _Nie daj się!_

\- Tsukishima-kun _na pewno_ zrobiłby to samo dla Ciebie. – przekonywała Yachi.

            Kolejny jęk.

\- Tylko na niego spójrz! Nie będzie pamiętał ani jednego Twojego słowa.

            Po sposobie, w jakim przyklejone do jego pleców ciało zaczęło się trząść, Kageyama poznał, że postanowienie partnera słabnie.

\- Porzucanie w taki sposób kolegi _z drużyny_ jest bardzo _egoistyczne._

            To było to. Menadżerka nareszcie trafiła w czuły punkt. Dla kogoś tak bezinteresownego jak Hinata zostanie posądzonym o egoizm było najgorszą z możliwych obelg. A fakt, że w zdaniu padło słowo „drużyna” jeszcze zwiększyło siłę persfazji.

            Ze zrezygnowaną miną rudzielec opuścił schronienie, jakie dawały mu szerokie barki rozgrywającego.

\- Zgoda. – mruknął – Niech będzie. Powiem wam. Ale macie mi obiecać, że _nikomu_ tego nie powtórzycie.

            Z dłońmi na sercach energicznie pokiwali głowami. Hinata przytaknął, by się zbliżyli. Już miał zacząć opowieść, jednak zrezygnował i ostrzegawczo zwęził oczy.

\- I macie się nie śmiać, zrozumiano?! – warknął – A zwłaszcza _ty!_ – dodał, patrząc prosto na Kageyamę.

\- Tsk! W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie umiem panować nad emocjami.

            Największy sekret Hinaty! Kageyama aż trząsł się z ekscytacji. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo chce go poznać. Gdyby był lepszym kumplem, siłą zatkałby rudemu usta i kazał siedzieć cicho ze względu na obecność Tsukishimy. Powinien tak zrobić. Wiedział, że byłoby to właściwe rozwiązanie. A mimo to nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Perspektywa dowiedzenia się, co było powodem tak intensywnego różu na policzkach Hinaty była po prostu _zbyt kusząca._

            Niski środkowy zamknął oczy i wziął głeboki oddech.

\- No dobra… Jeśli którekolwiek z was zacznie się śmiać, albo chociaż zachichocze, przerywam opowieść i jestem obrażony do odwołania! – ostrzegł ich poważnym tonem.

            Pokiwali głowami na znak, że rozumieją.

\- No dobra… - powtórzył, tym razem szeptem – No więc, ja… ja… wyznałem dziewczynie miłość.

\- WYZNAŁEŚ DZIEWCZYNIE MIŁOŚĆ?! – krzyknęli Yachi i Yamaguchi.

\- Oszaleliście?! – pisnął Hinata, z paniką patrząc na Tsukishimę – Przecież on, kuźwa, wszystko słyszy! Myślicie, że dlaczego mówię szeptem?!

\- P-przepraszam. – wyjąkał Yamaguchi – Chodzi o to, że… no wiesz… _łał!_ Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Wyznałeś dziewczynie miłość… kurczę, wyznałeś dziewczynie miłość! Coś takiego wymaga przecież _przeogromnej_ odwagi. Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że miałbyś do tego jaja.

\- Tja, to było odważne. – zgodził się Hinata, z rumieńcem na policzkach pocierając kark.

            Menadżerka i piegowaty środkowy z podziwem wpatrywali się w rudzielca, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że stojący obok czarnowłosy chłopak na moment przestał oddychać.

            Zęby rozgrywającego zacisnęły się, podobnie jak jego pięści. Mieli rację Ci, którzy twierdzili, że ciekawość to mściwa bestia.

            Kageyama był na siebie wściekły. Czemu nie przeszkodził rudemu w wyznaniu tego mrocznego sekretu? Czemu pozwolił mu _powiedzieć_ to, co powiedział?! Cholera, a było już tak dobrze… Drzemiący w ciele rozgrywającego zazdrosny potwór zniknął, gdy rozpętała się ta cała afera z Tsukishimą. A teraz przebudził się na nowo i wydawał się jeszcze ohydniejszy niż przedtem. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas i tego _nie usłyszeć… !_ Teraz jednak było za późno.

\- Wyznałeś dziewczynie miłość. – mruknął znowu Yamaguchi.

            Chyba wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Yachi spojrzała na rudego ze współczuciem.

\- Biedaczku, pewnie Cię odrzuciła…

            O ile to możliwe, Hinata poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Właściwie to… niezupełnie.

\- CO?!

            Szczęki Yamaguchiego i Yachi poleciały w dół. Kageyama czuł, że zbiera mu się na wymioty. Hinata natomiast zdawał się chwilowo nie dostrzegać żadnego z nich. Był całkowicie zagłębiony w swoim wspomnieniu.

\- P-powiedziała, że bardzo jej się podobam. Widziała jak ćwiczyłem na wuefie i b-bardzo jej to zaimponowało. S-stwierdziła, że jestem… eghm… _super słodki_ i jeśli chcę, mogę być jej chłopakiem.

_Koniec._

            Kageyama nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Chociaż wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że Hinata miał dziewczynę, rozgrywający do końca łudził się, że to wszystko jednak okaże się nieprawdą. Tymczasem stało się _dokładnie na odwrót!_ Hinata właśnie wszystko POTWIERDZIŁ. Nie było wątpliwości. Te słowa wyszły z jego ust. Dosłownie, głośno, otwarcie, niezaprzeczalnie przyznał, że wyznał miłość dziewczynie, a ona go PRZYJĘŁA!!!

\- Niesamowite… - wyszeptał Yamaguchi.

            Yachi sceptycznie przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Ale w takim razie… - zaczęła – Skoro powiedziałeś jej, co czujesz, a ona powiedziała, że czuje to samo, to czemu to zdarzenie było najbardziej obciachową…

\- KEI-CHAAAAN! Mój słudziutki młodszy braciszkuuuu!!!

            Opowieść Hinaty przerwało przybycie kolejnego członka drużyny. Tanaka pojawił się znikąd i natychmiast przyciągnął do siebie Tsukishimę. Gdy głowa wyższego z chłopaków rozpłaszczyła się na muskularnej piersi, okulary zsunęły się aż do brody. Dłoń łysego z szorstką czułością czochrała blond włosy.

\- Kuźwa, gówniarzu, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale cieszę się, że ty i ja będziemy spokrewnieni. Jako Twój nowy starszy brat dopilnuję, byś wyszedł na ludzi. Wszystkiego Cię nauczę! Przecież nie mogę pozwolić, byś przyniósł wstyd mojej… o nie, przepraszam, _naszej_ siostrzyczce!

            Tsukishima pozostawał w tym samym, żałosnym transie, Yamaguchi natomiast jeszcze bardziej zbladł.

\- _Nie!_ – jęknął przerażonym tonem – Tanaka-san, _błagam_! Tylko pogarszasz…

\- Ohohoho! Tsukki-chan nadal ma depresję? – krzyknął od progu Nishinoya – Ale go rozwaliło, co nie, Ryu?

            Libero podszedł do spoczywającego w objęciach kolegi okularnika i z miną, jakby wciąż nie wierzył, że może to zrobić, pociągnął blondyna na ucho.

\- No nie mogę! – wyrzucił z siebie ucieszonym tonem – Zero reakcji… _zero!_

\- To jeszcze nic, Noya-san! – z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem wyszeptał Tanaka – Tylko popatrz.

            Stanął za Tsukishimą i złapał okularnika za kąciki ust.

\- „Naziwam się Tsukisima Kei i jeśtem baldzio nadęty!”

\- Kya! Ale hardkor! Zaraz…! Wsadź mu coś do nosa, Ryu! Zobaczymy, czy zarea…

\- DOSYĆ TEGO!

            Ennoshita Chikara stał w drzwiach niczym czarny anioł zemsty. Zza szczupłej sylwetki wpadały do pomieszczenia promienie słońca, a zwykle senna twarz obiecywała nagroźniejszą z kar.

\- Jak jeszcze raz zobaczę, że ktoś dokucza Tsukishimie, będzie sprzątał salę przez cały miesiąc. Zrozumiano?

            Tanaka z Nishinoyą niechętnie zostawili okularnika. Wzdychając głęboko, Ennoshita potarł spocone czoło.

\- Trener czeka na sali, więc szybko się przebierzcie. – poinformował ich zmęczonym tonem.

\- Trener? – zdziwił się Hinata – Ale… czy nie miał przypadkiem przyjść dopiero w środę? Mówiłeś, że chce od nas odpocząć.

\- Bo chciał. Ale najwidoczniej Wrzechświat miał inne plany.

            Zbolała twarz kapitana nieco się rozluźniła, a nawet przebiegł przez nią cień uśmiechu.

\- Ma dla nas niespodziankę. – dodał konspiracyjnym tonem.

\- Niespodziankę?! – zachwyconem tonem wykrzyknęli Hinata, Tanaka i Nishinoya.

            Byli jedynymi podekscytowanymi w pomieszczeniu. Tsukishima wciąż pozostawał w swoim emo-transie, Yamaguchi i Yachi za bardzo się o niego martwili, by z czegokolwiek się cieszyć, zaś Kageyama… Kageyama wciąż miał w myślach to samo zdanie:

_Stwierdziła, że jestem super-słodki i jeśli chcę, mogę być jej chłopakiem._

I niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starał się wyrzucić je ze swojej głowy, wciąż wracało do niego, jak bumerang.

Rozgrywający był wściekły na Hinatę, ale jeszcze bardziej był wściekły na siebie. Wściekły, bo, jak widać, w ogóle nie potrafił panować nad emocjami. Wściekły, bo byle pierdoła mogła wytrącić go z równowagi.

Jedynym pozytywem tej sytuacji był fakt, że nie grali w najbliższym czasie żadnych meczy. Będzie miał mnóstwo czasu, by się ogarnąć. Wiadomość o jego kiepskiej formie nie opuści murów Karasuno…

 

**XXX**

 

\- Mecz towarzyski? Z Dateko?!

\- I to już w tę sobotę?!

            Ukai stał naprzeciwko nastolatków z rękami na biodrach. Na jego twarzy czaił się zadowolony uśmieszek.

\- Tak, wiem, wiem… to dosyć nieoczekiwane. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy siedziałem sobie spokojnie w pracy i nagle zadzwonił do mnie ich trener. Aż mi papieros wypadł z gęby. Wiem, że technicznie rzecz biorąc do środy nadal macie wakacje, ale mimo wszystko postanowiłem się zgodzić. Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcecie, zawsze mogę odwołać…

\- ABSOLUTNIE NIE!

            W oczach nastoletnich chłopców migotały iskierki determinacji.

\- Chcemy zagrać! – zakrzyknęli jak jeden mąż.

            Blondwłosy mężczyzna uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

\- No, i to mi się podoba! Obyście nie przynieśli mi wstydu, szczeniaki. Przedwcześnie wróciłem dla was z mojego nieoficjalnego urlopu. Lepiej dla was, bym tego nie pożałował.

\- Nie ma takiej, opcji, trenerze!

\- Damy z siebie wszystko!

\- Zetrzemy Dateko w pył.

\- Hola, hola! – uspokoił ich, stanowczo unosząc dłonie – Nie rozpędzajcie się tak. Zapomnieliście już, że trzecioklasiści skończyli szkołę? Nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że meczyk z Żelazną Ścianą będzie spacerkiem po parku.

            Jego surowe spojrzenie natychmiast przywołało do porządku rozwrzeszczanych nastolatków.

\- Date Kogyo to nie byle jaki przeciwnik. – oświadczył z powagą – Kto jak kto, ale wy powinniście dobrze o tym wiedzieć. Na swoim obecnym poziomie, mogliby równie dobrze skopać nam tyłki.

            Kilkoro chłopców przełknęło nerwowo ślinę.

\- A mimo to… - ciągnął trener, tym razem już z uśmiechem – Nie widzę przeszkód, dla którego nie mielibyśmy _przyjąć wyzwania_. Czy wygramy, czy przegramy, starcie z Żelazną Ścianą będzie doskonałą okazją do treningu. Sądzę, że jeśli damy z siebie wszystko, możemy nawet skopać _im tyłki._ Fakt, jesteśmy osłabieni, ale nadal jesteśmy Karasuno. Mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nikt z obecnego składu nie przyniesie drużynie wstydu. Chyba że przeszkodzi mu w tym… powakacyjny tłuszczyk.

            Wokół dało się słyszeć zbiorowe przełknięcie śliny. Ukai miał anielski wyraz twarzy, lecz nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by się na to nabrać. Każdy doskonale rozumiał, do czego to wszystko zmierza.

\- No dobrze… a teraz ZAPIERDALAĆ dwadzieścia kółek wokół boiska!!! Lenie, które przybiegną ostatnie będą trzaskać sto pompek!

            Wystartowali, aż się zakurzyło! Zamiast dotychczasowej sielankowej ciszy, salę wypełnił odgłos skrzypienia butów o parkiet, przyśpieszonych oddechów i… krzyków Hinaty.

            Rudzielec jak zwykle biegł bardzo szybko, bez wielkiego wysiłku zostawiając w tyle większość kolegów. Kroku dotrzymywał mu jedynie Kageyama. Podskakując jak gazela na sawannie Hinata zwrócił się rozgrywającego:

\- Ułaaaa, jestem taaaki podekscytowany! Wyobrażasz sobie? Mecz towarzyski z Dateko! Już nie mogę się doczekać, by znowu zmierzyć się z Aone-san! Pokażę mu, czego się nauczyłem. Przełamię ich blok, rach-ciach! To znaczy my przełamiemy, Kageyama. Razem! Załatwimy ich, co nie? Damy czadu, co nie? CO NIE?!

\- HINATA! Jak zaraz nie zamkniesz jadaczki, każę Ci biec z pięciokilową piłką lekarską! I ILE RAZY mam Ci powtarzać, byś nie machał łapami?! Co ty wiatrak jesteś?!

\- Przepraszam, trenerze!

            Kageyama jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za interwencję Ukaia. Dzięki temu uniknął niewygodnych pytań.

Rozgrywający przełknął ślinę. Prędzej czy później rudzielec zauważy, że jego partner nie jest nastawiony do meczu z Dateko tak entuzjastycznie jak powinien. I z całą pewnością będzie chciał poznać _powód_. A Kageyama nie był pewny, czy jest gotów na kolejne przesłuchanie. Zwłaszcza, że już raz zbył Hinatę byle wymówką.

_Zaufaj mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a ja obiecam, że poradzę sobie z problemem._

_To nic wielkiego, więc nie ma potrzeby, żebyś się tym martwił._ – dokładnie to mu powiedział.

            Czyli niejako _obiecał_ rudemu, że przestanie stroić fochy. Tymczasem, co zdążył zrobić od złożenia tamtego zobowiązania? Hm… zastanówmy się…

            Jeden – powiedzieć Tsukishimie o gaciach z Królem Lwem.

            Dwa – wymyślić kłamstwo o chorobie matki.

            Trzy – wykręcić się z imprezu u Tanaki.

            Cztery – nie odzywać się do najlepszego kumpla przez cały ranek.

            Hinata był tolerancyjnym kolesiem… _kurwesko_ tolerancyjnym. Jednak nawet jego wspaniałomyślność miała swoje granice. A piąty numer ze strony rozgrywającego – czyli boczenie się z powodu dziewczyny – mógłby okazać się kroplą, która _nie zmieści_ się w kielichu wybaczonych przewinień.

_Co się stanie, gdy się nie zmieści?_ – gorączkowo zastanawiał się Kageyama – _Czy to będzie… koniec naszej przyjaźni?_

_Nie!_ – krzyknął racjonalny głos w jego głowie – _Spokojnie, nie ma się czym martwić. Przecież mówimy o Hinacie Shoyo. On jest planetą pozytywnej energii. Miniaturowym słoneczkiem! Lubi nawet tego wielkoluda z Dateko. Ba, przejmuje się losem Tsukishimy! Żeby stracić JEGO przyjaźń, trzeba by zrobić… no własnie, cholera, co właściwie trzeba by zrobić, by zrazić do siebie Hinatę?_

            Kageyama naprawdę nie wiedział. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo wysilał mózg, nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie ani jednej osoby, której rudzielec szczerze by nie lubił. Cóż, wyjątkami byli Oikawa i Ushijima, ale oni…

            Wtedy rozgrywającego olśniło. Oikawa i Ushijima… no właśnie! Może nie byli dla Hinaty jakimiś arcywrogami, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że za nimi nie przepadał. Ale _dlaczego?_

_Ponieważ obaj obrazili coś, na czym mu zależało._ – uświadomił sobie czarnowłosy chłopak.

            Oikawa zawsze dokuczał Kageyamie, partnerowi Hinaty. Więc Hinata go nie lubił. Ushijima wyraził się niepochlebnie o Karasuno, drużynie Hinaty. Więc Hinata go nie lubił. A zatem, gdyby Kageyama powiedział coś niemiłego o Natsu, dziewczynie Hinaty, to czy Hinata mógłby… ? 

            Po karku rozgrywającego przeszedł dreszcz. Właśnie odkrył kolejny powód, dla którego powinien _absolutnie i bezzwłocznie_ wziąć się w garść.

_Nie pozwolę, by te dziwne uczucia zniszczyły wszystko, na co pracowałem._ – pomyślał, przyśpieszając tempo biegu – _Pokonam to… pokonam!_

            Najwidoczniej ktoś w górze słuchał jego błagań, bo w przeciągu zaledwie półtorej godziny Kageyama pozbył się całego nagromadzonego gniewu. Czy raczej go _wypocił._ Ćwiczeń kondycyjnych, które zafundował im Ukai, wystarczyłoby aby zmusić małżonka do zapomnienia o siedmiu zdradach żony, a co tu dopiero mówić o jednym podboju miłosnym kolegi z drużyny. Po pięciu rodzajach pompek, piętnastu rodzajach brzuszków, kilkudziesięciu sprintach i dziwacznym czymś, co wyglądało jak połączenie yogi i podnoszenia ciężarów, Kageyama ledwo pamiętał własne imię. Jedynym, co do niego docierało, były jęki Tanaki i Nishinoi, którzy paplali coś o „spóźnionych genach dziadunia”, które obudziły się w żyłach trenera. Zresztą po chwili już nawet to do niego nie docierało, bo łysy i libero zostali „nagrodzeni” za swoją paplaninę dodatkowymi ciężarkami na kostkach.

            Kiedy było już po wszystkim, nawet Hinata, powrzechnie uważany za wytrzymałościowego tytana, z trudem łapał oddech.

\- Doskonale. – mruknął Ukai, wodząc zadowolonym wzrokiem po rozpłaszczonych na parkiecie ciałach – Spisaliście się. Jestem z was bardzo dumny. A zwłaszcza z Ciebie, Tsukishima. Ani razu nie otworzyłeś gęby, by powiedzieć, jak bardzo Ci się nie chce. To duży postęp! Naprawdę, gratulacje!

            Nikt nie miał siły, by poinformować trenera o wstrząsie post-obciachowym Tsukkiego.

\- Teraz, kiedy już skończyliśmy _rozgrzewkę,_ możemy przejść do…

            Kilka głów poderwało się do góry.

\- ROZGRZEWKĘ?! To była _rozgrzewka_?!

            Śmiejąc się nerwowo, Ukai podrapał się po karku.

\- Cóż… tak. Uznałem, że po wakacjach należy wam się solidny kopniak w tyłek. A dziadek miał akurat trochę wolnego czasu, więc pomógł mi ułożyć dla was ćwiczenia. – („Wiedziałem!” – mruknęli jednocześnie Tanaka i Nishinoya) – Oczywiście, jeśli jesteście zbyt zmęczeni, możemy na tym poprzestać. W końcu czeka was _zaledwie_ sparinowy mecz. Jeśli nie macie chęci, by pokazać chłopakom z Dateko, na co was stać, w tej sekundzie możemy iść do Sakanoshity i zjeść porcję lodów.

            Spojrzał na nich z błyskiem w oku.

            Dyszenie momentalnie ustało, a zawodnicy Karasuno powstali, jak tytani wyczołgujący się z głębin Tartaru.

\- Kontynuujmy, trenerze!

            Szeroki uśmiech wskazywał na to, że Ukai właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Dostawszy przyzwolenie zadowników, nie powstrzymywał się i zamienił kolejne półtorej godziny treningu w jeszcze większe piekło. Po wyczerpujących małych grach i ćwiczeniach odbioru, nastoletnie kruki zostały na deser poczęstowane serią obowiązkowych stu serwów. Gdy było już po wszystkim, mało kto marzył o czymś innym niż powrót do domu i relaks w cieplutkiem wannie. Choć, oczywiście, były wyjątki.

            Po pełnej nadziei minie Hinaty, Kageyama poznał, że jego partner wciąż ma ochotę na obiecaną wcześniej serię szybkich wystaw. Rozgrywający nie miał nic przeciwko. Ciężki trening wypłukał jego głowę ze wszystkich negatywnych emocji – było mu już wszystko jedno, z kim i co będzie ćwiczył.

\- Trenerze… - gdzieś z prawej strony rozległ się wycieńczony głos Narity – Nie żebym się skarżył, ale czy do soboty _każdy_ trening będzie tak wyglądał?

            Oblicze Ukaia było twarde jak skała.

\- Tak. – mężczyzna oświadczył bez mrugnięcia okiem – Dokładnie tak.

            Kilka osób wydało z siebie przeciągły jęk. Spojrzenie trenera nieco złagodniało.

\- No już, już, dzieciaki… Przecież nie jestem jakimś nie wiadomo jakim potworem. Nie chciałem wam tego mówić, ale skoro morale spadły, chyba nie mam wyboru. Mam dla was jeszcze jedną niespodziankę.

            Nastolatkowie wstrzymali oddechy. Ukai wyszczerzył zęby.

\- W poniedziałek załatwimy sobie siatkarskie pożegnanie wakacji! Sensei wyczaił jakiś super tani transport na plażę. Pojedziemy się popluskać i pograć w plażówkę. Nawet mój dziadunio zapowiedział, że się przyłączy. Spokojnie, nie będzie was katował treningiem. Jakiś czas temu obiecał paru smarkaczom ze swojej szkółki, że zabierze ich nad morze. Oni też z nami jadą. Lepiej bądźcie mili dla dzieciuchów, bo jak nie, to mi się oberwie.

            Ostatnie zdanie powiedział z wyraźnem lękiem.

\- Spoko, trenerze! – krzyknął od razu Tanaka – Będziemy zachowywać się wzorowo!

\- Dobrze znam te szczyle. – dodał Nishinoya, szczerząc zęby – W zeszłym roku nam kibicowali. Nie mam zamiaru im dokuczać. Ba, założę się, że żaden z nich nie zrobi tak wypasionego zamku z piasku jak JA!

\- Własnie, a czy w autobusie zostały jeszcze wolne miejsca? – spytał po chwili łysy – Chętnie zaprosiłbym moją siostrę i jej nowego chłopaka…

\- NIE! – z przerażeniem krzyknął Yamaguchi – _Błagam,_ tylko nie to!

            Wszyscy byli podekscytowani wyjazdem, również Kageyama. Nie powiedział tego głośno, ale planował poprosić Ukaia Seniora o kilka rad a propos plażówki. Ostani raz, gdy grał na piasku, rozrywający zrobił z siebie kompletnego durnia. Hinata też pewnie będzie chciał zapytać o…

\- Trenerze, nie mogę jechać.

            Na sali zaległa cisza. Hinata miał uniesioną rękę i patrzył na Ukaia z markotną miną.

\- Nie możesz? A to dlaczego? – spytał łagodnie trener.

            Rudzielec nerwowo wiercił się w miejscu.

\- Obiecałem Natsu, że pójdę z nią na Festiwal Integracyjny. – wyjasnił zbolałym tonem – Dałem jej słowo już kilka tygodni temu. Nie ma szans, bym się z tego wykręcił.

_Że CO TAKIEGO?!_ – ryknął w myślach Kageyama.

            Zadziwiające, jak jedna wiadomość  mogła przywrócić człowiekowi całą utraconą energię. Zmęczenie po morderczym treningu ulotniło się z rozgrywającego szybciej niż para z gotującego się czajnika.

            Co to miało znaczyć… co to miało znaczyć?! Hinata Shoyo – demon siatkarski… siatkówkoholik, rezygnował z siatkarskiego wypadu… by z iść z jakąś laską na festiwal? To skandal!

            Kageyama rozglądał się po twarzach kolegów, czekając, aż któryś zasypie rudego pytaniami. Czy nie to zrobili wczoraj _jemu_ , gdy oświadczył, że nie przyjdzie na imprezę Tanaki? Czemu teraz nie wypytują Hinaty? Czemu nie dziwi ich fakt, że koleś, który doznaje orgazmu na sam _widok_ piłki, nagle woli pójść gdzieś z DZIEWCZYNĄ?!

I czemu trener przyjął to tak spokojnie? Przecież technicznie rzecz biorąc, decyzja rudzielca była jak _olanie_ treningu! Nie można puścić mu tego płazem!

\- Cóż, skoro tak się sprawy mają, widzę, że nie mam wyjścia… - burknął Ukai niechętnym tonem.

            Kageyama spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. A więc _jednak!_ Rudzielec dostanie karę. Oby musiał sprzątać salę przez najbliższy miesiąc, przeklęty mały gnojek…

\- Skoro Hinata nie może jechać, mamy jedno wolne miejsce. Tanaka, możesz zaprosić siostrę. Jej chłopaka też jakoś zapakujemy.

            Równocześnie rozległy się dwa jęki – radości (Tanaka) i przerażenia (Yamaguchi). Kageyama natomiast płonął. Nie poczuł się lepiej, nawet na widok żałosnej miny Tsukishimy, który chyba właśnie uświadomił sobie, że spędzi cały poniedziałek, patrząc jak jego brat mizia się z Saeko.

_Jak on śmie…_ \- myślał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści – _Jak on śmie?!_

\- Zaraz wyślę siostruni SMSa. – zaśpiewał łysy, sięgając po telefon – Na pewno… ej, nie łam się, Hinata! - opiekuńczo poczochrał rudemu włosy – Przepraszam, nie powinienem tak się ekscytować tą zamianą. Chyba wiesz, że Twój super senpai wolałby, żebyś ty pojechał, prawda?

            Hinata przywołał na twarz wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną, Tanaka-san. I tak nie mógłbym pojechać. Nie przeszkadza mi, że ktoś będzie miał frajdę zamiast mnie. A już zwłaszcza Saeko-neesan. Cieszę się, że ją zaprosisz, Tanaka-san. Można sobie wmawiać, że siostry są okropne, ale w rzeczywistości nie da się ich nie kochać, no nie?

\- Haha, wiesz o czym mówisz, łobuzie! – łysy zaczepnie dźgnął go łokciem w bok.

            Nie mogąc dalej słuchać tej rozmowy, Kageyama wzdrygnął się i ruszył w kierunku ławek. Gdy sięgał po butelkę z wodą, usłyszał jak Yamaguchi żali się trenerowi.

\- Wstrząs post-obciachowy? – powtórzył Ukai, wzruszając ramionami – Za bardzo wyolbrzymiasz problem. Po prostu to przeczekaj. Dzień, góra dwa i mu przejdzie! Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nawet wolę go w tym wydaniu. Przynajmniej nie ma czasu na rzucanie sarkastycznych komentarzy i już się nie opierdziela!

            Piegowaty środkowy wydał z siebie coś, co brzmiało jak skomlenie połączone z wyciem. Kageyama wyłapał słowa takie jak „przyjaciel”, „nagły” i „mecz”. Ukai przewrócił oczami.

\- No dobra, cholera, znam jedną metodę. – burknął poirytowanym tonem – Nadal uważam, że niepotrzebnie się martwisz, ale skoro tak się upierasz, powiem Ci, co na ten temat wiem. Najklasyczniejszy i najstarszy sposób na wymazanie z pamięci obciachu to doprowadzenie do sytuacji, w której kogoś innego spotyka JESZCZE WIĘKSZY obciach. Proste jak budowa cepa.

            Twarz Yamaguchiego rozpromieniła się.

\- Tylko nie traktuj tego zbyt dosłownie! – ostrzegł Ukai – Nie rób żadnych głupot, zrozumiano?!

            Piegowaty chłopak miał minę, jakby chciał dopytać o szczegóły, więc trener szybko spławił go, bełkocząc coś o obowiązku zastąpieniu matki w sklepie. Gdy wybiegał z sali, mruknął jeszcze do siebie:

\- Skaranie Boskie z tymi gówniarzami…

            Kageyama też zamierzał sobie pójść, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, na jego ramieniu z głośnym plaśnięcem wylądowała czyjaś dłoń.

\- A zatem, Kageyama-kuuuuun….

            Rozgrywający wzdrygnął się.

_Hinata. Bo któżby inny?_

            Rudzielec właśnie szturchał go piłką, jak szczeniak próbujący wcisnąć swojemu panu frisbee.

\- A więc? A więc? Jak się ma nasze jeden na jeden? Ty, ja i szybka wystaweczka! Co na to powiesz, Yamayama-kun?

\- Nie.

\- To świetnie! Poczekaj, poproszę Yachi-san, by przygotowała nam koszyk z pił… Zaraz, co?! „Nie”?

            Hinata patrzył na kolegę z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógłby mieć jeszcze głupszej miny, nawet gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że dostał maksymalną ilość punktów z testu z angielskiego.

\- Nie? – powtórzył tym samym, zszokowanym głosem.

\- Nie. – chłodno wyszeptał Kageyama.

            Rozgrywający był wściekły, ale jakaś część jego była dziwnie… zadowolona. Dotychczas czarnowłosy chłopak mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie.

_To moja wina, że świruję z powodu przepowiedni._

_To moja wina, że jestem zazdrosny._

_To moja wina, że mam pretensje do Hinaty, chociaż to jego sprawa, z kim się spotyka._

            Teraz jednak sytuacja się zmieniła. Wcześniej obecność dziewczyny, kimkolwiek była, nie wpływała na siatkówkę. A teraz…

_To wszystko wina Hinaty!_ – triumfalnie pomyślał rozgrywający.

            To ten rudy dureń rezygnuje z siatkówki, by iść na durny festiwal. To on, z powodu durnej laski, zamienia się w lenia. Ile czasu minie, zanim zacznie opuszczać treningi, by spotykać się ze swoją lalunią? To nie rozgrywający ciągnął drużynę na dół! Robił to Hinata – kręcąc się wokół jakieś długonogiej piękności i zapominając o swoich priorytetach! 

Nareszcie… nareszcie złość Kageyamy była w stu procentach _usprawiedliwiona!_ To takie miłe – zdać sobie sprawę, że wina leżała jednak po stronie kogoś innego. Takie relaksujące!

Co prawda pewien cichutki głosik w głowie rozgrywającego błagał go, by uważał… przypominał, że przecież trening był taki długi i ciężki… a człowiek po takim wysiłku nie myśli… nie działa w normalny sposób! Kageyama jednak nie zamierzał słuchać tego durnego szeptu!

Z wyniośle zadartym nosem, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Hinata złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Ale… - zaczął niepewnym tonem – Przecież powiedziałeś… sam zaproponowałeś, byśmy po treningu poćwiczyli szybkie! Coś się stało? Chyba nie jesteś zmęczony?

            Kageyama zawahał się. Wciąż mógł się wycofać. Powiedzieć coś w stylu:

„Ćwiczenie szybkich po tak intensywnym treningu jest bezmyślne! W ten sposób można łatwo złapać kontuzję.”

            Gdyby to powiedział, mógłby bezpiecznie wrócić do domu, bez naruszania swoich relacji z Hinatą. Problem w tym, że drzemiący w nim potwór już od dwóch dni tłukł głową w ściany klatki. I chyba właśnie udało mu się zrobić dziurę.

            Rozrywający odwrócił się do partnera.

\- Nie jestem zmęczony. – oświadczył stanowczo.

            Sposób, w jaki patrzył Hinacie w oczy, był bardzo prowokacyjny. Taka milcząca zachęta:

_No dalej, spytaj mnie, dlaczego, w takim razie, z Tobą nie poćwiczę._

            Nie trzeba było długo czekać.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego ze mną nie poćwiczysz? – wyrecytował Hinata, nie mrugając i nie opuszczając wzroku.

_Nie rób tego, Tobio._ – ostrzegał nieśmiały głosik – _Nie masz pojęcia, jak to się skończy._

_No dalej, Tobio._ – zachęcał potwór, wychylając łeb z klatki – _Przecież od tak dawna chcesz to powiedzieć!_

\- Nie zamierzam tracić czasu z frajerem, który nie traktuje treningu poważnie. – oświadczył w końcu Kageyama, dokładnie cedząc każde słowo.

            A więc stało się. Wkroczyli na wojenną ścieżkę!

            Nie minęła sekunda, gdy niepewność w oczach Hinaty została zastąpiona przez gniew.

\- CO TAKIEGO?!

            Było niedobrze. _Bardzo niedobrze._ Ryk rudzielca przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich, którzy pozostali na sali. W tym kapitana i wicekapitana. Ennoshita i Tanaka nie wtrącili się, ale nawet na chwilę nie odrywali oczu od Szybkiego Duo.

            Kageyama nieco stracił pewność siebie. Owszem dążył do kłótni, jednak nie do _publicznej_ kłótni. Spróbował wykręcić się z niewygodnej sytuacji.

\- Masz swoją odpowiedź. – rzucił w stronę Hinaty – Na ra…

\- Ani kroku dalej, ty _zasrany tchórzu!_

            Na czole rozgrywającego zapulsowała żyłka.

_„Zasrany tchórzu?”_

            Myśli o ucieczce zostały zapomniane w przeciągu sekundy.

\- Co ty do mnie powidziałeś? – zwrócił się do Hinaty mrocznym tonem.

\- To, co słyszałeś. – oświadczył rudzielec groźnie zwężając oczy – Jeżeli masz coś do mnie, powiedz mi to prosto w twarz, gnojku!

_Prosto w twarz? Nie ma problemu!_

\- Nie zamierzam spędzać wolnego czasu z kimś, kto woli głupi festiwal od treningu siatkówki.

            Hinacie na moment odebrało mowę. Rudzielec jakiś czas gapił się na rozrywającego, jakby nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego partner naprawdę powiedział to, co powiedział.

\- _Słucham?!_ – wydusił wreszcie.

\- Te Twoje głupie kudły wpadły Ci do uszu? Powiedziałem, że nie zamierzam spędzać czasu z kimś, komu nie chce się trenować.

            Usta rudego ułożyły się w szerokie „O”. I nie tylko jego. Stojący nieopodal Tanaka i Ennoshita wyglądali na równie ogłupionych.

_Czemu nie widzą, że to problem?_ – z rozpaczą pomyślą Kageyama – _Czemu nie dostrzegają zagrożenia w poczynaniach tego durnia?!_

            Niski środkowy w końcu się otrząsnął.

\- Pogięło Cię, kretynie?! – ryknął Kageyamie w twarz.

            Brązowe oczy płonęły ze złości.

\- Jak śmiesz mówić, że nie traktuję treningu poważnie?!

\- Wolisz iść na…

\- Po pierwsze, nie WOLĘ, tylko MUSZĘ. Po drugie, muszę, ponieważ dałem słowo. To jest mój _obowiązek_ , gnojku.

\- Obowiązek? – wysyczał Kageyama – Obowiązkiem jest chodzenie do szkoły. Ktoś da Ci szlaban, jeśli nie pójdziesz?

\- Nie, ale…

\- Więc to żaden obowiązek.

            Hinata nie przypominał już małego, podekscytowanego szczeniaczka. Prędzej rozszalałego rodwajlera. Mogła być to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale Kageyama miał wrażenie, że rude włosy aż _najeżyły się_ ze złości.

\- To JEST mój obowiązek. – warknął Hinata – Wyda Ci się to nieprawdopodobne, ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do _co po niektórych,_ uważam dotrzymywanie danego słowa za obowiązek. Zwłaszcza, gdy chodzi o osoby, na których mi zależy.

            Kageyama już miał odpowiedzieć coś kąśliwego, jednak rudy jeszcze nie skończył.

\- _Co więcej,_ gdy nie mogę gdzieś iść, to odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą. Nie wymyślam idiotycznych historyjek, bo nie mam dość jaj, by szczerze wyjaśnić, o co mi chodzi.

            To nieco zbiło rozgrywającego z tropu. Czarnowłosy chłopak na chwilę zapomniał o złości.

\- O co Ci chodzi?

            Hinata szarpnął głową w bok. Spojrzenie, które wbijał w parkiet było chłodne i… zranione? 

\- Nie udawaj kretyna, Kageyama. – wyszeptał w taki sposób, jakby mówienie o tym sprawiało mu ból - Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie mam ochoty mówić tego przy wszystkich.

\- Dlaczego nie? – spytał zimno rozgrywający – Jeśli masz mi coś do zarzucenia, ależ proszę, nie krępuj się! Czy to nie ty chwilę temu dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że kolesie, którzy nie mówią rzeczy wprost to śmierdzący tchórze?  

            Hinata zacisnął zęby.

\- PROSZĘ BARDZO! Wiem, że kłamałeś, gdy mówiłeś, dlaczego nie możesz iść na imprezę.

            Serce Kageyamy zabiło niespokojnie.

_Wie, że kłamałem? Ale… ale skąd?_

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, skąd to wiem. – lodowatym tonem powiedział rudy – Bo widzisz, chciałem być miły i zadzwoniłem do Noriko-san, by zapytać, jak się czuje. I wiesz, co? Powiedziała mi, że czuje się _świetnie_! Nie jest chora, nawet nie kicha. Masz pojęcie, jakim kretynem się poczułem, gdy się o tym dowiedziałem?

            Kageyama omal nie umarł ze wstydu. Kłamanie było super sprawą, do momentu, gdy zostało się przyłapanym. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co działo się w głowie Hinaty.

            Rozgrywający, któremu ufał do tego stopnia, by skakać do jego wystawek z zamkniętymi oczami… Rozgrywający, który zawsze był wobec niego szczery, nawet jeśli oznaczało to przyjaźń pełną przepychanek i kłótni… Ten sam rozgrywający teraz go okłamał. Było to aż nadto, by przewrócić świat rudego do góry nogami. Nic dziwnego, że Hinata czuł się oszukany i zdradzony.

_Naszą siłą zawsze było zaufanie._ – uświadomił sobie Kageyama – _A ja zwyczajnie je podeptałem._

            Nie był w stanie wziąć na swoje barki ciężaru tego, do czego doprowadził, więc zrobił to, co podpowiedział mu instynkt – jako formę obrony wybrał atak.

\- Skąd… skąd ty w ogóle masz numer mojej matki, baranie?! – wyrzucił z siebie oskarżycielskim tonem.

            Hinata zaczerwienił się.

\- P-podała mi go, gdy byłeś chory. Na wypadek, gdybym nie mógł się z Tobą skontaktować.

\- Ach tak? I naprawdę zadzwoniłeś do niej, dlatego że się o nią _martwiłeś?_ A może nie ufałeś mi i chciałeś mnie sprawdzić?

\- To nie ma znaczenia, co chciałem, Kageyama… Liczy się to, czego się _dowiedziałem!_

            Głos rudzielca załamał się. Wyglądał, jakby był na granicy płaczu. Ten widok coś w Kageyamie poruszył.

\- Już od kilku dni to przeczuwałem, ale sądziłem, że to tylko paranoja…sądziłem, że tylko mi się wydaje. – drżącym szeptem wyznał Hinata – Teraz jednak widzę, że miałem rację. Nie miałem do Ciebie żalu, o to, że mnie okłamałeś. Nie mówiłem o tym nikomu, bo uznałem, że miałeś ważny powód. Każdy może nie chcieć gdzieś iść, nie ma w tym niczego złego. Pomyślałem sobie… pomyślałem, że masz z czymś problem i po prostu próbujesz znaleźć rozwiązanie. Teraz jednak rozumiem, że ty nie masz problemu z _czymś._ Ty masz problem ZE MNĄ!

_Nie._ – pomyślał Kageyama, widząc gromadzące się w brązowych oczach łzy – _To nie miało tak być. Nie o to mi chodziło!_    

            Mina Hinaty miała w sobie połączenie smutku i złości.

\- Od kilku dni zachowujesz się jak totalny dupek! – krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści – Najpierw podpuszczałeś Tsukishimę, by mi dokuczył, a teraz szukasz byle pretekstu, by ze mną nie ćwiczyć!

_Nie! Nic nie rozumiesz! To… to nie tak!_

\- Czemu nie powiesz mi wprost, o co Ci, chodzi, gnojku? Nigdy nie miałeś oporów przed krytykowaniem mnie. Powiedz, co takiego Ci zrobiłem, Kageyama! Wiem, że zwykle domyślam się, jaki masz problem, ale dla Twojej wiadomości, nie jestem jakimś _cholernym telepatą!_ Nie siedzę w Twojej pieprzonej głowie! Jeśli chcesz, bym wiedział, co do mnie, masz, powiedz mi to wprost!

_O Boże, on myśli, że go nienawidzę._  

Kageyamie zakręciło się w głowie. Mógł przewidzieć, że swoim zachowaniem prędzej czy później spowoduje coś takiego.

_Nie chciałem, by uznał, że już go nie lubię!_ – pomyślał z rozpaczą – _Chciałem tylko… chciałem tylko być dla niego najważniejszy!_

            Tego jednak nie mógł powiedzieć Hinacie. Umarłby ze wstydu, gdyby to zrobił.

            Potrzebował odpowiedzi… jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, która pokazałaby rudemu, że  nadal uważa go za przyjaciela. Że wcale go od siebie nie odpycha! Tylko jak to powiedzieć? Jak pokazać swoje oddanie, nie przyznając się przy okazji do tych upokarzających… głębszych uczuć?

            Kageyama nie miał wiele czasu, więc wypalił pierwsze zdanie, która przyszło mu do głowy.

\- To nie do Ciebie coś mam, ale do durnej dziewczyny, z którą idziesz na festiwal.

            Chciał odetchnąć z ulgą. Pogratulować sobie, że mimo presji wymyślił tak dobre, (choć nie ujawniające zbyt wiele) wyjaśnienie. Kiedy jednak już miał to zrobić, zerknął na twarz Hinaty i zrozumiał, że popełnił wielki… wielki… WIELKI błąd.

            Kageyama wiedział, że mimo niskiego wzrostu i słodkiej powierzchowności jego przyjaciel potrafił być straszny. Jednak to, co przed sobą zobaczył, zupełnie przekroczyło jego dotychczasowe wyobrażenie o straszności i kazało zwątpić we wszystko, co wiedział o Hinacie Shoyo. Miał przed sobą rudego potwora… zwierzę! Kryjący się w brązowych oczach mord jasno wskazywał na to, że niski środkowy nie panował już nad swoim ciałem.

            Drapieżniki nie uprzedzają o ataku. Hinata również nie powiedział ani słowa – jego pięść bez ostrzeżenia wystrzeliła w kierunku twarzy Kageyamy. I to nie po to, by lekko drasnąć – raczej po to, by złamać szczękę. Huknąć! Trzasnąć! Przypierdolić!

            A rozgrywający był tak tym wszystkim zaskoczony, że nawet nie zrobił ruchu, by się uchylić. Po prostu zamknął oczy i z zaciśniętymi zębami czekał na cios.

            Hinata go jednak nie uderzył. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał – tak dobrze nie było. To Tanaka po raz kolejny udowodnił, że zasługiwał na miano senpaia Szybkiego Duo. Z niesamowitym refleksem znalazł się za Hinatą i przytrzymał go. Ennoshita wyskoczył do przodu.

\- Hinata, proszę, uspokój się! – błagał, unosząc ręce – Jestem pewien, że Kageyama nie chciał…

\- A WŁAŚNIE, ŻE CHCIAŁ! – wrzasnął Hinata.

            Z twarzą czerwoną od gniewu, próbował wyrwać się Tanace.

\- Puszczaj mnie, do cholery! Stłukę go do nieprzytomności!     

            Gdyby ktoś powiedział Kageyamie, że przyjdzie dzień, gdy wystraszy się Hinaty, rozgrywający wyśmiałby go. A jednak ten ktoś miałby rację. Czarnowłosego chłopaka już nawet nie obchodziło, jak to będzie wyglądać i co sobie o nim pomyślą koledzy – schował się za Ennoshitą, modląc się, by Tanace starczyło sił do utrzymania rudej bestii.

            Nie tylko on się bał. Yachi była biało-zielona, Yamaguchi obgryzał nerwowo paznokcie, Ennoshita wyglądał na najmniej sennego w całym swoim życiu, zaś Kinnoshita z Naritą schowali się za oniemiałym Nishinoyą. Nawet łysy - największy twardziel drużyny – zdawał się zwątpić w swoją siłę i patrzył na wierzgającego Hinatę z wyraźnym przerażeniem. Jedyną osobą, której wyczyny rudego nie obeszły, był pozostający w stanie wesołego otępienia Tsukishima.

ŁUP!

            Nagle wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy – dobra i zła. Złą rzeczą było to, że łokieć Hinaty przygrzmocił w nos Tanaki z taką siłą, że nawet znajdujący się na drugim końcu sali musieli usłyszeć łamanie się chrząstki. Dobrą rzeczą było to, że rudzielec zamarł w miejscu i zupełnie zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu stłuczenia Kageyamy.

            Wokół zapanowała cisza. Chociaż nikt nic nie mówił, w głowie rozgrywającego panował straszny hałas. Tyle myśli krzyczało mu w głowie, że nawet nie był w stanie porządnie ich sformułować.

_Złamany nos…_

_Główny atakujący…_

_Dateko…_

_Mecz…_

_Hinata…_

_O nie…_

            Niski środkowy wreszcie otrząsnął się z szoku.

\- Ta… Tanaka-san! Mój Boże, przepraszam! Tak… tak strasznie mi przykro! Jezu, nie… co, ja zrobiłem… co ja zrobiłem?!

\- Dobrze, już, dobrze. Uspokój się. Wiem, że to było niechcący.

            Łysy jedną ręką przytrzymywał nos, a drugą uspokająco czochrał rudemu włosy. Po białej koszulce spływała strużka krwi.

\- To wszystko moja wina. – wyszeptał Hinata przerażonym tonem.

_Nieprawda._ – pomyślał Kageyama, przełykając ślinę – _Gdybym Cię nie sprowokował, nie doszłoby do tego. Gdyby nie ja, Tanaka-san nie musiałby Cię przytrzymać. To tak samo moja wina, jak i Twoja._

            W jednym rudzielec miał rację – rozgrywający był tchórzem. Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu? Nawet jeśli bezpośrednim sprawcą był Hinata, Kageyama powinien mimo wszystko powiedzieć coś – wziąć na siebie chociaż część odpowiedzialności. A nie stać jak kołek i pozwolić rudemu nieść cały ciężar skontuzjowania ich obecnego asa.

            Po policzkach Hinaty zaczęły spływać strumienie łez. Mimo guli w gardle, Kageyama wreszcie przełamał się i był gotów podejść do przyjaciela, by zaoferować mu swoje wsparcie. Ktoś go jednak uprzedził.

            Ledwo rozgrywający zrobił krok, a został minięty przez truchtającego Nishinoyę. Libero otoczył rudego kolegę ramieniem i kłykciami wytarł mu łzę z oka.

\- Shoyo, nie łam się! – rzucił dziarskim tonem – Przecież to był wypadek. No już, nie bądź baba, przestań płakać. Zobacz, Ryu wcale się na Ciebie nie gniewa.

\- Pewnie, że się nie gniewam!

            Jak na kogoś z zakrwawioną gębą, Tanaka brzmiał dosyć energicznie. Chyba bardziej martwił się Hinatą niż sobą.

\- A pamiętasz, jak znokautowałem Daiichiego-san? Zawsze uważałem, że los powinien dać mi za to nauczkę!

\- No, należało Ci się! – zgodził się Nishinoya – Właściwie to taka mała operacyjka nosa może wyjść Ci na zdrowie, Ryu. Może będziesz ładniejszy i dziewczyny wreszcie się do Ciebie przekonają?

\- To byłoby cudowne! – entuzjastycznie wykrzyknął łysy – Widzisz, Hinata? Tylko zrobiłeś swojemu senpaiowi przysługę! Ale pamiętaj… jak po tym wszystkim nie dostanę co najmniej dziesięciu listów miłosnych, masz to poprawić, okej? Będziesz mi dawał w ryj do skutku, aż stanę się doskonały!

            Z ust Hinaty wydobył się dźwięk podobny do czkawki i rudy nareszcie poweselał. Tanaka delikatnie pogłaskał go pięścią po policzku.

\- No, już, już… chodź, pomożesz senpaiowi przemyć twarz. Przecież nie mogę pokazać się panienkom z takimi brzydkimi czerwonymi plamami!

            Cała trójka odmaszerowała w kierunku łazienki. Ennoshita natychmiast ruszył za nimi, na odchodnym prosząc Yachi, by przyniosła trochę lodu. Kinnoshita i Narita dostali zadanie wygrzebania zakurzonego zestawu pierwszej pomocy i zdobycia wacików. Yamaguchi nieśmiało próbował nakłonić Tsukishimę do przedzwonienia do Saeko, a gdy okularnik w dalszym ciągu odmówił wydawania dźwięków, piegowaty chłopak westchnął i sam wykręcił numer siostry łysego.

            Do Kageyamy nikt nic nie powiedział. Nikt na niego nakrzyczał. Nikt nie wyznaczył mu zadania w związku z kontuzją Tanaki. Został zignorowany, tak jak wtedy, w Kitagawie Daiichi. Nie był pewien, czy wynikało to z faktu, że wszyscy za bardzo martwili się o łysego, czy po prostu przekroczył dzisiaj jakąś niewidzialną granicę. O dziwo – nie obchodziło go to.

            Tym, co go obchodziło, był fakt, że zranił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Swojego _pierwszego_ prawdziwego przyjaciela.

            I kiedy Kageyama klęknął na środku boiska i ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy złapał się za głowę, nie zrobił tego z obawy, że drużyna może go odrzucić, a sytuacja z Gimnazjum – powtórzyć. Zrobił to, bo nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci wyrazu twarzy z Hinaty.


	5. "P" jak "Przepraszam"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wbrew pozorom, wcale nie tak łatwo jest kogoś przeprosić...

**11 powodów**

**Rozdział 05 – „P” jak „Przepraszam”**

 

 

            Pięć wniosków – wersja zmodyfikowana:

            Pierwszy – absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie czuł coś do Hinaty Shoyo. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie, co. Może przywiązanie? Może fascynację? Może przyjaźń? A może… tego ostatniego, najgłębszego uczucia nawet nie miał odwagi nazwać. W każdym bądź razie to jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości - zależało mu na niskim środkowym jak jasny szlag! A jeśli ich partnerstwo zostanie zagrożone, będzie o nie walczył – do ostatniej, kurwa, kropli krwi!

            Drugi – rudy głupek ewidentnie czuł coś do Natsu. Musiało mu na niej diablenie zależeć, bo inaczej nie wpadłby w taki szał. Co więcej - jeśli Kageyama powie o tej dziewczynie jeszcze jedno złe słowo, to może być ostatnie słowo, jakie wypowie _w ogóle_ w życiu (przypominanie sobie reakcji Hinaty do tej pory przyprawiało go o dreszcze).

            Trzeci – tak, _kuźwa,_ był zazdrosny o tego kurdupla. Przyznał to. Alleluja! Oczywiście to wcale nie znaczy, że komuś o tym powie (a już na pewno, kurwa, nie Hinacie), ale akceptacja problemu sama w sobie już jest wielkim progresem. Brawo, Tobio! Witamy w klubie AZ (Anonimowi Zazdrośnicy).

            Czwarty – nadal był wkurzony na Hinatę za przedkładanie dziewczyny nad treningi. Tak, tak! Dobrze słyszeliście! Mimo wszystkiego, co się stało, nadal miał o to żal! Czy Kageyama zachował się dzisiaj jak totalny gnojek? Owszem. Czy był egoistyczną świnią? Owszem. Czy postąpił jak kompletny tchórz i nie przyznał, że złamany nos Tanaki to również jego wina? Owszem. Czy milczał jak głupek, zamiast spełnić irracjonalną potrzebę wzięcia rudzielca w ramiona i wyszeptania mu, że mu przykro? Owszem. A czy do tego wszystkiego doszłoby, gdyby Hinata, _jak normalny człowiek_ podziękował dziewczynie za poniedziałkową randkę i oświadczył jej, że woli od świtu do nocy grać w siatkówkę?

\- OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE, KURWA, BY NIE DOSZŁO!  - ryknął na głos.

\- Tobio, przyrzekam Ci, jak jeszcze raz wydrzesz się o drugiej w nocy, wezmę plakat z Twoim ulubionym rozgrywającym i wrzucę go do kominka! – zza ściany dobiegł go rozzłoszczony krzyk Noriko.

            Z nadąsaną miną, Kageyama naciągnął kołdrę na nos. Cholera, jego ulubiony plakat z Satorą Ootorim. Czemu powiesił go w salonie? Powinien od dawna wiedzieć, że rzeczy związane z siatkówką będą najbezpieczniejsze w jego pokoju.

            Z drugiej strony, matka nie prosiła go o nic nadzwyczajnego. Ma po prostu nie wydzierać się w środku nocy. Czemu miałby sobie z tym nie poradzić? Jest takim spokojnym człowiekiem… gdzie tu trudność?

            Westchnął głęboko.

_Gdzie to ja byłem? Aha… ustaliłem, że Hinata też nie jest bez winy. Oczywiście! Pacan tak oszalał z miłości, że najwyczajnie w świecie się zagubił._

            Gdyby to _Kageyama_ miał dziewczynę… albo chłopaka (powiedzmy, że rudowłosego), od samego początku jasno określiłby swoje priorytety. Najważniejsza zasada – żadnych randek, które kolidują z siatkówką. Mogliby mieć, kurwa, rocznicę, albo i, cholera, dziesięcznicę, ale trening to jest, psiakrew, świętość! Żadnego opuszczania treningów (nawet takich luźnych, na plaży).

            No dobrze,wróćmy do pięciu wniosków.

Wniosek piąty  (najistotniejszy, najważniejszy!) - to wszystko wina _Tsukishimy!_ Właśne tak, Proszę Państwa! To wina Tsukishimy. Nie Hinaty, nie Kageyamy, a nawet nie Natsu. Tsu-ki-shi-my! No bo kto, tak naprawdę, zaczął cały ten burdel? Kto zgrywał wielkiego inteligenta, paplał o podświadomości i sprowokował rozgrywającego do wyciągnięcia wróżby? No kto, jak nie ten czterooki dupek?

Jakiegoś winnego całej sytuacji trzeba było znaleźć. Oczywiście nie mógł być nim Kageyama (zabraniała mu tego miłość własna), ani Hinata (z tym kretynem planował się w końcu pogodzić) ani Natsu (jeśli cenił życie, lepiej dziewczęcia nie tykać!). Sąd cierpiał na niedobór kandydatów, więc zostawał Tsukishima. To musiał być on! No, cholera, no… przecież nawet Bogowie uznali, że to jego wina! Bo z jakiego innego powodu pokaraliby go tym… wstrząsem jakimśtam?! Należało mu się!

\- Oczywiście, że mu się należało! – krzyknął Kageyama – Jak cholera!

\- Doigrałeś się, gówniarzu! Twój ukochany Satora-san zaraz stanie w płomieniach!

            Kageyama zerwał się na równe nogi i wybiegł w pokoju, by zdążyć do salonu przed matką.

Należało jedynie pamiętać o pięciu wnioskach (ze szczególnym naciskiem na piąty) i myśleć pozytywnie. Na przykład – że jego ukochany rozgrywający nie skończy dzisiaj jako rozpałka do kominka. Albo, że jutro Hinata nie będzie już pamiętał o całej sprawie i bez problemu się pogodzą.

 

**XXX**

 

            Hinata pamiętał o wszystkim doskonale. Kageyama bardzo szybko się o tym przekonał.

            Właściwie to dzień zaczął się raczej optymistycznie. Tsukishima nadal miał swój wstrząs post-obciachowy (och, jak nam przykro!), a gdy Kageyama wszedł do Pokoju Klubowego i powiedział „cześć”, na jego powitanie odpowiedzieli wszyscy. Z Hinatą włącznie. Koledzy z drużyny zachowywali się normalnie, jakby wczorajsza afera w ogóle nie miała miejsca.

Jedynym dowodem niefortunnych zdarzeń był gips na nosie Tanaki („Na nos w ogóle zakłada się gips?! – zdziwił się rozgrywający), noszony zresztą przez właściciela z wielką dumą. Łysy omal nie rozpłakał się ze szczęścia, gdy poinformował ich, że w drodze na salę wywołał wielką sensację wśród spotkanych przypadkowo dziewcząt. Chichocząc, nieznajome spytały, czy mogą mu się podpisać „na nosku”. Ennoshita tylko cudem powstrzymał Nishinoyę przed wsadzeniem sobie dłupisu do nosa i trzepnięcia twarzą o ścianę, celem „uzyskania popularności Ryu”. Gdy kapitan szukał bezpiecznego miejsca do ukrycia piśmidła (i innych ostrych przedmiotów), Yachi odwróciła uwagę libero, proponując, by wszyscy narysowali coś na niewielkiej Tanakowej powierzchni gipsowej (palcami maczanymi w farbie - zgodnie z zasadami BHP). Drżącą dłonią Kageyama narysował niebieską piłkę do siatkówki – prawie identyczną jak ta nabazgrolona przez Hinatę – i umieścił ją milimetr od pomarańczowego bohomaza rudzielca. Nikt tego nie skomentował, ani nawet dziwnie na niego nie popatrzył.

Gdy przed rozpoczęciem rozgrzewki Ukai zapytał, co stało się Tanace, cała drużyna, jak jeden mąż, bez zająknięcia, wyrecytowała, że łysy wpadł na słupek („Od parkometrów” – sprecyzował Nishinoya; „Dziwne, przecież parkometry sięgają do pasa” – zdziwił się trener). W każdym bądź razie, wymówka przeszła i skończyło się jedynie na krótkim ochrzanie. Kageyamie kamień spadł z serca. Od wczoraj panicznie się bał, że Hinata zostanie ukarany za niedoszłą bójkę. Gryzło go sumienie, więc przez pół nocy zastanawiał się, jak wyciągnąć rudego z kłopotów. Jak widać niepotrzebnie, bo ktoś zdążył już o tym pomyśleć (biorąc pod uwagę niedyspozycję Tsukishimy, prawdopodobnie Ennoshita).

Rozgrywający zaczął się łudzić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Kryzys zażegnany, drużyna zjednoczona. Podczas rozgrzewki ćwiczyli jak normalni, cieszący się ulubionym sportem chłopcy. Może Hinata trzymał się od niego dalej niż zwykle, a do rozciągania w parach wybrał sobie kogoś innego, ale biorąc pod uwagę horror, jakiego spodziewał się Kageyama, naprawdę nie było źle. Było całkiem dobrze, prawda? Było okej.

Nie, nie było. 

Dopiero podczas właściwego treningu przekonał się, jak bardzo się mylił. Timing jego i Hinaty prezentował się – delikatnie mówiąc – _fatalnie._ Przez cały set nie wykonali ani jednej dobrej szybkiej. _Ani jednej._

Chociaż nie, ta ostatnia nawet im wyszła. Hinata przebił ją głową, zdobywając punkt. Po wszystkim Kageyama nieśmiało zbliżył się do partnera, by przybić piątkę (co z jakiegoś powodu nikogo nie zszokowało, chociaż zwykle nie inicjował takich gestów). I natychmiast tego pożałował, bo dłonie, które poczuł na swoich, były _przerażająco_ zimne, a brązowe oczy posępne i odległe.

 _Hinata doskonale pamięta, co wczoraj powiedziałem._ – pomyślał Kageyama, przełykając ślinę – _I wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie ma zamiaru się pogodzić. A mecz z Dateko tuż tuż! Dobrze, że Karasuno to nie tylko my dwaj. Nawet jeśli damy dupy, reszta jakoś wszystko ogarnie._

Jak się wkrótce okazało, w tej kwestii również nie miał racji. Jakby za sprawą potwornej klątwy, kolejni członkowie drużyny zaczęli zawodzić – niczym karty ułożone w bardzo niestabilną piramidkę.

Najpierw okazało się, że wstrząs post-obciachowy Tsukishimy, który Ukai poprzedniego dnia zbagatelizował, dzisiaj stanowił spory problem. Być może miało to związek z faktem, że gdy Saeko przyjechała po kontuzjowanego brata, zabrała ze sobą Akiteru i oboje _znowu_ całowali się w samochodzie, gdy myśleli, że nikt nie widzi (widzieli wszyscy). W każdym bądź razie oprócz zdolności mowy, Tsukishima stracił również całą swoją użyteczność w bloku. Kageyama nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak ten dureń to zrobił, ale jakimś sposobem tak przyssał się do ziemi, że gdy próbował zablokować, z całego imponującego metra dziewięćdziesiąt („Od grudnia dziewięćdziesiąt jeden!” – z dumą mawiał Yamaguchi), nad siatkę wystawały jedynie końcówki wypielęgnowanych paznkokci. Kageyama gotował się ze złości. Gdyby nie fakt, że sam odwalał dzisiaj jeszcze gorszą robotę, chyba by okularnika udusił!

A skoro świrował Tsukishima – problemy miał również jego najlepszy kumpel. Yamaguchi za bardzo wziął sobie do serca radę trenera i doszedł do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na ocalenie Tsukkiego, jest narobienie komuś innemu jeszcze większego wstydu. Kandydatem na Mistrza Obciachu wybrał oczywiście samego siebie. Skutkowało to licznymi próbami znokautowania się za pomocą piłki i jeszcze liczniejszymy wrzaskami z ławki treneskiej.

I jakby drużyna nie była już wystarczająco okaleczona trzema unieszczęśliwionymi środkowymi i jednym rozgrywającym, los dowalił jej jeszcze bardziej, zmieniając głównego skrzydłowego w rozdyszaną kukłę. Wkrótce przekonali się, że złamany nos Tanaki był powodem do śmiechu, tylko gdy łysy pozostawał w bezruchu. Natomiast uczestniczenie w treningu, gdy możesz oddychać tylko ustami, nie było ani trochę śmieszne. Po samej rozgrzewce wicekapitan był sino-fioletowy, zaś w drugim secie stało się ewidentne, że wymięka.

Bogowie mogliby na tym poprzestać, ale oczywiście nie poprzestali, bo jakiś kretyn powiedział słynne zdanie „gorzej być nie może” i, jak na zawołanie, przytrafiła się ostatnia tragedia. Nishinoya również złamał sobie nos. Niejako na własne życzenie. W końcu jak na kogoś o tak genialnych umiejętnościach nie pomyślał, że próba odebrania piłki lecącej prosto na drabinki może być mimo wszystko _trochę niebezpieczna_. Gdy podczas przykładania lodu do nosa przechwalał się, że będzie miał jeszcze więcej panienek od Tanaki, pękła ostatnia nić przytrzymująca opanowanie Ukaia.

            Rwąc sobie włosy z głowy, trener wydarł się na nich, że to już przegięcie i jak wobec tylu tragedii w drużynie można myśleć „tylko o krótkich spódniczkach”. Wymaszerował z sali, rzucając jeszcze na odchodnym, że jeśli chcą, by przyszedł na sobotni mecz trzeźwy, niech lepiej pokażą mu jutro coś, co przechodzi jako siatkówka, a nie „zabawa piłką przez bandę kretynów”.

            Członkowie drużyny Karasuno odmaszerowali do Pokoju Klubowego z nisko opuszczonymi głowami i jeszcze niższymi morałami. Nikomu nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, by poćwiczyć coś indywidualnie.

Przebierając się, Kageyama czuł na sobie spojrzenia kolegów. Przez cały trening nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że pozostali _czegoś od niego oczekują._ Chociaż mogło się wydawać, że odnosili się do niego i Hinaty w ten sam sposób, kurdupla jednak traktowali cieplej. Ślepy zauważyłby, że trzymają stronę rudego.

 _Ale, w takim razie, dlaczego mnie nie napiętnują?_ – zdziwił się Kageyama – _Dlaczego, mimo wszystko, są mili?_  

            Gdy chodził do Kitagawy Daichi i pokłócił się, chociażby z Kindaichim, drużyna zawsze wyraźnie dawała mu odczuć, kogo uważa za stronę poszkodowaną (zwykle nie Kageyamę). Tymczasem w Karasuno… cóż, nie dawali mu w kość aż tak, by było mu przykro, jednka wystarczająco, był czuł się niezręcznie. Zupełnie, jakby chcieli powiedzieć:

_Uważamy, że to Twoja wina, ale nie wtrącamy się i dajemy Ci okazję, byś sam wszystko naprawił._

            Rozgrywający zagryzł zęby. Tylko jak? Jak miał to naprawić? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zaczynał mieć dziwne wrażenie, że _coś mu umyka._

            Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachował się jak dupek, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszyscy, co do jednego, opowiedzieli się po stronie Hinaty. Cóż, może oprócz spetryfikowanego Tsukishimy, ale on się nie liczył. No ale… na Miłość Boską, nawet _Yachi_ , która zawsze była neutralna wobec ich kłótni, teraz, jak wszyscy, stanęła za rudym. Kageyama wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie podeszła do niego, tak jak ostatnio, by zapytać, czy już pogodził się z Hinatą. Zupełnie jakby wiedziała o czymś, o czym nie wiedział rozgrywający. Zupełnie jakby oni WSZYSCY o czymś wiedzieli. Kurczę, naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie zdziwili się, gdy rudy poinformował ich o swoich planach z Natsu!

 _W sumie… teraz gdy o tym myślę, to dziwne, że Tanaka z Nishinoyą nie zazdroszczą Hinacie dziewczyny._ – kontemplował, zmieniając koszulkę – _Ktoś by powiedział, że będą go o to molestować, a tymczasem - kompletny spokój. Taka… normalność!_

 _Może niektórzy, w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, potrafią cieszyć się szczęściem innych._ – wyszeptał złośliwy głosik w jego głowie.

            Wzdychąc, otulił się mocniej bluzą. Ta niezręczność między nimi trwała zaledwie jeden dzień, a on już umierał z tęsknoty za Hinatą. Nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że przebieranie się w tym samym pomieszczeniu okaże się aż tak bolesne. Rudzielec był w zasięgu ręki, a rozgrywający nie mógł mu powiedzieć ani słowa! Kageyama tak rozpaczliwie pragnął porozmawiać z przyjacielem, że bał się, że oszaleje. Zwłaszcza, że z jakiegoś powodu wyobrażał sobie dziwny zegar, odliczający czas do momentu, gdy pojednanie z rudym nie będzie już możliwe. Taki był jego największy koszmar, tego się najbardziej bał. Bał się, że jeśli będzie zwlekał i szybko nie pogodzi się z Hinatą, może… nie pogodzić się z nim wcale.

            Zimne, brązowe oczy prześladowały go bez końca. Nigdy nie powinny takie być. Powinny być ciepłe i radosne – promieniować zawziętością i pasją. I, znając Hinatę, pewnie wkrótce zapłoną znowu. Ale mogę już nigdy nie zapłonąć dla Kageyamy, jeśli ten czegoś nie zrobi. Czas tykał. Tik… tak… tik… tak…         

 

**XXX**

 

            Następnego dnia, w piątek, rozgrywający uznał, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Jeśli miał wybierać między „zawodami w strojeniu fochów” i bezpośrednią konfrontacją, to sto razy bardziej wolał konfrontację. Dlatego doskoczył do Hinaty, zanim ten zdążył mu uciec. Pfft!  Właściwie „doskoczył” było sporym niedopowiedzeniem - prawie znokautował Naritę, który miał rozciągać się z rudym. Niski środkowy ewidentnie nie był zadowolony z zamiany, jednak bez słowa opadł do siadu płotkarskiego.

            Starając się uspokoić oddech, Kageyama ostrożnie przyłożył dłonie do pleców partnera.

 _Ciepłe._ – wyszeptał w myślach.

            Nie dotknął Hinaty od przedwczoraj. Zabawne, że zwrócił uwagę na taki szczegół… Ale z drugiej strony, to wyjaśniało, dlaczego teraz tak łaknął kontaktu. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zatoczył na plecach drugiego chłopaka łagodne kręgi.

\- Kageyama.

            Gwałtownie się wyprostował. Głos Hinaty przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

\- Skłon. – uprzejmie przypomniał rudy.

            Powtarzając sobie, że to nic takiego, zwykłe rozciąganie w parach, Kageyama nieznacznie popchnął partnera do przodu.

 _Odzywa się do mnie._ – pomyślał z nadzieją – _Chociaż, właściwie już wczoraj się do mnie odzywał._

            „Odzwynie się” nie było jednak tym samym, co „rozmawianie”. Uświadomiwszy sobie to, rozgrywający zmarkotniał.   

\- C-co…Ciebie… co u… słychać? – wybełkotał niepewnie.

_Ja to powiedziałem?Przecież to nawet nie było po Japońsku! Chryste, co za obciach…_

            Hinata jednak bez problemu zrozumiał.

\- Dziękuję, mam się dobrze. – odpowiedział tym samym, obrzydliwie poprawnym tonem.

            Kageyama postanowił zaryzykować.

\- Jes… jesteś zły?

\- Nie, nie jestem.

_Co takiego?!_

\- Nie jesteś? – powtórzył tępo – Dlaczego?

            To głupie pytanie po prostu mu się wyrwało. Nie zamierzał go zadawać. Co to w ogóle za pytanie? „Dlaczego nie jesteś zły?” Śmiechu warte!

            Mimo wszystko rudy udzielił mu odpowiedzi.

\- Ponieważ, gdy ja spytałem Cię o to samo, powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś zły.

            W powietrzu zawisło niedopowiedziane: „ I kłamałeś”. Kageyama zamarł. Nareszcie zrozumiał, na czym polegała gra Hinaty. Ten baran nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić. Zamierzał… zamierzał odpłacić partnerowi tym, co sam dostawał przez ostatnie kilka dni. Gdy Kageyama spyta go, o co chodzi - odpowie, że o nic. Gdy rozgrywający zapyta go, czy się złości – wszystkiemu zaprzeczy. Ta taktyka… bolała jak cholera!

            Czarnowłosy chłopak nagle z całą goryczą uświadomił sobie, z czym musiał borykać się rudy. A więc tak to jest – wiedzieć, że najlepszy przyjaciel coś do Ciebie ma, ale nie wiedzieć, co, a przy próbie dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej, otrzymywać zapewnienie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

            To było potworne, ale też oznaczało, że Kageyama nareszcie zrozumiał punkt widzenia Hinaty. Czy nie to było pierwszym krokiem do pogodzenia się - zrozumienie?

\- A więc o to Ci chodzi, tak? – wyszeptał rudemu do ucha – Chcesz, bym zrozumiał, jak się czułeś? Jeśli chodzi tylko o to…

\- Gdyby chodziło tylko o to, nie prowadzilibyśmy tej rozmowy. – przerwał mu Hinata, ciągle tym samym, obojętnym tonem.

\- Więc powiedz, o co jeszcze Ci chodzi!

\- Nie chce mi się.

\- Do jasnej cholery, _baranie!_ Nie zachowuj się jak pieprzony Tsukishima!

\- No to się ode mnie odwal.

\- Sam się odwal!

            Boże, ich kłótnie! Za nimi też tęsknił. Tak bardzo, bardzo…

\- Okej.

_Co proszę? Zwykłe „okej”?!_

\- Hinata, ty… kuźwa… to… T… Twoja postawa siatkarska jest do bani!

 _Rozzłość się! Odszczeknij mi to, co zwykle… błagam Cię, odszczeknij coś!_  

            Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

            Kageyama był zdesperowany. Chciał coś zrobić, byle tylko Hinata pokazał jakąś emocję. Niekoniecznie radość. Na tym etapie rozgrywający przyjąłby cokolwiek – smutek, gniew… nawet ten śmieszny bełkot, który wydawał rudy, ilekroś czymś się denerwował.

            Szukając inspiracji, czarnowłosy chłopak zwrócił uwagę na głęboki skłon partnera. Hinata był najlepiej rozciągnięty z całej drużyny. Bez problemu dotykał czołem kolana. Może Kageyama mógłby wykorzystać to jako pretekst? Może jeśli uda, że chce jeszcze bardziej docisnąć rudego do podłogi, będzie mógł… ?

            Przełykając ślinę, rozgrywający przycisnał tors do pleców Hinaty. Rudzielec w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał. Gdy ich ciała zetknęły się, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i zadrżał. Ich oddechy zsynchronizowały się. Kageyama poczuł, że po kręgosłupie przechodzi mu coś na podobieństwo prądu elektrycznego.

 _Nadal tam jest._ – wyszeptał w myślach – _TO uczucie. Niezależnie od tego, co o sobie myślimy, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo jesteśmy pokłóceni, ja i on zwyczajnie NIE POTRAFIMY być wobec siebie obojętni._

            Skorzystając z okazji, że nikt nie patrzył, jeszcze bardziej docisnął do siebie ich ciała. Teraz praktycznie leżał na rudym. Obaj mieli nasiąknięte potem T-shirty i oddychali ciężko. Kageyama ostrożnie wsunął dłoń w niewielką szczeliną między torsem i udem rudego chłopaka. Spowodowany skłonem ścisk nieco ograniczał jego ruchy, jednak wytrwale sunął po piersi partnera w poszukiwaniu właściwego miejsca. Wreszcie przycisnął dłoń do mostka Hinaty, a jego myśli parsknęły triumfalnie, gdy poczuł pod palcami łomoczące dziko serce.

 _Nie oszukasz mnie. Wiem, że aż płoniesz z emocji! Wiem, że nigdy nie będziesz miał tego gdzieś!_  

\- Kageyama. 

            Rozgrywjący zamarł. Hinata wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie.

\- Przestań. – nakazał zrezygnowanym, ale stanowczym tonem.

            Odrzucenie bolało bardziej, niż można było się tego spodziewać. Kageyama zagryzł zęby. Jeszcze nie powiedział ostatniego słowa! Nie pozwoli, by Hinata się przed nim zamknął!

            Gdyby tylko mógł sprowokować rudego do kłótni… może gdyby chwilę na siebie pokrzyczeli, nagromadzona zła energia uleciałaby w kosmos? Może rzeczywiście trzeba było tak zrobić? Może w ogóle należało zainicjować bójkę?

            Ennoshita musiał mieć jakiś dziki kapitański instynkt, bo akurat gdy Kageyama zamierzał trzepnąć Hinatę w łeb, wszedł między nich, bełkocząc coś, że często zmiana partnerów dobrze wpływa na jakość ćwiczeń.

Widząc zmierzającego w ich kierunku Naritę, rudzielec odetchnął z ulgą. Tymczasem Ennoshita pociągnął rozgrywającego na stronę. Gdy upewnił się, że nikt ich nie widzi, wbił w młodszego kolego zdesperowany wzrok. 

\- Kageyama…  ja Cię zaklinam, _błagam_! Jeśli chociaż trochę cenisz sobie moje zdrowie psychiczne, _pogódź się z nim!_

            Rozrywający zaczerwienił się.

\- M… Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? – wyjąkał.

            Kapitan głęboko westchnął.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął wycieńczonym tonem – Chodzi o to, że… po zrobieniu czegoś, co ty zrobiłeś… po zrobieniu czegoś _takiego…_ samo rozmawianie z kimś i udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku, jakby… no… nie wystarczy?

            Kageyama otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Wywołanie bójki też nie pomoże. – dodał Ennoshita, wzdychając.

            Wyższy chłopak zagryzł zęby.

\- Więc co mam zrobić?

\- Powiedzieć słowo na „P”.

_Słowo na „P”? Co to, u licha, ma być?! Jakiś pieprzony szyfr, czy jak…?_

\- Chikaaaaraaa! – rozległ się z drugiego końca boiska krzyk Nishinoyi.

            Wszystko wskazywało na to, że libero znalazł gdzieś bucik dzieciaka z Podstawówki i dla jaj postanowił go przymierzyć.

\- Ratuj, zaklinowałem się! – zaskomlał, bezskutecznie próbując uwolnić nogę.

            Ennoshita zakrył dłońmi twarz i kręcąc ze zrezygnowaniem głową, ruszył na pomoc.

\- Zaraz… chwila! – próbował go zatrzymać Kageyama – Co ja mogę…

\- Niczego lepszego nie wymyślę! – odkrzyknął mu kapitan – Jeśli nie chcesz zrobić tego, co powiedziałem, poproś o radę kogoś mądrzejszego.

            Z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, rozgrywający podrapał się po brodzie.

_Kogoś mądrzejszego?_

****

**XXX**

 

\- Dobrze się z Tobą ćwiczy, Tsukishima.

            Okularnik nie powiedział ani słowa. Wyjął z koszyka kolejną piłkę i ustawił się przed Kageyamą. Czarnowłosy chłopak pokiwał z aprobatą głową.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu nie możesz zawsze taki być. Zobacz, jak świetnie nam się współpracuje! Nie wkurzasz mnie, nie denerwujesz… z gębą na kłódkę grzecznie skaczesz do piłki.

            Tsukishima rzucił piłkę, a rozgrywający ją wystawił. Ścinka była niemal idealna.

\- Dobrze, że przypomniałeś sobie, jak się skacze. – burknął Kageyama – Wczoraj byłeś jak jakaś zasrana baletnica. Wiesz, jeśli o mnie chodzi, możesz w ogóle nie wychodzić z tego swojego wstrząsu. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Nic a nic! Sam jesteś sobie winien, gnojku! Należało Ci się! Gdybyś tak nie dokuczał ludziom, Bogowie by Cię nie pokarali.

            Jedyną odpowiedzią okularnika było milczenie i mina godna nauczyciela jogi. Dłoń Kageyamy z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole.

_Co ja, u licha, wyrabiam? Ćwiczę z tym kretynem i gadam do siebie! Chyba kompletnie mi odbiło…_

Westchnął głośno, po czym posłał Tsukishimie kolejną wystawkę. Dźwięk z jakim piłka uderzyła o parkiet był zadziwiająco głośny i czysty. Ulubiona melodia Kageyamy.

\- Ładnie. – przyznał niechętnie – Kuźwa, nie wierzę, że Cię chwalę, ale bardzo dobrze Ci dzisiaj idzie. Oczywiście to nie samo, co ścinki _Hinaty_ , ale mimo wszystko…

            Urwał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jak u szaleńca, który wreszcie stracił resztki kontroli.

\- Tsukishima, _musisz mi pomóc!_ – zupełnie zapominając o wystawkach, zwrócił się do okularnika zdesperowanym tonem – Nie wiem, co robić. Chcę pogodzić się z tym głupkiem, ale _nie umiem!_ Próbowałem z nim gadać, ale mi nie wychodzi. Rozumiem, że przedwczoraj troszkę przesadziłem… no dobra, MOCNO przesadziłem! Nie powinienem mówić mu tych wszystkich rzeczy… No ale sam przyznaj, jak mógł tak zlekceważyć trening? Co on sobie wyobraża, by biegać za dziewczynami, gdy Inter High jest tuż za rogiem? No dobra, mniejsza o to… Jestem skłonny zaakceptować tą jego laskę. Na tym etapie jestem słonny zaakceptować WSZYSTKO! Tylko, kuźwa, nie wiem, jak mu to wytłumaczyć, nie robiąc z siebie idioty. Kapitan wspomniał o jakimś słowie na „P”, a ja nie mam pojęcia, co to, cholera, może znaczyć! Grrr… nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! No więc?! CO O TYM MYŚLISZ?!

            Wbił w Tsukishimę wyczekujący wzrok. Nozdrza okularnika rozszerzyły się i blondyn wciągnął pokaźny łyk powietrza. Kageyama sapnął, podekscytowany.

 _Tak jest! –_ pomyślał triumfalnie _– On reaguje… REAGUJE!_

            Z głośnym sykiem okularnik wypuścił powietrze. Zabrzmiało tak jak głębokie westchnienie, ale bez użycia ust.

            Rozgrywający był na granicy cierpliwości. Psiakrew, ten skurwiel się z nim _bawi!_

\- Wiem, że gdzieś tam w środku jesteś! – warknął Tsukishimie do ucha – Mnie nie oszukasz, gnido! Innych możesz robić w ciula, ale ja nie dam się nabrać! Doskonale wiem, że wszystko słyszysz. Tak, tak, już ja Cię znam. Słuchaj, wiem, że jakoś specjalnie za sobą nie przepadamy, ale może byś tak wspomógł kolegę z drużyny, co? Po tych wszystkich stresach, których mi przysporzyłeś, powinieneś wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny!

            Złapał wysokiego blondyna za przód swetra i zaczął nim gwałtownie potrząsać.

\- Powiedz mi, co robić, Tsukishima! Powiedz COKOLWIEK!

            Po wytarmoszeniu przez Kageyamę, Tsukishima wyglądał jak dzieciak po zejściu z kolejki górskiej. Był lekko zzieleniały, ale minę miał pogodną. To tylko jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło rozgrywającego.

\- Cholera, jak zaraz czegoś nie powiesz, wezmę te Twoje durne okulary i wsadzę Ci je w…

-  ZOSTAW TSUKKIEGO W SPOKOJU!

            Kageyama zaklął pod nosem. Piegowaty ochroniarz Tsukishimy oczywiście _musiał_ pokrzyżować mu szyki.

            Posławszy rozgrywającemu spojrzenie rozwścieczonego dobermana, Yamaguchi wziął okularnika pod ramię i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.

\- Wstrętny Kageyama znowu Ci dokuczał? – zwrócił się do Tsukishimy z czułością – Nie martw się, nie pozwolę Cię skrzywdzić. Choć, pójdziemy się przebrać. W drodze do domu kupię Ci ciastko z niespodzianką. Może jeśli Ci się poszczęści, wylosujesz dinozaura…

            Kageyama wziął piłkę do siatkówki i kilka razy pacnął się nią w czoło. Jego ostatnia nadzieja właśnie poszła sobie, by napchać się truskakowym ciastkiem. Świetnie! Po prostu _wspaniale!_

 

**XXX**

 

            Gdy nadeszła pora kolacji, Kageyama zdążył już zakończyć etap „Nawaliłem! Muszę szybko to naprawić!” i właśnie wchodził w fazę „Nie wiem, co robić. Chcę umrzeć!”. Ignorując wściekłe spojrzenia, które posyłała mu matka, bardzo niekulturalnie bawił się pałeczkami, stukając nimi rytmicznie o ściankę miseczki. Wiedział, że był zaledwie o krok od dostania szlabanu życia, ale – szczerze? - miał to gdzieś.

 _Dateko nas zniszczy. –_ pomyślał ponuro – _Z obecnym stanem drużyny, mógłbym równie dobrze wyjść na boisko z dzieciakami, które uczy dziadek Ukaia. Wynik byłby mniej więcej taki sam. Przegramy, to wiem na pewno. Tym, czego nie jestem pewien, jest przyszłość moja i Hinaty. Co teraz z nami będzie? Czemu nie umiem tego naprawić?_

Stuk, stuk… stuk stuk… TRACH!

            Dłonie Noriko z głośnym hukiem wylądowały na stole.

\- Jak nie przestaniesz, wepchnę Ci je do nosa! – ryknęła, czerwona ze złości.

            Kageyama nie miał siły się kłócić. Wzdychając, odłożył pałeczki, położył przedramiona na blacie i tępo patrząc w przestrzeń oparł brodę na nadgarstku. Noriko uniosła brew.

\- Nie żebym wtrącała się w Twoje sprawy, Tobio… - zaczęła chłodnym tonem, biorąc kęs mięsa i patrząc na syna kątem oka – Ale następnym razem, zanim powiesz Hinacie, że jestem chora i umierająca, uprzedź mnie, bym przynajmniej wiedziała, kiedy nie odbierać telefonu.

            W odpowiedzi jeszcze bardziej skulił się w sobie, przekręcając głowę, tak że jego policzek dotykał grzbietu dłoni. Nieopodał, obok cukierniczki leżał telefon. Kageyama zezował w jego kierunku, jednocześnie mamrocząc w myślach słowa, które mógłby powiedzieć Hinacie. Żadne nie wydawały mu się wystarczająco przekonujące.

            Noriko przewróciła oczami. Wydawszy z siebie głośne prychnięcie, położyła dwa palce na grzbiecie telefonu i z cichym szuraniem popchnęła przedmiot w kierunku syna.

\- Telepatycznie to on Cię nie usłyszy. – burknęła – Zadzwoń do niego. 

\- Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać. – wymamrotał, chowając twarz w łokciu – Pewnie jest zajęty.

\- Niby czym? Jeszcze nie zaczęliście szkoły. Co ciekawego mógłby mieć do roboty?

\- Nie wiem…

            Głos rozgrywającego był nieco zniekształcony przez materiał swetra.

\- Może poprawia swojego karniaka… może wyszedł na dwór, by poodbijać… może całuje się z Natsu?

            Nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego ostatniego, ale zwyczajnie nie miał już siły, by nad sobą panować. Zagryzając wargę, wbił paznokcie w blat stołu.

_Może całuje się z Natsu._

            Ten scenariusz wydał mu się całkiem prawdopodobny. Z najlepszym kumplem w końcu się pokłócił. Pewnie dziewczyna go pociesza…

\- Nie wiem, co siedzi w jego durnej głowie, - zaczęła Noriko znudzonym tonem, sięgając po kubek herbaty – ale całowanie się z własną siostrą byłoby dosyć dziwne, nawet jak na niego.

            Kageyama westchnął cicho. Hinata raczej nie przejmował się opinią innych. Nawet jeśli ktoś uznałby całowanie się z siostrą za dziwne, ten rudy pajac raczej by… ZARAZ! Z _siostrą?!_

            Rozgrywający poderwał głowę do góry.

\- COOOOOOOOO?!

            Omal nie zabił własnej matki. Noriko wzięła łyk herbaty, a gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie wydarł się na całe gardło, przyłożyła dłoń do piersi i zaczęła się krztusić.

\- Cholerny gówniarzu… - zaczęła morderczym tonem – Jak jeszcze raz…

\- Hinata ma siostrę?! – przerwał jej Kageyama oburzonym tonem – OD KIEDY?!

            Matka zapomniała o złości i przekrzywiła z zaciekawieniem głowę.

\- Od… jakiś siedmiu lat?

\- Co takiego?! Czemu JA nic o tym nie wiem?!!!

\- Hm…

\- Jakim cudem TY wiesz, a JA nie?!

            Noriko była wyraźnie zafascynowana jego wybuchami. Przez chwilę na jej twarzy widniał wyraz niezdecydowania, jakby nie była pewna, czy ukarać go za tak niewybaczalne zachowanie, czy też odpowiadać na pytania, jakby nic się nie stało. Ostatecznie zwyciężyła ciekawość. Nie spuszczając oczu z syna, Noriko zaczęła wycierać chusteczką plamy po herbacie.

\- Pamiętasz, jak byłeś chory i Hinata pierwszy raz przyszedł do nas do domu razem z tamtymi dwoma zboczonymi smarkaczami?

Czy pamiętał, jak w widowiskowy sposób wykopała Tanakę i Nishinoyę za drzwi, po tym jak uznali ją za piękność i gapili się na nią z zaślinionymi gębami? Ciężko zapomnieć…

            Kageyama niepewnie przytaknął.

\- Cóż… po tym etapie, gdy o omal nie zarzygałeś połowy salonu – (wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie) – i wreszcie zawlekliśmy Cie do łóżka, usiedliśmy przy stole i rozmawialiśmy.

            Rozgrywający doskonale pamiętał tamtą scenę. Pamiętał swój szok, gdy po godzinach gorączkowania zszedł na dół i zorientował się, że Hinata nie tylko nie poszedł jeszcze do domu, ale i (jako pierwszy znany mu nastolatek!) prowadził _normalną_ rozmowę z jego matką, pijąc sobie beztrosko herbatkę. Oczywiście Kageyama próbował potem wyciągnąć z każdego z osobna, _o czym_ rozmawiali (miał przeczucie, że o nim), jednak żadne nie puściło pary z ust. 

\- Zwróciłam uwagę na jego doskonałe umiejętności społeczne, więc zapytałam go, czy ma rodzeństwo. – powiedziała Noriko – Tak jak się spodziewałam, odpowiedział, że tak. Młodszą siostrę, Natsu. Pokazywał mi jej zdjęcie na telefonie. Całkiem słodka.

            Kageyamie zrobiło się słabo.

\- Jak… jak mogłaś mi nie powiedzieć? – wydusił drżącym głosem.

            Matka spojrzała na niego chłodno.

\- Cóż, przepraszam, Tobio, ale chociaż wiem, jaki jesteś aspołeczny, jakoś nie przyszło mi do głowy, że po roku wspólnego trenowania nie wiedziałbyś tak _podstawowej_ rzeczy o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Najwyraźniej jego życie nie interesuje Cię aż tak bardzo.

\- Interesuje mnie! To nie tak… ja…

            Rozgrywający złapał się za głowę. Ten jeden zniekształcony puzel, którego wcześniej za cholerę nie mógł dopasować do reszty układanki, teraz przybrał właściwy kształ i wszystko stało się jasne. _Wszystko_ miało perfekcyjny sens!

            Natsu nie była dziewczyną Hinaty, tylko jego siostrą. Nie umiała dobrze obsługiwać telefonu, bo miała siedem lat i to najprawdopodobniej był jej pierwszy telefon. Przykleiła rudemu przez sen naklejkę, ponieważ byli rodzeństwem, więc, kuźwa, mieszkali w tym samym domu! A Festiwal Integracyjny…

\- Czy nie wspominałaś jakiś czas temu, że Ministerstwo Edukacji wymyśliło jakiś głupi projekt, by ułatwić dzieciakom z podstawówek integrację z kolegami ze szkoły? – zapytał, patrząc na Noriko – Czy nie mówiłaś przypadkiem, że wszystkie szkoły będą robić jakiś głupi festyn i że nauczyciele też będą musieli tam być i _wkurwia Cię_ , że będziesz musiała pójść do pracy dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego?

\- Cóż… owszem, mówiłam to do Tsugumi przez telefon. Z miesiąc temu. Dziwię się, że to pamiętasz. Co prawda znajdowałeś się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, jednak byłeś bardzo zajęty przepalaniem gazety wzrokiem, bo Twoja ulubiona drużyna przegrała mecz. Nie sądziłam, że cokolwiek innego do Ciebie dociera.  

            Jeszcze jeden gwóźdź do jego trumny.

            I pomyśleć, że _wiedział_ o tym zasranym festiwalu! Wiedział o nim od cholernego miesiąca. Usłyszał o tym w swoim własnym domu. Jak mógł być takim idiotą? Wtedy, gdy usłyszał o planach Hinaty… gdyby nie dostał wtedy małpiego rozumu i chwilę się zastanowił, _przypomniałby_ sobie, co to za wydarzenie, ten festiwal, i w jakim wieku ludzie na niego chodzą. Mógłby już wtedy domyślić się, że Natsu jest siostrą Hinaty i nie byłoby tej całej afery.

            Nazwał ją „durną dziewczyną”. O Boże, dlaczego to zrobił?!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to jego siostra! – krzyknął z oczami rozszerzonymi jak u szaleńca.

            Noriko przechyliła głowę.

\- O?

\- Kurwa!

\- Cóż… nie powiem, że nie jest to właściwe podsumowanie sytuacji, synu, ale jeśli chcesz rady, będziesz musiał być _troszeczkę_ bardziej precyzyjny.

            Pierwszy raz tego wieczoru, spojrzenie matki było rozbawione.

\- To nie jest śmieszne!

            Kageyama chciał zabrzmieć ostro, ale w ostateczności skończył, posyłając rozdzicielce błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Co ja mam zrobić? Co ja mam zrobić? Zrobiłem Hinacie awanturę, chociaż nie powinienem. Myślałem, że olewa trening, a on chciał tylko zaprowadzić siostrę na szkolny festiwal. Boże, przecież pierwsze dni w podstawówce są okropne! Byłem przerażony, gdy pierwszy raz poszedłem do szkoły. Nic dziwnego, że ten baran chce wesprzeć siostrę. Szlag! Skoro są spokrewnieni, pewnie jest jeszcze mniejsza od niego! Inne dzieci zjedzą ją żywcem! Jasna choleeeera, jak to musiało wyglądać?! Po co nazwałem ją durną dziewczyną? Wyszedłem na jakiegoś potwora, który zrobił kumplowi awanturę, bo musiał zająć się _małą siostrą!_ Dlaczego ja to zrobiłem?! I dlaczego, cholera, powiedziałem to wszystko na głos, chociaż zamierzałem powiedzieć to W MYŚLACH?!

            Noriko westchnęła.

\- Masz tylko jedno wyjście, Tobio. Musisz powiedzieć słowo na „P”.

            Na czole rozgrywającego zapulsowała żyłka.

\- Może by tak, cholera, jaśniej?! – krzyknął – Jestem prostym człowiekiem i nie życzę sobie, by mówić do mnie _pieprzonymi_ kryptonimami!

\- Jeszcze raz „nie życz” sobie czegoś takim tonem, a oberwiesz. – ostrzegła matka.

            Zabrzmiało to dosyć groźnie i Kageyamie włosy zjeżyły się na karku. Noriko przestała mu dawać klapsy już z dziesięć lat temu, ale wciąż doskonale pamiętał jej mocną rękę. Myśl, że mogłaby mu przylać, przerażała go nie na żarty.

\- „Przepraszam”. – powiedziała Noriko.

            Wybałuszył oczy.

\- Przepraszasz mnie?! – wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, idioto. Tłumaczę Ci, co masz zrobić. Słowo na „P” to „przepraszam”. Prze-pra-szam.

\- Czyli, że mam…

 _Mam przeprosić Hinatę?!_ – dokończył w myślach.

            Noriko przytaknęła.

\- Tylko tyle? – spytał zszokowanym głosem.

\- Gdy weźmie się pod uwagę Ciebie i Twoją popapraną osobowość, powiedziałam raczej: „AŻ tyle”.

            Kageyama parsknął. „Aż tyle”? Pfft! Też coś! Przeprosić kogoś, powiedzieć słowo na „P” – co w tym trudnego? Przecież tyle razy to robił! Przepraszanie ludzi nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Na pewno robił to wcześniej. Bo robił… prawda?

            Pomyślał o wszystkich sytuacjach, gdy kogoś przepraszał, w szczególności starając się znaleźć moment, gdy z jego ust padło słowo na „P”. Im dłużej jednak szukał, tym bardziej upewniał się w przekonaniu, że… o, cholera! Nigdy tego nie powiedział.  

            Owszem, były chwile, gdy przyznał się do błędu i przeprosił. Zwroty takie jak „sorki”, „wybacz”, „moja wina” czy „proszę o wybaczenie” nie były dla niego niczym nowym. Jednak to… to słowo na „P” wydawało mu się bardzo… no… archaiczne. Ktoś w ogóle go jeszcze używał?

            Napiął się, bo niespodziewanie przypomniał sobie wykład, którego Iwaizumi udzielił kiedyś Oikawie w Gimnazjum. Kageyama nie pamiętał dokładnie, o co chodziło… chyba o to, że przystojny brunet znowu zachował się wobec kogoś dziecinnie i złośliwie (czyli po prostu był sobą). W każdym bądź razie, z twarzą wyglądająca jak wcielenie diabła, Iwaizumi oznajmił mu:

\- Głupie „sorki” tym razem nie wystarczy, Śmieciokawa. Tym razem przeszedłeś samego siebie… zszedłeś do poziomu największej kanalii, spadłeś na samo dno. Dla takiej kupy łajna jak ty, jedynym sposobem na rozgrzeszenie, jest ukorzenie się. Chcę od Ciebie usłyszeć słówko na „P”, gnojku!

            Następnie wepchnął ryj Oikawy pod strumień wody i trzymał go tam tak długo, aż brunet poryczał się i zaczął recytować słowo na „P” z taką samą biegłością jak „Ojcze Nasz”.  

            Czy to znaczy, że on, Kageyama też zszedł do poziomu największej kanalii? Do poziomu Oikawy?! Rozgrywający zagryzł zęby.

\- Nie zrobię tego! – krzyknął – Mu… musi być inny sposób. Ja… tego… to także wina tego kretyna! Gdyby powiedział mi, że ma siostrę, nie byłoby problemu! Nie… nie muszę go za nic przepraszać!

            Noriko posłała mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Chciałbyś grać z kolesiem, który nazwałby mnie głupią idiotką?

\- Oszalałaś?! Oczywiście, że nie!

            Za kogo ona go ma? Co by się nie działo, była mimo wszystko jego _mamą._ Gdyby jakiś frajer ją obraził, natychmiast dostałby w…

            Kageyama zamarł. Nareszcie rozumiał, dlaczego ani jedna osoba z drużyny nie zdziwiła się, gdy rudzielec zapowiedział, że stłucze go do nieprzytomności.

\- Właśnie. – rzuciła Noriko – Dokładnie to sobie przemyśl, Tobio i sam odpowiedz sobie na pytanie, czy rzeczywiście _nie musisz_ za nic przepraszać Hinaty. 

            Rozgrywający zamknął oczy.

 _Szlag!_ – pomyślał, zaciskając powieki tak bardzo, że zabolało.

            Matka miała rację. Nie było innego wyjścia. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo mu się to nie podobało, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo godziło to w jego dumę… będzie musiał to zrobić. Będzie musiał przeprosić Hinatę.

 

XXX

 

            Był w łazience i ze zdeterminowaną miną wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wziął głęboki oddech. Powiedzenie słowa na „P” pierwszy raz w życiu – to zadanie będzie nie lada wyzwaniem. Co więcej, od powodzenia bądź porażki tego przedsięwzięcia zależeć będzie jego przyjaźń z Hinatą. Nie ma opcji, by poszedł do rudego i po prostu to zrobił. Musi to sobie przećwiczyć.

            Czasu było niewiele – starcie z Dateko już jutro rano! Jeśli nie zrobi tego, co ma zrobić _przed_ meczem, do listy swoich problemów będzie musiał dopisać zdobycie kasy na operację plastyczną – bo gdy zawodnikom Żelaznej Ściany pokaże taką samą grę jak na dzisiejszym i wczorajszym treningu, z całą pewnością nie będzie mógł pokazać twarzy _do końca życia!_

            Jeszcze kilka uspokajających oddechów. Dobrze! Jest gotowy. Czas zacząć działać!

            Wyobraził sobie twarz Hinaty i otworzył usta.

\- P…!

            Zamrugał. Z tafli lustra obserwowało go jego własne, zszokowane odbicie. Spróbował jeszcze raz.

\- P…!

            Wściekle sapnął. Co się, u licha dzieje?!

\- P… p… p…!

            Dyszał z wysiłku. Co się dzieje? Co się dzieje? Czemu nie może tego powiedzieć?!

            Mógł tylko zgadywać, ale znajomość własnej osobowości tłumaczyła tę dziwną blokadę faktem, że ewidentne przyznanie się do błędu i _ukorzenie_ przed drugą osobą, napawało go _zbyt wielkim obrzydzeniem._

 _Cholera, to nie jest śmieszne._ – pomyślał z przerażeniem – _Muszę się przełamać, bo inaczej koniec ze mną!_

            Wciągnął do płuc tyle powietrza, że prawie pękł.

\- P…. PRZ… PRZE… PRZEEEEEE…!

\- Ej, Tobio! – dobiegł go z dołu rozbawiony głos matki – Oglądam w telewizji bardzo fajny film z Colinem Firthem. O takim jednym jąkale, co został Brytyjskim monarchą. Nosi tytuł „Przemowa Króla”. Chcesz ze mną pooglądać?

\- NIE, NIE CHCĘ! – wrzasnął, aż zachybotała lampka na suficie.

            Pół-godziny później był mokry z wycieńczenia. Żeby utrzymać równowagę, musiał oprzeć drżące dłonie na umywalce. Ale słowa na „P” w dalszym ciągu nie powiedział.

 _To na nic!_ – uznał, wycierając czoło – _Nie umiem… Nie dam rady zrobić tego sam! Muszę poprosić kogoś o pomoc._

            Tylko kogo? Cóż, zawsze mógł pójść do Iwaizumiego i poprosić, by zafundował mu „przyśpieszony kurs przepraszania”, tak jak Oikawie. Problem w tym, że jego były senpai wyjechał już na studia, a nawet gdyby nie wyjechał, Kageyama nie znał ani jego numeru, ani adresu.

Do kogo więc miał się zwrócić? Czy istniał ktoś, kto znał jego i Hinatę, posiadał dużą wiedzę o ludzkich emocjach, a w dodatku był godny zaufania i miły do tego stopnia, że Kageyama nie czułby się w jego obecności jak skończony kretyn?

Rozgrywający cicho parsknął.

_To nie film science-fiction. Takich ludzi nie ma!_

            Wtedy jednak dostrzegł wystającą z kosmetyczki matki szarą szczoteczkę do zębów i zwyczajnie go olśniło. Jasna cholera… przecież znał taką osobę! W dodatku miał do niej numer.

            Pognał do swojego pokoju i błyskawicznie wygrzebał z torby komórkę. Wahał się tylko przez pięć sekund, zanim znalazł właściwy kontakt i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Jego wybawca odebrał po drugim sygnale.

\- Sugawara-san…

\- KAGEYAMA?! Jezus Maria, Dzięki Bogu…

            Kageyama aż podskoczył. Zabrzmiało tu zupełnie jakby…

_Sugawara-san spodziewał się telefonu ode mnie?_

\- Chryste, jak dobrze, że zadzwoniłeś. Sam miałem do Ciebie zadzwonić, ale bałem się, że nie odbierzesz. Bałem się, że nie będziesz chciał z nikim ga…

\- JUHU! A my nie wątpiliśmy nawet przez chwilę, chłopie!

            Gdyby źrenice Kageyamy mogły stać się jeszcze szersze, jak nic wypadłyby z oczodołów.

\- KUROO-SAN?! – wydusił zszokowanym tonem. 

_Co tam robi były kapitan Nekomy?!_

\- Ano ja, młody! – odpowiedział mu ucieszony Kuroo – Fajnie, że zadzwoniłeś! Mieliśmy tutaj mały zakładzik, wiesz? Zastanawialiśmy się, kiedy zadzwonisz do swojego senpaia, by błagać o radę. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, ja obstawiałem godzinkę. Dzięki Tobie wygrałem od Bokuciaka trzy tysiące jenów.

\- Dwa tysiące jenów! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony głos Bokuto – Umawialiśmy się na dwa tysiące!!!

\- Trzy i doskonale o tym wiesz. Nie wykręcisz się z tego! Mam świadków, ty durna sowo!

\- Czy to on? – spytał kolejny głos, o wiele spokojniejszy od pozostałych.

            Kageyama rozpoznał go bez trudu.

\- KOZUME?!

\- Powiedzcie mu, żeby się z nim pogodził. – oświadczył poirytowany głos Kenmy – Jak dostanę jeszcze jeden płaczliwy SMS od Shoyo, będę mógł napisać pracę doktorską z psychologii.

\- No właśnie! – wtrącił się znowu Kuroo – Słuchaj mnie uważnie, kolego! Masz natychmiast pogodzić się z krewetką, jasne? Jak będzie dalej bombardował mojego kumpla SMSami, mogę zrobić się trochę zazdrosny, wiesz? A wtedy będzie niewesoło…

\- ODDAJCIE MI MÓJ TELEFON! – rozkazał stanowczo Sugawara.

            Podczas gdy po drugiej strony linii trwała zaciekła walka o komórkę, Kageyama zagłębił się we własnym myślach.

_SMSy? Płaczliwe? Czy to znaczy, że nie tylko ja tak to przeżywam?Hinata również cierpi? On … tęskni za mną?_

            W końcu bitwa o telefon została wygrana przez byłego trzecioklasistę Karasuno.

\- Przepraszam Cię, Kageyama. – wysapał Sugawara – Poczekaj, pójdę w jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce, by już nam nie przeszkadzali.

            Czując się wyjątkowo niezręcznie, Kageyama spytał:

\- Sugawara-san… jesteś na imprezie? Bo jeśli tak, nie chciałem…

\- Bardzo bym chciał powiedzieć, że jestem na imprezie, ale niestety jestem u siebie w domu, Kageyama. W domu ciotki, znaczy się.

            Suga brzmiał jak człowiek, który w ostatnim czasie borykał się z bardzo wieloma problemami. Kageyama zastanowił się chwilę. Było dosyć późno.

\- Więc co tam robią…

\- Kuroo i Bokuto? Mieszkają ze mną. Razem z Akashim, Daiichim i Asahim. Kenma tylko odwiedza Kuroo.

            Pauza. Czarnowłosy chłopak był tak zszokowany, ze nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć.

\- Ale… ale jak…

            Suga głośno westchnął.

\- Długa historia. Najpierw przypadkowo spotkałem Kuroo w dziekanacie. Marudził coś, że ma problem z akademikiem i nie ma się gdzie zatrzymać. Zaproponowałem, by przekimał się u mnie. I chyba się do końca nie zrozumieliśmy, bo mi chodziło o kilka nocy, a on dopowiedział sobie, że _na dobre._ Jeszcze spytał, czy może zaprosić kumpla. Nie miałem pojęcia, że chodzi mu o Bokuto. No ale wiesz… No to Bokuto też się wprowadził. I jeszcze zmusił do tego samego Akashiego…

\- _Zmusił?_

\- Ano. Bo widzisz, Akashi miał mu tylko pomóc wnieść bagaże, ale akurat, gdy miał wyjść, Bokuto dostał kosza od dziewczyny. SMSem. No to nam się rozbeczał… Wył, że potrzebuje teraz wsparcia, że ktoś go musi dowartościować i że jak Akashi zaraz nie zadzwoni do rodziców, by przywieźli też jego bagaże, to on idzie skończyć z mostu.

\- Boże.

            Kageyama nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Aż zrobiło mu się wstyd, że zadzwonił. Jego problemy z Hinatą w porównaniu do problemów _Sugawary_ wydawały się błahostką.

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko… - ciągnął Suga, coraz bardziej zrezygnowanym tonem – Ledwo uspokoiliśmy Bokuto, a przylazł Asahi, jeszcze bardziej obsmarkany. Jęczał, że on już tak nie może, że jego współlokator go nienawidzi, że zmusił go do całonocnego oglądania horrorów i teraz Asahi nie może spać po nocach. A, i jeszcze zgubił swojego pluszowego misia i chce do mamy.

            Kageyama aż bał się zapytać.

\- A… A Daiichi-san?

\- Daiichi? Zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło, był u mnie na kawie. Kiedy ta cała banda zwaliła nam się na głowę, chciał wyjść, ale Akashi złapał go, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i oświadczył, że jeżeli zamierza zostawić nas samych w tym zoo, to równie dobrze może strzelić mu w łeb. No to Daiichi wyszedł. Po bagaże, znaczy się.

\- Jezu.

\- No właśnie… A teraz Akashi i Asahi wyszli, by kupić nowego misia dla Asahiego. Daiichi jest na podwórku, bo chciał porozmawiać przez telefon, a w domu nie mógł się skupić. No więc zostałem sam z tymi dwoma oszołomami… Dobrze, że przyszedł Kenma, by powiedzieć nam o Hinacie.

            Kageyama wstrzymał oddech. A więc wreszcie weszli na właściwy temat. Było mu okropnie wstyd, ale wiedział też, że nie może się rozłączyć. W końcu zadzownił do senpaia w konkretnym celu. Dobre przynajmniej to, że Sugawara był już zaznajomiony z problemem i nie trzeba mu było wszystkiego tłumaczyć.

\- Sugawara-san… - zaczał Kageyama zbolałym tonem – Czy Kozume powiedział wam… wszystko?

            Z drugiej strony dało się słyszeć łagodne westchnienie.

\- Właściwie to najpierw powiedział nam to Ennoshita. Zadzwonił do Daiichiego jakąś godzinę demu. Cóż… właściwsze byłoby chyba stwierdzenie, że wypłakiwał się Daiichiemu w słuchawkę. Powiedział nam o Tobie i Hinacie. I o Tsukishimie. I o… nosach tamtych dwóch. Wykończyliście go. Wszyscy naraz. Rozważa, czy nie zrezygnować z bycia kapitanem.

            Kageyamę zalała fala wyrzutów sumienia. Nie miał pojęcia, że doprowadzili Ennoshitę do takiego stanu. 

\- T-tak mi przykro, Sugawara-san. – wyrzucił z siebie – Nie… nie wiem, co powiedzieć! Ja… to… A… a co na to… Daiichi-san? J-jest… jest na nas zły?

            Odpowiedział mu nerwowy śmiech.

\- Z-zły? – wyjąkał Suga drżącym głosem – A… Ależ skąd! N-no co ty, Kageyama! Ta ostoja spokoju? Daiichi? Zły? Daiichi wcale nie jest zły. I wcale nie wymyśliliśmy z Asahim jakiejś głupiej bajeczki, by go powstrzymać przed wskoczeniem w pierwszy shinkansen do Sendai i zrobieniem wam dzikiej awantury.

            Głośne kwiknięcie poinformowało Kageyamę, że Suga właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z własnej wpadki.

\- Cz…czyli Daiichi-san jest wściekły? 

\- Nie, Kageayama, nie jest.

            Chwila pauzy.

\- On nie jest wściekły, Kageyama. On jest _wkurwiony._ I słuchaj mnie uważnie… jak tylko skończymy tą rozmowę, masz natychmiast wyłączyć telefon. Jak skończy gadać z bratem Tsukishimy, pewnie zabierze się za Ciebie. A _uwierz mi – NIE CHCESZ_ z nim teraz gadać. Najlepiej odetnij się od świata i udawaj, że nie istniejesz. Tanace, Nishinoyi i Hinacie też dałem tą samą wskazówkę. Tsukishima… no, Tsukishima nie odebrał, więc wysłałem mu SMSa. Możesz nie wierzyć, bo go nie widziałeś, ale ja naprawdę się o was wszystkich _boję!_ Może jeśli pomyśli, że rozładowały wam się komórki… no… ehe, wiesz, _wszystkim naraz_ , to pomyśli… Brrr! Mam nadzieję, że Kuroo i Bokuto tak go zajmą, że nie będzie pamiętał o tym wszystkim.

            Kageyama poczuł, że po ciele przechodzi mu dreszcz. Z rozgniewanym Sawamurą nie było żartów. O, cholera! Skoro Suga-san tak się o nich martwił, to musiało być źle. Bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO źle.

\- Mniejsza o to, Kageyama. – rzucił Sugawara podenerwowanym tonem – Nie mamy wiele czasu… no wiesz, Daiichi może wrócić w każdej chwili. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Musisz…

\- … przeprosić Hinatę. TAK, WIEM.

            Szarowłosemu rozgrywającemu na chwilę odebrało mowę.

\- Sam do tego doszedłeś, Kageyama? – wykrzyknął zachwyconym tonem – Jezu, ty naprawdę dojrzałeś! Jestem z Ciebie taki dumny! Szkoda, że nie było Cię na imprezie u Tanaki. Mógłbym Cię wyściskać. Natsu też było przykro, że nie przyszedłeś…

            Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Suga rzucił ostatnie zdanie niechcący, przypadkowo, ale Kageyama wiedział, jak było naprawdę. Jego senpai zrobił to specjalnie. By wybadać wody.

\- Sugawara-san, ja _nie wiedziałem_ , że to jego siostra! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie Kageyama – Myślałem, że mówi o jakiejś obcej dziewczynie!

            Sugawarze ponownie odebrało mowę.

\- Serio? – odezwał się po chwili – Więc O TO chodzi? Boże, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło. Nieźle nas wszystkich wystraszyłeś. Zachodziliśmy w głowę, co masz do biednej Natchan, a tu się okazuje, że nic nie masz! Wymyślaliśmy jakieś teorie z kosmosu, a tu się okazuje, że ty po prostu jesteś _zazdrosny o Hinatę_! – zakończył takim tonem, jakby był to powód do radości. 

\- NIE JESTEM ZAZDROSNY!

            Kageyama nie mógł się powstrzymać, by tego nie wykrzyknąć. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

\- Naprawdę nie jestem! – dodał zdesperowanym tonem.

            Przyznanie się do tego _przed sobą_ , a przyznanie się do tego _przed kimś_ to dwie zupełnie inne historie. Sugawara nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie jestem! – znowu krzyknął, tym razem błagalnie.

            Cisza. Kageyama zagryzł zęby.

\- _Zgoda._ – wykrztusił z oporem – Jestem zazdrosny. Ale tylko trochę. _Troszeczkę._

\- W porządku.

            Sugawara odpowiedział mu bez złośliwości. Jego głos był jak zawsze pełen zrozumienia.

\- Powiedz mi, jak mogę Ci pomóc, Kageyama. Wiedziałem, że dzwonisz z ważnego powodu, ale teraz nie mam pojęcia, czego mógłbyś chcieć. No bo… skoro wiesz, że powinieneś przeprosić Hinatę i wiesz, za co, to Twój problem jest już praktycznie prawie rozwiązany.

            No właśnie. Prawie. Kluczem było słowo „prawie”. A konkretniej inne słowo na „p”.

\- Nie potrafię tego powiedzieć, Sugawara-san. – wyznał Kageyama zbolałym głosem.

\- Ależ, Kageyama, przecież sam wiesz…

\- NIE! To znaczy… eee… nie o to mi chodzi, Sugawara-san. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę, albo myślę, że nie muszę. Ja… _nie mogę._ Fizycznie.

\- Fizycznie? – powtórzył zszokowany Suga.

            Kageyama modlił się, by jego senpaia dopadło jakieś oświecenie. By _zrozumiał._ By umiał nazwac to, czego Kageyama sam nie potrafił nazwać.

            Wreszcie, po długiej chwili milczenia, Sugawara przemówił.

\- Kageyama… - zaczął łagodnym tonem – Zależy Ci na Hinacie, prawda?

\- Ocz… oczy… oczywi…

            Czarnowłosy rozgrywający wytrzeszczył oczy.

_Niech to! Tego słowa też nie umiem wypowiedzieć!_

            Suga zachichotał. Nie był to jednak śmiech taki jak Tsukishimy – nieprzyjemny i złośliwy. Dało się w nim słyszeć czułość senpaia do młodszego kolegi, ale też… coś więcej. Jakby Sugawara coś zrozumiał. 

\- Chyba wiem, co Ci dolega, Kageyama. – oznajmił tajemniczym tonem. 

\- Wiesz?

            Serce Kageyamy zabiło nadzieją.

\- Cóż… tak. Ale na razie Ci tego nie powiem. Sądze, że na etapie, na którym teraz jesteś, mógłbyś… no… nie przyjąć tego zbyt dobrze. Ale jestem pewien, że sam do tego dojdziesz. Musisz tylko jeszcze troszeczkę dojrzeć.

            Czarnowłosy chłopak jęknął. Jego ostatnia deska ratunku właśnie wypłynęła daleko w morze.

\- Nie powiem Ci, co Ci dolega, ale pomogę Ci wydusić z siebie _to słowo_.

            Kageyama odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Boże, Sugawara-san, dziękuję! Nie wiem, jak się odwdzięczę! To…

\- Poczekaj z tymi podziękowaniami! Jeszcze w niczym Ci nie pomogłem.

            Sugawara wziął głęboki oddech, a Kageyama zamknął oczy, by zmusić umysł do maksymalnej koncentracji. Wszystko, co powie jego senpai może mieć kluczowe znaczenie.

\- Więc tak, Kageyama… Moim zdaniem, nie masz problemu ze słowem na „P”. Moim zdaniem _ogólnie_ masz problem ze słowami, gdy ciężko Ci coś przyznać. Pamiętasz, jak próbowałeś pochwalić Tsukishimę, ale Ci nie wyszło?

\- O-owszem. – policzki Kageyamy płonęły ze wstydu.

\- No i? Jak sobie z tym powadziłeś?

\- Cóż, po pewnym czasie mi… przeszło?

\- Tak. A dlaczego Ci przeszło?

\- Bo… powiedziałem to już tyle razy, że przestało mi to przeszkadzać?

            Nie był w stuprocentach pewien, ale dźwięk, który dobiegł go z drugiej strony, był chyba klaśnięciem dłoni.

\- No właśnie! – radośnie podsumował Sugawara – Innymi słowy, jeśli chcesz przeprosić Hinatę, musisz wcześniej poćwiczyć.

\- Już to robiłem i…

\- Przeproś mnie.

\- S-słucham?

\- Przeproś mnie, Kageyama. Po prostu to zrób. Spróbuj.

\- P… p… p…

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie Hinaty!

            Oczy czarnowłosego chłopaka rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Skąd wiesz, że…

\- Po prostu wiem, Kageyama. No dalej, przeproś mnie!

\- P… prze… przepra… przepraszam?

            Aż podskoczył z radości.

\- Sugawara-san! U… udało mi się!

\- Bardzo ładnie! Baaaardzo ładnie!

\- Przepra… przepraszam! Przepraszam!

\- No ślicznie… naprawdę! No, Kageyaama-kun, jeszcze raz! Pokaż swojemu senpaiowi, jak ładnie umiesz przepraszać.

\- Przepraszam… przepraszam… PRZEPRASZAM!

\- Tak jest! To jest to! No dobrze, a teraz pomyśl o Hinacie. Jak go przeprosisz? Od czego zaczniesz?

            Kageyama nabrał powietrza do płuc.

 

 

**Obecnie…**

\- HIIIIIIINAAAAAAATAAAAAAA!!!

            Rudzielec musiałby znajdować się po drugiej stronie globu, by nie usłyszeć wrzasku, który wyszedł z ust Kageyamy. Ryk rozgrywającego był tak głośny i niespodziewany, że Futakuchi popluł się wodą, Yamaguchi potknął się o własne nogi, a kilku kibicom na balkonie powypadały trąbki.

            Przez krótką chwilę Kageyama miał ochotę zniknąć. Wcale nie zamierzał przyciągnąć takiej uwagi. Nie chciał, by gapiła się na niego cała sala! Wkrótce jednak te i inne myśli zostały wymazane przez adrenalinę. Rozgrywający stanął przed Hinatą. No dobrze! A teraz…

\- DLACZEGO NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ MI, ŻE MASZ SIOSTRĘ?!!!

            Gdy tylko to wykrzyczał, od razu wydał z siebie głośny kwik.

            Jezus Maria, przecież nie to miał powiedzieć! Nie tak to ustalił z Sugawarą. Miał od razu przeprosić, a nie bawić się w dyskusje. Nie przewidział jednak jednego – tego, że gdy stanie naprzeciwko rudzielca, jego umysł wykona „formatowanie dysku” i zostanie całkowita pustka.

            Hinata wyglądał na kompletnie zbitego z tropu.

\- Hę? – bąknął głupio – O czym ty mówisz? Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że mam siostrę.

            Uszy Kageyamy były koloru truskawek. Nie pamiętał niczego z wczorajszej rozmowy z Sugawarą. _Niczego!_ Został mu jedynie instynkt.

\- W-w-wcale nie wszyscy, baranie! – ryknął – Ja nie wiedziałem!

            Rudzielec zamrugał.

\- Nie wiedziałeś? – powtórzył głupio – Ale… co?! Zaraz, zaraz! Coś mi tu nie pasuje! Skoro nie wiedziałeś, że mam siostrę, to o co my się właściwie kłócimy od ostatnich dwóch dni?

\- M-myślałem, że to Twoja dziewczyna.

\- DZIEWCZYNA?! Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś tak popaprany wniosek?

\- T-t-to wszystko Twoja wina! S-s-sam przyznałeś, że masz dziewczynę!

\- CO TAKIEGO?! Niby, cholera, kiedy?!

\- W Pokoju Klubowym powiedziałeś nam, że wyznałeś dziewczynie miłość, a ona Cię przyjęła!

            Hinata zaczerwienił się ze złości.

\- To było w PODSTAWÓWCE, ty głupi kretynie! – wydarł się Kageyamie w twarz – A zresztą, byłem tak zestresowany moim wyznaniem, że gdy tylko mnie przyjęła, ZWYMIOTOWAŁEM NA NIĄ! Przy CAŁEJ KLASIE! Masz pojęcie, jaką miałem po tym traumę?! Nie jadłem i nie mówiłem nic przez tydzień! Gdyby tata nie zaciągnął mnie siłą, w ogóle nie wróciłbym do szkoły! Ta dziewczyna mieszka w tym samym miasteczku, co ja i PO DZIŚ DZIEŃ się do mnie nie odzywa! Jej koleżanki uznały, że upokorzyłem ją specjalnie, więc wrzucały mi do szafki różne paskudztwa. Raz nawet węża! BOJĘ SIĘ WĘŻY, KUMASZ?! Jak można wrzucić komuś węża do szafki, przecież to jest podłe!

            Rozgrywający odskoczył do tyłu, wydając z siebie zszokowane „Yyyyy?!”. Natomiast Hinata zbladł. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że powiedział to wszystko nie tylko przy Kageyamie, ale i przy pozostałych kolegach, a także trenerach, oraz całym Date Kogyo z kibicami na balkonie włącznie.

            Zapadła głucha cisza.

\- Chryste Panie… - wyszeptał Tanaka.

            Miał taką minę, jakby samo _wyobrażanie sobie_ tego, przez co musiał przejść Hinata, przyprawiało go o dreszcze.

\- Zwymiotował na dziewczynę, tuż po wyznaniu miłości? Boże, chyba bym popełnił harakiri…

            Serce Kageyamy biło szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek w całym jego życiu. 

_Cholera jasna… CHOLERA JASNA! Zwymiotował na dziewczynę? Boże, co za obciach! I jeszcze powiedział to przy wszystkich. Że też dał radę… Niech to szlag, nie mogę z nim przegrać!_

            I właśnie wtedy jego serce… uspokoiło się. Ustał również panujący w myślach rozgrywającego sztorm. Kageyamę najzwyczajniej w świecie _olśniło._

 _Nie mogę z nim przegrać. –_ uświadomił sobie – _To jest to! Nie mogę z nim przegrać!_

            Z oczami lśniącymi determinacją, zwrócił się do rudego.

\- Hinata! P…

            Cholera, nie udało się! Zacisnął zęby. Tak łatwo to on się nie podda! O, nie!

\- P… p… p…

            Hinata zaprzestał nerwowego rozglądania się po sali i wbił w rozgrywającego zaintrygowany wzrok.

\- Prze…

\- Prze?

\- Prze… prze…

\- O co chodzi? Chcesz do kibla?

\- PRZEPRASZAM, HINATA, JASNE?!!!

             

 

 


	6. "P" jak "Pandemonium"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura Daiichi jest kimś, kogo nie warto wkurzać ;)

**11 powodów**

**Rozdział 06 – „P” jak „Pandemonium”**

Kageyama zwalił Hinatę z nóg. Dosłownie. Kiedy wykonywał swój ukłon do pasa, nie pomyślał, że stali trochę za blisko siebie, więc zupełnie niechcący wyjechał rudemu z główki. Pośladki Hinaty z solidnym trzaśnięciem wylądowały na parkiecie, zagłuszając wulgaryzmy, które posypały się z ust rozgrywającego.

            Bardziej jednak niż upadkiem i siniakiem na czole, niski środkowy wydawał się przejęty słowami partnera.

\- Kageyama mnie przeprosił… - bełkotał, zezując na rozgrywającego – Kageyama mnie przeprosił… jasna cholera, Kageyama mnie przeprosił! 

            Jakiś czas nikt nic nie mówił. Hinata i Kageyama nadal tkwili w tych samych pozycjach – Hinata na podłodze, Kageyama w głębokim ukłonie – gapiąc się na siebie i oddychając ciężko.

            Rozgrywającemu zaczęło robić się trochę niewygodnie, ale nie ośmielił się podnieść głowy. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że popełnił najklasyczniejszy z błędów – wykorzystał czas i energię na przećwiczenie przeprosin, spędził godziny, wyobrażając sobie tą scenę, ale nie poświęcił nawet minuty, by zastanowić się, co zrobi potem. A teraz czuł się jak zagubione dziecko!

_Co mam teraz zrobić… co ja mam, do cholery, zrobić?!_

            Sądząc po minie Hinaty, rudzielec również był w trudnej sytuacji. Jaki był protokół postępowania, gdy Twój kumpel właśnie wykrzyczał przeprosiny przy sali pełnej ludzi? Szlag! Przecież Kageyama zrobił dokładnie to, przed czym wystrzegał go Sugawara!

_„Postaraj się nie robić sceny. Zaczekaj na właściwy moment i dopiero wtedy go przeproś.”_

            Jakim trzeba być kretynem, by zapomnieć o tak _podstawowej_ rzeczy?! Na miejscu Hinaty, Kageyama jak nic wybiegłby z sali. Aż cud, że rudy jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

_Błagam, niech ktoś coś zrobi._ – pomyślał rozgrywający – _Niech ktoś przerwie tę potworną ciszę, dłużej już tego nie wytrzymam!_

            Jak na życzenie, coś rzeczywiście przerwało ciszę. Cichutki dźwięk, który w normalnych warunkach byłby ledwo słyszalny, ale wobec braku jakichkolwiek innych dźwieków w pomieszczeniu, zdawał się brzmieć dziesięć razy głośniej. Dźwięk zrobienia zdjęcia za pomocą zainstalowanego w telefonu aparatu.

\- Historyczna chwila w dziejach naszego klubu. Król składający hołd poddanemu.

            Głos, którego nie słyszał już od ponad dwóch dni, natychmiast wyrwał Kageyamę z otępienia. Rozgrywający obrócił głowę, a to, co zobaczył omal nie przyprawiło go o atak wścieklizny.

            Tsukishima zawsze miał doskonały timing. Do bloku i do życia. Właściwie do wszystkiego. Również do momentu, w którym postanowił wyjść ze swojego post-obciachowego wstrząsu i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem powrócić do gnębienia ludzi. Dlatego jakaś część Kageyamy wcale się nie zdziwiła, że ta kanalia w okularach stoi sobie przed nim, _cudownie ozdrowiała,_ z jedną dłonią w kieszeni, a drugą beztrosko strzelającą fotki telefonem, by uwiecznić upokorzenie kolegów.

\- Kurduplu, bądź tak miły i przechyl trochę gębę w moją stronę. Z tej strony słabo widać Twojego siniaka na czole…

\- TSUKKI WYZDROWIAŁ!!!

            Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować na odrodzenie okularnika, Yamaguchi objął przyjaciela i z obsmarkaną twarzą, zaczął skomleć Tsukishimie do ucha. Blondyn wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Yamaguchi…

\- Powiedz mi, żebym się zamknął, Tsukki. – poprosił piegowaty chłopak, z oczami lśniącymi od płaczu – Błagam, ja tak się za tym _stęskniłem!_

            Tsukishima zacisnął wargi.

\- Nie ma mowy. – bąknął.

            Mogła być to wina światła, ale pod pewnym kątem mogło się wydawać, że na policzkach okularnika pojawiły się niewielkie rumieńce.

            Kageyama ani trochę nie podzielał radości Yamaguchiego.

\- Widzę, że już Ci lepiej, Tsukishima. – wycedził, prostując plecy i zaciskając zęby.

\- Tak, Tsukishima. Bardzo nam, _kurwa,_ ulżyło! – dodał Hinata równie nienawistnym tonem.

            Rudzielec powoli podniósł się z podłogi. Rozgrywający nie był pewien, czy wszystkie przewinienia zostały mu już wybaczone, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że niezależnie od wcześniejszych niesnasek, gdy będzie trzeba wprać okularnikowi, on i Hinata połączą siły.  

            Niski środkowy zdawał się mieć jednak inne plany.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że zrobiłeś nam zdjęcie, gnojku, ale rozumiem, że przez ostatnie dni przechodziłeś jakiś kryzys osobowościowy, więc Ci wybaczam. – burknął, posyłając Tsukishimie wyniosłe spojrzenie – Jesteś moim kolegą z drużyny i nie chcę się z Tobą...

\- „Zwymiotowałem na nią! Przy całej klasie!”.

            Rudzielec aż podskoczył, gdy jego własny głos wydobył się z telefonu Tsukishimy. Okularnik posłał mu niewinny uśmieszek.

\- Cieszę się, że nie wziąłeś tego do siebie. – oznajmił beztroskim tonem – Inaczej mógłbym mieć jakieś moralne opory przed wrzuceniem tego na You Tube’a…

\- TY GNIDO!!!

            Hinata i Kageyama chcieli rzucić się na Tsukishimę, jednak nagle wyrósł przed nimi Tanaka.

\- Żadnych bójek przed meczem! – nakazał, ostrzegawczo kiwając palcem – Tsukishima oszukał was, rozumiem… jednak niezależnie od okoliczności, nadal czeka nas starcie z Żelazną Ścianą. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że ten pajac wrócił do normalności. Będziemy potrzebować jego sprytu, by wygrać. Wszelkie konflikty mogą zaczekać do końca meczu.

\- Tanaka, nie mogę uwierzyć, że zachowałeś się tak dojrzale! – wykrzyknął Ennoshita.

            Łysy dumnie wypiął pierś.

            Nagle Futakuchi zwrócił uwagę na coś w telefonie Tsukishimy.

\- Jasna cholera, stary! Ale ty masz zarąbistą tapetę! No nie mogę… ta laska normalnie ma _włosy na klacie_!

\- To nie laska, tylko Tanaka-san.

            Dojrzałość Tanaki szlag trafił. Na skroni łysego zapulsowała żyłka.

\- Serio? – kapitan Dateko z niedowierzaniem wskazał obecnego asa Karasuno – On?!

\- Chciał mnie pocieszyć, gdy byłem w moim wstrząsie. – Tsukishima przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mój Boże, to zdjęcie jest zwyczajnie _doskonałe!_ – Futakuchi był zachwycony – Co za fruzyra! I jeszcze te stringi…

\- A więc przez cały czas byłeś w pełni przytomny, Tsukki? – spytał Yamaguchi, patrząc na okularnika z zachwytem.  

            Tsukishima parsknął cicho.

\- To nie tak, że wokół działo się coś ciekawego.  Chociaż… - w tym momencie posłał czarnowłosemu rozgrywającemu złośliwy uśmieszek – Monolog króla, gdy biadolił, jak bardzo chce pogodzić się z kurduplem, był nader pocieszny.

            Tanaka położył dłonie na ramionach Hinaty i Kageyamy, po czym zwrócił się do nich konspiracyjnym tonem.

\- Zmiana planów. Zaczekamy, aż kapitan Dateko się od niego odsunie. Wtedy mu _wpierdolimy._

            Bez wahania pokiwali głowami. Tymczasem, nieświadom zagrożenia Tsukishima dalej chwalił się Futakuchiemu zawartością telefonu.

\- A to Nishinoya-san w stroju Calineczki. Zrobiłem to zdjęcie wczoraj.

\- Haha… przepiękne! Wiesz, co? Mam coś jeszcze lepszego. Prześlę Ci potem fotkę z zimowego przedstawienia, w którym Aone wystąpił  jako śnieżynka.

            Białowłosy wielkolud oblał się rumieńcem. Koganegawa zatkał dłonią usta, po czym bohatersko zaczął bronić godności starszego kolegi.

\- Futakuchi-senpai, _jak możesz_ być tak wredny wobec Aone-senpaia?! Jak możesz nabijać się z niego razem z blokującym przeciwnej drużyny?!

            Futakuchi otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Koganegawa wydał z siebie dramatyczne westchnienie.

\- Futakuchi-senpai w ogóle nie rozumie, co znaczy znaleźć się w trudnej sytuacji! Futakuchi-senpai zawsze jest taki wyluzowany i spokojny! Natomiast ja wiem wszystko o obciachu! Odkąd zsikałem się w majtki, gdy całowałem się z dziewczyną, moje życie już nigdy nie było takie samo!

            Kapitan Dateko ryknął śmiechem.

\- Zsikałeś się w majtki?! No nie mogę! I pomyśleć, że sam się przyzna… CHWILA MOMENT!

            Futakuchi gapił się na rozgrywającego swojej drużyny z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co takiego? – wydukał – Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… ty… już… się… CAŁOWAŁEŚ?! 

            Zupełnie nie rozumiejąc oburzenia kapitana, Koganegawa przekrzywił głowę.

\- Eee… no… tak? A co w tym dziwnego? Całowanie się jest odlotowe. Co prawda na początku jest trochę trudno, bo trzeba załapać, kiedy to robić, tak jak z tymi… no… kiwkami! Ale kiedy już człowiek skuma, o co chodzi, jest naprawdę zarąbiście! Zresztą, o czym ja mówię! Ty na pewno bez przerwy się całujesz, Futakuchi-senpai!

            Mina Futakuchiego jasno wskazywała na to, że było dokładnie na odwrót. Z twarzą płonącą oburzeniem, kapitan złapał blond-włosego rozgrywającego za przód koszulki.

\- Kogane, ty kłamliwy szczeniaku! Jak śmiesz tak okłamywać własnego kapitana? Jak nic robisz mnie w jajo! Że co? Że niby taka sierota obrzygana jak ty już się całowała, a ja nie?! Co, może mi jeszcze powiesz, że masz dziewczynę?

            Koganegawa był zupełnie niewzruszony wybuchem Futakuchiego. Na dźwięk słowa „dziewczyna” jego dziecinna twarz rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu.

\- Ależ mam, Futakuchi-senpai! Skąd wiedziałeś?

            Futakuchi zacisnął zęby.

\- Akurat masz! Chyba wyimaginowaną!

\- Wcale nie! Jest w stu procentach prawdziwa! Ma piękne czarne włosy i bardzo mnie lubi. Uważa, że moje kiwki są cool. Ty nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że moje kiwki są cool, Futakuchi-senpai.

            Ostatnie zdanie powiedział tonem dziecka, które miało pretensje do tatusia, że nie dostało cukierka za dobre sprawowanie.

            Jakiś czas kapitan Żelaznej Ściany uważnie wpatrywał się w swojego rozgrywającego, próbując dojść, czy ten pajac mówi prawdę, czy robi go w konia.

\- Skoro masz tą swoją niby-dziewczynę, to mów natychmiast, jak się nazywa!

            Koganegawa uśmiechnął się beztrosko.

\- Yumi-chan! Nazywa się Yumi-chan! Prawda, że śliczne imię?

\- Dziwne, moja córka nazywa się tak samo. – mruknął do siebie trener Dateko.

            Nagle do niego dotarło.

\- Koganegawa chodzi z moją córką? Jasna cholera, Koganegawa chodzi z moją córką! Czas!

\- Ale… - sędzia spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem – Przecież mecz jeszcze się nie za…

\- CZAAAAAS! Wszyscy natychmiast do mnie!

            Koganegawa zamrugał.

\- Trener zarządził czas? To dziwne, skoro mecz jeszcze się nie zaczął, nie? Wolno tak robić, Futakuchi-senpai?

\- Kogane…

            Twarz kapitana Dateko była biała jak ściana.

\- Spierdzielaj stąd. – mruknął pół-gębkiem do Koganegawy.

\- Spierdzielać? Ale…

\- Kuźwa, po prostu uciekaj..

\- Uciekać? Dlaczego?

\- Boże, czy Tobie wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć dosłownie? BIEGNIJ, JEŚLI CI ŻYCIE MIŁE, IDIOTO!!!

            Wrzask Futakuchiego był ostatnim ostrzeżeniem, jakie dostał Koganegawa, zanim trener złapał najbliższą piłką i wymierzył ją w jego gębę.

\- Jak śmiesz umawiać z moją córką za moimi plecami, kanalio?!!!

            Z piskiem przerażenia, blond-włosy rozgrywający uchylił się. Zabójcza ścinka przygrzmociła w twarz Aone, skutecznie pozbawiając wielkoluda przytomności.

\- AONE! – krzyknął libero Sakunami.

            Chciał ruszyć koledze z pomocą, jednak wpadł na toczącą się piłkę i po chwili sam runął w dół, odpływając w krainę snów.

            Zupełnie olewając fakt, że właśnie znokautował jedną trzecią drużyny, trener Dateko nadal atakował rozgrywającego, ciskając w nieszczęsnego chłopaka wszystkim, co wpadło mu w ręce. Koganegawa natomiast w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że może warto jednak skorzystać z sugestii kapitana i nie oglądając się za siebie, wybiegł z sali. Trener oczywiście pognał za nim.

            Futakuchi objął wzrokiem otoczenie, w milczeniu podsumowując straty obu drużyn:

            Karasuno: dwóch zawodników ze złamanymi nosami. Dwóch uwiecznionych na czyimś telefonie w bardzo upokarzającej sytuacji.

            Dateko: środkowy i libero nieprzytomni, całkowicie niezdatni do gry. Rozgrywający aktualnie przebywający nie wiadomo gdzie, w zależności od szczęścia martwy, albo usiłujący uniknąć śmierci z rąk trenera. A, i jeszcze kibice tak ogłupieni całą sytuacją, że wyglądali, jakby przyszli na pogrzeb, a nie mecz siatkówki.

            Ostatnia obserwacja całkowicie przesądziła sprawę. Kapitan Żelaznej Ściany zwrócił się do Ennoshity z beztroskim uśmiechem.

\- To co? Gramy w Dwa Ognie?

            Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, albo nawet zdecydować, co myśli o tej absurdalnej sytuacji, drzwi do sali gimnastycznej otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich osoba, której _nikt nie spodziewał się zobaczyć._

\- MIARKA. SIĘ. PRZEBRAŁA!

            Kageyama zbladł. Nie słyszał tego głosu już od jakiegoś czasu, a mimo to bez problemu go rozpoznał.

_Ale… przecież to niemożliwe!_ – pomyślał błagalnie – _Błagam, Bogowie, tylko nie to! To niemożliwe! To NIE MOŻE być on!_

            Przypomniał sobie, jak Sugawara wspominał mu, że on i Asahi powstrzymali Daiichiego przed wskoczeniem w pierwszy shinkansen do Sendai. I wyglądało na to, że były kapitan Karasuno rzeczywiście nie wsiadł do pierwszego pociągu… ale do drugiego już tak!

            Kageyama nie był w stanie opanować drżenia kolan. Wcale mu się nie wydawało. Stojący w drzwiach facet był nieogolony i miał na sobie kraciastą koszulę, ale to bez wątpienia był ON!

            A więc doigrali się. Po dwóch dniach kłótni, humorów i beznadziejnych treningów, wreszcie dostali zasłużony Armagedon. Stał przed nimi Sawamura Daiichi. Mało tego – Sawamura Daiichi tak _wkurwiony_ , że wykraczało to poza nieoficjalną skalę wkurwienia Sawamury Daiichiego. Raczej nie wpadł tutaj, bo się za nimi stęsknił.

            Kageyama zaczął zmawiać pacierz.

\- Jedzie człowiek na studia… - wyszeptał Daiichi, krocząc ku nim, niczym rozwścieczony Bóg Zemsty – Do Tokio… sto kilometrów stąd… myśli, że będzie miał święty spokój… myśli, że wreszcie sobie odpocznie…

\- D-Daichi-san…

\- MORDA W KUBEŁ, TANAKA! Czy was wszystkich i każdego z osobna, już do reszty, POPIEPRZYŁO?! Czy wy macie, kurwa, pojęcie, ile telefonów ze skargami ja wczoraj dostałem?! Przez całe życie nie najadłem się tyle wstydu! I co… naprawdę myśleliście, oszołomy, że uwierzę, że wszystkim naraz popsuły się komórki? Że wystarczy wyłączyć telefony, a unikniecie mojego gniewu? Już ja wam pokażę… już ja was ustawię do pionu! HINATA, KAGEYAMA!!!

_O Boże! A więc my na pierwszy ogień?! –_ rozgrywający pomyślał z przerażeniem.

            Ktokolwiek powiedział, że Kageyama najlepiej nadawał się na Czarnego Diabła był skończonym kretynem. To Daiichi powinien dostać tę fuchę! W tym stanie, w jakim był teraz mógłby spokojnie zdetronizować Lucyfera i jednogłośnie wygrać wybory na nowego Władcę Piekieł.

            Rozgrywający rozważał ucieczkę, jednak szczerze wątpił, by było takie miejsce na ziemi, gdzie byłby w stanie ukryć się przed gniewem Sawamury. Mógł jedynie stać u boku Hinaty i modlić się o zbawienie.

            Daiichi pochylił się nad nimi z groźną miną.

\- Macie mi się, kurwa, pogodzić, bo ja nie…

\- Ale my już pogodzeni! – piskliwym głosem oświadczył Hinata – Pogodziliśmy się! P-p-prawda, K-k-kageyama?

\- T-t-taaaaak! J-jesteśmy pogodzeni! Jak nie jesteśmy, jak jesteśmy!

\- Super pogodzeni!

\- _Zajebiście_ pogodzeni!

\- Tak pogodzeni, że bardziej się nie da!

            Były kapitan Karasuno poczęstował ich jednym z najbardziej sadystycznych uśmieszków.

\- I lepiej, żeby tak zostało. Gdy następnym razem się zobaczymy, ma tu panować miłość, pokój i harmonia! Czy to jasne?

\- JAK SŁOŃCE! – zawyli z oczami, w których gromadziły się łzy ulgi.

\- Bardzo dobrze… TSUKISHIMA!

            Gdyby nie fakt, że Kageyama stał kilka metrów od okularnika, nie uwierzyłby, że wysoki blondyn jest w stanie aż tak się przerazić. Stojąc naprzeciw rozwścieczonego Sawamury, Tsukishima tak się skulił, że jego imponujące metr dziewięćdziesiąt jeden wzrostu nagle zamieniło się w metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu (jeszcze mniej, niż posiadał Nishinoya!).

\- S-s-sawamura-san!

            Kageyama wytrzeszczył oczy. To był pisk? Tsukishima potrafił piszczeć?!

\- Tsukki-chan, Tsukki-chan… czego to ja się o Tobie dowiaduję? – mrocznym tonem wyszeptał Daiichi – Cóż to za głodowe strajki sobie urządzamy, co? Ponoć rodzoną matkę doprowadziłeś do płaczu, bo od dwóch dni niczego nie zjadłeś.

\- J-ja nie jem? – wybełkotał Tsukishima – C-co… co za nonsens! Yamaguchi, daj szybko jakiś jogurt… W-w-widziś? Przećłeż jem! N-no zobacz! J-jaki strajk? N-n-nie… nie ma żadnego strajku!

            Kageyama mógłby ponabijać się z faktu, że zarzucający wszystkim niechlujstwo Tsukishima gadał z pełnymi ustami i palcami wpierdzielał jogurt. Mógłby, gdyby nie poświęcał całej energii wysiłkowi, by samemu nie zesrać się ze strachu.

            Sawamura pochylił się nad okularnikiem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Powtarzaj za mną, Tsukishima. Od teraz będę jadł wszystko, co ugotuje mi mama.

\- Od teraz będę jadł wszystko, co ugotuje mi mama.

\- Bez marudzenia i kręcenia nosem.

\- Bez marudzenia i kręcenia nosem.

\- Przeproszę Yachi i Yamaguchiego.

\- Przeproszę Yachi i Yamaguchiego.

\- I przez tydzień będę kupował im pączki.

\- I przez tydzień będę kupował im pączki.

\- Przez miesiąc pozwolę mojemu bratu i siostrze Tanaki odbierać się ze szkoły i nie będę odwalał żadnych cyrków.

\- …

\- Chcesz, kurwa, negocjować?!

\- NIE! P-przez… m-m-miesiąc pozwolę mojemu bratu i… s-s-siostrze Tanaki odbierać się ze szkoły…

\- I nie będę odwalał żadnych cyrków!

\- I nie będę o-o… odwalał… ż-ż-żadnych… c-c-cyrków.

\- A spróbuj mi się z czegoś nie wywiązać, a poproszę Kenmę-kun, by hakerskimi sposobami dobrał się do Twojej komórki i wyczyścił pamięć do cna. Teraz, gdy jego chł… Teraz, gdy Kuroo-san jest moim współlokatorem, mam w zanadrzu groźnych ludzi, których mogę prosić o przysługi.

            Tsukishima energicznie pokiwał głową. Daiichi wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego.

\- Doskonale… TANAKA, NISHINOYA!

\- A-a-ale, Daichi-san! K-kiedy my nic..

\- Co takiego?! Jeszcze śmiesz się wykręcać, gówniarzu?! Gdy zbrodnię masz wypisaną na twarzy i to, kurwa, _dosłownie?!_

            Palec Sawamury zawisł kilka milimetrów od zapisanego różową farbą napisu, który zdobił gips Tanaki (Napisu głoszącego: „Jesteś boski, Ryu!”).

\- A-ale… ja to niespecjalnie! – rozpaczliwie tłumaczył łysy.

\- W-właśnie! – gorliwie dodał Nishinoya – D-daichi-san, nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. Ja i Ryu… nasze nosy to… to był wypadek!

\- Ach tak?

            Daichi wyciągnął zza pazuchy kolorową gazetę z biuściastą lalunią w bikini na okładce.

\- Wiesz co, Nishinoya? Mam tu taką fajną gazętę, którą znalazłem w Pokoju Klubowym. I tak się składa, że mam również zapaliczkę. Zaraz podpalę tą gazetę i to _również_ będzie wypadek…

\- NIEEEE! – zawył łysy – Błagam, tylko nie sierpniowy numer!

\- Daichi-san, ja będę się uczył po nocach, ja już nawet nie zbliżę się do drabinek… - ze łzami w oczach obiecywał libero – Zrobię wszystko, tylko nie niszcz naszego skarbu!

            Sawamura groźnie zwęził oczy.

\- Ta gazeta będzie moim zakładnikiem. – wyszeptał złowieszczo – Jeśli przez najbliższy miesiąc któryś z was zdobędzie chociaż zadrapanie, sprawi sobie chodziaż małego siniaczka…

\- Żadnych więcej kontuzji! – krzyknęli, padając na kolana – Obiecujemy! _Przyrzekamy_!

\- Bardzo dobrze… TRENERZE!

            Ukai omal nie spadł z ławki. Mało brakowało, a udławiłby się papierosem.

\- ONI MAJĄ ZA LEKKIE TRENINGI! – wydarł się Daiichi, wskazując palcem na drużynę.

            Blondwłosy mężczyzna, podobnie jak wszyscy przed nim, trząsł się ze strachu. Fakt, że właśnie dostawał zjebkę od młodszego o kilka lat chłopaka (parę miesięcy temu zresztą wciąż nieletniego!), z jakiegoś powodu w ogóle nie wydał mu się problematyczny.

\- T-t-tak! – wyjąkał z miną przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku dziecka – O-oczywiście masz rację, Sawamura.

\- Myślisz, że dlaczego buzują w nich hormony?! Kilkadziesiąt pompek i nie mieliby czasu myśleć o podobnych głupotach!

\- Pompki… okej, kumam… pompki….

\- Mają zapierdalać, ale nie zbijać bąki!

\- N-naturalnie, Sawamura! Z-zapierdalać… z-zapisuję sobie… zapierdalać! 

\- Miminimum dwadzieścia kółek wokół boiska dziennie, do cholery!

\- Tak, tak… dwadzieścia kółek! O-o-oczywiście, Sawamura! Cokolwiek powiesz, Sawamura…

\- A w ogóle to, co ty sobie myślisz, by urządzać sobie urlopy?! Jak mogłeś na cały miesiąc zostawić Ennoshitę samego z tą bandą?!  Przecież on się dopiero uczy!!! Czy aż tak trudno postawić się w sytuacji człowieka, który musi ogarnąć tę zgraję oszołomów?!

\- DAIICHI!!!

            Wywód Sawamury przerwało wtargnięcie na salę kolejnego absolwenta liceum Karasuno. Suga wczołgał się do środka ostatkiem sił. Jedną ręką trzymał się za brzuch, a drugą opierał o ścianę, by nie stracić równowagi.

\- Da… iichi… - występkał, z trudem łapiąc oddech – Zanim… kogoś… zabijesz… pamiętaj! To są.. tylko… DZIECI!

\- SUGA-SAN! – pisnął Hinata rozradowanym głosem.

            Sugawara podniósł wzrok.

\- Wszyscy żyją? O mój Boże, wszyscy żyją!

            Niemal skomląc ze wzruszenia, jak matka która w ostatniej chwili zdołała ocalić młode, podbiegł do Hinaty i Kageyamy i wtulił ich głowy w swoją pierś.

\- Moje maleeeeństwa! – zawył – Jak ja się martwiłem! No już, już, pokażcie się. Zdrowi? Cali? Nic się nie stało? Już wszystko dobrze?

\- Eee… Suga? – niepewnie odezwał się Nishinoya – Czy Tobie przypadkiem nie zaczęło trochę odbijać?

\- CICHO BĄDŹ! – histerycznym głosem krzyknął Sugawara – Nie przeżyłeś tego, co ja! Ja całą noc musiałem wysłuchiwać, co on z wami zrobi! – oskarżycielsko wskazał palcem Daiichiego.

\- Ohoho? – zawołał czyjś rozradowany głos – To już po wszystkim? Już był wpierdol? No nieee, no! Dajcie spokój, tak nie można. Ja przyjechałem tu specjalnie po to, by zobaczyć wpierdol…

\- Hej, hej, heeeej! Tsukki, stęskniłeś się?

            Tsukishima spuścił ze zrezygnowaniem głowę.

\- Boże, wy też tu jesteście? – jęknął zbolałym tonem.

            Do Sali wkroczyli Kuroo i Bokuto.

\- Te, Sawamura, czy Tobie przypadkiem nie pomylili się zawodnicy?

            Były kapitan Nekomy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem wskazywał na Aone i Sakunamiego.

\- Ci, których znokautowałeś chyba raczej nie są z Twojej drużyny…?

\- Nie on ich znokautował. – z westchnieniem wtrącił Futakuchi – To robota naszego trenera.

\- Oho? – z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy Kuroo uniósł brew – Trener was tak urządził? Mój Boże, coście mu zrobili? Dziadunio Nekomata też nieźle się wkurzył, gdy niechcący dolaliśmy mu wódki do sake, ale żeby nokautować zawodników to już lekka przesada.

\- Po pierwsze nie MY dolaliśmy mu tej wódki, tylko TY to zrobiłeś.

            Do skromnego grona odwiedzających właśnie przyłączył się Kenma. Rozgrywający Nekomy jak zwykle ćwiczył mięśnie kciuków na swoim ulubionym Gameboyu.

\- A po drugie, - ciągnął, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad gry – to z pewnością nie było niechcący.

            Kuroo oparł dłoń na biodrze i podejrzliwie przekrzywił głowę.

\- A ty skąd o tym wiesz, Kenma?

            Kozume westchnął.

\- Bo gdy Lev przysięgał Ci, że trenera nie da się upić, z uśmiechem na ustach się do tego przyznałeś?

\- Och, przepraszam! – Kuroo zaśmiał się niewinnie – Na starość człowiek ma taką sklerozę…

\- No dobra, rusz się wreszcie! – zza drzwi niespodziewanie dało się słyszeć głos Akashiego.

            Odpowiedział mu dźwięk zbliżony do skomlenia zwierzęcia. Już po chwili rozgrywający Fukurodani pojawił się w drzwiach.

\- Mam Ci z nim pomóc, Akashi? – spytał Bokuto.

            Akashi pokręcił główą, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do towarzyszącej mu osoby.

\- Chyba sobie poradzę… No, chodź wreszcie! Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tutaj nie ma krwi…

\- NIE! JA NIE CHCĘ, JA NIE PÓJDĘ!

            Na twarzy Nishinoyi pojawił się wyraz olśnienia.

\- Asahi, to ty?

            Chwila pauzy.

\- Nishinoya…? NISHINOYA! TY ŻYYYJEEEEESZ!

            Zapłakana i nieco bardziej ucywilizowana wersja Conana Barbarzyńcy przekorczyła próg i zaczęła skomleć Nishinoi w kolana. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni broda Asahiego znacznie urosła, jednak jego odwaga – ani trochę. Libero westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Nie doceniłem Cię, Azumane, gdy parę dni temu stwierdziłem, że większą ciotą już zostać nie możesz…

\- N-N-Nishinoya. – wyjąkał Asahi, patrząc na kolegę załzawionymi oczami – Jak tak się bałem… tak się martwiłem!

\- No, dobra, dobra! Przestań się mazać, fujaro! Zostawiłeś u Ryu swojego pluszowego misia…

            Podczas gdy libero próbował uspokoić byłego asa Karasuno, Daiichi klepał Ennoshitę po ramieniu.

\- Widzisz, Chikara? – odezwał się, wodząc zadowolonym wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych – Widzisz? Rozumiesz już, o czym mówiłem Ci przez telefon? Jeśli chcesz utrzymać dyscyplinę, nie możesz ciągle być dobrym wujkiem. Zobacz, jak pięknie ustawiłem Ci drużynę. Sentymenty sentymentami, ale zamordyzm musi być!

\- Zamordyzm… - powtórzył Ennoshita, śmiejąc się nerwowo – Gdzie ja słyszałem to pojęcie?

\- Dziadek Ukaia często go używał.

\- Heh… tak sobie pomyślałem, że brzmi znajomo.

            Twarz Sawamury nieco złagodniała.

\- A tak na poważnie… proszenie kogoś o pomoc to żaden wstyd. Następnym razem, gdy znajdziesz się w trudnej sytuacji, od razu daj mi znać. Jeśli będziesz z tym czekał do ostatniej chwili, sytuacja może Cię przytłoczyć.

            Ennoshita zmarkotniał.

\- Sezon jeszcze dobrze się nie zaczął, a drużynę już dopadł kryzys. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie początki kapitanowania.

            Były kapitan zaśmiał się serdecznie, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu obecnego kapitana.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął tajemniczym tonem – Kryzysy wcale nie oznaczają upadku drużyny. Po tym, jak nazywano nas „Nielotami”, powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć. Niektóre konflikty rzeczywiście bywają destrukcyjne i prowadzą do zniszczenia relacji między bliskimi sobie osobami. Ale niektóre… niektóre mogą pomóc w lepszym zrozumieniu siebie i wzmocnić więź, która już jest silna.

            Kageyama podskoczył, bo mówiąc ostatnie zdanie Daiichi spojrzał prosto na niego. Przełykając ślinę, rozgrywający powiódł wzrokiem w stronę miejsca, gdzie Hinata rozmawiał z Kenmą i Kuroo.

_„Wzmocnić więź, która już jest silna…”_

            Była to tylko intuicja, ale Kageyama czuł, że jego bitwa jeszcze się nie zakończyła. A wynik wciąż nie był przesądzony.

 

 


	7. Happy End!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się...

**11 powodów**

**Rozdział 07 – Happy End!**

 

 

            W zachodach słońca było coś szczególnego. Nie chodziło wcale o bycie romantycznym… o zgrywanie poety, malarza, czy innego durnego artysty i rozwodzenie się nad sposobem, z jakim czerwień mieszała się z pomarańczą, żółć z lawendą i tak dalej. Prawdziwa szczególność zachodów słońca kryła się w atmosferze, jaką wprowadzały. Gdy idziesz gdzieś i widzisz chowający się za dachami domów promyk światła, ogarnia Cię dziwne przeczucie, że zdarzy się coś niesamowitego. Nawet jeśli jesteś całkowicie wyzutym z romantyczności gburem, tak jak Kageyama.

            Rozgrywający zerknął na kroczącego obok rudowłosego chłopaka i już któryś raz tego wieczoru zadał sobie pytanie, jak to możliwe, że on i Hinata zostali _zupełnie sami?_ Jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu, gdy wychodzili z sali gimnastycznej Date Kogyo, byli otoczeni przez tłum ludzi.

Mecz ostatecznie nie odbył się. Zgodnie z sugestią Futakuchiego, spotkanie zakończyło się przezabawną grą w Dwa Ognie, w której wzięli udział nie tylko Karasuno i Dateko, ale i niespodziewani przybysze z Tokio, a także wszyscy kibice z balkonu. Odbyły się trzy mordercze rundy. Ku powrzechnemu zdziwieniu wszystkie wygrał Kenma („Grunt to nie wyróżniać się, gdy zbijają” – tłumaczył im później). Aone i Sakunami odzyskali przytomność, a Futakuchi otrzymał SMSa z informacją, że Koganegawa jest cały i zdrowy. Kapitan Dateko niezbyt przejął się informacją na temat stanu rozgrywającego, za to przejął się następną częścią wiadomości, z której wynikało, że Kamasaki i Moniwa właśnie jadą do liceum, by urządzić mu podobną burdę, co Daiichi chłopakom z Karasuno. W tej sytuacji mógł zrobić tylko jedno - zarządzić „natychmiastową ewakuację wszystkich do domów”!

            Oczywiście ostatni pociąg do Tokyo odjechał kilka godzin temu, więc trzeba było znaleźć jakiś nocleg dla Daiichiego i reszty bandy. Kuroo i Bokuto od razu doskoczyli do Tsukishimy i oświadczyli, że „uczynią mu ten honor i przekimają się u niego”. Okularnik posłał Akashiemu błagalne spojrzenie, jednak rozgrywający Fukurodani oznajmił:

\- Zmusili mnie do wyprowadzki od rodziców, chociaż nadal jestem w liceum. Jeżeli komuś należy się _jeden dzień_ odpoczynku, to właśnie mnie!

            Posłał Tsukishimie uprzejme skinienie, po czym odszedł w towarzystwie Ennoshity i Kenmy. Wysoki blondyn wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

Trzecioklasiści Karasuno niezbyt entuzjastycznie podchodzili do pomysłu nocowania u rodziców („Jedna noc u mamusi i tatusia, a możemy stracić odwagę, by wrócić do  dorosłego życia” – z głośnym westchnieniem wytłumaczył Suga) i również zaczęli się rozglądać za potencjalnymi wybawcami. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu wszystkich, pierwszy z propozycją wyszedł Aone. Daiichi i Suga z radością przyjęli zaproszenie, jednak Asahi za bardzo bał się wielkoluda i ostatecznie postanowił spać u Nishinoyoi.

Okazało się, że dom blokującego Dateko jest w tym samym kierunku, co przystanek autobusowy, do którego zmierzali Hinata i Kageyama, w skutek czego rudzielec i czarnowłosy rozgrywający wracali do domu, otoczeni przez grupkę kolegów. Kageyama zaczął się właśnie zastanawiać jak w miarę dyskretnie przeprowadzić rozmowę z Hinatą, jednak zanim zdążył coś zrobić, Suga rzucił coś o „potrzebie kupienia ciasta dla babci Aone-kun” i posławszy im porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie, pociągnął Daiichiego i Aone w boczną uliczkę. Szybkie Duo zostało _same._

Gdy tylko sylwetka szarowłosego chłopaka zniknęła za rogiem, Kageyama poczuł narastający strach.

_Czym ty się denerwujesz?_ – skarcił samego siebie – _Przecież to tylko Hinata! Tyle razy byliście sami! Czemu nagle miałbyś się tym stresować?_

            Może dlatego że minęły aż dwa dni, odkąd byli gdzieś tylko we dwóch? Może dlatego, że mimo przeprosin i zapewnienia danego Sawamurze, wciąż nie byli „oficjalnie” pogodzeni? A może z powodu tej szczególnej atmosfery? Zachód słońca w tle… cienie drzew majestatycznie opadające na drogę… zapach kwiatów wiśni…

            Hinata i Kageyama szli obok siebie w milczeniu, z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni, gdy mocniejszy powiew wiatru zerwał kilkadziesiąt jasno-różowych płatków i z cichym szumem posłał je w ich kierunku. Zaskoczony gradem malutkich kwiatów, który posypał mu się na twarz, rozgrywający osłonił oczy przedramieniem. Sekundę później usłyszał cichy jęk i poczuł rozpłaszczającą mu się na torsie szopę gęstych włosów.

            Serce Kageyamy załomotało niespokojnie. Jakimś sposobem Hinata znalazł się w jego ramionach. Jasna cholera! Ten baran był w _jego ramionach!_

 Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, rudzielec próbował wygrzebać z załzawionego oka kilka drobnych płatków. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że cieplutkie miejsce, na którym się umościł to w zasadzie klata rozgrywającego, wydał zaskoczony pisk i oblał się rumieńcem. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Kageyama wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Co to ma być, do cholery? Jakaś scena z mangi shojo?

            Żeby skończyli tuląc się do siebie wokół roztańczonych płatków sakury… Jakby zasrany romantyzm był tym, czego w tym momencie potrzebowali! Po prostu wspaniale!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że czytujesz mangę shojo. – rozbawionym głosem oświadczył Hinata.

            Kageyama jęknął. Nie zamierzał powiedzieć tamtego komentarza na głos.

\- G-głupi jesteś? – burknął, posyłając rudemu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie – Oczywiście, że nie czytuję!

            W odpowiedzi Hinata parsknął. Gdy tak stali, patrząc na siebie wyzywająco, rozgrywający coś sobie uświadomił. Rudzielec… nie odepchnął go. Gdy ostatnim razem dotykali się w ten sposób, wtedy, podczas rozciągania w parach, Hinata jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie fizycznego kontaktu. Natomiast teraz nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, by się odsunąć. To wypełniło Kageyamę ulgą, ale i niepewnością.

_Czy to znaczy, że moje przeprosiny zostały przyjęte?_ – zastanowił się – _A może wciąż muszę coś zrobić? Cholera, jestem beznadziejny w tych sprawach… Jak mogę mieć całkowitą pewność?Jak mam to sprawdzić? Niby powiedzieliśmy Sawamurze, że się pogodziliśmy, ale to było…_

Dryń, dryń! Dryń, dryń!

            Jego rozmyślania przerwał telefon Hinaty.

\- Czy to… twoja siostra?

            Zadając to pytanie, rozgrywający był zielony ze strachu. Po tym, co powiedział o Natsu, panicznie bał się tego tematu.

\- Nie, Tsukishima. Wysłał mi MMSa ze zdjęciem, jak mnie przepraszasz.

            Kageyama na chwilę zapomniał o obawach. Gdy zerknął na komórkę rudego i stanął oko w oko z obrazkiem łudząco podobnym do tego, które zrobił mu kiedyś bratanek Oikawy, musiał użyć całej siły woli, by nie roztrzaskać żółtego telefonu o chodnik.

\- Natychmiast je wykasuj! – rozkazał rozwścieczonym tonem.

            Hinata uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Ustawię je sobie jako tapetę.

\- Ty mały…

            Kageyama już miał na końcu języka kilkanaście starannie wybranych obelg, jednak powstrzymały go… wyrzuty sumienia.

            Czy naprawdę miał prawo zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało? Czy to jedno żałosne „przepraszam”, które wykrzyczał przed tłumem ludzi, wystarczyło, by mógł znowu nazywać Hinatę baranem i głupkiem?

Jego duma nie potrafiła tego zaakceptować. Kageyama wciąż czuł, że jest rudemu coś winny.

            Nie doczekawszy się zniewagi z ust partnera, Hinata zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

\- „Wasz rozgrywający ma jaja”. – rzucił po chwili.

            Kageyama spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- „Wasz rozgrywający ma jaja”. – powtórzył rudzielec, wzdychając głęboko – Tak powiedział Aone-san. Wiesz, gdy już się ocknął… To, co zrobiłeś, bardzo mu zaimponowało. Mało kto miałby dość odwagi, by wykrzyczeć przeprosiny na oczach takiego tłumu.

            Zamiast się uspokoić, czarnowłosy chłopak jeszcze bardziej się napiął. Co Hinata chciał osiągnąć mówiąc mu coś takiego? Czy to była pochwała? A może… przygana? Może rudzielec za chwilę powie, że Kageyama całkowicie spaprał sprawę? Że zamiast przeprowadzić operację przeprosin tak, jak powinien – czyli _na osoboności_ – uczynił z tego publiczną scenę i niejako _wymusił_ na Hinacie, by ten mu wybaczył.

\- Futakuchi-san też był pod wrażeniem. – ciągnął niski środkowy – Uznał, że Twój wyczyn stanie się legendą Dateko.

            Kageyama zagryzł zęby.

_Mam w nosie Futakuchiego i Aone! Chcę wiedzieć, co TY o tym myślisz! Przestań się ze mną cackać i powiedz mi, na czym stoję!_

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobiłeś. – stwierdził Hinata, nieobecnym wzrokiem patrząc w przestrzeń – Gdybym nie dostał tego zdjecia, mógłbym powtarzać sobie, że tylko to sobie wyobraziłem. Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że jesteś w stanie szczerze kogoś przeprosić.

            Z głosu rudzielca nie dawało się niczego wyczytać. Kageyama wciąż nie miał pojęcia, czy przyjaciel krytykuje go, czy podziwia.

\- Zrobiłem w życiu mnóstwo durnych rzeczy, ale nigdy nie przeprosiłem nikogo na oczach tylu ludzi. – Hinata zaśmiał się pod nosem – Cholera… samo wyobrażanie sobie, że mógłbym to zrobić, sprawia, że robi mi się słabo.

            To Kageyamie o czymś przypomniało.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął niepewnym tonem.

            Hinata spojrzał na niego pytająco. Kageyama zawahał się. Kuźwa, jeśli to nie rozluźni atmosfery między nimi, to nic nie rozluźni!

\- Naprawdę zwymiotowałeś na dziewczynę zaraz po wyznaniu miłości? – wypalił, modląc się, by przyjaciel nie zareagował gniewem.

            Rudzielec wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem.

\- Tak i dzięki Tobie przyznałem się do tego przed wszystkimi! – warknął, posyłając koledze wściekłe spojrzenie – Naprawdę _wielkie dzięki,_ Kageyama!

            Czarnowłosy chłopak był załamany.

_O Boże, a więc miałem rację! Nie wybaczył mi! Wciąż jest między nami źle!!!_

_Zamiast naprawić sytuację, tylko ją pogorszyłem! Upokorzyłem go przed wszystkimi! Jak mogłem? Jak mogłem?!_

            Głowa Kageyamy zanurkowała w dół. Tkwiąc w głębokim ukłonie, ze wzrokiem wbitym ziemię, rozgrywający wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Hinata! Ja… naprawdę, bo… ja prze… przepr…

\- DO JASNEJ CHOLERY, IDIOTO!

            Kageyama wydał z siebie zaskoczony kwik. Hinata złapał go za włosy i nieznacznie zadarł jego głowę do góry. Rozgrywający spodziewał się zobaczyć w brązowych oczach potępienie, ale zamiast tego ujrzał… łagodność.

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie. – stanowczo rozkazał rudy.

            Jego głos miał w sobie mieszaninę rozbawienia i czułości.

\- Już Ci wybaczyłem, kapujesz? Wybaczyłem Ci kilka godzin temu, ty rozmyślający za dużo i wyciągający pochopne wnioski durniu! Nie chcę, byś znowu mnie przepraszał. Ugh… gdy widzę, jak próbujesz wykrztusić z siebie to słówko, z miną, jakbyś chciał kogoś zabić, normalnie mam ciarki. Masz pojęcie, jak przerażająco to wygląda? Jesteśmy partnerami, głąbie. Jeśli chcesz mi coś przekazać, powiedz mi to wprost. Gdybyś nie dusił w sobie tych wszystkich zmartwień, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego! Sądziłem, że podczas moich odwiedzin kilka dni temu, jasno dałem Ci to zrozumienia, ale widzę, że Tobie wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć jak krowie na rowie. Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo powiem to tylko raz, ty tępa cioto…

            Policzki Hinaty były czerwone jak wiśnie i prawdopodobnie tak gorące, że możnaby na nich smażyć steki.

\- Za-le-ży mi na To-bie!

            Rudzielec dokładnie wykrzyczał każdą sylabę. Jakby chciał mieć pewność, że tym razem wiadomość dotrze do Kageyamy i pozostanie w jego durnej głowie już na dobre.

\- Nie znienawidzę Cię, tylko dlatego że myślałeś, że moja siostra to moja dziewczyna. – dodał nieco ciszej i spokojniej – Gdybyś naprawdę miał coś do Natsu…cóż, gdybyś  naprawdę coś do niej miał, to już inna sprawa. Ale skoro nie masz, to… no wiesz! A teraz skończ z tą miną pokornego cielaka! Widzę, po tym grymasie na Twojej gębie, że już od godziny bardzo chcesz nazwać mnie baranem. Więc nie walcz z tym i po prostu to zrób.

            Kageyama przełknął ślinę.

\- W porządku… baranie?

            Hinata przytaknął z aprobatą.

\- No! Tak lepiej.

            W czekoladowych tęczówkach migotały ogniki rozbawienia. Rozgrywający po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym widokiem. Chciał wyprostować się ze swojego ukłonu, ale dłoń Hinaty stanowczo przytrzymała jego głowę w miejscu.

\- Bułeczki mięsne. – oświadczył rudy, cwaniacko szczerząc zęby – Przez tydzień. Sądzę, że będzie to wystarczająca rekompensata za wszystko, co wycierpiałem.

            W pierwszym odruchu Kageyama miał ochotę wydrzeć się „Chyba Cię pogięło, kretynie!”, ale wtedy dłoń Hinaty rozluźniła uścisk i pogłaskała go po głowie. Ten prosty gest niespodziewanie zmiękczył serce rozgrywającego. Rudy nigdy nie dotykał go w ten sposób. Cóż… nawet gdyby chciał, był do tego za niski.

W tym momencie Kageyama nawet trochę żałował różnicy we wzroście. Mogła to być tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale wydawało mu się, że Hinata… lubił czuć pod palcami jego włosy.

            Kageyama westchnął głęboko. Może kurdupel rzeczywiście zasługiwał na jakąś rekompensatę?

\- Pięć. – burknął niechętnie – Będę Ci kupował bułeczki przez pięć dni.

\- Sześć.

\- Zgoda…

_Zbankrutuję przez tego idiotę, ale co mi tam!_

            Podjął kolejną próbę podniesienia głowy, jednak Hinata ponownie mu na to nie pozwolił.

\- Coś jeszcze? – spytał Kageyama zrezygnowanym tonem.

            Kącik ust rudego lekko drgnął.

\- Nie. Po prostu miło patrzeć na Ciebie z góry.

\- NIE PRZYZWYCZAJAJ SIĘ, BARANIE!

            Tym razem Hinata wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Kageyama przez jakiś czas zaciskał usta, starając się wyglądać groźnie, jednak po kilkunastu sekundach nie wytrzymał i też zaśmiał się pod nosem.

            Po krótkiej serii przekomarzania się, wznowili marsz, tym razem w o wiele luźniejszej, bardziej pasującej do nich atmosferze. Kageyama wciąż miał w myślach wyznanie rudego.

_Zależy mi na Tobie._

            Odwrócił wzrok, by kolega nie zauważył głupiego uśmieszku, który zagościł na jego twarzy.

_Zależy mi na Tobie._

            Dziwnie się czuł. Nie miał pojęcia, jak opisać ten stan. Chyba „kurewsko szczęśliwy” byłoby właściwym epitetem?

_„Zależy mi na Tobie”. HA! Ten baran przyznał to! Powiedział, że mu na mnie zależy!_

\- Wiesz, Kageyama… - Hinata odezwał się po chwili.

            Kageyama spojrzał na niego pytająco. Rudzielec zachichotał.

\- Chyba już wiem, co było w tej Twojej przepowiedni.

\- Mphf…!

_Kurwa, serio?_

            To ma być nagroda za pogodzenie się z kumplem? Powrót do tego przeklętego bagna?!

\- Założę się, że wylosowałeś coś w stylu: „Twój partner znajdzie sobie dziewczynę, zacznie zaniedbywać siatkówkę, porzuci Cię i przestanie z Tobą ćwiczyć”. Właśnie to wylosowałeś, prawda?

            Oczy Kageyamy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Rozgrywający błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację, przemyślał potencjalne szkody, które mógłby wyrządzić jeszcze jednym niewielkim kłamstewkiem i zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, wypalił:

\- TAK! Dokładnie to wylosowałem, baranie! Słowo w słowo.

            Hinata wzniósł ręce ku niebu, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość.

\- No nie, no, kurwa… _naprawdę_? – jęknął, patrząc na partnera z miną, jakby tamten postradał rozum – Serio? _To_ ma być ta wielka tajemnica, której nie chciałeś nikomu powiedzieć? Że niby ja…? _Dziewczynę?_ Zaniedbywać siatkówkę…? Nie wierzę! Po prostu, cholera, nie wierzę! Ja tu się o niego martwię… wymyślam, nie wiadomo co… że ma raka, że umiera, że mają mu amputować jądra… a ten dureń… ten _skończony kretyn_ …!

            Posłała Kageyamie zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

\- Trzeba było o wszystkim mi powiedzieć! Gdybyś mi powiedział, najnormalniej w świecie odpowiedziałbym Ci, że nie mam dziewczyny… że nie planuję mieć… bo kiedy niby, cholera, miałbym się z nią umawiać, gdy cały wolny czas poświęcam na siatkówkę? Ugh! Naprawdę, wstydziłbyś się, Kageyama! Tak nas wszystkich zmartwiłeś! I po co Ci to było? No po co? Grr… trzeba było zrobić to, co wymyślili Tanaka i Nishinoya. Szkoda, że ich plan się nie udał.       

            To przyciągnęło uwagę rozgrywającego.

\- Jaki plan? – spytał z zainteresowaniem.

            Wyraz twarzy Hinaty błyskawicznie zmienił się z oburzonego na… zawstydzony. Jego palce wskazujące stukały się czubkami w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy zrobił coś, czego nie powinien.

\- Hinata…

            Kageyama wcale nie chciał, by jego głos zabrzmiał groźnie. Tak jakoś… wyszło. Hinata nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Byłem temu w stu procentach przeciwny! – wyrzucił z siebie w zastraszającym tempie – Od początku mówiłem, by tego nie robili! Ja po prostu byłem w tym samym pomieszczeniu, gdy to planowali. Nie uczestniczyłem w tym, ani… no… tego…

            Spojrzenie rozgrywającego ani trochę nie zmiękło. Uciekając przed nim, Hinata cofał się do tyłu, aż jego plecy natrafiły na konar drzewa.

\- Gadaj. – rozkazał Kageyama, pochylając się nad rudym z miną seryjnego mordrercy – Ale już!

\- Ehehe…

            Hinata za wszelka cenę starał się udawać nonszalancję – to nic takiego! Zupełnie nic! Głupia sprawa… ot, kolejna śmieszna historyjka.

            Jednak rozdygotane kolana rudzielca powiedziały rozgrywającemu, że informacja, na którą czekał, wcale nie wyda mu się zabawna.

\- Pamiętasz jak dzień po powrocie z Daikiki Tsukishima wylał zawartość Twojego bidonu? – spytał wreszcie Hinata.

            Kageyama parsknął. Też pytanie! Oczywiście, że pamiętał – w końcu zrobił o to okularnikowi wściekłą awanturę. Wrócił myślami do tamtego dnia…

            Poszedł na chwilę łazienki i pierwszym widokiem, który zastał po powrocie na ich zaimprowizowane boisko (dwa drewniane paliki i sznurek) był Tsukishima trzymający jego bidon do góry nogami i wylewający drogocenny płyn na grządki kwiatów.

„Ojej, przepraszam, królu. Zobaczyłem, że pierwsze wiosenne krokusy zaczynają usychać i zwyczajnie nie mogłem się powstrzymać.” – to było jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakim uraczył go blondyn.

            Oczywiście Kageyama odpowiedział atakiem szału, łapiąc bidon Tsukishimy, wylewając zawartość na chwasty i wrzeszcząc, „dokarmiam Twoje pieprzone dinozaury”. Na co otrzymał stoicką odpowiedź „Głupi jesteś? Jak niby chwasty mają się do dinozaurów?”. Co, oczywiście, tylko rozsierdziło go bardziej.

            Teraz jednak, wiele dni po tym incydencie, usłyszawszy rewelacje Hinaty, Kageyama uznał, że czyn okularnika był mimo wszystko… dosyć dziwny. Umówmy się – Tsukishima JEST przemądrzałą kanalią, która czerpie przyjemność z dokuczania innym. Ale nawet on nie wylałby czyjejś wody bez wyraźnego powodu, dla samej złośliwej satysfakcji. Chyba że… to nie była woda?

            Dłoń Kageyamy powolutku powędrowała do torsu Hinaty i palec po palcu zacisnęła się na koszulce.

\- Czego mi dolaliście? – wyszeptał ze wzrokiem obiecującym niechybną śmierć, jeśli odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

            Rudzielec zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- No bo… byłeś taki… wiesz… Tanaka-san stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli komuś się wygadasz! To miało być dla Twojego dobra! Noya-san wspomniał, że jego tata zawsze spowiada się ze wszystkich sekretów, gdy za dużo wypije, więc… tego… Tanaka-san poprosił Saeko, by skombinowała mu trochę sake…

\- Sake?! – głos Kageyamy miał w sobie mieszaninę wściekłości i przerażenia – Nalaliście mi do bidonu, sake?!

\- Nie „nalaliśmy”, tylko „nalali”! – poprawił go szybko Hinata – Noya-san i Tanaka-san Ci nalali. Ja tylko się przyglądałem.

\- Przyglądałeś się?!

\- Nie pozwoliłbym Ci tego wypić, okej?! Zna… znalazłbym jakiś sposób? Wpadłbym na Ciebie i wytrącił Ci bidon z ręki… czy coś.

\- Tsk!

            Kageyama nie mógł uwierzyć! Sam nie wiedział, czym jest bardziej zbulwersowany – ekstremalnym pomysłem Tanaki i Nishinoi, tym, że Hinata o niczym mu nie powiedział, czy tym, że Tsukishima, którego jeszcze wczoraj ogłosił sprawcą wszystkich win tego świata, w zasadzie uratował mu dupsko?! Jeszcze będzie musiał podziękować temu pajacowi… kuźwa!

            Hinata wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Cieszyłem się, że Tsukishima podsłuchał naszą rozmowę i wylał sake. – oznajmił, patrząc Kageyamie w oczy – Ale teraz nie jestem pewny, czy dobrze się stało…

\- Nie jesteś pewny?! – ryknął Kageyama – Pogięło Cię?! Jestem nieletni! Uważasz, że podanie mi alkoholu rozwiązałoby sprawę?

\- Nie wiem.

            Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami. Jego strach przed rozgrywającym nagle gdzieś się ulotnił.

\- Może i nie rozwiązałoby to _wszystkich_ problemów. – przyznał uczciwie - Ale gdybyś urżnął się i powiedział nam, co Cię trapi, przynajmniej _zrozumielibyśmy_ , na czym polega problem. Może udałoby nam się zapobiec kłótni. Może nie obraziłbyś niechcący mojej siostry, ja nie próbowałbym Ci przyłożyć, nie złamałbym nosa Tanaki, a drużyna nie musiałaby się tym wszystkim przejmować i nie doszłoby do kolejnych głupich wypadków. A tak przez cały tydzień błądziłem po omacku, zastanawiając się, o co Ci chodzi. Gdybym od początku wiedział, że jesteś zazdrosny, wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej…

            Ze spanikowanym jękiem, Kageyama odskoczył od kolegi.

\- Z-z-zazdrosny? – wydusił, w obronnym geście unosząc ręce – Ja? Zazdrosny? C-co ty za głupoty opowiadasz?

            Hinata westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Nie musisz się tego wypierać. – oznajmił, kręcąc głową – Każdemu zdarza się od czasu do czasu być zazdrosnym. N-nie… nie rozumiem czemu aż tak się tym podniecasz! Przecież to nie tak, że ja nie… sam przecież wiesz, że… w końcu… w końcu ja też bez przerwy jestem o Ciebie zazdrosny.

            Przez chwilę Kageyama myślał, że ostatnie zdanie padło tylko w jego wyobraźni. Hinata wymamrotał je ledwo słyszalnym szeptem, patrząc w bok, z policzkami zarumienionymi ze wstydu. 

\- Jesteś… zazdrosny?

            Rudzielec zagryzł zęby.

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział! – burknął, posyłając koledze rozzłoszczone spojrzenie – Oczywiście, że jestem! Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem. Nawet ty musiałeś coś zauważyć!

            Kageyama po prostu stał tam i patrzył na niego z miną głupka. Dłoń Hinaty z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole.

\- Boże, zupełnie nie masz pojęcia, co się wokół Ciebie dzieje. Ja _codziennie_ jestem o Ciebie zazdrosny, Kageyama. Jestem zazdrosny o każdą wystawę, którą posyłasz komuś innemu.

\- O wystawę? Nie wygłupiaj się! Sam przecież wiesz, że…

\- … tak, tak, nie możesz bez przerwy mi wystawiać. – Hinata wpadł mu w słowo, przewracając oczami – Żeby drużyna mogła wygrywać, musisz pracować z wieloma atakującymi. Dobrze o tym wiem.

            Rozgrywający patrzył na partnera z szokiem i fascynacją. Ten głupol otwarcie przyznał się do zazdrości. Mówił o tym tak… normalnie, bez żadnych oporów! No, może był troszeczkę zawstydzony, jednak gdy porównało się go z Kageyamą, który przez wiele dni nie chciał przyznać się do bycia zazdrosnym nawet przed _samym sobą…!_

\- Skoro wiesz, że nie mogę ciągle Ci wystawiać… - czarnowłosy chłopak urwał, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ubrać myśl w słowa – Skoro wiesz, że to, czego chcesz, jest absolutnie głupie… idiotyczne, egoistyczne, _irracjonalne…_ jak możesz…

\- Nie przejmować się tym?

            Kageyama napiął się. Kłótnia w żaden sposób nie wpłynęła na ich zdolność rozczytywania siebie nawzajem. Rudy baran jak zwykle świetnie go rozumiał.

            Hinata schował dłonie do kieszeni spodni i wbił zamyślony wzrok w niebo. Nagle odwrócił się do kolegi i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Dla ludzi, którzy mają rodzeństwo, zazdrość jest chlebem powszednim. – oświadczył tonem znawcy – Gdy Natsu przyszła na świat, też długo nie chciałem przyznać, że jestem zazdrosny. Wolałem sobie wmawiać, że urządzam sceny, bo mam racjonalny powód, a nie dlatego, że tęsknię za uwagą rodziców i chcę, by znowu skupili się tylko na mnie.

            Kageyama patrzył na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie Hinatę _urządzającego sceny_. Niechętnie bo niechętnie, ale musiał przyznać, że rudy dureń był od niego pod wieloma względami _dojrzalszy_ (zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodziły kontakty międzyludzkie).

\- Było mi okropnie wstyd. – ciągnął Hinata, z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy drapiąc się po brodzie – Cały czas czułem, że robię coś, czego nie powinienem. Że czuję coś, czego nie powinienem czuć. Mama i tata zawsze mówili, że jestem taki kochany, taki miły wobec innych… więc gdy złościłem się na Natsu, bo poświęcali jej więcej czasu, miałem wrażenie, że popełniam jakiś wielki grzech.

            Z westchnieniem rozgrywający wbił wzrok w ziemię. To były akurat uczucia, które rozumiał doskonale. Właśnie z czymś takim zmagał się od ostatnich kilku dni.

            Podkoczył, czując na ramieniu dłoń Hinaty.

\- Ale wiesz… - rudy wyszczerzył do niego zęby – Moi rodzice i tak wiedzieli, co się święci. Od początku zdawali sobie sprawę, że jestem zazdrosny. Powiedzieli, że to nie powód do wstydu. Wytłumaczyli mi, że bycie zazdrosnym jest całkowicie normalne, a wręcz dobre.

\- Dobre? – Kageyama powtórzył z niedowierzaniem – Jak bycie zazdrosnym może być dobre?

\- Ponieważ jesteś zazdrosny _tylko wtedy_ , gdy Ci na czymś zależy. – wyjaśnił Hinata łagodnym tonem – Gdybym nie kochał rodziców, nie byłbym o nich zazdrosny.

            Serce rozgrywającego zabiło niespokojnie.

_Miłość…_

\- Gdy złościsz się, bo nie masz kogoś na wyłączność, pokazujesz, że ta osoba Cię obchodzi. – ciągnął rudy, nie przerywając marszu - Choć oczywiście są jakieś granice. Normali ludzie mówią o problemach wprost, a nie zamykają się w sobie, tak jak ty w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego o niczym mi nie powiedziałeś, Kageyama. To zupełnie do Ciebie niepodobne! Zwykle nie masz żadnych oporów, gdy coś leży Ci na wątrobie. Właściwie to zazwyczaj przeginasz w drugą stronę, bo mówisz rzeczy, które ktoś inny zachowałby dla siebie.

            Kageyama zmarkotniał.

\- Zazdrość zawsze wydawała mi się obrzydliwa. – wyznał Hinacie – Myśl, że ktoś mógłby mnie posądzić o zazdrość, przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Czułbym się nawet gorzej, niż wtedy, gdy ktoś nazywa mnie kr… kr… no wiesz.

            Aż sam się zdziwił, że otwarcie powiedział rudemu o swoich odczuciach. Najwidoczniej ostatnie wydarzenia mocno naruszyły jego samokontrolę i skorupę, w której zazwyczaj się chował. Teraz, gdy już zaczął mówić, nie był wstanie się zatrzymać.

\- Od zawsze myślałem, że zazdrość jest ochydna. – wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści – To jest takie… idiotyczne i głupie. W dodatku wyciąga z kogoś to, co najgorsze. _On_ zawsze był zazdrosny o to, że szybko robiłem postępy.

            Ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał wbijając zamglony wzrok w przestrzeń. Hinata uniósł brwi.

\- „On” to znaczy kto?

            Kageyama nie odpowiedział. Po chwili kurdupla olśniło.

\- Aaaaa, w sensie że Wielki Król, tak?

            Czarnowłosy chłopak przytaknął. Hinata nachmurzył się.

\- Też coś… Zaczynam myśleć, że ten dureń wyrządził jakąś nieodwracalną krzywdę Twojej psychice. Kilka miesięcy temu skończył szkołę, a nadal miesza w tej Twojej durnej głowie.

            Rozgrywający nawet nie zaprzeczył. Coś było w tej „nieodwracalnej szkodzie na psychice”.

Kageyama mógł udawać, że nie zauważył jadowitej nienawiści, którą Oikawa doń czuł… mógł ją ignorować przez cały rok w Gimnazjum, ale chcąc nie chcąc, zawsze był jej świadom. Wciąż doskonale pamiętał dłoń, która przygrzmociłaby go w twarz, gdyby nie została w ostatniej chwili zatrzymana przez Iwaizumiego. Ta dłoń… i zawiść w oczach były wszystkim, czym nie chciał być. To była również jedna jedyna rzecz, które rozpaczliwie nie chciał przejąć po Oikawie Tooru.

\- Przestań na każdym kroku porównywać się do tego głupka. – zniecierpliwionym tonem rzucił Hinata – Po prostu przyjmijmy, że to narcystyczny psychol i skupmy się na treningu, byśmy mogli skopać mu tyłek na Uniwerku. Bo rozumiem, że masz zamiar ponownie skopać mu tyłek, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. – oświadczył Kageyama, już o wiele pogodniejszym tonem – Ale nie wybiegaj myślami tak daleko, baranie. To na krajowych powinniśmy się teraz skupić. Ponowny mecz z Oikawą-san to odległa przyszłość. Musimy wziąć się w garść. Gdybyśmy zagrali dzisiaj z Dateko, dostalibyśmy łomot.

            Obaj wzdrygnęli się i przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu z ponurymi minami. Ich ostatnie treningi były przeciwieństwem dobrej siatkówki. 

\- Może byśmy nie dostali? – rzucił nagle Hinata – Może gdyby taki jeden dureń nie był _szaleńczo_ zazdrosny o moją osobę, jakoś byśmy się ogarnęli i… AŁA! Kageyama, zostaw, to boli! Ała, moje włosy… cholera, puść mnie wreszcie!

            Po kilku minutach, dłoń rozgrywającego zostawiła w końcu rude kudły.

\- Zachowujesz się identycznie jak moja siostra. – stwierdził środkowy rozbawionym tonem – Jesteście dokładnie tacy sami. Gdy macie mnie na wyciągnięcie ręki, narzekacie na mnie, ale wystarczy, że raz nie mam dla was czasu i dostajecie małpiego rozumu.

            Uświadomiwszy sobie, że właśnie został przyrównany do siedmiolatki, czarnowłosy chłopak parsknął z oburzeniem.

\- Ej, Kageyama, chcesz ją poznać? – po któtkiej chwili spytał Hinata.

            Rozgrywający zamrugał.

\- Kogo?

            Rudzielec przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak to „kogo”? Moją siostrę! Już od dawna chciałem was ze sobą poznać. Właściwie… właściwie to o to chciałem Cię wtedy zapytać.

            Policzki Hinaty na moment przybrały kolor dzikiego różu. Kageyama posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Kiedy? – spytał głupio.

\- No… wtedy, zanim Yamaguchi wpadł, by powiedzieć nam o Tsukishimie. Chciałem Cię zapytać, czy nie poszedłbyś z nami na ten festiwal. No bo wiesz, ona przez większość czasu będzie siedziała ze swoją nową klasą… poznawała ich, i tak dalej… a ja jestem jej potrzebny tylko po to, by potrzymać ją za rękę i wesprzeć ją mentalnie, no wiesz, takie tam pierdoły… ale przez większość czasu będę sam i pewnie będę się baaaaardzo nudził, więc pomyślałem, że może ty też pójdziesz, a gdy Natsu zajmie się sobą, będziemy mogli trochę razem poodbijać?

            Może Kageyama zbyt dużo sobie wyobrażał. Może tak naprawdę tylko mu się zdawało i widział po prostu to, co _chciał widzieć._ Ale, kurde, dałby się pokroić, że Hinata miałby taki wyraz twarzy, jakby, cholera jasna, zapraszał go na _randkę._

\- Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to… - w tym momencie rudzielec nerwowo przełknął ślinę –… to oczywiście zrozumiem.

\- Chcę.

            Zarówno brązowe, jak i niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Kageyama był zaskoczony swoim brakiem zawahania w równym stopniu co Hinata.

\- Bardzo chcę.

_Cholera… cholera… cholera! Czyj to głos? Bo przecież nie mój, prawda? Ja, Kageyama Tobio nie mówię w taki sposób! Nie dukam podobnych słów nieśmiałym głosikiem, jak jakaś spłoszona panienka, po raz pierwszy rozmawiająca z ukochanym bez przyzwoitki!_

            Hinata też musiał zauważyć zmianę w jego sposobie mówienia. Policzki rudego były zaczerwienione, a brązowe oczy wydawały się dziwnie zamglone, jakby pod wpływem otępienia narkotykowego. A uczucia, które się w nich kryło, nie dawało się z niczym pomylić – to był zachwyt.

\- Jesteś pewien? – wyszeptał niski środkowy.

            Nawet na moment nie tracił kontaktu wzrokowego, więc jego głowa pozostawała zadarta do góry, w bardzo uroczy sposób.

\- Jesteś pewien, że Ci to nie przeszkadza? – powtórzył takim tonem, jakby Kageyama właśnie zaoferował mu cały świat – Nie wolisz… nie chcesz pojechać z pozostałymi nad ocean i pograć w plażówkę?

\- Chcę być z Tobą.

            Rozgrywający uświadomił sobie, jak dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało, więc szybko się poprawił:

\- Ch-chcę… pograć z Tobą w siatkówkę. Wiem, że minęło zaledwie kilka dni, ale stęskniłem się za tym. Poza tym… chcę Ci to wszystko wynagrodzić.

            Hinata wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Wynagrodzisz mi to wszystko, jeśli przed festiwalem wpadniesz do mnie do domu! No naprawdę… _milion razy_ Cię do siebie zapraszałem, a ty _zawsze_ zasłaniałeś się jakimiś głupimi wymówkami. Nie wiem, czemu aż at boisz się domów innych ludzi. Zaproszenia Tanaki-san i Nishinoi-san też zawsze odrzucałeś.

            Kageyama przełknął ślinę.

\- Wpadnę do Ciebie, - zaczął niepewnym tonem – jeśli Twoi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

            Rudzielec spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Och, prawie na pewno zamkną Cię w piwnicy i będą torturować za to, że tak podle ciemiężyłeś ich jedynego syna! – oświadczył mrocznym tonem.

            Rozgrywający podskoczył nerwowo. Kiedy jednak zaczął wyobrażać sobie przerażające scenariusze z udziałem rodziców Hinaty, uświadomił sobie, że jego kumpel trzyma się za brzuch i wyje ze śmiechu.

\- No nie mogę. – cały czas rechocząc, niski środkowy wytarł spod oka pojedynczą łzę – On _na serio_ w to uwierzył! Buhuhuhu! Co za głupol! Ahahaha! Nie wytrzyyyymaaaaam! Umrę z braku tlenu…

\- HINATA, ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ!

\- Najpierw będziesz musiał mnie dogonić, _Bakageyama!_

            Gdy biegł za oddalającym się partnerem, do czarnowłosego chłopaka niespodziewanie wróciły wczorajsze słowa Sugawary:

  _Chyba wiem, co Ci dolega, Kageyama._

            Drobna sylwetka Hinaty zasłaniała słońce, przez co niski środkowy wyglądał, jakby sam był słońcem. Jakby ten oślepiający blask emanował od niego.

_Ale na razie Ci tego nie powiem. Sądze, że na etapie, na którym teraz jesteś, mógłbyś… no… nie przyjąć tego zbyt dobrze._

            Partner Kageyamy odwrócił głowę. Bujne rude włosy jeszcze bardziej zaplątały się, szarpane przez podmuchy wiatru. Zostało w nich kilka płatków Sakury. Brązowe oczy jak zwykle lśniły zawziętością. 

_Ale jestem pewien, że sam do tego dojdziesz. Musisz tylko jeszcze troszeczkę dojrzeć._

            Oczy Hinaty zawsze były wyjątkowe. Z tym że do tej pory Kageyamie wydawało się, że były wyjątkowe tylko na boisku. Natomiast dzisiaj… teraz… pierwszy raz uznał, że mogły wydawać się wyjątkowe także poza boiskiem. Pewnie Sugawara miał rację i Tobio rzeczywiście nie był jeszcze gotowy, by przyznać, co to dla niego oznaczało. Ale jednego czarnowłosy rozgrywający był absolutnie pewien:

_Chcę być blisko niego. Nie tylko na boisku._

            Parsknął cicho i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

_W końcu mam ku temu aż jedenaście powodów!_   

           

 

 

             

           

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generalnie, fik miał przewidzianą większą liczbę rozdziałów, no ale wiadomo jak to jest… ja pisałam, a pan (pani?) Furudate tworzył (tworzyła?) mangę i nie wszystkie elementy zaczęły się nakładać no i… zdecydowałam się zakończyć. Trochę przykro, no ale cóż… A poza tym przytrafiło mi się YoI, wen na Kagehinę obumarł na korzyść wena Victuuri (proszę nie zabijcie mnie). 
> 
> Na deser wyjaśnienia kilku smaczków.  
> Wstrząs post-obciachowy – możecie się śmiać, ludzie, ale coś takiego naprawdę istnieje. Może nie pod tą nazwą, ale mimo wszystko… Przysięgam wam – widziałam na własne oczy, jak jeden chłopak zachowywał się DOKŁADNIE tak, jak Tsukki.  
> Mamusia Tobio – była częściowo inspirowana koleżanką mojej mamy ze studiów. Również wuefistka. Cudowna kobieta. Pracuje w podstawówce. Cytat z lekcji:  
> „Czy tobie, Nowak, już zupełnie odpierdoliło?!”  
> Aż człowiek chce wrócić do szkoły… 
> 
> Parę słów o mnie?
> 
> Ciekawostka – pochodzę z siatkarskiej rodziny. Moja babcia zdobyła brąz na Olimpiadzie w Tokyo (tej, co była, nie tej, co będzie). Ja też grywam w siatkówkę, ale tylko w ramach hobby ;)  
> Dziękuję za uwagę i… do zobaczenia w następnej opowieści!

**Author's Note:**

> Gdyby ktoś miał ochotę pogadać, moje konto na Fejsie to Jora Calltrise ;)


End file.
